Breaking the Taboo to Protect You
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Two Mysterious people came to interfere the timeline of the soon boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Both holds many mystery such as who they are, why they care about him and why they seems to hate the soon Guardians of Tsuna, not just the Guardians but everyone, including the Arcobalenos. The first story of Daily route line followed by Action. Light Flame to Reverse Flame.
1. The Journey of Joy, Pain and Death

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Journey of Joy, Pain and Death**

" _Are you sure about this? My interference could also mean changing the timeline and… we can't take a risk." A foreign woman's voice said, somehow worried._

" _Interference is necessary if it means keeping him safe." A deep man's voice said. This person seems serious about something._

 _The woman who was with him sighs, "If it's for him… I don't mind getting trouble. After all, we did desire this."_

 _The man nod on her response, "Never fail me."_

 _The woman chuckle, "I am your apprentice so I will do whatever it takes for us not to fail. I will do everything to change everything and save him, that's our purpose on this very life." She declared her resolve to that person._

 _The man smirk, "Good answer. It will take time for me to join with you, for now be sure to watch over him and tutor him if you could." The man's ordered._

" _I will… do I have to be careful on not doing many stuffs? You know… those…"_

"… _I will have you decide that"_

" _Hehe, then I guess I could have some little fun to those brats then… and them?" the woman's voice darken, asking something she hated the most with anger._

 _The man didn't answer right away, even so, there was evident that he too has hatred, much deeper than wanting them dead._

" _We'll think about it in near future, for now our top priority is him. Watch over him and also, judge them." A dark voice said, can already compare to the death reaper._

" _I will do as you order… my lord"_

* * *

Namimori Japan, morning

"Tsu-kun it's morning! Hurry or you'll be late." Sawada Nana shouted as she calls her son who was deeply sleeping to his room. Hearing no reply made her sigh deeply and decide to go to his son's room.

When she opened the door, she was too shock on how mess the room was. There in the bed was a young man, still sleeping soundly. She sighs once again and decides to wake him up again.

"Tsu-kun its morning, time to wake up or you'll be late. Come on Tsu-kun"

Tsu-kun or Sawada Tsunayoshi finally woke up and soon get ready. He ate breakfast with his mother, after that, time to go to school.

"I'll be leaving!" Tsuna shouted.

"Take care Tsu-kun!" the mother replied sweetly before Tsuna run, heading to school.

* * *

On the Principal's office, the principal seems happy for the new transfer student arrived.

"Welcome to Namimori Middle School young man, I hope you can make your best day here on our school. You must be bit in trouble since this was your first time here in Japan."

"Oh no I'm fine Sir." A young man said, trying to be polite. "I could easily adjust myself here so there is nothing to worry about."

The principal smile happily, "I'm glad you do"

* * *

Class time, Nezu-sensei, the teacher of the class came and clears his throat before speaking. "Everyone we have a new student that will join us. He's from Italy and since it will be his first time here in Japan I want all of you to help him adjust on our culture… come in now."

The new student came in, he was the young person who was speaking to the principal not long ago. He has a black hair and ruby eyes. He didn't smile as he introduce himself to them, "I'm Caito Armino, from Italy."

Almost girls were 'aww' for how handsome he is, except Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurogawa Hana. He on the other hand doesn't like the way the girls staring at him. He just sighs to himself and looked around. He smiled, seeing someone that he long to meet.

"Your sit will be-" before Nezu could finish, Armino walked ahead, heading to the sit that he wanted to get, which was already occupied and also just beside Tsuna.

"Can I just sit here?" Armino asked to the student. The student growl, "Hey new transfer, this is my sit and-" he was unable to continue when he saw the dangerous glare from him. He immediately took his belongings and walk out the chair. Armino quietly took his sit.

Everyone was speechless while he didn't care at all as he decides to stay quiet. He took glance on his side which was Sawada Tsunayoshi who seems surprise to him. He hid a smirk, 'First step success.'

* * *

Lunch time, some of Tsuna's bullies were trying to pick up on Tsuna as they want to order him around. Tsuna wanting to protest but those bullies were kept on threatening until the new student, Armino took Tsuna's hand and pull him to his side.

"Sorry to tell you but he has a business with me for a moment. If you want to buy something then buy it on your own. Don't trouble people on your own gain." Armino said before pulling Tsuna away from the room.

"Hey don't leave just yet transfer student!" one of the bullies said. Armino wasn't afraid as he look back on the moment and said, "I don't talk to trash like you."

He went out, dragging Tsuna with him and his bag too. They both arrive on the roof top and finally let him go. For the first time, he smiled.

"Sorry for my sudden action Tsuna. I just hate those people treating you like that." Armino said, happy to talk to him.

Tsuna can't help but smile, "N-no it's fine and… thank you for saving me… ahh"

"Caito Armino, call me Armi for short. Please to meet you Tsuna." Armino offered his right hand. Tsuna took the hand and shake it, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, please to meet you too Armi. Haha you must have known my name because of how they call me."

Armino controlled himself on showing him his irritation. Remembering back, the whole class was not full of lessons but instead, having fun on their so called Dame Tsuna. Nezu was no exception, he was actually the worst person. Armino controlled his temper all that time until the class was over. He actually wanted to dash on the teacher and gives him a multiple stab to death but that would be an unwise decision so he decides to find something suitable that could give a payback later.

"I'm actually not happy how they treat you Tsuna, I actually want to stop them to death." He admitted.

Tsuna got tense as he wave his hand in front of him, "P-please don't kill them! It's fine and it was actually true. I'm useless and-"

"You're not useless idiot" he cut him off, "You're special, that only few people could see." Tsuna was bit flattered on his words. He can't help but smile, "How about we eat here Tsuna, I actually want you to become your friend, is that okay?"

Tsuna was now shock, "Y-you want to… be my friend?" Armino nod, telling him he does. Tsuna smiled and nod, "I'd love to be your friend."

Both men smiled and began to eat their lunch.

* * *

Soon in math class, they were given a time to review for their coming exam. Tsuna was actually having a hard time on understanding them. The girls that were near to Armino were trying to get close to him, asking him if he ever want to be tutored by them. Armino was not happy on the attention he was getting and looked on his side to check on Tsuna.

Seeing the trouble expression of his, he decides to stand up and put his chair to his side and sat there.

"We can review together Tsuna." Armino said with a smile, Tsuna was bit surprise, "M-Me? N-no I can't teach you anything! I actually don't understand most of the lessons and I am no help for you Armi."

"That's right Caito, he is Dame Tsuna after all, right?" The girl who was trying to get close to him said to her friends and they all agree.

Tsuna look down on his loss of confidence. Armino decide to strike back, "While I don't want to be thought by a smugly girl like you."

"W-what!?" the girl said in surprise.

"You heard me loud and clear. I rather be with the useless person than a dirty woman like you. I also don't like attention you're giving me so I want you to stop and leave me alone." A cold voice said by Armino.

The girls were glaring at Tsuna, telling it was his fault that he was now angry, more like disgusted to them. Tsuna was looking down again when a sudden hand touches his head. He looked on the person and it was Armino.

"Don't let it get to you Tsuna, I truly meant on what I said and…" He smiled to him, "How about we study. I actually already know about this and I would gladly teach you. It was easy when you understand the formula and I am absolutely correct that Nezu guy was not teaching perfectly to make his own student understand his own teaching. I could say he's an immature teacher I had ever met in my entire life."

Nezu who was just on the teacher sit and watching them heard him and immediately react. "HOY CAITO! ARE YOU-"

"Let's start with this problem Tsuna" Armino said as he began teaching him, ignoring the teacher who was shouting and the jealous looks of the girls.

* * *

After school, both Tsuna and Armino were about to walk out the room when he notice someone, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna kept going, unable to notice the cold look Armino was giving to Yamamoto Takeshi and left with him.

The two were talking happily together, until they parted ways.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna" Armino said before he walked away on the other side.

Tsuna nod, "See you tomorrow too Armi" he then walk away, heading home. 'My friend… my first Friend… I'm so happy' Tsuna thought as he happily walked home.

* * *

On Armino's side, he kept his smile, truly enjoying the day. He took something on his pocket which was his phone and began to call someone. Two rings and the call were answered.

"How was it?" A cold man's voice asked, serious was completely clear to his tone.

Armino kept smiling before he answered, "I successfully got in to Namimori Middle School and got the same class with him. I entered as a man with a name Caito Armino, just to be safe. Also… sigh… Really those people were completely irritating, especially that Nezu-sensei. Can you give me permission to kill him?"

"No, you won't." Armino pouted a bit, disappointed that he can't kill him. The person on the phone spoke, "So how was he?"

Armino gave a smile, "Just as I had imagine he would be, I think I need to increase his self confidence and teach him that idiotic sensei never teach so clearly so he can do better in class. I also need to make him learn how to fight those bullies, really I want to kill them too."

He heard the man chuckle, "Even thought you yourself has no courage to kill at all?"

"Teasing me are you… yes I may say things about killing that I can't actually do it in reality but… you do know I rather see them tortured and hurt until they slowly die."

"But in real battle, you can't have those principles of yours. You will have to learn how to kill."

Armino look down for a bit then stop walking. He looked on the orange sky and spoke, "I know and I'm prepared. If I have to kill then I will, for him."

The man on the phone kept quiet for a while before he spoke, "Do you regret coming here?"

Armino can't help but chuckle, "What's this? Worried for me? This isn't like you." He heard no response. He sighs before he answered his question. "I don't regret anything at all. I actually planning on doing this alone but I never thought you too felt the same way as me so we just join together. I'm sure if ever I ask the same question, you'll answer the same thing."

Armino began to walk once again. He can feel the person was smirking on his answer right now.

"You really had change so much"

"You too, we both change, ever since he… hmm"

Both kept quiet as they took the silence. Remembering something they wanted to change.

"Be sure to watch over him."

"I will without fail my lord"

The call was off and Armino put his phone back to his pocket. He smiled once again, today was the beginning of his own journey. The Journey of Joy, Pain and Death.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Should I continue this?**


	2. Skylark

**Chapter 2: Skylark**

Next day, Tsuna seems running happily as he went to school. When he arrived to Namimori Middle School, he smiled widely when he saw Armino, waiting just beside the gate. He looked serious at first but when he noticed him, he smiled.

"Good Morning Armi" Tsuna greeted happily.

"Good Morning Tsuna, shall we go?" Armino said as he pointed the school. Tsuna nod and both walk straight to school.

As they go, both saw the fearful school prefect of Namimori Middle School, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna felt shiver when he saw him while Armino didn't react much, instead, his eyes was reflecting hatred. Hibari as he look on every student noticed the two.

"Herbivore" he called to them.

Tsuna was obviously panicking while Armino didn't react. Hibari went close to Tsuna, making him even more nervous. Finally he spoke, "Wear your uniform properly or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna look down to his clothes and saw the buttons were not fixed properly.

"A-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'll fix it right away."

Hibari said 'hn' before looking on the person who kept staring at him with cold eyes. It was Armino, no fear, just coldness. Hibari smirk, seeing someone who is not afraid of him like many other.

"What are you looking at Herbivore?" Hibari asked, hidden was amusement. Armino answered coldly, "I thought you don't like crowds, why are you joining with us? More like talking to us?"

"A-Armi d-don't he-he's-" Tsuna was cut off when he spoke, "Hibari Kyoya, famous demon prefect and I know that. I don't like repeating myself so I'll say it now, get out of MY sight."

The once who were there gulp in fear. Seeing someone trying to fight against the school demon prefect, Hibari Kyoya for a fight. Hibari on the other hand narrowed his eyes on him, not liking the guts he was showing.

"Herbivore do you want me to bite you to death?"

"I don't want to hear that from you Herbivore. Leave or we'll leave, choose." Armino answered.

Hibari was widening in surprise for a bit but then smirk. This Herbivore, no, for some reason the feeling he was getting from him was not a type of herbivore could ever acquire. This is not just anger or hatred, its malice.

Armino took Tsuna's hand and pull him away, heading to class. Hibari just stare at the two as they leave.

'Damn, I almost lost control over my emotions. I know he wasn't at fault and I shouldn't be acting this way but… tch, damn it!' Armino thought as he leaves at the same time, pulling Tsuna with him.

* * *

Both arrive to their class and Armino finally turn to Tsuna and help him fix his uniform. Tsuna was really confuse, what made Armino upset?

Armino seeing the discomfort Tsuna was having, he took a deep sigh and apologize. "Sorry Tsuna, you must be surprise on my sudden action… well you see…" he sigh, "That guy resembles to someone I know, they somehow have the same personality and really I hate him. I was furious and angry just by thinking about him… I act without thinking. So really, sorry about my sudden action."

Tsuna seeing how guilty he is smiled and shook his head, "I-its fine Armi. I don't know this person you were talking to but I hope the two of you would make up soon."

Armino chuckle, "That is something completely impossible to happen Tsuna. I can never forgive him, even if he began to regret it… its already far too late." His last word became sadden, more like sorrow and despair.

Tsuna decide to stay quiet. They still don't know each other but it seems he can somehow tell that Armino was carrying a huge burden around him. Armino smiled and spoke, "How about we study together before the class start. It would be best if you understand the concept of the lesson before the lesson begins. I'll tutor you so no worries, just tell me what were you studying on those subject."

Tsuna smile and nod, agreeing at the same time, comfort him from whatever burden he was carrying around him.

* * *

Class started after 20 minutes and everything was normal as everyone were listening to their teacher. Everything was moving fine when suddenly, someone opened the door, reviling one of the Discipline Committee, Kurasabe the Vice president.

"Y-yes?" The teacher asked.

Kurasabe then speak his intension, "I'm very sorry for intruding at this moment but, I'm here to speak Caito Armino. Caito-san are you there? Please head to the Discipline Committee with me."

"No" Armino immediately said and without hesitation, surprising everyone on the room. He clarified more, "He wants to speak with me? Then he come here and face me. I don't take orders from anyone, even if it means him."

Kurasabe clear his throat, trying to recover from his shock. He spoke, "I'm sorry but I cannot do that. I am ordered by Hibari-san to bring you to him and wanted to speak with you so-"

"Then that's the end of discussion. As I had said, I don't take orders from anyone. He wants to speak with me? Then make him come out and face me instead. Tell him I hate shy Herbovore like him." Armino said, his firm and guts was too astonishing for all of them, thinking one thing, he's dead. Armino didn't mind on what everyone around him were thinking as he look back on the teacher and spoke, "Sorry for the interruption but please continue the discussion."

"W-well…" The teacher was unsure what to do. Kurasabe try to pursue more, "Cai-"

"Leave. The conversation is already over and you're interrupting our class so much that we haven't learn a single thing, which was bad for us student right?" Armino interrupted before he could pursue more.

Kurasabe was sweating. His guts was too hard to break, no matter what kind of words he says, it seems he won't change his mind at all. He sigh and bowed his farewell, leaving the class continue on the lesson. The teacher and the students on the other hand were speechless, can't tell what to do even if he was already gone.

Tsuna look to Armino worriedly, he saw nothing as he kept his facial expression serious and waiting, waiting for the class to resume. Little he knows, just below to his desk, Armino was holding his phone, typing a fast message and sent it.

* * *

Lunch time and both Tsuna and Armino were eating again to the rooftop.

Tsuna seems bit uncomfortable. He can sense that Armino without a doubt has an irritation aura around him. He wanted to change his mood to change the atmosphere but his voice seems preventing him from speaking.

Tsuna was gathering his courage at this moment and began to speak, but before he could, he was interrupted by a loud bang of the door, making him surprise. He began to pale when he saw the person that just arrives, it was none other than Hibari Kyoya. His irritation was visible around him as kept looking around searching for someone.

When he look on their direction, his eyes narrowed even more, finally found his prey. Armino who had seen him put down his bento and stood up. He turn around to face him.

"You finally arrive on your own. So, what do you want to talk about?" Armino asked, his tone was clear that he doesn't want to see him.

"I'll bite you to death Herbivore" Hibari growled as he took out his tonfas and ready his fighting stance.

Tsuna was terrified, at this rate Hibari will hurt his friend! Armino didn't mind, just standing. He gave a cold stare, not carrying to his biting someone to death.

Armino surprisingly was the first one to charge in, he first kick him but was easily dodge by Hibari. Tsuna gasp on the sudden battle. Armino didn't stop as he continues to use his feet to kick him. Hibari able to dodge or even block them with his tonfas but he must say, his movements were fast and it seems he wasn't just a normal Herbivore who can't fight. He has an experience and rather an extreme one. Armino continue kicking him until he took the unguarded part of Hibari which was his lower part so suddenly, hitting his stomach. Hibari gasp in the pain he had felt. It was a very strong one and then was followed up by an upper kick which he run on the side to dodge it. Armino just stare at him.

Hibari in his mind was amaze on the Herbivore. Looks like he found someone he could fight against without any hesitation. Armino kept his guard up and kept observing on what Hibari shall do next. He need to be careful, he can tell that he has a good strength within him, but still not enough to make him go on even more.

'He was right, he may be strong but he still has a lack of skill and fighting. It still wouldn't polish until that person came.' Armino thought as he observed him.

Hibari stood up straightly and start fighting him again. Armino didn't hold back as he gives everything, not planning to lose. Both were fierce, like there is no tomorrow. On the side, Tsuna was shaking, his mind was in conflict whenever he should stop them or let them be. Leaving them might be a good idea but it might cause Armino trouble which he doesn't want to happen and if ever he chooses to stop them… just how will he stop them!?

* * *

Class over and everyone was ready to school. Tsuna was there, sigh in relief that everything was over.

"Are you alright Tsuna? What's wrong? You seem down." A familiar person asked.

Tsuna sigh once again and look on the person, it was Armino, still fine and standing but there were bruises around his arms, it seems it was the cause of his blocking from Hibari's tonfas and very sure he too has bruises somewhere to his feet.

"I'm the one who should be asking that Armi. Are you alright? Does your arm hurt?"

Armino gave a laugh, "Of course I am Tsuna. It was no big deal and these bruises will disappear soon… now that I think about it, what do you think about my fighting skills? Good or bad."

Tsuna sigh, "I think you're strong since you able to equalize Hibari-san which was a very surprising… even so I don't want to see you hurt. Please refrain yourself and be careful."

Armino was bit shock on how worried Tsuna was for him. He gave a small smile, remembering something in the past. 'So you actually never change at all' he thought in nostalgic.

"Armi?"

"… hehe… I will try Tsuna but I can't make any promises there. But you know, it would be best if you know how to fight too Tsuna. You need it for self defense and if ever you want to punch those bullies of yours then do it. How about it? I'll teach you basics."

Tsuna look away, "N-no. My body is thin and weak and… I don't really like fighting so… sorry."

"But that body will grow strong and powerful Tsuna. Don't look down so easily, I am here for you and I would gladly help you in both class and fighting."

"N-no really it's alright Armi. You have already done many things for me and I don't need to learn those things because I don't like to cause trouble and-"

"Stop rejecting it Tsuna, come on! We'll start training tomorrow after school. I'll teach you basics in hand-to-hand combat and after that we could study together okay."

'He's pushing me too much!' Tsuna mentally scream. Armino continue to smile, he was glad that everything was going according to plan.

"Come on now Tsuna and let's go home." Armino said as he walked away.

"W-wait up Armi!" Tsuna said as he hurriedly followed him.

When both were outside and heading home, from afar, Hibari Kyoya was staring at them, mostly Armino. He look at him in interest, wanting to fight him again since he was the only one who able to give him more than just a pain of the stomach but also head, arms and feet. He knows how to open someone's guard and hit it in great speed, strength and accuracy. He also able to give him more pain than the once he had bitten to death before. He smirk, his blood was boiling in excitement on biting him to death.

* * *

The two soon separate ways as they go home. On Armino's way home, he sighs as he feels every pain his bruises were inflicted by none other than Hibari Kyoya. To tell the truth, not once he got some confidence that he could surely beat him. He was actually hesitating and unsure to everything he done. He just trusts his instinct whenever he moves.

As he kept moving, his phone vibrated. He took out the phone from his pocket and without looking on the ID caller, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Hmm it seems your still alive, well done." It was the man whom he serve spoke.

He sighs, "So you're expecting me dead. Why are you so cruel?"

He heard the man chuckle in amusement, "So, what's the report for today?"

"I fought against him, Hibari Kyoya, the future Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian. He was already strong enough to survive any battle but as you had said, it was still not enough and still needs for polishing. Even so, I had finally seen why he was declared as the Strongest Guardian."

"Hmm…"

"He also offered me some position to his Discipline Committee which I almost expected at the same time didn't and I immediately decline. I don't want to have a same room with him, especially follow him like his dog… I also force him about that thing too without making him reject me. I don't really like pushing people around but it seems it was necessary."

"It does. Remember your time limit before _you know_ arrive."

Armino stayed silent, knowing who he means whole mind and heart. "How I desire thi-"

"You will not do such thing. Your too obsession will destroy our plan."

"You just rejected something I still haven't said completely."

"I already know and it irritates me. One more word or you'll face death."

"Can't you blame me loving it? I truly want to have-"

"Enough or I'll kill you"

Armino walked home disappointed.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **I did continue it. Thanks for reading it, followed, favorite and review. More mystery to come**


	3. Knowing Him Better

**Chapter 3: Knowing Him Better**

Three days with Armino was both fun and harsh for Tsuna. Why? Armino force him to learn how to fight, he teaches first in gentle way and making sure he understands everything. Tsuna was fine at first but when Armino test him, it seems there was no evidence of holding back as he went in great power, making him feel pain and sometimes vomit blood which made Armino panic.

The way Armino teach him made him happy. He was a really patient person, he will never go on the next lesson until he gets it. He even overtimes himself just for him. He was happy at the same time embarrass. He had done too much for him, even protecting him from the bullies and the teacher that always look down on him.

Tsuna now was thinking on how he can pay his kindness. Breakfast was served and Tsuna was still in deep thought. Nana, Tsuna's mother noticed how deep and seems serious he was thinking and decided to asked his son about it.

"Tsu-kun may I ask what's troubling you? You seem in deep thought." Nana asked with a smile.

Tsuna smiled and answered him, "W-well you see… it's just I was thinking on how can I repay him."

"Him?"

"Armi Kaasan, the person that came from Italy and became my friend."

Hearing his name made Nana cheerful and happy. Tsuna actually talked about him which made her happy that someone finally came to become his friend. She too wanted to meet him so badly but she decides to wait.

"So it was Armi-kun, what about him?"

Tsuna looked away a bit, "Armi became my friend just five days ago and I felt that we became friends for a long time. He seems to know me much and we really get along well, not that I don't like on how he seems to know me but… I'm ashamed that I don't know about him. I want to repay him as my thanks for everything he had done to me and… I was thinking what I can do for him."

Nana smiled warmly, she can see that he had truly treasure him already, so much that he thought about him.

"Advice from your mother Tsu-kun, why don't you ask him? I'm sure it won't hurt you if you ask about him. Also, try to observe anything he does, like his hobby, speaking and acted. That way you can learn more about him. I'm sure that he too was doing the same thing, since he actually can tell so easily that you were clumsy and weak."

Tsuna frown on the word clumsy and weak. Well it was true so who could blame him?

* * *

Later, Tsuna arrived to Namimori Middle School, seeing Armino once again waiting for him. He smiled when he noticed him.

"Good Morning Tsuna" Armino greeted.

"Good Morning Armi" Tsuna greeted back and the two decide to go in. Tsuna kept glancing on him, observing him secretly.

* * *

Class time and again, Nezu-sensei was teaching something that was hard to understand. Almost everyone were no longer taking attention as some were sleepy, some were playing around their pen, some reading books, a certain baseball player sleeping soundly and so forth. Tsuna was trying not to sleep and keep forcing himself to understand the lesson but nothing was entering to his mind. He took glance on his sit mate which was Armino. Armino looking closely to his teacher, pen in hand, trying to take notes the important details. He was amaze that he seems concentrating on the lesson and tried his best to listen more.

For a long silence except Nezu-sensei who kept talking, Armino sigh and raised his hand. Nezu saw it and there's an irritation mark appeared hidden to his forehead.

"What is it Caito?" Nezu asked, irritation was bit obvious to his tone.

"Can you explain again how Meiji Era was created? Please tell us in details and clear way of speaking." Armino said.

Nezu slam the book down to his table and shouted, "Caito are you blaming my-"

"I don't blame you, I just don't understand what you were talking about. First was in 1868, Mutsuhito was the one who named the 'Meiji' in his reign and then you jump to 1899 where the Japan was the first country in Asia to break the foreign extra-territorial rights then you return back in 1889 where you explain about the famous that happened in time of Meiji Era." He sigh, "Really you kept jumping to one after another. So, would you mind repeating everything from the start and in details?"

Nezu was glaring in real irritation. Armino didn't mind his glare, just sigh, trying to arrange everything to his note. The room was quiet, the tension of anger was emitting around the room, all thanks to Nezu. Finally, it was snap when Kyoko raised her hand.

Nezu almost growled asked, "What is it Sasagawa?"

"Umm… c-can you explain it again for us?" Kyoko asked, kindly.

Nezu scoff before he agrees to repeat the lesson. Tsuna was blushing when he looked to Kyoko, she was his long time crush. Armino on the other hand stare at her, his eyes has an evident of anger, why?

* * *

Lunch time and the two were once again eating their bentos on the roof top. Tsuna thinking about it, Armino's lunch was always same, Egg rolls and rice. It's been like that ever since he transferred here in Namimori Middle School.

"A-Armi" Tsuna called. Armino hum as his answered. It took seconds before he gain courage to ask. "W-why is your lunch egg rolls again? I think that's what you were eating ever since you arrive here."

Armino gave a shy smile, "So you noticed, I really hope you didn't but its hopeless right?" Tsuna stayed quiet.

Armino was having a second though, whenever he should tell him or not. In the end, he told it. "I can't actually cook anything beside egg rolls and… hehe I just buy my dinner in the convenience store, if not then anywhere."

"EH!? W-why? Isn't there anyone with you can cook?"

Armino laugh, "N-no, I live alone Tsuna… my parents were already dead and I was just being supported by my father's close friend so… hahaha, I don't have actually someone with me at home so I felt lonely sometimes."

Tsuna look down, somehow sad on his situation. Armino knowing that gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm used to it and… you became my friend right? Being with you makes my whole day great."

Tsuna was still down and Armino was now panicking inside to his head.

'Did I say things right?' Armino thought to himself, making sure he didn't say anything wrong.

* * *

Later after school, Armino and Tsuna went to training in the middle of the woods. It was a tiring day for Tsuna at the same time, his body hurts more than ever. Armino on the other hand was laughing on how pitiful his condition was.

Tsuna finally noticed, the way he laughs almost resemble how a girl laughs.

Sunset and both decide to study. The woods was quiet, perfect for training and relaxing, that's why they also took this place as their study ground. Tsuna could understand even more of the lessons thanks to him. He was very thankful that he gives time for him.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Armi?"

"W-well… I don't actually understand how this kanji works… you can say that I still have difficulties in writing Japanese."

"Eh? But I thought you were doing fine Armi."

"Hahaha, you got perfectly wrong. See my notes Tsuna"

Tsuna looked at his notes and he was shock. Every note was written in English.

"I could somehow understand Japanese words when I hear them but I'm gone when it's written. I'm still learning but not once I get it." He added up.

Tsuna was really shock, well it might be natural because he came from a foreign country. Tsuna laugh a bit before offering him a help.

"Do you want me to teach you Armi? It was the smallest thing I can do for helping me all this time and-"

"For real!? You'll teach me?" Armino asked to Tsuna, his eyes was showing teary eyes and sparkling in excitement.

Tsuna sweat drop a bit but nod, "Y-yeah."

Armino smiled happily, "Thanks Tsuna"

Tsuna smiled back, happy that he can do something for him.

* * *

.

.

.

A phone rang and was immediately answered.

"Speaking"

"Report"

"He's improving and he can finally catch up on the lessons. If ever there are any changes, there's still nothing. Same as always."

"Hmm"

"He also offered me to teach me how to write Japanese. Can't you believe it? I'm so happy when I heard that!"

"You can use your power to make that desire of yours came true."

"Even if I did, I haven't learned anything. I want something that took a lot of effort, not instant."

"Hehe, that's why I like you as my apprentice… Keep up the good work."

"I will my lord, for him."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Next chapter and here it is... well... thanks for the readers, reviews, follows and favorites.**


	4. Future Rain Guardian

**Chapter 4: Future Rain Guardian**

Armino for some reason woke up to his room earlier than he usually does. His room was almost empty, except the bed, small table and wardrobes. His bag was only on his side and small mirror on the wall. He sighs as he looked to his alarm clock. It was 4:28 a.m. He tried sleeping again but no matter what he does, he can't sleep. He sighs again, deciding to stand up and get ready for school even if it was too early.

He took a bath and eats breakfast which was coffee and bread. After breakfast he decides to have a walk even if the sun still hasn't shine. It was too quiet, too quiet that he sometimes imagines an assassin will just jump and attack him. He sigh again as he kept walking.

As he does, he saw someone was coming. From the sound, it was a panting sound but not because something was happening to that person but seems working out. He hid, wanting to see if ever the person that was coming was that person.

The person finally came, jogging and sweating. It was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei. He just past by and kept going, unable to sense someone was watching him. When he was truly gone, Armino came out to his hiding. He stared on the path where he was going, staring coldly and hidden was malice. He turns around and continues to walk away.

'Now that I think about it, he did tell me to judge them…' he sighs, 'I don't want to get close to any of them… but it wouldn't be bad if I try to talk to them, since they are different.' He thought as he walked. 'Unexpected encountering Hibari Kyoya so that means there's no need for me to talk to him, not like I wanted to… that only leaves two Guardians that were same as him… Looks like I'll start with the Rain Guardian.'

He nods, agreeing on his own plan and start thinking how he can talk to him without showing his own hatred around him.

'That would be impossible, I'm sure of it'

* * *

Almost time for class and Tsuna was now panicking as he run, heading to Namimori Middle School. He overslept and waited his mother to finish the bento before he quickly run away. Only five minutes left and he's late at the same time, will be bitten to death by the demon prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

'Perfect, just perfect' Tsuna grunt mentally, continue running without stopping.

* * *

Soon he finally reached to Namimori Middle School and as expected, he was now seven minutes late. He sighs, thinking the pain that he will soon get from Hibari since he was now standing there, waiting for the students that will be soon be bitten to death.

As he gets near, he noticed that something seems off. He looked around, only to see Hibari glaring to someone, no other discipline Committee member, no Kurasabe. Looking on the person Hibari was glaring, he was surprise. It was none other than Armino who was staring coldly to the person who kept glaring at him.

"A-Armi!?" Tsuna called in disbelief.

Armino turn to see Tsuna finally arrived. He smiled as he greeted, "Good Morning Tsuna, although your late."

"Y-yeah but… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class?" Tsuna can't help but asked.

Armino answered, "I was waiting for you of course. Although I don't really like being late, seeing you still not around made me worried so I kept waiting even if the class started."

"Herbivore" Hibari called which made Tsuna shiver. Before Hibari could said a word, Armino interfered, "Let's go Tsuna, we need to hurry up before we miss more lessons than we already have."

"E-Eh?"

Armino was attacked by a tonfas but was dodged just in time. Hibari was completely irritated, how dare this Herbivore not just disobey him but also ignore him.

Armino sigh, "I don't have time for you Kyoya, we're already late and so we need to go to class."

"Not until I can bite you to death"

Armino sighs again, 'Can't be helped… huh' Armino went to Tsuna, took his hand and both run away. Hibari won't let them escape as run after them.

* * *

Now they were running in the hallway, there were no students or any teacher around as they go, since the class has started and everyone were inside to their respective classes. Everything was normal when they felt a killing intent just outside their classrooms. It was from Hibari Kyoya, really furious.

Both reached to class which for everyone, was distracted on the sudden entrance. Nezu was about to speak when they heard a familiar and venom tone.

"Herbivore!"

"Oh he's here…" Amino mumbled. He looked back to Tsuna and smile, "Tsuna can you take notes for the lesson today? I think I need to tame some animal that it will take more than hours to calm down."

He was attacked by a tonfas but was easily block by Armino, by grabbing it with his hands. "Did someone ever tell you that never interrupt to someone's talk Kyoya?"

Hibari glared at him, "I'll bite you to death" Armino sighs once again before he accepted his challenge and fight, in the hallway.

"W-wait Armi" Tsuna called, trying to stop them but too late, they already distract every class from their noise and fighting. Everyone who can see how Armino fight against Hibari Kyoya, can't help but feel amaze at the same time, scared. For the first time in history, someone has guts to disobey the demon prefect. Just what's going to happen in near future?

* * *

Lunch break and the fighting commotion are already over. Tsuna can't help but pale, he can see his friend, Armino with bruises around his arms which was covered by his long sleeves and must be more within to his clothes.

"A-are you alright? We should go inside the infirmary and-"

"Don't worry so much Tsuna, I'm fine and these things are nothing." Armino said while he smiles, reassuring his friend that he was fine. 'My training with my teacher was more painful and hell than Hibari Kyoya's mock battle after all.' He thought.

"B-but-" Tsuna was cut off when he spoke, "No more buts Tsuna. Really I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. So, how about we take lunch and tell me what the lesson is for today."

Tsuna was speechless and sighs. Just in short time knowing his friend, he seems to be someone that will never admit his pain.

"Tsuna, earth to Tsuna" Tsuna's thought was cut when Armino was already near to him, waving his hand in front of him. "Are you still there?" he asked.

Tsuna was bit startled but nod, "I-I'm fine." Armino smiled, "So, mind telling me the lesson I had missed while we eat?"

"We didn't lesson all this morning Armi." Tsuna informed him. Armino's eyes wide, "Why?" Tsuna sighs, "Because of the commotion both of you and Hibari-san had done. Not just our class but all the class. Didn't you notice anything when you were fighting against him?"

Armino thinking back didn't notice a thing. He kept himself observing Hibari's next move that he didn't get a chance to see the unnecessary surroundings around him.

Armino laugh brokenly, "Sorry… let's just eat"

Tsuna nod, agreeing. Both went to the rooftop and sat on their usual place. Tsuna took his bento and this time, they were two. Armino gave a questioning look.

"Tsuna are you going to offer that one to Kyoko?" Armino asked. Tsuna blushed on the sudden name, "W-Wha-Wha-WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!?"

"You had a crush on Kyoko right?" Armino asked, making Tsuna blush even more. "H-how did you know?"

"Your just easy to read" Armino said, 'More like I know before I had met you' he added to his mind. He looked back to Tsuna and gave an okay finger, "Good luck"

"N-No! This isn't for her!" Tsuna almost shouted in embarrassment. Armino's eyes widen a bit, "Not for her? Aren't you trying to seduce her?"

"That's impossible Armi!" Tsuna looked away a bit, "I have no chance for her. She's a school idol and everyone likes her while I'm useless person and-"

"You shouldn't say you're a useless person Tsuna" Armino cut him off, "I told you already, you are special more than anyone else. Just too bad that no one can see that."

Tsuna was bit shock and looked down, "Umm… Armi… I don't mean this in the bad way but… what do you mean by me… being special?"

Armino was taken a back for a bit and thought for a second. He smiled when he answered, "Your heart" He pointed his heart.

Tsuna gave a questioning look, "My heart?"

Armino nod, "Yeah your heart. You're a caring person Tsuna, you don't like to get in trouble at the same time you wanted to make everyone around you to be safe and happy. You are like a selfless person, you care others more than yourself. You are willing to sacrifice anything for others…" His voice became sad as he spoke more, "Even if it means they see you as someone else, you never blame them or even leave them. You kept protecting everyone without anyone asking you to do it… really… your heart are too pure that makes me wanted to protect you."

Tsuna was lost, completely lost. He gets the first haft of it but the rest were confusing. Sacrifice? Blame? Protect?

Armino looking back to Tsuna, seeing his confuse look can't help but laugh.

Tsuna got embarrass a bit, "W-What's wrong?"

"You should see yourself on the mirror. Your confusing expression was hilarious." Armino said as he laughs. Tsuna pouted, "HEY!"

Armino kept laughing until he able to control it, "D-don't worry Tsuna" He became serious, "You'll know what I mean soon"

Tsuna was surprise. He was just laughing ago and in instant he became serious.

'Armi… who are you?' Tsuna can't help but ask in his thought. Armino smiled, "How about we eat now Tsuna, class will start if we don't eat."

"A-Ah your right… oh, about this bento… here" Tsuna gave the other Bento to Armino which surprise him. He looked back and gave a wary smile, "N-no thanks I mean, I was just teasing you about giving it to Kyoko and-" Tsuna cut him off, "It was actually for you Armi. After I told my mother that you live alone and you just eat outside and only eat egg rolls, she told me she'll make a bento for you from now on." Tsuna blushed a bit, "It was her thanks for becoming my friend and… she said she would like to meet you someday."

Armino was shock, for some reason, he was confused on what to do. He hesitantly took the bento from Tsuna. "T-Thank you… tell your mother that I... I'm thankful too…"

Tsuna smiled, he opened his bento while Armino was hesitantly opening it. It's not like he was scared, he was just so happy that he doesn't know what to do.

When he opened his Bento, his eyes shined when he saw how different they were compare to his bento. There were rice, chicken balls, vegetables and so more. There was even a lettering saying 'Thank you for caring my Tsu-kun', must be from his mother. He smiled, really happy. Tsuna seeing him smile makes him smile even more.

'Finally, I found something that I could repay for everything he had done for me.' Tsuna thought.

Both took their chopsticks and began to eat after they said, 'Itadakimas'.

It was a quiet lunch for the two, until Armino spoke.

"Tsuna… tomorrow… after we're done training… would it be alright if I go to your house?" Armino asked, little nervous.

Tsuna smiled even more, "Of course Armi, I would be happy if you come time to time too."

Armino smiled, "Thanks"

* * *

Soon in class, everyone were group for the group test and Armino happened to be paired up with Yamamoto Takeshi while Tsuna to someone else. Armino sighs inside, not really feeling like it.

"Hahahaha h-hope that we can do our best Caito" A fake smile was plastered to Yamamoto when he said it.

Armino just looked away, having a mind conflict. 'His fake smile was sure solid that if ever I never knew about it, I would definitely say he's smiling with all his heart… should I say he should stop or let it be… sigh, what am I thinking? The answer is obvious…' he looked back to Yamamoto who kept showing his fake smile, making him feel comfortable. 'The Sky has to be the one who should shine the Rain, simple as that.'

Soon they were given some questioners and they all began to answer with their group mates. Armino glance to Tsuna, seeing he was trying to answer them on his own and so is his partner. He smiled, seeing the improvements he was having. He looked back to Yamamoto who seems in trouble. He sigh, he almost forgot how his brain works.

"You can ask me if you need help" Armino said, offering him if ever he needs help. Yamamoto was shock at first but then delighted. He showed the question that he doesn't understand and the two began to work together until the time was up.

* * *

Class ends and everyone are leaving. Tsuna and Armino were about to leave when Yamamoto called out.

"Caito"

Both looked to him. Tsuna was bit surprise, it was their famous baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Thank you for helping me there. I didn't know you can teach more so easily than Nezu-sensei there." Yamamoto said, somehow happy that Armino can't describe if either it was his real smile or his fake smile. Armino smiled back, "It was nothing Takeshi, just glad I could help you."

Yamamoto was bit surprise, "You called me Takeshi?" Armino widen his eyes a bit before returning it to normal, "Sorry, I'm a first name basis. I call people by their first name without thinking. Should I call you Yamamoto instead?"

'So that's why he called Hibari-san Kyoya.' Tsuna thought, remembering what happened this morning.

Yamamoto shook his head, "N-no it's fine Caito. I was just surprise that's all… umm… its bit embarrassing but… can you teach me next time? Well I'm actually bad at studying and... well…"

Armino got in deep thinking, this wasn't actually one of his plan. Should he accept or not… before he could answer him, Tsuna was the one who answered.

"Of course you can Yamamoto, you can join us" Tsuna said, making Yamamoto happy while Armino flinch.

'WHAT!?' Amino yelled mentally.

Yamamoto smiled widely, "Thank you, oh, so he was teaching you Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled and nod, "Y-yeah, all thanks to him that I had gotten better. I was also teaching him how to write Kanji since he's having a hard time writing one."

Yamamoto was bit surprise as he looked to him, "You don't know how to write Kanji?" Armino frown as he looked away on the two. Yamamoto laughs, "I can help you too if you wanted Caito"

Armino took time before he answered, "S-sure"

Both smiled, looks like it will be three of them. Tsuna looked to Yamamoto.

"B-by the way, even we're classmates we never talk to each other right? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please to meet you." Tsuna said. Yamamoto smiled, "Yamamoto Takeshi, please to meet you too. Can I call you Tsuna?" Tsuna nod, making Yamamoto happy.

Armino sigh inwardly, how did this happen?

"Armi" Tsuna called. Armino just smile, "Looks like this can't be helped…" Armino looked to Yamamoto, "We'll start after we finish training, is that okay to you Takeshi?"

Yamamoto gave a questioning look, "Training?"

"Well…" Tsuna sweat drop, finding a word how to explain it to him. Armino face palm, 'Oh boy…'

* * *

.

.

.

"… Speaking"

"Hmm… it seems something happened there." The man spoke, seems amused about what's happening.

Armino sigh, "Don't tease me today, everything went according to plan but the result is something unexpected that I need to get over myself to it."

"What plan?"

"Remember when you told me to judge them? I don't really plan on doing it but since I precious my life I tried doing it. Since I already encounter Hibari Kyoya that until now still want me to be bitten to death, I tried talking to the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. I just want to talk to him but turn out that…"

"He joined you, right?" The man question, more like stated.

"I hate it when you're always right"

He heard the man chuckle, "Who do you think am I?"

Armino chuckle, "How could I forget… What do you think should I do?"

"Leave him be, he may be him but they are completely different. You of all people should know that."

Armino stayed quiet, realizing he is right. "I had gone too many interference, do you think the flow of time won't change so much or it already change dramatically because of us?"

"No, the only interference we had done so far is you. It won't change everything so suddenly, unless you kill any of them."

"If you say so… did any Arcobaleno notice us?"

The man chuckle again, "No one, not even the Sky Arcobaleno. I never knew they were all pathetic."

"Are you sure it's okay to say that?" Armino asked in teased. Even he wasn't seeing the person he was talking on the phone, he is sure he is now glaring at him, "Are you pertaining something?" Dangerous tone asked.

Armino was sweating in fear, "N-nothing"

"Continue everything you were doing, until the time is right."

Armino became serious and nod, "I will…"

Armino called off the phone and took a deep breath. 'So the Arcobaleno still haven't notice.' He thought for a minute and smirk, 'Well, that might be a good idea, since there is no fun if they easily found out about us.' He chuckle inwardly, thinking how funny it is as his eyes shows nothing but malice.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **The Sky's Future Rain Guardian has join on their group, what's gonna happen next?  
Thanks to all readers, reviews, favorites and followers.**


	5. Physical Education Activity

**Chapter 5: Physical Education Activity**

Morning, Armino was now walking, heading to Namimori Middle School. As he walked, he saw someone familiar, Miura Haru. She seems happy as she was heading somewhere which is her school. Armino just stared her coldly for a minute before continuing his walk, not minding her at all.

Armino almost reached to school was greeted by someone he never expects to call him.

"Caito-kun Good Morning"

Armino turn around and met Sasagawa Kyoko with Kurosawa Hana on her side. Kyoko was smiling brightly, like a sun and spring.

'No wonder many had a crush on her' Armino though. He greeted back but not returning the smile, "Morning"

Kyoko was somehow disappointed that she didn't smile. She already saw him smile, only when he was with Tsuna. She admits, his smile was cute and somehow she wanted to see him smile even more but too bad he didn't smile today. Hana on the other hand gave a glare.

"Hoy Caito" Hana called, making Armino stop on his track. She continued, "Aren't you being bit rude"

"H-Hana-chan stop" Kyoko said, trying to avoid the unnecessary fight. Armino sigh and spoke, "I don't know what's wrong with you but please refrain yourself from talking to me. I'm in no mood to talk with you right now."

He walked away, no longer minding the two. Hana was really irritated, putting his name on the list of monkeys. Kyoko on the other hand was bit surprise.

"Hana-chan" Kyoko called. Hana hearing her name made her irritation subsided and looked to her. "Sorry about that Kyoko, I lost myself there."

Kyoko smiled as she shook her head, "No its fine… just that… did you noticed?"

"Notice what?" Hana asked.

"Caito-kun… the way he talked to us just now… I felt there's hatred within his tone just now."

"Hatred? To who?"

"Who knows" Kyoko was somehow worried for him.

Both girls just continue walking until they see him again. Armino was waiting on the side gate, both eyes were close, seems not minding those around him. Both girls looked to each other and decided to walk ahead.

When Armino was sure those two left, he opened his eyes. His eyes show hatred and anger, remembering something which made him hate them even more.

" _STOP TALKING TO ME YOU MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

" _I thought you're different and you are but… your worst. I don't want to see your face again that's why… I will never show myself to you, ever."_

Armino unconsciously grip his right fist, wanting to punch something to release the pain he was holding. As he kept thinking, he didn't notice that Tsuna already arrived and was just beside him.

Tsuna was surprise at the same time, concern. He wanted to ask what's on his mind but somehow scared. It took long time courage before he called him.

"A-Armi"

Armino was shock on the sudden call name and looked on the person who called him. Tsuna was already there, since when?

"What's wrong Armi? Did something happen?" Tsuna asked.

Armino took a deep breath, trying to calm and forget his hatred and anger then looked at him with a smile. "I'm fine Tsuna. Sorry for spacing out, shall we go?"

Tsuna don't buy his reason but then nod. Both walked in, heading to their classroom.

* * *

Later, it was physical education and their activity was race. The men were going to run the whole race tracks while the girls run haft.

Tsuna seems nervous and Armino asked, "What's wrong Tsuna? Nervous?"

Tsuna was nervous, "Y-yeah… w-well… you can say that I'm the slowest among everyone and… they kept laughing at me because of my clumsiness."

Armino hum. In his mind, 'Really? I never knew his confidence was already that low… maybe its natural because no one was around him to help him. Why does this people don't help one another?' he looked to Tsuna and gave a little push on his back, making him stop thinking negative stuffs. Armino smiled, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm here for you. I'll watch over you."

"B-but"

"Hey, we been training speed ever since and your still have no confidence? Come on Tsuna grow up. Be glad that there were no Dynamites, granites or any bombs in there."

Tsuna paled, "Dynamites? Granites? Bombs!?"

Armino cover his mouth, not intending to say something that will soon involve to his life in near future.

"Yo Caito, Tsuna" Both looked on the person who called and it was Yamamoto who was walking to them. "Are you alright Tsuna?"

Tsuna nod, saying yes. Armino sigh "Did the teacher said anything now?"

"No idea" Yamamoto said, Armino sweat drop.

As if on cue, the teacher finally spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Listen up, we'll have three groups for girls and four groups for boys. The groups that were included were the once who will race to one another. The first one who gets in the finish line shall have an additional points and the last one will automatically have zero points. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes" Everyone answered. Armino as he observed his teacher making groups murmured something that no one except himself heard.

Later, the girls were the first once who runs on the haft race tracts. It actually surprising that Kyoko could run really fast.

The men who were just waiting were chatting about the girl's race, some were talking dirty. Tsuna, Armino and Yamamoto didn't join to any of them and decides to warm themselves up. Armino was helping Tsuna on his warm up while Yamamoto was doing it on his own as he stretch his arms around.

The girls who were still not their turn were blushing, seeing their hottest Yamamoto Takeshi and Caito Armino were together and warming up. For them, what just destroy was Tsuna. They were actually jealous, 'why is he so lucky!?' The girls shouted on their mind.

Tsuna who can sense the glare of the girls looked to them.

"U-Ummm… should I go out here?" Tsuna can't help but ask. Their glares were suffocating him.

"There's nothing wrong on what we were doing Tsuna, leave them" Armino said, not caring on the sweet gaze of girls. Yamamoto laugh, he was actually amaze how cool Armino was. "Your must be used to woman's gaze aren't you Caito"

"No, it was my first time" Armino admit, making the two flinch. Yamamoto spoke, "You're serious?" Armino answered, "I'm serious"

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto look to each other, still not believing his word at all. Later, Yamamoto was now running with the rest and won the first place. The girls shout in joy while some baseball players were happy too that he got in first.

"The last are…" The teacher began calling their names and both Armino and Tsuna were in.

Tsuna gulp in nervousness while Armino smiled and pat his back. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm there for you okay, just give all the speed you can get." Armino whispered to his ears, "And remember our training"

Tsuna was somehow glad he was there for him and nod. All of them took their position.

"Look its Dame Tsuna's turn"

"Haha this will be fun"

They heard some boys who were already finish said. Tsuna sweat a bit while Armino controlled his temper. The teacher raised the flag, "Ready"

Everyone got ready.

"GO!"

Everyone started to run. Amazingly, Tsuna can keep up with them which surprise everyone, even the teacher. Tsuna was getting the fourth place while Armino was in second place. Armino looked back a bit and smiled, seeing Tsuna was trying his best and his few days of training were paying off.

'If only he was giving a proper training instead of crazy way training, maybe he can learn better.' Armino thought, thinking of someone that will soon come to Tsuna's life.

They finally run in haft and Tsuna was beginning to get tired but kept running. He still hasn't lost to his position while Armino was already in tie against their first place. The fifth place was irritated that until now he still can't get pass though him. He smirks, thinking of something as he went close to his back. He used his foot to outbalance Tsuna. Tsuna's right foot twist on the bad landing, making Tsuna feels pain and felt down.

Everyone who was watching was shock, the most was Yamamoto. Armino looked back and surprise on what happened.

"Tsuna!" Armino run back as the others didn't mind as they kept going. Armino check on Tsuna's right foot and saw a little purple forming to his joints. 'Sprain' he thought as he looked to Tsuna in worried.

"Tsuna ride on my back? I'll take you to the infirmary right away."

"W-wait… what about the activity?" Tsuna asked. Armino jaw drop a bit, "Who needs to mind the activity in your condition? Come on we have to-"

"N-no, I'll try going there alone. Please go"

"Tsuna we're not in the middle of the war to say that" Armino said, "Come on Tsuna, I'll just catch up on our next physical education activity. For now we need ice for your sprain."

"But-" Tsuna trying to protest but was cut when he sigh, "Why are you thinking about my grades more than your condition? I know you're a selfless person but I didn't know this worst."

"Eh?" Tsuna gave a questioning look. He was just surprise when Armino offered his back, "Come on and ride on my back. We'll finish this activity as soon as possible and TOGETHER! After that I'll carry you inside the infirmary to do something about that. Also, no BUTS." Armino gave a warning glare in the end, making sure he will follow and no more protest.

Tsuna now found him scary and do what he was told. He rides on his back and Armino carried him and stood up. Both looked on the rest, seeing they are almost on the finish line. Armino smirk evilly, making Tsuna shiver.

"Don't think you can get away from it" Armino murmured before he run and very surprising to everyone, even the racer and teacher, he can run more than faster than before, even if he has Tsuna on his back. Tsuna on the other hand was wrapping his arms tight to his neck, feeling he will fall if ever he let go.

For less than seconds, he able to catch up with them and much more he can still go on. He easily passed the last and then another, another and another until he able to pass all of them. They were all surprise and everyone tried to run even faster but he was too fast for them. The way he run was like the speed of the almost bullet train.

Armino can see the finish line. He smirks wider as he turn around, running backwards until they got to finish line. Everyone were shock at the same time happy, most are the girls.

Armino didn't mind their reaction as he slowly put Tsuna down on the bench. He check again on his sprain then back to Tsuna. "Happy now Tsuna?" Armino asked.

Tsuna sigh as his body shakes in fear. He can still feel the crazy back ride just a minute ago. He doesn't want to experience it again.

"The first place was Caito" The teacher said as he was about to mark his note when Armino spoke. "No, it was Tsuna who was first."

Everyone looked to him in shock.

"C-Caito you carried Sawada so-" before the teacher could reason more, he interfered. "The first one who gets to the finish line will have the first place right? If I remember correctly, it was Tsuna's back that got in first before I do. Meaning it was Tsuna who came first before I do. Tsuna is first and that's final."

Everyone was speechless. The way he speaks right now seems high and mature, like he wasn't just a middle school student at all. Armino raised an eye brow, "Well?"

The teacher gave up as he put Tsuna as first and then Armino as second. Armino smiled on that.

"Armi" Tsuna called, wanting to protest. Armino turn around and smiled, "You deserve it Tsuna so nothing to worry. I did purposely make you first, right? Why do you think I ran backwards?"

"But still-"

"No buts Tsuna please" Armino pleaded, making Tsuna surrender.

Armino smiled before turning and walked on the person who trip Tsuna in the middle of the activity. The student looked in questioning and suddenly, a kick was greeted to his cheek, making him fall on the ground at the same time, two teeth were flown away. Everyone was surprise it was Armino who did it. He has a glare of anger, killing intent was around him.

"Do that again and I'll surely kill you trash" Armino threatened before he walked away, heading back to Tsuna.

Tsuna was shock on the sudden commotion. He knew he was strong but he never thought he would release it to him. When he was now in front of him, he tried to talk but was cut when Armino carried him and left. Everyone was in silence, just staring the two leave.

* * *

Both arrive on the infirmary and saw no nurses around. Armino put Tsuna on the bed and went right away to the refrigerator where there is ice available. He was just silence as he prepares everything. Tsuna just looked down, thinking how to break the silence.

Armino went back and took the shoes and socks, revealing his sprain. He carefully put the ice there, making Tsuna shrink on the pain. It took awhile before Armino spoke.

"You should be careful on your surrounding Tsuna. Remember that everything is dangerous around you."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as he endures the pain he was feeling. Armino sigh as he looked up, showing his concern to him, "In other words, watch over yourself idiot."

Tsuna was surprise a bit before looking away a bit, "S-sorry Armi… for making you worry"

"It's fine, also, it's my fault too since I didn't able to watch over you." Armino said as his gaze return to the ice and his feet. Tsuna immediately shook his head, "N-no, it's not your fault at all! Please Armi, don't blame yourself, it's an accident okay? An Accident!"

Armino can't help but chuckle, "You call that tripping accident? Don't make me laugh Tsuna, well at least I had given him a lesson."

"You shouldn't have done that Armi" Tsuna said. Armino smirk a bit, "That would be impossible. Besides, if I didn't do that, he's dead."

"Here we go again, you making me confuse Armi. What do you mean exactly and what are these has to do with me?" Tsuna asked, wanting to seek the truth.

Armino stayed quiet for a while before he looked up and gave an assuring smile, "Don't be so desperate Tsuna, you'll know what I mean in near future. For now I can only say sorry that I cannot say anything for it is not a right time okay?"

Tsuna sigh, looks like he can't find any answer for today.

* * *

Later it was time to go home and Armino was the one who was carrying Tsuna so he can stand. Yamamoto was with them.

"Sorry Takeshi but it seems we won't have any lesson for today. I need to bring Tsuna home now." Armino said to Takeshi.

Takeshi shook his head, "No it's fine and beside, I think Tsuna's well being was important than lesson." He looked to Tsuna, "Are you alright Tsuna? I'm sorry I didn't do anything much there."

Tsuna shook his head, "No it's fine and sorry for making you worry Yamamoto." Takeshi laugh a bit, "No its fine Tsuna, it's natural for friends to get worried one another, right?"

"Friends? Are you sure you look at him as friend?" Armino lowly murmured and the two heard it but not all words. They were about to ask when he spoke, "Well let's get going. Tomorrow we'll try resuming the lesson, was that fine?"

Yamamoto nod, "Sure"

"Thanks" Armino bid his farewell and so is Tsuna to Yamamoto.

Both Tsuna and Armino were walking slowly. Armino was actually carrying both his bag and Tsuna's. Tsuna was bit embarrass to his friend. They were just friends for one week and he's already doing many things for him.

Tsuna tried to speak, "A-Armi… I-" Armino cut him off, "Don't feel sorry if ever that was you going to say."

Tsuna was bit shock, "How did you know what I'm about to say?" Instead of answer, he was given a question, "I guess it right!?" Tsuna now can't understand him. Armino seeing that as a yes smiled, "Really Tsuna don't and never apologize. I'm your friend and as your friend we should know how to trust one another and care to one another."

"Armi" Tsuna looked down and smiled, really, he was too happy to meet someone like him. "Thank you"

Armino smiled, glad that somehow, he was getting close to him. "Tsuna don't forget to point your way home or we'll get lose."

"You're still not familiar around Namimori, right?"

"Frankly speaking… yes I do."

* * *

.

.

.

Unknown place and building where there are corpses of men around, someone was there standing, only alive and seems fine. He was holding a phone, reading a message that was just receive just after he had exterminated a certain Famiglia without any survivors and mercy.

 **Message:**

 **From:** Apprentice

 **To:** XXXXXX

Reporting, someone named XXXXXXXXX hurt him, it result a sprain on his right foot. I'm currently bringing him home. More details shall be report late at night… I already gave a powerhouse kick on his face. What about you?

The man hum on the message and gave a quick reply before putting back his phone and walked away on the scene he had created.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Thanks for the readers, review, followers and favorites.**


	6. Live with us

**Chapter 6: Live with us**

For their slow walk due to Tsuna's sprain finally arrived to his house. Armino can't help but smile as he looked around the house.

'Just as I remember, although I never gone here before' Armino thought as he looked around.

"Armi thank you for your help again" Tsuna said, very sincere and thankful to him. Armino smiled even more, "No problem Tsuna. How about we bring you in so that you can rest and I can explain to your mother what happened, hopefully she could send a complain letter to our school."

Tsuna sweat drop, not liking the idea. "Please don't Armi, I'm fine so there's no need to do that."

"Only to you, not to us" Armino said, giving his point on his side.

* * *

Both walked slowly as they went in the gate and Armino began knocking the door thrice. They heard a woman's voice answered. "Haaai just a moment"

In seconds, the door opened, revealing Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. She was shocked when she saw Tsuna seems hurt with someone carrying him.

"Tsu-kun what happened?" Nana asked in concern to her baby boy. Tsuna answered, "A-I'm home Kaasan and don't worry, my clumsiness hit me again and I accidently twist my foot."

Armino sigh, "Just say the truth Tsuna. In the middle of our class in physical education, one of our classmate kicks his foot in the middle of our race, making him lose balance and twist his foot. I already treated his sprain using ice so there's nothing to worry, although it will take time for him to recover."

"A-Armi!" Tsuna whispered, telling that he shouldn't have said it but Armino ignored it since he already finishes telling her about it. Nana was shocked and crossed her arms, "Those children never learn, maybe I should send a complain letter later." Armino smiled while Tsuna paled.

Nana looked back to him and gave a gratitude smile, "Thank you for being there for my Tsu-kun and bringing him all the way here. May I ask your name?" Armino smiled and introduced himself to her, "I'm Caito Armino, Tsuna's classmate and friend. Please to meet you Sawada-san"

Nana was shocked when she heard his name and became happier. "So your Armi-kun that Tsu-kun was talking about, I'm so glad I had finally meet you Armi-kun!" Armino nod, "I am too Sawada-san, thank you for the bento you had made so much for me. I really appreciate it and also really delicious."

Nana nod happily on how her cooking was delicious for him. She gave ways on the two, "Come in you two and Armi-kun, I would like to speak with you more so can you stay here longer?" Armino nod, "Why not Sawada-san."

* * *

They soon went on the living room and both Tsuna and Armino sat on the couch. Armino kept looking around, seems so happy to be here.

"Armi sorry our home was small for you" Tsuna said, making Armino surprise, "W-what are you talking about Tsuna? This has nothing to do with how small it was. I was actually amazed since this was my first time I came in to someone's house and here in Japan too."

Tsuna smiled, "I-I see"

Nana came with a tray of juice and biscuits and served it to them. Armino gave thanks before taking one biscuit and eat it. He became happy, it was delicious.

"Armi-kun I am truly happy that I had finally met you. Do you know that Tsu-kun kept talking about you?" Nana asked, making Tsuna blush in embarrassment. Armino laugh a bit before nodding, "He did Sawada-san and he also told me you wanted to meet me which made me happy and meet you…" his eyes closed in haft as he looked on someone beside him, "Not on this kind of circumstances."

The two knew what he was talking about, it was Tsuna's sprain.

"Armi-kun would you like to have a dinner with us?" Nana asked. Armino was surprise and thought for a second before nodding. "Sure"

* * *

Soon, Nana began cooking happily, since their guess and friend, Armino will be there with them. Armino helped Tsuna to walked, heading to his room. Tsuna was bit hesitant at first and then looked to him.

"A-Armi… you can wait downstairs. I can do things myself at this point" Tsuna said. Armino gave a questioning look, "Why? Don't you like me seeing your room?"

"N-No it's not like that… just…" Tsuna was hesitant. Armino smiled and laugh a bit, "I know I know Tsuna don't worry. You need privacy right? Also…" He whispered "Be sure to clean your room, for some reason I felt that way." He winked, making Tsuna embarrass even more.

He slowly un-wrapped his arms around his neck and waves a farewell. Tsuna can't help but sighs.

'How did he know what my room looked like?' Tsuna thought before opening his room and going in.

* * *

Living room, Armino sat on the couch once again. He actually went to Tsuna's mother, wondering if he could help but she rejected his offer and told him to wait instead since he was a visitor. So Armino right now was here. He looked around, thinking the people that will soon come to this house.

'The first one was him, the one who will trigger Tsuna's adventure through the mafia world.' Armino began and continued, 'Then the Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo… Gokudera Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta de la Stella.'

His eyes darken when he remembered them, especially the Lightning Guardian. How much he desires to kill him at this moment, even if it was still a child.

Tsuna came down the stairs, wearing his normal t-shirt and pants. He saw Armino on the couch, seems thinking something that makes him worried.

'It seems Armi was thinking something dark again.' Tsuna thought before he slowly walked, heading to him. Armi didn't seems to sense him again when he already sat beside him. Tsuna decide to break his thought.

Tsuna pat his shoulder at the same time, call him. "Armi"

Armino's thought was stop when he heard his name and felt his hand. He looked on his side and saw Tsuna, showing his concern eyes which hurt him. Armino grip his right hand hard, making sure he won't notice it. He doesn't want to see that eyes, the concern eyes that he always give to them and to his… 'tch'.

Armino looked down, "… I'm sorry Tsuna… I lost thought again." Armino said in apologize, truly meant it.

Tsuna shook his head, "Its fine Armi, I know that for some reason you were thinking something that pains you, so much that you make that kind of face. I wanted to ask you but… I'm actually afraid. I don't know why myself thought…"

Armino was bit surprise, 'Afraid? … Tsuna… could it be your Hyper Intuition was…'

Tsuna was bit silent for a minute before adding his word, "Or maybe I don't really have courage to do so"

'On second thought, no.' Armino said in bit disappointment. He sighs before looking to Tsuna. "I'm sorry Tsuna… This problem is… between me and him alone, no one else."

"Him?" Tsuna questioned. Armino looked away, not wanting to tell him more than he already done. Tsuna wanted to pursue more when his mother came.

"Tsu-kun, Armi-kun dinner's ready" Nana announced happily. Armino smiled and answered, "We're coming." He looked to Tsuna and gave an assuring smile, telling he's already fine. "Shall we eat?"

Tsuna nod, somehow bit convince he was already fine. Armino helped Tsuna to walk, until they got on the dinner table. Armino helped Tsuna sit first then sit just beside him. Nana served them happily. Armino's eyes shined when he saw the food today.

"It looks delicious" Armino commented as he stares on the food before him. Nana smiled happily, "It's even more delicious when you eat it Armi-kun"

Armino blushed a bit before asking something to Tsuna's mother. "This isn't a spicy food… right?"

Nana gave a questioning look, "Huh? Of course not Armi-kun… don't tell me you don't eat spicy foods."

Armino nod, telling her yes. Nana smiled on his honesty, "Don't worry, it's perfectly fine."

"Thank you so much Sawada-san"

"No problem Armi-kun. Enjoy the food as much as you like." Nana said, making Armino happy.

Tsuna was glad, somehow he gotten cheered up as the bad mood before vanished. They all said 'Itadakimas' before they start eating. Armino's eyes always shine when he took a bite on the food. It seems it was too delicious for him. Tsuna and Nana were happy as they continue to eat.

"Your mother's cook was great Tsuna, I hope that you can do the same thing too, since she is your mother." Armino said out of the blue, making Tsuna choke a bit.

"That's right Tsu-kun! You heard Armi-kun, I think it's time for you to learn how to cook." Nana said as she happily claps her hand. Tsuna paled, "K-Kaasan, do you remember when I tried to cook? I almost burn the whole kitchen back then and… I don't want to do it again."

"Oh don't worry Tsuna, it takes time for you to learn how to cook." Armino said as he happily eats his meal. Tsuna pouted, "I don't want to hear that from you Armi"

"Ouch, that hurts Tsuna" Armino said in fake hurt expression. Nana looked to Armino, "Armi-kun do you want to learn how to cook too?" Armino sweat drop a bit, "N-No, thank you Sawada-san but… I just rather eat than cook."

"Boys need to learn how to cook too Armi-kun" Nana said in bit scold. Armino sigh, "I desire that too but really, every time I try to cook, it became different. Well… I have no sense of taste at all."

Nana hums as she eats and asked him, "Armi-kun, don't you have your mother with you so she can teach you how to cook?" Armino answered, "Unfortunately, I don't have a mother." He continued to eats, not noticing the two Sawada stopped eating, stunned on the sudden revelation.

"Y-your father?" Nana asked more. Armino answered, "No longer with me too. I live alone Sawada-san, only he helps me around from this life."

"He? May I ask who might be this person be?" Nana asked. Armino stopped eating for a moment, thinking if he should tell them. Both mother and son looked to each other in worried before looking back to him. "I'm sorry Armi-kun, there's no need tell us if you don't want to." Nana said as guilt that she had asked more from him.

Armino's eyes widen a bit and shook his head, "N-no it's alright! Just that I'm thinking if ever I should talk about him since he always tells me to keep him a secret so… sorry, I had to keep my promise."

Armino bowed his head. Nana wave both her hands in front of him, "N-no I'm should be the one who apologize Armi-kun. Sorry for asking you too much" Armino looked at her with a smile and shook his head, "It's alright Sawada-san, I'm actually glad that someone such as a good mother and friend was here for me. It was also a nostalgic feeling since it's been so long I had eaten with someone beside me. I owe you my gratitude and happiness Sawada-san, Tsuna."

"What are you talking about Armi? You owe nothing since I should be the one that I should repay to all you have done for me, even today too. Maybe this was the least I can do." Tsuna said, sincere to every word which Armino can feel. Nana followed up, "Tsu-kun is right Armi-kun, that's why it might be sudden question but… do you want to live with us?"

Armino was very surprise, she continued. "I heard from Tsu-kun that you actually live alone. I'm sure it's lonely so maybe if you live here, you can make yourself more comfortable. Of course it was still your decision and… I'll be waiting for your answer. Just remember, no matter what answer you're going to give me, you're always welcome here."

Armino's shock became a smile, "Thank you"

Both smile for him and soon continue to eat as they talk more and more than they could imagine.

* * *

Almost midnight when Armino arrived to his lonely home, he straightly went to his room and lay down, not minding the dark environment around him. He took his phone and began calling someone. Two rings and was immediately answered.

"Sorry for the inconvenience call here" Armino immediately said. He heard the man chuckle, "Do you think this hour is an inconvenience? Do you remember the time difference?"

Armino remembering it sigh, "How could I forget? Its afternoon there, right"

The man spoke change to serious, "Report"

Armino nod as he told what happened today, especially the incident in their class.

"I told Tsuna that we'll stop training until his sprain healed, for now we'll focus on study more than ever. I don't want to force him at this moment since his body is still not mature enough to force himself from here… I hope its fine to you"

The man didn't answer immediately. Armino can tell that he was still registering the whole information to his mind and also realizing it. After a long minute, he answered him.

"For now, it's a good decision. However, it won't be long until the fate come to him."

Armino nod, agree to him. "Also… His mother met me when I carried him all the way to his home. She offered me dinner which I agreed and… she also invited me if I could live with them."

"For real?"

Armino nod, "hey… should I…"

"You can agree if you wanted to" The man said, making him surprise. "Huh!?"

"You can agree. It's not bad and you can finally watch over him more than before." The man said, not minding at all. Armino quickly reacted, "B-but if I do I could make even more changes! I know interference is necessary but… sigh, I said it before already but I don't want to make a risk. A risk which could change something we can never control to happen. I don't want all our hard work and sacrifice would be ruin!"

"I know how you feel and I too felt the same way, that's why you had trained right? You trained for him and make sure our plan will never fail. Do you still don't believe on your capability? Your already ready enough for any battle you will face, you are also ready to battle anyone, even the Arcobalenos. Do you still feel uneasy? Un-confidence?"

Armino looked on the window, where the moon shines brightly. He sighs "I know you trained me more than ever since I became your apprentice which was my very honor and pride in this entire life… just that… your right. I do still have no confidence over me. Maybe I do at some time but… I'm sorry… am I a failure apprentice?"

"No, you're not" The man's voice softens a bit, "It just show who you are. You are someone who doesn't like bloodshed and death, the way you look on the world was both joy and cruel. You are almost no difference than him."

Armino can't help but smile, "Except for his acceptance, his warm, his light and his smile… thank you for encouraging me."

"More like I want to shoot you" Armino shivered on the word 'shoot'.

"Decide and be happy. Remember, the decision we had made had given us a price, the price of death… Live happy at the same time do what you must do until you still have time. Remember the mark… Armira"

Armino understood what mark he was talking about as he slowly sits up and took out the bandage on his right arm. It shows a mark, a mark of some kind of burning flame. He smiled, remembering it.

"Please don't say my real name so bluntly teacher, that surprise me" Armino said, somehow nostalgic on his/her real name.

He/she heard the man chuckle, "Just maybe you had forgotten your real name already, since you change your identity as a man named Caito Armino... right Caito Armira?"

"Your right… even so… thank you."

"… Decide what you must"

"I will"

* * *

Next morning in front of Sawada house

"I'm fine Kaasan, I can go to school on my own." Tsuna insisted as he was already on the door, ready to leave. Nana was with him, trying to convince him that she will come with him. "But Tsu-kun you can't even walk normally with that sprain."

Tsuna can't help but look down, seeing the bandage of his foot around.

"But I have to go Kaasan and I don't want to bother you. I can go on my own don't worry" Tsuna insisted as he opened the door. "But Tsu-kun I-"

Both mother and son stop arguing when they saw Armino there, standing on the gate and waiting. He smiled as his greetings. "Good morning Tsuna, Sawada-san"

"A-Armi!" Tsuna yelp in surprise to see him there. He was about to ask him on why he was here when he immediately answered the unvoiced question. "I came for you Tsuna, since you can't walk normally, I'll be the one who will carry you."

"R-Really Armi-kun!? That was a great help of you" Nana said happily, really glad that he came just in time.

Armino looked down and said his answer, "S-Sawada-san… a-about the offer you asked me yesterday… i-is it okay… for me to accept it?"

Nana was surprise, surprise in happiness that he able to think through and accept her offer. She smiled brightly and nod, "Of course, welcome to our home Armi-kun"

Tsuna smiled too, happy that he will now live with them, "Feel free to be home Armi"

Armino looked at them and smiled happily, happy that he was accepted.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **His, ahhh... her real name has been revealed. New question, what's the burning mark represent?**

 **Thank you Readers, also for the reviews, favorites and follows.**


	7. The root of Armira's Resolve

**Chapter 7: The root of Armira's Resolve**

One week had past ever since Armino moved in to Sawada Home, it became beautiful each day for him. He able to enjoy it at the same time knows more about Tsuna and his mother. Armino on his mind really admit that Tsuna's mother was an air-head person, he can easily lie to her about how he got bruises over his body which was in fact from Hibari Kyoya and so on.

Tsuna's sprain also healed which they were all glad about. Armino and Tsuna soon catch up to their lost days training which became even more intense and harder that Tsuna can now compare it hell. Both climbing up on the cliff, jumping to trees and so more. Tsuna was always tired and beat while Armino could still run around like nothing happened.

Armino this time was staring on the calendar, thinking about the fateful day that will soon change Tsuna's way of life. He smiled before taking his phone from his desk and went out to his room. His room was just beside Tsuna's and it seems this room will soon be used by Fuuta and the kids, Lambo and I-pin.

Breakfast was about to be served and Nana greeted him a happy morning and so was he. He helped Nana from preparing the food until it was ready to eat. Armino smiled brightly and he heard Nana calling over her son, Tsuna.

Nana sighs and looked to him. Nana gave a small smile, "Sorry Armi-kun but… can you wake Tsu-kun for me?" Armino nod, saying sure.

Armino went in front of Tsuna's room. For some reason, he felt bit nervous, well he was actually a she and entering to a boy's room without permission is… well, it was his mother that asked him/her so it's fine.

Armino knock his door so loud and three times, he waited but no respond. Armino sigh as he slowly took the knob of the door and twist it. It was opened and so he decide to open the door and looked around inside. Armino can't help but sweat drop on sight.

'Just how the heck did Tsuna able to ruin his room for a short time?' Armino thought loudly to his mind as he see how wreck his room was. Books and papers everywhere and even the snacks they had left when they finish their study were just around opened, it seems Tsuna ate it before sleeping.

Armino face palm and sigh, how did this happen? He looked on the person who was on bed and it was Tsuna, still sleeping soundly. He sighs again before walking to be on his side and shake him.

"Tsuna wake up, its morning and we need to go to school." Armino said as he shakes him. Tsuna moved a bit but still continue to sleep. Armino sighs again, 'For some reason, I think I know why he enjoyed beating him just to wake him up.'

He looked around and when he spotted something, he smirk, an evil one. He was staring on the baseball bat that was just resting on the wall. Remembering he actually asked him to put him there.

'It seems you will be in used.' Armino evilly thought.

… … … … …

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Later, the two were heading to school quietly. Tsuna was beat while Armino was walking normally. The two kept quiet until Tsuna broke the silence.

"Why did you wake me up that way?" Tsuna asked, he can still feel the pain of his body, since he hit him all around without any hesitation. Armino answered him, "You won't wake up on the gentle way so I just did the harsh way. It's your fault that I have no choice but to do it Tsuna."

'How come it end up my fault!?' Tsuna yelled in mind as he looked away. Armino could somehow guess what he was thinking and laugh silently.

'Looks like I could feel the fun that he usually do' Armino thought in his mind.

* * *

Later in class, everyone was on their sits and it seems Nezu-sensei came with paper results. Armino gave a questioning look and whispered a question to Tsuna.

"Did we have a test before?" Armino asked in whisper. Tsuna answered in low tone, "We did before you come here Armi" Armino nod on answer, understanding it.

Nezu raised the papers to them. "When I call your name, come here and take it" he then began calling student one by one.

Armino didn't mind much on the result he was hearing to every student. Thinking back a bit, he heard Kurosawa Hana was the highest and it seems Yamamoto Takeshi's score was bad. He sighs inwardly, only he can hear was praises and insults which was tiring on his ears but all ended when he heard his insults on Tsuna's exam.

Nezu not only he shouted on him, he also called him Dame Tsuna and embarrass him to the whole class. Everyone except Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana were laughing on how Dame as they say he was. Tsuna was trying to take his paper in order to avoid even more embarrassment but Nezu kept his paper away and continue talking how bad he was. This snap Armino so bad that he stood up at the same time smash the table with his two fists, making everyone stopped and looked to him.

He walked, heading to so call teacher. He didn't hesitate at all as he showed his dark and scary side. He looked furious which made almost around him shrink in fear. Nezu froze on fear, seeing his eyes were only pointing to him and no one else until he was now in front of him. Armino stared at him for a second before snatching the paper from him and went away, making Nezu somehow felt relief.

Armino went to Tsuna with now his usual look as he express his assurance and gave the paper to him.

"Don't worry Tsuna, that test was already in the past. You're already improving so I know you can pass this so easily." Armino said in encouragement, making Tsuna feel better after his shame from his teacher and classmates.

Nezu scoffs on his words, "Dame Tsuna improving?" He laugh loudly, "That would be impossible, the more he became Dame, the more he became more useless in this world. It would really be better if he wasn't around, just what can he do exactly?"

"Actually I don't want to hear that from you who is a loser back then and also a failure back then. You are still a failure until now. So if you won't mind, I want you not to put the same virus you have around on Tsuna." Armino said, not glancing on him at all but he could feel the rage around him.

"Me? A failure? Caito I'm an-" Armino cut him off, "A failure." Nezu's eyes glared at him even more, Armino on the other hand smirk in amusement.

"You're a failure Nezu, at the same time an idiot. How naïve you are not to see how great a person could be. To someone like you who just kept dreaming on being elite are really impossible." Armino turn around to see him, "But dreaming is not a bad one at all. The dream we have is our way to show our path on our future that we have chosen. But you…" He sigh, "Your still dreaming but you're now declaring you're an elite… really an idiot. Mind asking, what are you? A child?"

'This monkey really has strong guts to fight against his own elders.' Hana thought as she watches them.

"WHAT!?" Nezu can no longer help but growled. Armino smirk, "I guess I'm correct"

"A-Armi please stop" Tsuna tried to stop him but Armino kept continuing. "Your still immature to become a teacher. Maybe you should return in grade school and hopefully you can finally mature that everyone could say you are ready enough to handle your own students."

"CAITO IS THIS THE WAY YOU TALK TO YOUR TEACHER!?" Nezu shouted. Armino gave a fake thinking expression and replied him, "Who knows…" This made Nezu irritate even more, "CAITO I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR DETENTION! GO OUTSIDE NOW!"

Armino gave a laugh, "Great! That way I can have some fun while I wait for the class to finish… But," He gave a warning eyes and tone, "You have no right to bully any of your student, even Tsuna. Ever I heard another word and I'll send you to your grave, not just you," His gaze turn to everyone, more scarier that can compare to death, "But all of YOU"

Armino looked back to Tsuna with a smile as if nothing happened. He whispered to his ears, "Take notes again Tsuna. I'm counting on you"

"Armi!" Tsuna called but too late. Armino was already outside; he waved his hand before closing the door.

The room was too quiet, not only because he left, but also left with a dangerous warning and image of death to all of their brains. Everyone except Tsuna were affected, yup, even the school idol Kyoko, the smartest Hana and the Baseball player Yamamoto.

* * *

Outside, Armino took a deep breath and punched the nearest wall which ended cracked. He released all his annoyance he had held and thankfully, his play style and his provoking able to compose him so much that if he didn't, he may had already killed him not too long ago.

"Kill" Armino murmured to his breath. He looked up on the sky which was bright and clear. 'Can I already kill?' He shook his head and laugh inwardly, 'What am I thinking? Of course I have to kill to protect him… like I did back then too…'

He remembered the day on the dark place. He as she, wearing her hatest clothes of all, gown and was being held captive. Someone came to her rescue and killed everyone in front of her. He killed without hesitation as bloods of man was spilling around his hand and clear sky flame. She was amaze, at the same time hurt. She was thinking on that time as she witness him kill, to rescue her. 'Why do you sacrifice yourself for me? Please stop, this isn't not the thing you desire… PLEASE!'

The person kept fighting and killing them, until he was the only one left standing. She kept staring at him, pain and hurt. Even without any knowledge to read people's emotion around her, she can tell that he was suffering and crying. He was just acting strong, forcing himself to accept the reality and what done is done. He looked back to her and smiled, glad that she was okay and alive. It took much courage for her to stood up, wanting to walk and embrace him, telling its okay to cry if needed but can't. For some reason, her body won't let him.

She was about to speak when she noticed a man who was fallen was trying to stand, slowly raising his gun, pointing on him which until now still haven't notice him. Her panic of losing him made her body move as she slowly looked around and saw the gun which was the nearest to her. She immediately took the gun and run, heading to the man. The man who saved him thought it was the gun that was meant for him which he was wrong. He was surprise when she passed over him and shoots on someone. He turn around and surprise that the one she had shoot was the man who was about to kill him.

He was so surprise and finally turns his gaze on her. She saw her body was trembling, hands shaking and a horrified look. Not because of him, but because of the action she had done, to protect him. He grip his hand so much that he hugged her from behind, even there was blood on his hands. Her trembling stops because of the warm that was wrapped around her. Her hands slowly let go the gun and cried softly. That was the days she first time kill a person. The first time she murdered which she never regrets, because she kills to protect him, to protect the person who saved him that until now still suffers.

That was also the day where she decides to become stronger, in order to protect him and save him from this cruel world, where no one except _him_ was there beside him since everyone left him. Those precious people that he cared the most almost over his entire life that he kept sacrificing himself to protect them… abandoned him.

His flashback snap as his eyes got hurt on the sudden sun ray. He looked away and rubs his eyes, after that he looked away.

'I'm weak on that time… now I want to repay him. Not because he saved me… because he needs it, as his friend… I will save you Tsuna… this time… you will not die in pain.'

He decides to walk away, leaving the crack wall behind.

* * *

Later at lunch, Tsuna immediately dash out with his bag and Armino's bag that was left behind and started to look over him. He looked first on the roof top but he wasn't there. Thinking, he tried searching on the library but there too has no sight of him. He sighs inwardly and tried running around, hopefully he could see him.

As he search, he unluckily bump to someone which was right now doesn't want to see and deal with, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari narrowed his on him, "Herbivore" a dangerous tone. Tsuna gulp in fear and yelled on his mind, 'WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!?'

Hibari was about to take out his tonfas when someone called him which irritates him more than Tsuna.

"Such child are you Kyoya"

Hibari turn around and glared on the person who spoke to him, it was Armino, composed and nothing more than cold eyes can see. Armino went beside Tsuna and asked, "Are you alright Tsuna? Did this animal kid hurt my friend?"

"Herbivore" Hibari growled but was just ignored by Armino.

"Come on Tsuna, let's have a walk" Armino said as he immediately took his hand and both run away, leaving Hibari there in full annoyance and the students who were just around frozen in shock.

The two went to the school's storage room and hid there. Armino took a deep breath.

"This place can be good for us to hide for a while" Armino said as he looked outside, checking if everything was still clear for them.

"Armi… why do you always seek a fight?" Tsuna can't help but asked. Armino pouted when he faced him, "Do I look like I'm someone who was asking for a fight? I thought it was Kyoya."

"N-No it's not like that… just that… I have noticed something… off and confusing around you that's all." Tsuna said as he looked down. Armino stayed quiet, letting him continue and so he did. "When you look to Yamamoto when he wasn't looking to you, your eyes turn cold, even to Hibari-san" the image of Armino's cold gaze around Yamamoto and Hibari showed to Tsuna's mind. He continued, "When K-Kyoko-chan and Kurosawa-san was talking to us, you show some kind of hatred between them." An image showed again to his mind, "Then in our classmates and Nezu-sensei" an image showed what happened just now. "J-just what's wrong Armi? I know there is some up to now and I know you don't want to tell me about it but I can't help it anymore. I want to help my friend, my friend who seems suffering all over his live!"

Armino was shocked, no, he was stunned. Tsuna's fist was gripping hand to his bag and Armino's bag.

"I… I don't want to be left out Armi… I want to help you, at least ease your pain." Tsuna said what he truly kept to his heart.

Armino took too much effort to kill all the uneasiness feeling he was having and walked, heading to him. When he was in front of him, he gave a hug which surprise Tsuna himself. Armino was smiling, his true smile.

"Thank you Tsuna and… I'm sorry… I cannot tell you anything at this moment but I know you will find that out soon, since all secrets reveal right" Armino said in soft tone, so much that Tsuna thought it was a girl who was talking to him.

"Armi" Tsuna called but he continued, "Don't get distracted over your life on someone like me… for some reason… I don't deserve such treat at all… don't make me suffer than I already am Tsuna… please." Armino said, as if he was about to cry.

Tsuna no longer speak or even argue more. He doesn't want to see his only friend suffer… just… just what can he do for him?

* * *

After school, for some reason, Armino able to escape from his detention which was surprising that made Nezu angrier more than ever. Armino was chuckling inwardly, knowing his power really can do a trick.

Soon enough, Tsuna was now wondering on why they are heading on the baseball field and Armino was holding a shovel, seems planning on digging something.

"Armi just what are we digging?" Tsuna finally asked. Armino looked back and smile, "You'll see"

They soon arrived on the baseball field and noticed someone who was practicing alone. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, swinging the baseball bat repeatedly with great strong. Tsuna looked around, seeing only Yamamoto was there to practice.

'Where are the others?' Tsuna asked mentally while Armino didn't react much, knowing this scenario already. He sighs before patting Tsuna's back. Tsuna looked to him in question.

"Go and keep him company, I think he needs someone to talk to." Armino said, making him shock a bit.

"W-why me? I think it should be you since you were always there for him when he needs help from his studies." Tsuna reasoned, making him grunted when Armino remembered that. "I did Tsuna but…" He looked to Tsuna in serious expression, "You're the one who is far better than me Tsuna and… it's the Sky who should confront the Rain, no one else."

"Sky?" Tsuna questioned and Armino only smile as his response. He pat his shoulder again before walking away, leaving him to talk to Yamamoto alone.

'Beside… this was the best decision I can do right now… they aren't them, that's the truth at the same time… true.' Armino thought as he walked away.

Tsuna sighs before looking back to Yamamoto who seems eager to practice more than ever. He decides to talk to him.

Yamamoto kept swaying the baseball bat on his hand until Tsuna called him.

"Y-Yamamoto"

Yamamoto stopped as he looked on the person who called him, it was Tsuna. Yamamoto gave his usual fake smile, "What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Umm… I… I was asking why you're the only one who's practicing and… where's everyone on the team?"

"H-huh? W-well…" Yamamoto wasn't unsure what to answer.

From afar, Armino already start digging on the certain spot. He took glance on them for a second, seeing both were now talking, he smiled as he get back to work.

Tsuna was bit nervous as he waited on what he will answer. After a long silence on the two, Yamamoto gave a laugh and finally answered him.

"W-well you see Tsuna I… everyone was busy and I'm the only one who has time to practice so here I am" Yamamoto laughs again.

For some reason, Tsuna can't seem to take his answer, more like his excuse. "You know Yamamoto… maybe you should stop lying yourself to everyone." Yamamoto all of the sudden was surprise on his words, he continued. "You always working hard on yourself that sometimes you already forgot who you truly are. Maybe its best if you show them what you truly feel and this time stop lying to yourself, I'm sure it pains you so much that you always hide it with that cheerfulness of yours."

Yamamoto was so shock that he can no longer help but asked himself. Was he happy from the way it seems to happen to him? Was this what he truly wanted? Was this was his life suppose to be? Thinking back, he was always alone. Everyone around him was fakes, they only desire his talent and he knows it. That's why he always shows his fake smile and cheerfulness, because he doesn't know what to do at all. He looked back to Tsuna who was the only one who made him realize his reality, all because of his simple question. Unknowingly, Yamamoto's tears drop, making Tsuna go in panic.

"Y-Ya-Yamamoto? Wha-why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? W-well I'm sorry" He bowed "please forgive me Yamamoto, it's not like I want to hurt your feelings and-"

"N-no, tha-that's not it Tsuna" Yamamoto said, making him looked up to him. "It's just that… I never realize how alone I truly am. You just made me realize it Tsuna, that's why I'm thankful and… I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Y-Yamamoto"

"Thank you Tsuna, really…" Yamamoto finally gave his real smile, smile of gladness and happiness. "Thank you"

Tsuna was surprised but smiled and nod. "For some reason Yamamoto… your smile today seems the greatest smile I had ever seen. I wonder why…"

"I wonder why either" Yamamoto said but inside he knew, it was because… he showed him how he truly feels at this moment.

Tsuna smiled even more, "It would have been better if you could smile like that every day. It suits you by the way." Yamamoto was bit shock but then laugh at it. "I-I'll try Tsuna… well Tsuna… can we… became friends? Real friends I mean…"

Tsuna this time was shock, "Me? To be your friend?"

Yamamoto looked down a bit, "I-I guess not huh…" Tsuna immediately shook his head and took his hand "No, I would absolutely love to Yamamoto. I want to be your friend too"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "Thanks Tsuna"

Both soon began to laugh as the new bond was form between them. From afar, Armino was holding his phone, seems talking to someone.

"He did it. He showed the Rain to his rightful path… do you think I decide the right thing?" Armino asked the person on the phone.

The deep man's voice answered, "You did and well done"

Armino sighs, "We just made the friendship on the two forms earlier than the respective time. How many changes do you think we have done so far?"

"No one can answers that, for now focus on everything you needed to do. Remember the day, you don't have much time left."

Armino became serious and nod, "I know"

Armino saw Tsuna gaze at him and smiled brightly with Yamamoto. Armino smiled as he wave back to them.

"I'll have you next judge them and I need to hang up, he's coming"

"Indeed"

The call off and Armino hid his phone to his pocked as the two went to him.

"Who you were talking to Armi?" Tsuna asked. Armino answered with a smile, "No one Tsuna, for now it seems you and Takeshi was getting along well now."

Tsuna nod happily, "We became friends too, real friends" Yamamoto smiled brightly, "We sure did."

Armino nod, glad on the two and somehow he decide to give him a bit soft side of his, for Tsuna. "I'm happy for both of you."

Tsuna smiled brightly while Yamamoto asked a sudden question to him. "Caito… could you also be my friend too?" Armino gave a questioning look, "Are you sure you want me to become your friend?" Yamamoto nod, "Can we?"

Armino thought for a second before nodding, "I think it's not bad at all." Yamamoto smiled brightly "Thank you Caito."

Armino can't help but smile, 'So that was Takeshi's real smile… just like the Rain that washes the pain of others, it really suits you.'

"So Armi, just what did you dig out by the way?" Tsuna finally asked, making Armino smirk and showed a box to them.

Both looked curious as they decide to open it. They all saw papers and they decide to see each one of it. They were all shock on the discovery. Armino smirk even more, "This is the best blackmail I could ever ask for."

The two sweat drop, knowing what he was up to.

For a long minute, the three laugh. It was the best day ever!

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Fragment of the past revealed.**

 **Thank you Readers and also for the reviews, favorites and follows.**


	8. Reverse Rain

**Chapter 8: Reverse Rain**

Yamamoto has a big smile all over his face this morning. Yesterday, he had realized his reality from Tsuna and now became real friends with him, yes, real friend. It was added by Armino, the one who always there to teach him every time he asked him. To him, he was a great teacher.

Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi's father can see how happy his son was that he can't help but smile too.

"Oyaji I'm leaving" Yamamoto Takeshi yelled as he was already on the door. His father replied to him, "Take care Takeshi and… that smile suits you"

Yamamoto Takeshi was bit surprise but then smiled widely and nods. He went out and run, heading to school.

* * *

On the road, both Armino and Tsuna were already walking, heading to school. As they walk, they continue to review their lesson.

"Remember the formula of Trigonometry?" Armino asked him. Tsuna nod, "It was-"

"CAITO!" A shout call interrupted them. Both turn around and saw Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun, Caito-kun" Kyoko greeted the two.

"G-Good morning K-Kyoko-chan" Tsuna greeted back, slight pink was forming on his cheek since he was greeted by his long crush. Armino on the other hand didn't respond. He was just staring on the two coldly, which Tsuna never fail to notice.

Ryohei grin widely as he walked, heading to Caito and shouted is demand. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB CAITO!"

"No" Armino's immediate response.

"JOIN THE EXTREME BOXING CLUB CAITO!"

"No" Armino repeated.

"O-Oniisan" Kyoko said, trying to hype down his hyper-ness. She looked back to him and smiled, "Sorry about that Caito-kun but Oniisan after hearing about you that you can actually fight against Hibari-san, Oniisan was s eager to meet you and asked you to join to his boxing club since there are no other member except him."

'No need for explanation, I know' Armino mentally said. "I have no interest in boxing and if really you heard about me fighting against Kyoya, you should have heard I only use my feet to attack him. There is no kicking in boxing so do you think I'm qualified to join?"

"JUST EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB CAITO!" Ryohei said, more like shouted. Armino never waver his cold eyes on the two as he speak, "No"

"EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB CAITO!" Ryohei shouted even louder. Armino sigh inwardly until he got a bright idea. "If Tsuna will join, I'll think about it"

"EH!?" Tsuna reacted, making Ryohei looked at him. He stared him for a minute before looking back to Armino. "He's EXTREMELY looks weak." Tsuna sweat drop a bit. Armino spoke, "Don't be deceived by its cover Lawn Head."

'A-Armi?' Tsuna mentally calling, for some reason he doesn't like the coming future after this. Armino was smirking on the inside, 'Time for me to judge you by my own judgment Sasagawa Ryohei.'

"But Caito he's-" Ryohei was cut off by Armino, "Then I will never join" He gave a serious tone, "That's my condition Ryohei"

Armino turn round and leave. Tsuna was looking right and left whenever what he should do until he decides to follow Armino. The two Sasagawa were left behind, for some reason, they can't walk for a moment.

Kyoko decide to break the silence, "Oniisan… did we ever told your name to him?" Kyoko asked, remembering back, she didn't able to introduce him properly to them. Ryohei thinking back grin widely, "Don't know"

On Tsuna and Armino's side

"A-Armi what's with the big idea? Why do you want me to join too? We both know that you are far better than me." Tsuna reasoned. Armino answered him, "Because if I join I might kill him. Someone needs to be beside me so I can control myself from killing him that's all."

"You're joking… right?"

"I'm actually serious and… we need to train more after class so be ready"

"Why am I training with you again? If I remember correctly I never agree with you."

"That's because you will truly need it, especially in near future Tsuna"

* * *

Both arrive in Namimori Middle School and immediately head to their classroom. Takeshi from the first time was early greeted them.

"Tsuna, Caito Good Morning" Yamamoto greeted with a smile. Tsuna smiled and greeted back, "Good Morning too Yamamoto."

Armino just nod as his greetings and asked, "Did you review mathematics today? I heard we have an exam today." Yamamoto laughs at it, for some reason he can already tell he still haven't. Armino sighs as he looked on his watch and back on the two. "We still have lots of time before the class start. Be sure to remember everything Takeshi and I'll expect passing grades from you."

Yamamoto smiled widely and nod, "Thanks for the big help Caito" Armino gave a small smile, 'It seems getting along with the Rain is not bad… only if that never happened'

Later on their exam, everyone was quiet as they solve their exam on their paper. Nezu was keeping an eye on them, especially Caito who kept looking down on him. He can see that he was confident as he solves his paper. Looking on others, Tsuna seems doing fine as there was no panic expression which he usually show when talking exam. Looking for others, Kyoko and Hana were still same as they are quiet and thinking things thoroughly. Yamamoto this time seems not sleeping, he was concentrating on his paper which was surprising. They all continue to solve the problems, until times up.

* * *

Lunch time, both Tsuna and Yamamoto stretch their arms as finally the exam was over.

"How was it?" Armino asked them with a smile. Both smiled back to him, "It was easy when you understand the procedure and formula Caito" Yamamoto said happily, "I done it too thanks to you" Tsuna followed up, "You teach us really slowly so you can make us remember every single one of it. You're a great teacher Armi"

Armino just smiled on their comments, "Well, glad you both did well."

Yamamoto smiled as he took his bento and asked him, "Caito just wondering but how can you be great in mathematics?" Armino began thinking before answering, "I don't know actually, all I know is computing was easier than memorizing the whole content of the book."

'Really!? Computing was more easy than memorizing?' Both Yamamoto and Tsuna thought surprisingly. Well, everyone guess that everyone hates mathematics because of numbers and formulas which was actually easy if anyone would try.

The three began eating on the roof top and happily laugh as they chat. Armino on mind was happy that Tsuna was laughing even more ever since Yamamoto joins with them. Looking to Yamamoto, he can't help but asked in bit sadness and anger.

'You are a great Rain Takeshi… but then… why? … Why did you leave the Sky like that? Why did you leave him to suffer?'

As they eat, they were interrupted by a loud bang of door and voice.

"SAWADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna yelp on the loud voice that was calling him.

Everyone looked on the person who disturbs their meal and it was Sasagawa Ryohei.

Armino face palm, 'No wonder the Storm hates the Sun'

Ryohei saw them and grin widely as he went to them and looked again in intense to Tsuna. Tsuna gulp, nervous on why he was staring at him. For long seconds,

"SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB"

'I knew it!' Tsuna mentally scream. Yamamoto looked to Tsuna, "Do you know him Tsuna?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei, one grade higher which means our Sempai and Sasagawa Kyoko's brother. He's the captain of the boxing club and also only member too." Armino answered Yamamoto's question. "He was actually trying to recruit me but I refuse. He insisted so I made a condition, if ever Tsuna will join then I'll join."

"Oh, I see" Yamamoto said, somehow understand the situation.

"N-No I don't want to join Sasagawa-sempai" Tsuna said but Ryohei was eager to make him join so Armino would join too, "SAWADA EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"I-I told you I-"

"EXTREME JOIN SAWADA!"

"HIEEEEE!"

Yamamoto laughs while Armino sighs. This could be a lousy day.

* * *

After school, Yamamoto was watching them in amazement on how Armino train Tsuna on hand-to-hand combat. His punching seems weak but Armino was bit fine to that, he can now protect himself and can control his own strength.

"Little break Tsuna?" Armino asked on the tired and huffing Tsuna. He nods, really wanting to have a break.

Both went to Yamamoto and he gave two towels on both of them.

"That was amazing Tsuna, I didn't know you can fight" Yamamoto commented, making Tsuna smile. "It was all thanks to Armi Yamamoto, although he gave me a hell out of it."

"You already call that hell? I'll say it's just a hard training. The hell still haven't come Tsuna" Armino said as he drink his water.

'That was already a hell to me' Tsuna thought as he drinks his water.

"After your training, what are both of you going to do?" Yamamoto asked. Armino answered him, "Study. I now live with Tsuna so we both study after we get home."

"You live with him?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna decide to explain to him everything, "A-actually, Armi lived alone on his lone and almost empty home so Kaasan asked Armi if he can move with us and thankfully he agreed so he now live with us."

Yamamoto smiled on the information, "I see. That's great right? I wish I was there too so you can teach me more Caito" Armino answered, "How about we study on your place? That way you can join with us." Yamamoto was more than happy, "Really!? Thanks!"

* * *

Soon the three were now heading to Yamamoto's house. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto was happily chatting while Caito was just behind the two, letting them be. He looked around since he was still trying to get used on his environment even how much he and Tsuna walked around before. As they walk, Armino noticed the man who was selling just near the convenience store.

He remembered that disguise and finally clicks on his mind. That person was the Storm Arcobeleno, Fon.

"Armi something wrong?" Tsuna asked, noticing he never speak with them and seems quiet for some reason. Armino smiled and said, "Just thinking about buying some snacks. You two go on ahead, I'll followed up."

"Eh? Then we'll just come with you Caito" Yamamoto said but Armino shook his head, "Don't worry Takeshi I buy it alone and I already know your home was. Takeshushi right?"

Yamamoto nod, "But are you sure?" Armino nod, very insist that he'll be fine alone. Yamamoto smiled, "If you say so." Tsuna followed up, "Just hurry Armi"

Armino laugh a bit, "I will Tsuna"

The three depart ways, Tsuna and Yamamoto heading to his home while Armino head on the convenience store.

The Storm Arcobaleno, Fon seems calm on his disguise when he felt a tremendous dangerous flame. His eyes shout open as he looked around, trying to find the source of the flame that he had felt.

Somewhere, Armino was standing, phone on hand and smirking as he observed Fon, not noticeable on his disguise but can see in within that he was sweating, trying to find something.

"What do you think?" Armino asked on the man on the phone. He heard the man chuckle, "Give a welcoming entrance Armira."

Armino smirk wider and nod, "As you wish… my lord"

Fon in his disguise kept looking around until,

"May I have three?" a costumer suddenly asked which made Fon almost jump but unnoticeable.

He looked on the costumer and his eyes widen. The source of dangerous flame he was sensing, it was coming from him, from this young man, Armino.

Armino just kept his smile as he stare at him, he can see his eyes widen even if the black glasses were covering it. He gave a questioning look, trying to be innocent as he doesn't know him.

"Something wrong? Was it already sold out?"

This snaps Fon and tried to compose himself. He took one paper bag and put three of his sells which were Special Rice Ball. Fon wrapped it before giving it to him. Armino took his money from his pocket and gave it to him before taking the paper bag. Fon was observing him at the same time whole guard all over him. The thing he was feeling from him was very strong and dangerous. Just who is he?

Armino gave his last smile before turning around and walking away. 'Storm Arcobaleno, Fon'

' _I don't know who you are but please take this small advice of mine. Don't be so close to him or you'll regret it… which I do now not too long ago'_

Armino's eyes darken, it shows his strong anger and hatred. 'While I'll make you regret on making a wrong decision… Fon'

Fon seeing him from afar was shock that the very strong and dangerous thing that he kept feeling from him had gone even stronger. He didn't shiver, instead, he feared it. Ha narrowed his eyes on the teen, not liking that if it keeps going, something disaster might happened in near future.

'Who is he?'

* * *

In Takesushi, Tsuna and Yamamoto Takeshi were happily eating sushi, made by Yamamoto Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi. Both were happily chatting and eating when the door opened, seeing Armino finally arrived with a plastic of snacks and drinks. The paper bag on hand too.

"Yo Caito!" Yamamoto Takeshi happily greeted. Tsuna pouted a bit, "What took you so long Armi?"

"Sorry you two, just that I went somewhere else and I also called Sawada-san, telling her that we'll come home late since we're here and will have a group study." Armino said, added in mind, 'I also need to find another convenience store so I could make my excuse there valid.'

"So you're Caito huh" Tsuyoshi said as he looked on him and making sushi on hand. He looked to him and gave a small smile, "Please to meet you Yamamoto-san"

Tsuyoshi gave a smile, "Please to meet you too Caito. Thank you for taking care my son to his study."

"No problem at all Yamamoto-san" Armino replied.

Tsuna offered his sushi, "Armi you want some too?" Armino gave a questioning look, "Is that sushi?" Tsuna nod, making Armino join with them.

Tsuyoshi kept smiling but inside he was suspicious, especially to Armino. He just met him but he can already tell he is not just an ordinary person. There is nothing wrong with him, just that his spirit… it shows he had already wield a sword before.

"Oyaji? Oyaji!"

Tsuyoshi's thought snap from his son calling. He saw the three were already looking at him.

"Are you alright Oyaji?" Yamamoto asked in concern. Tsuyoshi smiled, "A-ahh sorry about that, I just space out for a second."

"Are you alright Oyaji? I can help you if you wanted to" Yamamoto said but immediately he decline. "What are you talking about Takeshi? I'm fine, for now study first. I can do this and I'm perfectly fine, my mind just flew away that I didn't realize I was spacing out."

Yamamoto was still concern but still accepted his word, "If you say so Oyaji… oh Oyaji can you make more sushi? It seems this was Caito's first time eating one." Tsuyoshi's eyes widen a bit, "Is that so?" he looked on Armino who was eating one of the sushi, trying to analyze its taste.

"Was it really sticky?" Armino asked as he chews the food carefully. Tsuna laugh, "It's made of rice so guess you can say that"

Tsuyoshi kept an eye on him for a second before making another one. He didn't know but Armino too was keeping an eye on him.

'So he wasn't just a chef after all. Is he an assassin before or just a student?' Armino asked mentally in wonder.

Soon the three began to study in Yamamoto's room. His room was full of Baseball stuffs such as ball, gloves, bat, CD's, magazine and many more. Tsuna was quiet amaze while Armino huff with a smile. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto were concentrating on their notes while Armino was writing something, still reviewing himself how to write and read Kanji's and so forth.

* * *

After their group study, they ate their dinner with them and after that, both left. Tsuna on their way began to tell Armino about what they had talked about with Yamamoto. Armino was happy as he listens to him when he felt someone was following them from the shadow. According to the presence he was feeling, it was a small step within the shadow. He smirk inwardly, how come he never know.

"Tsuna" Armino called, making Tsuna halt on his story. He continued, "Can you go home first? There was something I have to do."

"Eh? At this hour?" Tsuna asked in bit shock. Armino nod, "Yeah, also I don't want to worry Sawada-san so can you give that message for me? Don't worry, I'll get home as soon as I'm finish."

Tsuna sigh, "Just be sure to get home early." Armino smiled before taking another route while Tsuna stared at him for a moment before continuing to head home.

'I wonder what happened.' Tsuna mentally asked as he walked away.

Armino went to the park where there were almost no one was around. He kept walking as he silently watches the one that still kept following him.

The one who was watching him from the shadow was none other than the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon. He was observing him closely, making sure he can see every more he was doing. He kept jumping on every tress at the same time, not making a noise to avoid being found, but too bad, he already know he was being followed by him.

Armino suddenly stop on his spot and same for Fon. Fon kept his eyes on him, not blinking at all when suddenly, he disappeared in front of his eyes. Fon was widen in shock, 'D-Did I just lose sight of him!?'

Fon didn't notice the person he kept watching was already behind him. It was already too late for him to react when he swing his hand, hitting the back of his neck.

'D-damn…' Fon lose consciousness.

Armino narrowed his eyes on him, his eyes shows again his hatred and anger upon him. He carried the unconscious Arcobaleno with his arms.

"You're cute as a baby and handsome as an adult. You Fon who is calm and kind to everyone would do this to him. Of all people… him… You don't even know how much he suffered. You are too deceive by what you see, making me hate you more than I ever expected." Armino said, serious and dangerous tone can be heard by it.

Armino put his index finger to his forehead and glowed.

"You will not remember me Fon but you will remember my flame. I don't know what action you will do next but I hope that you will tell this to the other Arcobaleno and warn them about my flame… yes… the flame that must never happen to grow but I accept it and let it grow even more… even it means destroying my emotions, I will keep it up, for him."

* * *

Soon, Fon woke up on the bench and streetlight was flashing over his vision. He sat up and put his right hand to his forehead. He was trying to remember what happened to him and what he was doing here. All he remembers was that there was someone who had a terrifying and dangerous flame that needed to take action as soon as possible but… remembering the owner of that flame, he can no longer remember who.

He kept trying to remember when someone came to him. It was his animal partner, Lichi. Lichi seems worried as he went to his master. Fon smiled to him.

"Don't worry Lichi, I'm fine" Fon said as he stroke his pet, making him feel better. Still, he can't let go the bad feeling at all. What should he do?

* * *

Sawada home, Armino arrived there safely and smiled happily as if nothing happened. Everything was normal until it was time to sleep. Before Armino sleep, he was talking to someone on his phone, telling him everything that had happened here.

He can hear the man chuckle in amusement, "You had done it great Armira, maybe that's what I would expect to my apprentice."

Armino smiled on his praise, "Thank you, I could have not done it without this power. I am really grateful that this power had chosen me."

"Indeed… I'm sure Fon was already awake not too long ago." The man said, somehow amuse at what's happening. Armino just kept on smiling, "What do you think he'll do? Will he tell that to the other Arcobaleno or do something on his own"

"Knowing Fon, he will surely do it on his own until he can already tell he can't do it alone and will soon get some help." The man said in serious tone. "Don't show yourself again and make sure to cover the presence of your flame. We already make an entrance, which was enough."

Armino nod, "I will… this flame really terrifies the Arcobaleno, I wonder why."

"Our flame signifies destruction. This flame was born to any people who already turn their lives and their world away with demise, hatred and despair. Resulting our flames change to reverse and soon will corrupt all our flame and so our emotions. We may soon become emotionless beings which no longer know what is right and what is wrong."

"The destruction of our Ego, correct?" Armino asked, he answered, "Yes. The Vindicare should have already locked us away either but…" the man chuckle and so was he. Armino continued his words, "We took the first strike before they can even move first and defeated them. We also put the Vindicare boss, Bermuda under our control to prevent any necessaries disturbance to our plan."

"Indeed... The Sky at this moment was weak enough that he could still not to sense our flames. Soon he will once he become strong enough and awaken his own Hyper Intuition. The training you were giving to him is still not enough to awaken it."

"That means we're fine for now... No matter how dangerous this flame was, I already accepted this flame as part of me and my symbol of my hatred against them, heh, I should thank them for awakening it."

Armino raised his left hand and released his Dying Will Flame. The flame was different. It was blue with a mix of dark once. He smiled on the flame and color he was seeing.

"I am the Rain who gives the floods of blood. The Rain, who shows no mercy to anyone, covers my body with sins and cries within that no one could ever hear and no one could ever rescue. I am the Reverse Rain, the corrupted Rain of Darkness."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **The nature of Reverse Flame revealed. What power does he/she possess?**

 **Thank you to all Readers, Reviews, Favorites and Follows.**


	9. Boxing Club

**Chapter 9: Boxing Club**

Everything was no longer normal, until the un-normal became normal. Sasawaga Ryohei never gives up as he chaise over Tsuna to join the boxing club while he kept refusing it. Armino and Yamamoto on the other hand were just watching them, not minding at all. Armino on his mind seems the group was added another one without knowing it.

Remembering back, not once he ever saw Fon again. He tried to see him on the convenience store where he had first meet him but was no longer there. Armino sighs in loss of amusement, 'Well, where ever he is I'm sure he was somewhere looking for me…'

"SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB IN EXTREME!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO! IF YOU WANT ARMI SO BAD THEN ASK HIM NOT ME!"

Yamamoto kept on laughing on the two while Armino huff in amusement.

'Well, this wasn't so bad after all'

Everything continues until a sudden appearance of the Demon Prefect came. He seems annoyed for some reason.

"Oh, what's Kyoya doing here?" Armino asked, not really like seeing him.

Hibari glared at him, "I'll bite you to death" He brought out his tonfas, ready to fight. Armino sigh, "Again huh, when will you ever learn Kyoya"

Both began to fight as the three watched the two.

Ryohei looked so amaze as his eyes shines more than ever, "I TRULY WANT HIM IN EXTREME! HIS PUNCHES WAS TOO GREAT IN EXTREME!"

"S-Sasagawa-sempai… Armi wasn't punching him, he's kicking him." Tsuna corrected him as he pointed at them. Yamamoto spoke, "But really Caito was so great and skillful. He can match up with him like no problem, maybe that's why both of them get along more than anyone else."

Tsuna sweat drop, 'You call that getting along!?' He mentally shouted.

Armino as he blocks his tonfas and kicked him, he thought about what Yamamoto had said.

'Me? Getting along with him? That's…!' Armino realized something and glance on everyone around him and looked back to Hibari who was about to swing his tonfas and immediately blocked it. 'Now that I think about it… was it me that made everyone get together this early? Its fine for Takeshi but now thinking the other two which was Kyoya and Ryohei… this wasn't supposed to happen at all!'

* * *

Class time, everyone were receiving the result of their exam. Names and praises/insults were the only thing that can be heard from Nezu's mouth. Yamamoto and Tsuna seem nervous as they wait to be called out. Armino didn't really mind as he kept waiting until he called his name. He stood up silently and walked, heading to him.

Nezu seems angry that he just passes his exam.

"Your good in computing and answering my questions, even so it was still-" Armino didn't let him finish as he immediately took his paper from his hand and left, returning to his sit. Nezu was furious that he ignored him but leave it be as he just continues to call other people's name.

Armino sat on his sits and Tsuna called him out. "Armi what's your score?"

Armino took a glance on his paper and gave it to Tsuna. It was 87.

"Wow, amazing Armi" Tsuna said as he returns the paper to Armino. He smiled, "Thanks Tsuna"

"I wonder what's my score was…" Yamamoto said, somehow nervous. Armino sighs but gave an encouraging word, "Don't say that, you did say you did well on your test so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"B-But-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Nezu called, making Yamamoto stood up in nervousness. He went to the teacher. Nezu seems doubtful as he glance over him and the paper. Yamamoto was even more nervous, Nezu sighs as he gave his paper to him. Yamamoto took it and surprise, it was 80. "You did well Yamamoto, it seems you're starting to improve yourself, keep up your study from now on."

"I-I will" Yamamoto answered as he turn around and went back to his sits.

"That was amazing Yamamoto, you passed" Tsuna said in amazement. Armino just smiled a bit, "I told you its fine"

"But it's all thanks to you Caito, thanks." Yamamoto said, smile was too large that made Armino flinch.

'That monkey passed huh, it seems that monkey was better than I had expected.' Hana thought as he took a glance on them. Kyoko who can see them just smile, happy for them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Nezu called, more like shouted, making Tsuna stood up in nervousness. "Y-yes!"

Tsuna began to walk, heading to him.

"I'm sure Dame Tsuna failed again" A girl whisper. "Your right" Another girl said.

Everyone was whispering about their Dame Tsuna but automatically stop when they felt a dark aura around Armino. It seems he wants to kill them.

"That's why I don't want to talk to any trashes" Armino said out loud, he was pertaining to everyone, except Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"CAITO LANGUAGE!" Nezu shouted. Armino just sigh, "Say that to Xanxus" He mumble and covered his mouth.

Nezu looked to Tsuna and to his paper. His eyes were narrowing, not believing on what he was seeing. Tsuna was really nervous, not liking the tension he was having. It took long until Nezu spoke.

"Dame Tsuna I don't know what kind of cheating you had done but I'm very sure this isn't how your score suppose to be." Nezu said, like he was speaking in the professional way. Tsuna was shock, "What!? No, I didn't cheat!"

"Yes you did Dame Tsuna. You can never have this score no matter what happened." Nezu said as he showed his paper to everyone. They were all surprise, it was 89. Armino was happy, he just got higher grades than him.

"I-I told you I never cheat" Tsuna said, telling the truth. Nezu never listened as he asked, more like demand to speak the truth, "Tell the truth Dame Tsuna, you cheated right?"

"No I didn't! Armi was helping me study ever since and I kept learning all thanks to him. Not once I ever thought about cheating." Tsuna said, strongly telling the truth.

Nezu crossed his arms and gave an evil smirk, "Really, then that only means Caito gave you his answer since you two were best friend and of course he is willing to give it to you."

"I told you I'm not!"

Armino sighs, tired on their endless shout as he decides to interfere. He stood up and walk to them. Everyone was now staring at him, wondering what he is up to this time. Nezu on the other hand glared at him, thinking he will never lose this time.

Armino stopped beside Hana and leaned on the next table on her place. He gave a folded paper to her. Hana looked suspicious on the paper.

"What's that?" Hana asked as she narrowed her eyes on him. Armino just show coldness and put the paper on her desk, not answering her question at all. Hana gave a glint of anger before taking the paper and opened it. She was bit shock on what was the content.

Tsuna on the other hand seems to know what's on the paper. 'Please don't tell me…'

Yamamoto smiled, thinking it was a great idea to use it.

"Nezu-sensei's score in his middle school days" Hana began which got everyone's attention while Nezu flinch. "Kurogawa don't-" he was cut off when Hana spoke, "Math exam… Z-Zero!?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Look, it was his name"

"Zero? I can't believe it"

"Is Nezu-sensei really smart or stupid? Look, this problem was too simple and he got it wrong!"

"Your right, anyone can easily answer that question."

Armino looking back on their teacher, he seems down and defeated. He looks as pale as he wanted to disappear. Well he doesn't care about him as he walked ahead, taking Tsuna's paper and giving it to him. Tsuna just smiled and took his paper.

"You got higher grade than me Tsuna, I can see you're improving well." Armino commented, making Tsuna happy, "It was thanks to your teaching that I achieve this Armi."

"True… Tsuna… hope that you can keep up without me"

"Armi?"

Armino just walked away, heading to his sit while Tsuna was still shock on his sudden word.

'Armi… do you…'

* * *

After class, everyone was going out the class while Armino was fixing his things. Yamamoto went between the two.

"Shall we go?" Yamamoto asked them. Armino nod after he's done and stood up. Both looked to Tsuna who seems down for some reason.

This made Armino worried, "Are you alright Tsuna? Is his word about cheating still affecting you?" He asked, inside he was already to kill him anytime now.

Tsuna's thought seems snap and shook his head, "N-no, it's nothing" Armino frown a bit, "I won't believe on that. I already know almost all about you Tsuna, now spill it. What's wrong and what were you thinking?"

Tsuna looked down, unsure what to do. "W-well… I kept wondering that's all… about what you told me when you gave me my paper." Armino realized what he was talking about. "Oh, that huh…" Armino sat on his table and explained to him. "What I mean on that word Tsuna was that you must learn how to stand up on your own that's all."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. Armino answered him, "What I mean is… I'm not always there to be by your side that's all." Tsuna was shock. He explained more, "Tsuna that logic was too natural. It's not like I'm telling now that I will no longer teach you, what I mean is that you have to learn how to stand on your own. You too Takeshi, both of you can't always depend on me, there are times that it was your turn how to do things on your own."

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked on each other before back to him. "Caito, the way you talk, it's like your leaving." Yamamoto said, somehow that was the main point he was talking about. Armino gave a small smile, "I might be in near future. The truth is he called me last night, the one who was supporting me. He told me that I need to have some fun as much as I can here since I will soon need to go back home."

"So you're really leaving?" Tsuna can't help but ask, like their friendship was beginning to fall. Armino answered, "In truth, yes. Still don't worry Tsuna, it's not like our friendship will break. No matter how far we are, we're always be friends."

"Will you have a chance of coming back?" Yamamoto asked, making Armino shock a bit and looked down. Truth to be told, he never know. He wasn't sure at all. "I hope Takeshi, I really hope so."

* * *

Later the three were now walking out the school when someone was waiting for them, it was Ryohei. He seems ready about something. Tsuna step back, knowing what he was up to. Ryohei walked to them and gave a boxing gloved to Tsuna.

"Sawada I EXTRMELY challenge you to a boxing. If you beat me I will stop forcing you to join my club, same to Caito but if I win you will join me along with Caito. How was it?"

Tsuna was shock. What? Box? With him!?

"Hmm… sure why not" Armino answered on his stead, making Tsuna shock even more. Yamamoto laughs a bit, "This sound interesting. Can I watch?"

"W-wait wait wait! Armi I can't box with him, I won't win!" Tsuna reasoned. Armino just smile and said, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm sure can win. Just believe on yourself."

"But Armi!"

"You have to stand up and fight on your own Tsuna and this time, believe on yourself okay" Armino said, encouraging him.

* * *

They were now on the boxing club and inside the ring, Tsuna and Ryohei were ready to start. Tsuna was still nervous as he looked behind on his friends. Yamamoto was cheering on him while Armino was just smiling. He sighs as he looked back to his sempai. He looked down a bit as he remembered his words.

'I should know how to stand up and fight… Can I really do that?' Tsuna mentally asked. Not sure whenever he really can do it on his own or not.

Armino kept smiling as silently cheering on him when suddenly his phone rings. Both looked to him as he took his phone out of his pocket. He gave short nod of excuse before leaving. He went out on the club and saw the ID caller. He raised an eye brow before he answered it.

"Yes?" Armino asked.

Inside the club, Tsuna sighs when he saw his friend, Armino left. He looked back to Ryohei who's punching the air, seems trying to warm up. He sighs again as he fix his gloves.

"Tsuna" Tsuna looked on the person who called and it was Yamamoto. He was smiling and gave a raised his right hand, "You can do it Tsuna." Yamamoto cheered, making Tsuna happy and nod. "Thank you Yamamoto."

"Sawada" Tsuna looked to Ryohei who called. He pointed his right fist to him, "If ever I win, you will EXTREME join my club, and if I lose I will stop forcing you and Caito to join my club. Is that fine with you Sawada?"

Tsuna took a deep breath before making his stance, ready to fight. "Yes, I'm ready"

Ryohei smirk as he too get ready his boxing stance. Yamamoto became their referee from the outside since Armino still haven't return. He looked on the two if both participants were ready and since they seem ready to start, he took the small hammer and ring the bell. Box Start!

Ryohei was the first one to advance and punch Tsuna but Tsuna able to dodge it without problem.

"Amazing Tsuna" Yamamoto commented as he watches.

Ryohei continue to chaise after him and punch him with left and right fist but they were all been dodge by Tsuna so easily. Ryohei finally found him interesting, he never thought someone who looks weak was too hard to hit. Tsuna on the other hand was surprise on himself, for some reason his body knows where and what he should do. Remembering back, it was all thanks to Armino's training.

Soon, Tsuna for long dodging decide to fight back as he start with his right punch but was blocked by Ryohei. Ryohei seems starting to enjoy it. Tsuna gave a continuous punch while Ryohei kept blocking them. Ryohei was beginning to step back as he block them, to tell the truth, his arms was feeling the pain that Tsuna was giving to him. Tsuna's punches were strong and fast, he also punches only one spot which was beginning to hurt.

Tsuna gave another punch and this time, Ryohei dodge it. Ryohei quickly step forward and used his powerful right punch, wanting to end the match. Unexpected, Tsuna blocked it with both arms. Tsune felt the strong punch Ryohei had given which was surprising to him, too strong, but he endured it and kept on his feet.

Tsuna used that moment to moved down and step forward. Ryohei was too late to react when Tsuna had given his last punch which was sky upper punch. Ryohei flew a bit on his position and fall down.

Yamamoto's eyes were widened, amaze so much in Tsuna's prowess. From the entrance, Armino was watching, he was smiling and proud that he had became stronger in such early time. His phone was on his ears, seems talking to someone as he watch the match until it's over.

Yamamoto took the opportunity to get in on the ring to check on Ryohei while Tsuna was beginning to panic in mind. He was actually more worried for him than his safety. After checking him, Yamamoto decided the winner.

"Winner, Tsuna!" Yamamoto announced, making Tsuna surprise on the sudden called. "Winner? Me?" Tsuna asked, not believing it.

"That's right Sawada, you won" Ryohei sat up, it seems he was actually fine but only took time for him to recover. He was touching the spot Tsuna had hit him. He smiled, "I never know you were strong Sawada, I now really like you to join my club but as what I said before, I will no longer force you or Caito to join. I lost and I will keep my word."

"Sasagawa-sempai" Tsuna was touch to his word. He decides to walk, heading to Ryohei and offered his hand to him. "S-Sasagawa-sempai… would you become my friend?"

Yamamoto smiled while Armino flinch, something he never expects to happen again.

Ryohei was surprise on his sudden word and smiled. He took his hand. "Of course Sawada and this time, call me Oniisan." Tsuna gave a questioning look, "Oniisan?" Ryohei smiled wider. Tsuna smiled back and nod, "Okay Oniisan"

So, the friendship between Ryohei and Tsuna was form.

On the entrance, Armino still can't believe what was happening.

"Is this even supposed to happen?" Armino asked as he watches the three talking and seems happy.

"The Sky had accepted them huh… you didn't do anything?"

"I actually don't want to interfere to any Tsuna's decision. I feel that it's wrong for me to do such thing since in standard, I'm just his friend. His happiness was my priority but this is… I don't know at all."

"Hmm… I understand… leave them be for now"

"Are you sure?"

"The Sky decides what he must do. Just as you said my apprentice, we care for his happiness and if ever making them his friend can make him happy, let them be. For now, watch and judge them."

Armino sighs and nod, "Understood… you know… your composure never wave huh"

Armino was sure the man was smirking, "Who do you think I am?"

He smiled, knowing him better. "I might just say it's expected from you… how about those girls? I forgot to ask you about them."

"Who?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurosawa Hana, Miura Haru and the girl I still haven't met, Chrome Dokuro or Nagi was her real name… what about them?"

"Any move?"

"Still normal"

"If any interaction, judge them"

"Understood"

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Thank you to all readers, review, favorite and follow.**


	10. Departure and Arrival

**Chapter 10: Departure and Arrival**

It's been month since Armino lived with them and more than months since he became Tsuna's friend. As time goes, Tsuna realized that more friends were gathering for him who he never expects to happen, Yamamoto Takeshi and Oniisan which was Sasagawa Ryohei, his crush Sasagawa Kyoko's older brother. They became a strange and loud group. Tsuna was really happy, glad that somehow he became friends with others. Looking back, he noticed something was off around Armino.

He's beginning to give distance around them, no, more like he rather watch them than join them. The way he watches them, Tsuna noticed three feelings, there were happiness, sadness and pain. Tsuna wanting to know the answer, not once he ever gave one. He kept saying 'I'm sorry', 'It's not time for you to know' and 'you'll understand someday'. Tsuna was always confuse, he wanted to help him but he won't let him, no matter how much he had done, he still can't break the barrier he had made to everyone around him.

Tsuna for this whole month noticed something change. Armino sometimes don't go to his room to study together which made Tsuna question on the sudden changes. Three or four days later, he'll come back and study with him and this time, question him on the lessons that he never gone through. Tsuna realized that he didn't came to his room like he usually does to study was because he was telling him not to depend too much from him. Thinking back, he was indeed depending on him. This made Tsuna learn how to study on his own so eagerly so he can prove to his friend who always helps him that he can stand on his own.

Tsuna noticed the changes and he was happy on his improvements which also made him happy. On their training, Armino as always never hold back his strength which still pains Tsuna. Even so, he was fine with that. He became stronger thanks to him but not once he ever uses his strength to someone else, even to his bullies. He doesn't want to hurt anyone which concerns Armino. In the end, Armino was the one who deals with them which not once Tsuna didn't able to save them while someone was almost killed because of it.

A memory was still fresh in Tsuna's mind. In the middle of the class election and one of his classmates which was also his bullies was talking bad about him. Tsuna didn't mind his insults and harsh words but both Armino and Yamamoto were. Yamamoto kept saying 'Enough' but not once he listened. Armino was giving a warning look which everyone around him noticed but he only ignored him. He's too much harsh and insult words snap Armino so hard that none ever expect to happen. He grabs his collar and drags him on the window and throws him away. The boy thought it's the end of his life but thankfully he still haven't fall, although his position was good enough for a great hard landing. The boy looked up and saw the terrifying look of Armino, still holding his collar and there was a silent message that he understands more than anyone and paled. The boy pleads to his life and Armino never listened. Everyone now took action as they want to save him but stunned on Armino's glare, he was truly angry and no one has courage to step in. Tsuna thankfully able to convince him to stop which he did but not in the gentle way that everyone would thought. He throws him in the wall instead and gave a warning voice before he return to his sits. That was the day where everyone finally feared Armino, he was handsome but hidden was terrifying demon that never fear tainting his hand in blood. They were all just thankful that the only one who can control his demon side was their Dame Tsuna which no one ever expected.

Tsuna shiver on that memory. After that day, the boy's mother gave a complain about what he had done but Armino able to fought well, even with violation he able to turn the case down and instead pass to him. The principal thought he would become a great lawyer but Armino didn't agree, he said that all he did was use the fact which he never got wrong. Tsuna was actually glad that Armino wasn't punish while he seems not minding it at all. Tsuna asked Armino never doing it again and he said he'll try but cannot make any promises.

* * *

Present time and night, Tsuna was trying to sleep but somehow can't. He sat up to his bed and sighs, he decide to take a quick drink and go to sleep. He slowly stood up and walked to his door. He opened the door and noticed a small light was coming to their dining room. Tsuna gave a questioning look, looking at the time, everyone should be asleep. He went down silently, not making noise and took a peek whoever was there. He was surprise that his mother, Nana was still awake and talking to Armino. Both seem serious on their discussion.

'What are they talking about?' Tsuna thought as he observed them.

"Tsuna you're still awake?" Armino questioned as he looked on where Tsuna was which made him almost jump in surprise. Nana looked to her son and gave a small smile, "T-Tsu-kun, should you be sleeping by now?"

"W-well… it seems I can't sleep for some reason and I wanted to have a drink but I never expect the two of you talking here." Tsuna reasoned which was true. "What about you two? What were you talking about and why are you two seems so serious?"

"W-well that's…" Nana was thinking how to say it to her son when Armino decide to tell it instead. "Tsuna the truth is…"

Tsuna kept quiet as he listened.

* * *

Italy, somewhere in the dark room, Vongola 9th, Timoteo was talking to someone who is small, like in the age of two years old. The baby figure was wearing black suit, fedora, and yellow pacifier. The baby has curly hair on the side and a chameleon on his finger, he seems petting it.

The Vongola 9th gave the information to the baby and spoke, "Here is Iemitsu's son who I choose to become next in line of Vongola. My friend, Reborn, can I trust you on this job?"

The baby who was named Reborn smirk, "Who do you think am I Vongola Nono? I'm the number one Hitman, I can perfectly do the job without failure."

Nono nod as Reborn took the paper about the new Vongola boss. He opened it and there was a picture of a teen brunet and honey eyes and seems weak. All his personal information were all there. Reborn narrowed his eyes for a bit before closing it.

"I'll take the job" Reborn said as he tilt down his fedora. Timoteo nod on his answer, "Your flight will be prepared within a week, is that fine with you Reborn?"

"Fine by me Nono"

* * *

Namimori Middle School and lunch time in the roof top

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei shouted in union. "YOU'RE LEAVING!?"

Armino nod sadly. Just beside the door, Hibari Kyoya was heading to the roof top to bite someone to death when he heard the whole conversations which surprise him. On the roof top, the two still can't believe what they were hearing while Tsuna was quiet, truth to be told, he was still down after he heard he was leaving.

"He called me last night and told me I have this week left to stay here. After a week I have to return back to Italy." Armino reasoned. "So right now I'm saying it to everyone so all of you won't be shock when I suddenly announced I'll be gone or even disappeared out of nowhere."

"But why Caito? We always were having fun when you were around. You also tutored me, Tsuna and even Sempai now. Why so suddenly?" Yamamoto asked, sad that he'll be coming back home. Armino gave a small sigh, "I know but he pursue me to return back home. I don't know why so suddenly either but all I know is he wants me to return back. Sorry everyone, looks like I only have small time left to be with you."

"Do you know about this Sawada?" Ryohei asked to Tsuna.

"W-well… yeah… he just told me last night. Armi was talking to Kaasan, already informing her that he'll leave soon because of those circumstances." Tsuna said, making the two sad even more. Both looked back to Armino. "Are you truly leaving us?" Yamamoto asked.

Armino gave a small smile, "Just where are we anyway? In the middle of war era? Guys I may be gone back home but it doesn't mean we can no longer see each other again and much more meet again. Look, no matter how far we are, we're all friends. Distance has nothing to do with it, also, I'll try calling you guys too if you want to. I can send letters and even send picture on how good I'm doing. There's also a chance we can meet again."

"Really?" Ryohei asked. Armino nod, "Really. When I'm done on what kind of business had happened back home I'll come back here and enroll here again. We all can be together again. I promise." In his mind, 'If ever he summoned me again.'

Tsuna looked to his friend and step forward. He offer a pinky promise, "P-promise?" he asked, wanting to know if he will hold his word. He never made a true promise before so now in this very matter, he wanted to tell him he must truly do it. Armino was surprise at first but then smiled and took the pinky promise.

"Promise" Armino said, strong will that he will keep the promise.

Hibari on his place kept quiet for a while before leaving, no longer feel biting him to death.

* * *

Days go by and all they did was have time with Armino. Tsuna deep down was still in pain that he will soon leave but he made a promise which he knows he will keep it. They will meet again, no doubt about it. Tsuna can somehow finally see he's opening himself to them, especially to Yamamoto, Ryohei and this time, Hibari.

Every day for some reason, Hibari kept challenging Armino none stop while he didn't mind. Both fought without hesitation, even if they were already disturbing the other class and so forth, none able to stop the two. Tsuna as he watches them can somehow see Armino's seriousness, no enjoyments.

Talking to the girls which were Kyoko and Hana, not once Armino waver his coldness around them, as if he doesn't want to talk to them at all which was true. Tsuna tried to ask why and the only answer he receive was still as usual, 'Can't tell you, sorry Tsuna'. Kyoko sometimes ask him about him but he too doesn't know how to answer her question. Kyoko looks concern for him, he can't help but ask her.

"K-Kyoko-chan… do you happen to… you know… like him?" Tsuna asked, nervous on the question he had given.

Kyoko was bit surprise and shook her head, "N-no not like that Tsuna-kun, just that when I see his smile was like calming and refreshing. I feel like seeing him always smile and happy, especially with you but every time I talk to him… he kept giving me that cold look. I wonder why. I wonder if I did something bad to him."

"D-don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'm sure you didn't do anything bad. I'll try to talk to him okay" Tsuna said, making Kyoko happy.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun"

* * *

Training time, Tsuna asked Armino about his behavior around Kyoko.

"Why I'm cold around her huh… Tsuna, I did say I can't tell you didn't I, why are you still forcing me to answer it?" Armino asked. Tsuna looked down a bit, "W-well it's… because…"

"Was it because it was Kyoko who asked you?" Armino asked, making Tsuna blush, seems true. Armino chuckle a bit, "Your weird Tsuna… do you really want to know the answer?"

Tsuna nod, truly want to know. Armino huff before coming closer to his ears and whisper his answer.

"Perché in futuro, lei tradirà e ti abbandono, come tutto quello che aveva fatto a suo turno a nulla, ma le ceneri... Tsuna"

Tsuna was surprise. Armino took a step back and turn away. Tsuna on the other hand was speechless. Armino indeed answer him, finally... but...

"ARMI! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ITALIAN LANGUAGE, TRANSLATE IT IN JAPANESE!" Tsuna shouted.

"Can't do Tsuna, I answered your question but you didn't tell me I should only speak Japanese. Find the translation on your own."

"ARMI!"

Armino was just laughing but inside was hurt.

* * *

On the final day of Armino's stay, they gave a farewell party for Armino in Tsuna's house. Yamamoto even brought Sushi for all of them since Armino turn to like them after eating their Sushi for the first time. Armino was happy, they able to surprise him so much which he able to enjoy. Tsuna was happy that Armino, his friend was enjoying himself with everyone.

"Armi" Tsuna called him. Armino looked to him with a smile. Tsuna smiled, "Armi well... I been saying this many times already but still... thank you"

Armino laugh a bit "Your really strange Tsuna, still I will take that thanks and as for me, I want you to have this." Armno gave a rectangular gift to Tsuna which surprise him. Armino speak, "This will help us communicate even we're afar Tsuna. Be sure to take care of it."

Tsuna took the box and slowly opened it. He was surprise it was a Laptop.

"A-Armi I-I can't take this!" Tsuna said but Armino shook his head, "You deserve it, beside your my friend so its fine if you ask me. I'm looking forward on chatting you and..." Armino added when he whispered to his ears, "It would be amazing if you learn how to hack in short time."

"A-ARMI! I can't HACK! Also, IT'S A CRIME!" Tsuna said while Armino just laugh to it.

* * *

Sicily, Italy, the bell from the church was ringing and the time seems to be sunset. The people there seems normal as many laugh as they walk and so forth. As they do they noticed someone walking, a small familiar fedora and black suits. The baby was heading on the bar. As he opened the door, two people were on the table, one was drinking while the other was drinking.

The one who was drinking spoke, "Reborn. Called out by the old man again?" the other spoke, "The popular once have it tough. Is it Rome? Venice?"

Reborn answered them, "It's Japan"

The two seems shock. "Japan!?" Both said in union.

The drinking one spoke, "The old man finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey." Reborn said and in his mind, 'And the most interesting one'

Someone came behind Reborn, holding a knife and seems wanted to kill him. He tried to stab him but was only stop by a quick point of gun by Reborn's green gun.

Reborn spoke, "This isn't a toy." The man can't help but shiver as he drop the knife he was holding. The man became defeat and the green gun change into a chameleon. Reborn smirk as he walked away.

* * *

Next day, Tsuna woke up and quickly took a bath and dressed himself. Today is the day Armino will leave so he quick himself before running down to meet Armino but found only his mother.

"Oh Tsu-kun good morning. If you are searching for Armi-kun he went ahead, he said that he need to inform your principal about his leave." Nana said as she ready their breakfast.

Tsuna just nod and went to his sits. He looked on the side and saw Armino's things which was a backpack, he was ready to leave. He became sad, just thinking about his friend leaving still makes him feel that way.

"Tsu-kun" His mother called as he looked to her. She has a smile as she put the breakfast in front of him and spoke, "I know its sad to see one of your friend is leaving but there's nothing to worry, he did told you, no matter how far the two of you will be, you two will stay be friends."

"I know Kaasan... just that I finally get used of him being around and now everything won't be same as always." Tsuna said as he took his chopstick and said 'Itadakimas' before he start eating.

Nana smiled, knowing what her son mean, "You know Tsu-kun, I'm actually sad too that Armi-kun is leaving. He was such a good boy and fun to talk with. I love to see you two together, did you know that I already see both of you as siblings? He was like a big brother in the family... although there are times I feel it was a big sister but... hahaha. What am I saying?"

"Kaasan" Tsuna smiled, glad that his mother was trying to cheer him up.

"Tsu-kun, make sure when Armi-kun left, give him your warm open arms, like telling him he is still welcome to come back home, here in Namimori and we'll be all waiting for him, okay?"

Tsuna nod as the two continue to eat.

* * *

Class started and Armino was in front of everyone with their teacher.

"A-as you all heard, Caito will be leaving us starting today so this will be your last time seeing him. Caito, do you have any last words left for everyone?" The teacher said and asked. Armino nod before steeping forward.

Everyone seems relief that finally their demonic classmate was leaving. Seeing what they were thinking made him smirk.

"Our teacher said I'm leaving so this will be your last time seeing me. My last word from everyone is that this will be not our final meeting. I will be away for a while and even I don't know when I can return here in Japan but..." He looked to Yamamoto and to Tsuna. He smiled as he spoke more, "I will surely return since I made a promise. That's why everyone..." He gave his last evil smirk and eyes to everyone that made them all shiver in fear, "If ever I heard Tsuna was bullied by any single one of you then you already know who will hunt you right? Be sure to take care of him."

Many gulp in fear while Yamamoto laugh at it while Tsuna face palm but still smiled, 'Looks like in the end, Armi is still Armi' Tsuna thought as the teacher began to speak again.

* * *

Soon, everyone began their lesson as everyone were listening. Tsuna was now focusing while Yamamoto was trying to focus since his sleepiness was attacking him. Armino on the other hand was thinking something which thankfully none had noticed.

'The Rain and Sun will stay with the Sky...' Armino sighs inwardly, 'I really hate how things turn out during my stay here... but...' he looked on his side which was Tsuna who kept focusing and finally learn how to take notes. Armino smiled as he looked down which was his notes. They were all in Italian words and circle something in it. 'If the Sky is happy, I think I won't mind at all... now... after I leave, Tsuna... your adventure as a next Mafia boss is about to begin.'

The words he had encircle was an English word, more like a name. The word 'Reborn'. He's eyes were staring on the word, don't know if he should be happy or...

Armino scratch his head as he think about it. 'If only that future was possible to happen, maybe I can finally die happily'

* * *

After school, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei were keeping Armino accompany when someone was standing on the gate. There was Hibari, glaring at him.

"Yo Hibari, here to see him off?" Yamamoto asked happily. Tsuna shivered, 'Just what makes you think that Yamamoto!?'

"Of course he is in EXTREME, after all, Caito and Hibari are close to each other." Ryohei added, making Tsuna pale while Armino frown.

'Not you too Oniisan' Tsuna mentally yelled while Armino looked away, 'We're not friends Ryohei'

Hibari walked, heading in front of Armino. Armino stared coldly to him while Hibari glared at him. Both wedre releasing their intense fighting aura, making Tsuna suffocate on the atmosphere they were having. Even so, Tsuna noticed a little soft side of Armino when he was staring at him.

'Does he began to accept Hibari-san?' Tsuna thought as he stare on him.

It took a long minute of staring before Hibari spoke.

"Be sure to be back Herbivore, I will find you and bite you to death if you don't." Hibari said, seems to be his way of saying good bye. Armino narrowed his eyes a bit but answered him, "Just be sure to get stronger when I return or I'll make you lick the ground as your sign of defeat."

Hibari gave a smirk before walking away. Armino smirk back, looking forward for it.

Everyone soon walked away as they decide to take a walk around Namimori one last time before heading home.

* * *

Night at almost dinner time, Armino was on the couch and seems texting someone when he was interrupted by Nana.

"Armi-kun" Nana called. Armino turn around and smiled, "What is it Sawada-san?"

"Is that person e-mailed you?" Nana asked. Armino think for a minute before nodding. "He said my flight canceled this day so I'll be leaving before early sunrise."

"Is that so? Then you can still have one last dinner with us. So, how about we eat, food is ready"

Armino nod, "Sure"

Tsuna knowing his flight was delayed was happy a bit as he able to have more time with him. They used their time left to study how to use the Laptop Armino had given to him since he has no idea what to do. Armino found it funny at first but then helped him.

Nana from afar was really happy seeing them having fun, like siblings.

* * *

Late Night when Tsuna felt asleep on the table. Armino was just beside him and smiled, it seems Tsuna was now tired from playing his new Laptop around. Nana came and saw his son finally sleeping.

She sighs, "Tsu-kun, if you want to sleep then go to bed... silly child."

Armino chuckle a bit, "I'll carry him to his room Sawada-san."

She nod, "Thank you Armi-kun."

Armino nod as he slowly lift Tsuna's body, making sure he won't wake up and walked, heading to his room. When he arrived on his bed, he slowly put him down and put a blanket around him. Armino watch him sleep for a minute and silently laugh, to him, he sees a baby sleeping soundly.

'Is this how a Vongola Boss should be? For some reason i'm beginning to doubt it... still... you'll become a great boss in the future... you will...' He's eyes turn sad when he remembered what happened to him. He closed his eyes, as he was eager to change them.

He looked on the side on the table and surprise to him, there were pictures of Tsuna with his friends. Armino was also included there, smiling with Tsuna. Armino can't help but smile on the memories he had earn in his few days stay with him.

He looked back on the sleeping brunet and whispered, "Thank you for such a wonderful memories Tsuna... We'll meet again... surely... we will..."

Armino slowly went out the room and head back on the dining room. He sat on the chair and Nana gave his favorite drink, ice chocolate. Armino smiled as he took it.

"Thank you Sawada-san" Armino took a drink, really delicious.

"You just stayed here for more than months but it seems that it was already over a year Armi-kun" Nana said as she drink her tea. Armino nod, "I think so too Sawada-san, time sure flies."

"I agree with that... Armi-kun be sure to take care of yourself okay" Nana said, his tone was already in the mother tone. Armino was happy for it, "I will Sawada-san... Also, Sawada-san can I recommend something for Tsuna?" Nana gave a questioning look, "What is it?"

"I want Tsuna to have a home tutor" Armino said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Home Tutor? Why does he need one?"

"I think it can help him for his future that's all. Beside who ever that tutor will be, I'm sure Tsuna will become smart and a successful man in near future."

Nana smiled, "You really care for my Tsu-kun, like you see him as your little brother."

"Do I?" Armino was bit surprise as he looked down on his drink, seeing his reflection on the chocolate he was drinking. He smiled, "I might be Sawada-san. Since for me, Tsuna was like a baby child."

Nana smiled happily as she nod, "I knew you'll notice it. I'll do what you said Armi-kun. Home Tutor huh, I wonder where I could find one."

"You'll meet one Sawada-san... so early that you can never expect it would be."

* * *

Time where Sunrise was coming, Nana was already sleeping on the couch. She actually slept on the table but Armino carried her to the couch to have a better sleeping position and even put a blanket around her. He made a last note and left the house unnoticed.

The sky was still dark but surely, morning is coming. Armino adjust his backpack before walking away. He just kept walking until the sunshine finally came. Armino's thought was flying for a while until his phone vibrated. He took his phone and read the message. He smirk as he closed his phone and return it on his pocket.

'Finally' Armino thought as kept walking. Ahead, he can see a bus was coming on his way.

The bus just pass through him but looking on the slow motion, Armino and the familiar baby just cross their path. Inside the bus was a fedora child was riding, concentrating on his destination while outside, Armino continue walking, hidden on his eyes was staring at him.

Returning to normal motion, the bus gotten bit far away from him while Armino kept walking away from Namimori. Armino gave a final smirk before he truly disappeared on the road.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Mafia will now step in to Tsuna's life.**

 **Thank you to all readers, review, favorites and follow.**


	11. Hitman Tutor, Reborn

**Chapter 11: Hitman Tutor, Reborn**

Early morning and sunrise, the baby in fedora and black suit arrived in his destination and walked out the bus. He walked, heading to the houses. As he kept walking in slow motion for some reason, he noticed someone seems energetic as he run with baseball bat and baseball gloves. He was Yamamoto Takeshi as he run, heading for early training.

The baby didn't pay attention as he arrived to the house he was assign to, Sawada House. He put a paper inside the mail box before walking away once again.

* * *

Inside, Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana just woke up on the couch and surprise that there was a blanket around her. She smiled, knowing it was him who put it to her. She looked around if ever he was around but no one, only a note was left on the table. She looked to it and smiled.

.

Dear Sawada-san,

He called me and told me I have to go. Since you were sleeping I didn't bother you and decide to leave silently. Thank you again for making me stay with you and making me feel how family feels like and please give my regard as well to Tsuna. I will miss you all and I promise I will come and visit. Take care and good luck.

From Armino

P.S.  
Don't forget to give him a home Tutor Sawada-san. Also, don't tell it was me who recommend it for him. He might get angry if he does.

.

Nana can't help but giggle, she thinks that he really cared for his son so much. She nod, she will do what he asked her to do. She hid the paper on her pocket and head to the doo, opening it and walked outside. She stretches her arms as she feels the breeze of the nice morning. She went to the mailbox where the newspaper was waiting when she noticed another one just beside the newspaper.

She took it and read it out loud.

"… 'You will be starting home Tutor'? "

* * *

Morning time and Nana was now starting to make breakfast and this time, for her and for his son again. She now truly missed the days he was here for them. She looked on the clock and saw the time. She decides to call Tsuna but no response. Normally, she will ask Armino to wake him up and he did able to wake him up with no problem but now… it means it's her again.

She decides to wake him up and for once he woke up. She saw his sad look when he realized his friend was no longer with them. She smiled and pats his head.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, I'm sure Armi-kun will come back. Cheer up and get ready to school." Nana said to her son. Tsuna smiled and nod, "Thanks Kaasan."

Nana smiled happily when she remembered something and shows it to Tsuna.

"What's that Kaasan?" Tsuna asked. Nana smiled brightly, "Starting today a home tutor is coming to be coming."

On the flyer, it said, 'You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I was young and good looking'

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately." Nana said. Tsuna was widening in surprise and sighs, "Kaasan I don't need a home tutor. I already know how to study on my own so there's no need." Tsuna reasoned but his mother only smile.

"But Tsu-kun this is perfect for you. See? It said as long as they have a place to sleep and meal, they'll teach you twenty four hours for free!" Nana said happily that made Tsuna frown a bit, "That just smell like a scam Kaasan." Tsuna looked on the time. Early but better to prepare, he stood up. "I'll head to the bathroom and get ready." Tsuna went to the door and looked back to his mother, "Anyway! I don't need a tutor!"

Tsuna went out. Nana just smile to her son, she has fate on him but still, "Armi-kun recommend it for you Tsu-kun so what he thinks best makes me agree too." Nana mumbles happily.

* * *

Outside, Tsuna trip again on the stairs, making him fall down all because of his clumsiness. Tsuna felt pain from his fall that he was unable to notice someone almost beside him. He only noticed when he spoke.

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna looked to his side and saw a baby figure, wearing black suits, fedora with a chameleon on its side and a yellow pacifier around his neck. The baby spoke.

"Are you Tsuna?"

"Well, yeah I'm Tsuna" Tsuna said as he sat up. He stared the baby while he spoke, "Starting from today I'll be looking after you." Tsuna looked closely to him and asked "Wait, who is this baby?"

"Don't worry, 'No-Good Tsuna'." The baby told him which surprise Tsuna a bit. Tsuna asked him again, "Why do you know my nickname?" That suddenly made him close his mouth as he realizes he said it again. Remembering back, Armino always hit him something, no, anything around him every time he says he's no good, telling him to man up and have confidence.

The baby smirk for some reason, "Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

Tsuna frown that he lectured him, "Stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like some big shots. I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you." He was suddenly kicked by him, feeling the pain on his cheek which he never expects to happen or feel around him. He looked back on the baby and asked, "Wh-why did you do that?"

Nana suddenly came and noticed the baby. "Oh, where did you come from little boy?" She asked in question.

The baby took something on his suit and showed it to them. "I'm… a home tutor Reborn" he introduced to them.

"Home tutor?" Nana asked and followed by Tsuna, "Reborn?"

Nana giggles while Tsuna kept staring at him. Normally, Tsuna would be laughing at it since someone and also a baby declared himself a home tutor but this time, he remembered one of the teachings that Armino kept telling him. 'Don't be deceived by its cover no matter what happened. They may look like harmless and funny but within is strong like no lion can compare to their strength.'

Tsuna looked down again to stare the baby who was named Reborn and asked. "For real?"

"Yeah" Reborn only answered. Inside he smirks, seeing that he was actually thinking and aware something about him. Looks like he's becoming close on becoming a mafia boss, since he can sense around him that he had trained and also don't look weak to fight on.

* * *

Later Tsuna left and Reborn was on his head. He looked up to him.

"Are you really a home tutor?" Tsun asked once again. Reborn kept his poker face and answered, "I'm a hitman"

"Eh? Hitman?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn finally show his smirk which for some reason, Tsuna can feel trouble.

* * *

Soon the craziness around him begins. He was hit by some kind of bullet that he called Dying Will Bullets that made him fall down and rise again in just wearing boxer and run so much until school and confess to his long time crush Sasagawa Kyoko.

Next he was called by the Captain of the Kendo Club, Mochida to have a duel with him and he'll be waiting on the gym. Tsuna wanted to reject but the baby who called himself his home tutor Reborn forced him to come. He sighs deeply, the craziness was just starting but he was already tired with it. His friend, Yamamoto and Ryohei looked to him in worried.

"Are you really okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in concern. Tsuna smiled a little, "I'm fine… just that… after he left someone just arrive which I can say he's crazy."

"Crazy? How EXTREME crazy?" Ryohei asked. Tsuna answered him, "Saying he's here to become my home tutor and then told me he was a hitman who work in mafia and so forth." Tsuna sighs, "Do you think I'll believe such thing?"

"That really looks crazy, still it looks fun" Yamamoto said as he smile. Tsuna protested "Wha-what are you talking about Yamamoto? I'm serious and really for some reason I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Hidden from afar, Reborn was watching over them. He narrowed his eyes on them, especially the two companions beside Tsuna.

Later inside the gym, Tsuna went there with his two friends. Many came to watch over them which made Tsuna nervous.

"Hahahaha you finally came Dame Tsuna!" Mochida said as he pointed his kendo sword to him.

Yamamoto sweat drops a bit, 'I'm sure if he was here, he's dead.'

"You perverted stalker" Mochida began and Tsuna sighs, he continued "Heaven may forgive you a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

"Wait… there was a reason for what happened." Tsuna said as he raised his both hands. He really doesn't want to fight someone but Mochida won't listen to him, "I won't listen to excuses!"

"Ahhh" Tsuna wanting more to protest but Mochida spoke. "Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo, so if you can even get one point from me, you win. If you can't, then I win." He said but in truth, the one who was raising the flag was one of his friends and loyal… so to speak that he will never raise his flag to Tsuna. Mochida pointed Kyoko with his kendo sword, "The price if of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Pr-prize?" Kyoko spoke and Hana frown, "What a jerk."

"HOY! DON'T EVEN DARE TO POINT YOUR HANDS TO MY LITTLE SISTER IN EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Mochida just smirk, "Oh come on Sempai, can't you see that Dame Tsuna was trying to get close to you so that he can get close to your little sister? If I were you I would have punch him already."

Ryohei grin as he crossed his arms and told them, "Sorry in Extreme but before I tried to EXTREMELY recruit Caito to my boxing club and he EXTREME refused and told me a condition that if ever Sawada EXTREME join then he'll join. No matter what happened, Sawada doesn't want to join on my boxing club that leading me no choice but to have an EXTREME match against him. EXTREME my surprise, Sawada won against me. Yamamoto and Caito were there to confirm it's true."

Everyone were shock, someone defeat him!? And it's DAME TSUNA of all people!? They all looked to Yamamoto to ask if it's true. Yamamoto grins widely and nods.

"That's true everyone, Tsuna was really amazing there." Yamamoto said as he grins. Tsuna paled on the sudden attention they were giving to him.

Mochida tried to laugh, trying to show them he wasn't affected by the sudden truth that was revealed to them. He pointed his kendo sword to him. "Let's begin Sawada!"

"W-wait, I don't want to-" Tsuna was cut off when he was suddenly attack and thankfully, he able to dodge it just in time. Both Ryohei and Yamamoto step back. Yamamoto took one kendo sword and throws it to Tsuna and he caught it.

He attacked again but he only dodges it. "What's wrong Sawada? Afraid to fight me?" Mochida asked as he continues to attack Tsuna but he only dodges them.

From afar, Reborn was ready with his green sniper gun. He smirks, seeing his student has good reflexes around him.

'Not bad… but continuing that won't help you at all, you really are a Dame Tsuna. Oh well, I'll give you a little push.' Reborn though as he ready to trigger it and he did.

The bullet was straightly hit to Tsuna's head and fall down. Soon enough he rose up in boxer and fought against Mochida without hesitation, leading to his winner. Tsuna on that incident learn that the baby who's name Reborn wasn't lying to him at all. He seems to do things in crazy way than the normal ways.

From the entrance, a man with a silver hair was watching.

"So, that's Vongola 10th boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man said as he kept observing him.

* * *

At home, Reborn explained to Tsuna about his real intention which shocks him the most.

"Wh-what!?" Tsuna yelled loudly, "I'm the Vongola Family's tenth Generation boss!? ME!?"

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, the ninth to train you to become an admirable mafia boss." Reborn explained to him.

"I don't get it! What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked and Reborn showed him a paper which tells him his family generation.

Reborn explained to him, "The Vongola Family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your Great Great Great Grandfather." Reborn was now wearing his pajama as he continues to explain to him, "In other words, since you inherited the Vongola Blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

Tsuna put down the paper "I've never heard about this…" Reborn turn around and walked, "Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great mafia boss."

Tsuna sighs as he saw Reborn was already in bed, "Why are you deciding everything by yourself… and don't sleep to my bed!"

"It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow" Reborn said as he lay his bed on the pillow. Tsuna wanting to protest when he noticed something below and saw granite traps.

"What did you set up!?" Tsuna asked. Reborn answered, "I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up." And immediately a bubble appeared to his nose, completely fast asleep.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna said in disbelief, "And it's still so early! Do you sleep at baby-time!?"

Outside, it was just sunset.

* * *

Night time when Nana came to check on Reborn and fix the blanket around him.

"Please take care of Tsuna, Reborn-kun" Nana whispered with a smile and went away the room. Reborn's bubble pop and rise up, he smirk, giving an answer.

He looked on the side and saw photos, photos of Tsuna with his friends. He stared on the person who was beside Tsuna and just smiling. The black haired teen with ruby eyes.

Reborn kept staring on the teen, finding something about him.

* * *

Somewhere, noise of kids can be heard everywhere and few adults were there to take control on the kid's playful and energetic behaviors.

"Come on everyone, it's time to go to bed" a woman shouted but no one seems listening to her. She sighs, tired that it happened to her every day. A man came to cheer her up, "Don't worry, they're just kids and it seems their energy still kept rising."

"I think I know what you mean." Another teen said as he was being drag by the children somewhere. Another one who has almost the same look on the person who was being drag by children smiled. He everyone were doing their best until a familiar voice was heard.

"I'm home"

They all looked on the owner's voice and shock to see the person they care and cherish the most.

The man who was just standing greeted the person with great joy. "Welcome back Princess Armira"

Armino in her real name, Armira, still in the appearance of the man smiled for them.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Craziness just began to Tsuna's life. Now who are this people who knows Armira a.k.a. Armino?**


	12. Noir Famiglia

**Chapter 12: Noir Famiglia**

"WELCOME BACK ARMI-NEE!" The children shouted as they attack, more like hug her all at once that made her fall down from the too much weight, add her bag too.

The man and the woman beside her decide to help her, even the boy who called her princess. Soon, the children were playing again while the care takers were with her. Armira sighs deeply that somehow she survived from the kid's welcome hug. She smiled to them again.

"It's good to be back. How are you guys doing?" Armira asked them.

The one who called her princess has a dark blue hair and emerald eyes and around 17 years old spoke, "We been doing great princess, although its bit lonely without you."

"Still calling me a princess huh Richard" Armira said to him. The person who's name Richard spoke proudly, "Of course Princess. I, Richard your knight will always serve you with all my life without fail!" Armira sweat drop a bit, "Please don't" She actually like his loyalty but too much makes her feel bit uncomfortable.

"Richard you're making the princess feel uncomfortable" the other boy who has the same look as Richard and around 17 years old said. The only difference the two have was their hair color, while Richard has dark blue, he has dark red hair color. He looked to her with a smile, "We had been waiting for your return princess. While my brother mopes on your sudden leave, we gain trouble on how we can explain to the kids on your sudden leave."

Armira laugh a bit, "But I know you guys did well to make up some stories that can make them believe. Great job by the way Ramiro." The boy named Ramiro smiled and bowed a bit, "Thank you princess."

Armira looked on the other two, "How about you two Hiroto, Sayuri?"

The boy named Hiroto who has dark white hair color and Amethyst eyes, around 25 years old smiled, "Still doing fine Armira-sama"

The girl named Sayuri who has blond hair and topaz eyes around 28 years old smile sweetly, "You worried too much for us Armira-sama, you should take care of yourself more than us."

Armira smiled gently, knowing this people were doing well even with her absence around them.

"Princess, why didn't you tell us you're coming back? If you just told us, we would have come to pick you up." Richard said to her. Armira sighs, "That's more reason why I didn't do it, beside, I just took off without telling you guys either so there's no harm done."

"Now that I think about it, you did say that you were coming to meet him… did you meet that person Armira-sama?" Hiroto asked her. Armira nod, "I did Hiroto. He was indeed as I had imagined he would be. Clumsy and weak, not fitting for the boss position."

"Boss?" Sayuri asked. Armira answered her, "The person I kept talking about to all of you, is none other than the boy name Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola's candidate boss."

The Richard and Ramiro were shock to hear the word Vongola. Both Japanese looked to them in question.

"What's Vongola?" Sayuri asked them.

Ramiro answered her, "Vongola was the strongest Mafia around the world. They are truly famous in Italy."

"Really? That Vongola is amazing then… but Armira-sama said the next Vongola boss was Clumsy and weak… is Vongola going to be alright?" Hiroto asked in surprise question.

"Don't underestimate him so easily Hiroto. He may be like that at first but as he grows, he'll become strong and wonderful person. You will also learn how amazing he is if you get to know him." Armira said to him.

Hiroto bowed to her, "Sorry for my rudeness Armira-sama" he apologize, he knew that hidden to her normal tone was danger that would only means he angered her and he doesn't want to face her wrath, ever.

Armira smiled and became serious, "Everyone after the kids are asleep, come to my office and we'll continue our discussion there. Alright?"

The four nod and soon the three went back to their work while Richard stayed beside her. Both are now walking on a dark hallway.

The house they were staying seems large but not for riches. It was just a normal big house made of stone and woods. Outside were quiet trees and wind.

"Richard, Kindly tell me what happened in this orphanage while I'm gone?" Armira asked him as she walks. Richard smiled and bowed to her, "I will princess… for now… Princess when will you keep that man's appearance of yours? If you would ask me princess, that appearance doesn't suit you."

"Oh really? For me this appearance was great, I can do many things that man could do." Armira said to him. Richard defended, "That's not what I mean princess. Even in your real appearance you can still do it and the thing I was trying to say was… you look more better in your real you."

Armira chuckle a bit, "Is that so… in that's the case."

Armira turn around and her suddenly her hair grew longer until to her waist and her looked became even more feminine. She smiled, she was now in her true woman's appearance.

"Better?" Armira asked. Richard smiled and nod, "Better princess."

Armira turn around and kept walking and Richard followed from behind.

* * *

Later in late night, all the kids in the orphanage were now sleeping on their respective beds and the three left silently and head to the room where their princess, more like their leader was waiting for them. They arrived on her office, seeing on her blue shirt and black pants, her feminine look and longer hair.

She smiled to their arrival, "How's the kids?"

"Already asleep princess" Ramiro answered her. Armira leaned to her chair, "Good… those kids doesn't need to know what we truly doing… for their happiness and freedom."

"You really care for them Armira-sama." Sayuri commented. Armira laugh a bit, "I do but it still doesn't mean I like kids… now, to the real discussion."

Her mood turns to serious as the others too became serious. They took their sits and the serious conversation began.

"He called me and told me to return here and be on standby. Even so, he asked, more like he ordered us to prepare ourselves anytime and any moment. Our enemies might come to us in unexpected time since I already made a move, by his orders." Armira told them which widen their eyes a bit.

They all knew whom she was talking to, the person who was truly the one leading them, even so never showed himself to any of them. The only person who knew about this mystery person was none other than their princess and act leader, Armira. She was his apprentice and it would be natural.

"Who did you met up with?" Richard asked.

Armira answered him, "The Storm Arocbaleno, Fon. Now in this moment, the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn had come to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to become a proper boss of Vongola, by the order of the ninth, Timoteo. Since he does, I need to move out before he finds me, although he gave me timing where I could see him on his ride."

"That's sound too reckless" Ramiro said his thought out loud. Hiroto asked her, "Did the Sun Arcobaleno felt your flame?"

Armira doesn't know how to answer that. She just took a deep breath and answered, "Who knows…" Everyone seems tense, Armira smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry everyone, out of all Arcobaleno, the only person we should not worry about is the Sun Arcobaleno. Even if he does sense me, it doesn't mean he can do a thing. He has a mission and he has to stick with it."

"But princess, the Sun Arcobaleno is the strongest among all eight Arcobaleno. If their Sky ever wish to take us down, even if he has a mission he will still…!" Richard was stop when he saw the dangerous look Armira was giving to him.

"I said there's nothing to worry so there is nothing to worry Richard. Don't you believe my words?" Armira asked dangerously. Richard immediately shook his head, "I-I'm sorry princess… just that I…"

"I know Richard but I told you its fine and so it's fine." Armira said to make the nervous Richard calm down. She looked to everyone and asked seriously, "This battle that might soon to come was only our battle between me and him alone, the four of you have nothing to do with what are we fighting for. Even so, you four joined with us to help us on our battle. I will ask you again… Are you really sure you're joining with our battle? If you do, there will be no turning back. Death is unavoidable."

The four turn even more serious and determine. The first one who spoke was Hiroto.

"I, the reverse Lightning Flame, Fujioka Hiroto will join with you. You rescued me from my darkness life, you Armira-sama and him. So this time, I am here to fight alongside you, even it means death."

"I am too Armira-sama. You rescued me from that horrible life, so this time, I would like to repay it too even it means fighting and meeting death. I don't regret my decision for joining with your battle. I swear that to you as I, the reverse Mist Flame, Kita Sayuri to you and him."

"We brothers feel the same way Princess. I, the Reverse Storm Flame, Ramiro Guttuso shall accompany both you and him on your coming battle. Even it means I have to kill and meet death. I will have no regrets on this decision."

"You heard my little brother princess. I swear that to you too, as I, the Reverse Cloud Flame, Richard Guttuso to serve you and him in present until future. We are your soldier and knight, feel free to use us as you please."

Armira kept her serious expression every time she heard their determination on sticking with them. She gave a long sighs and asked again. "Even if this problem has nothing to do with your lives?"

"Yes!" The four answered in union.

Armira shook her head with a small smile. She really can't believe on this people.

"I already told you what we were fighting for, correct?" Armira asked them and they all nod. "Good to know… but… heh, really I don't want to have any of you to have anything to do with this."

The four smiled, knowing she cared so much to them that she doesn't want them to have anything to do with it.

"We all have decided that ever since you saved us Princess, our will can never waver no matter. We wanted to stay with you and his side no matter what." Richard prideful said, like it was his entire reason of living.

"Even if you still haven't met him? You already swore your life in his hand?" Armira asked them and the four nods. Armira sighs, "Just what the heck are you people?" Even if she asked that, she smiled, happy that they aren't the only once you fight against the cruel world.

"Be sure you don't regret any of your decision you four because once you went inside, there will be no turning back." Armira told them. The four nod once again and this time, Hiroto spoke, "We do and we don't care."

"We don't regret our decision Armira-sama" Sayuri added. "Beside, you and this person made this family for us."

Armira took a deep breath, "Very well…" She stood up and faced them with great loyalty and pride, "I, the Reverse Rain Flame, Caito Armira, the act leader of Noir Famiglia shall lead you all the way to the end."

The four stood up on their sits and bowed to her, telling that they will follow her no matter without fail.

* * *

Sunrise and Armira was busy to her paper work since she was the one who runs the orphanage, she was suddenly visited by Richard, a sup of cold chocolate in hand.

"May I come in princess?" Richard asked after he knocks and opened the door.

Armira took a deep breath, since her arrival she still hasn't slept. She smiled on his arrival and nod. Richard smiled as he closed the door and gave a cup of cold chocolate to her desk.

"Thank you" Armira said before taking the cup and drink it. Usually, coffee was the best drink for keeping a person awake but for her, it seems cold chocolate gives her energy to keep moving.

"Princess you should have sleep before doing those works." Richard said in concern. Armira laugh a bit, "Don't worry Richard I'm almost finish. Beside, this is nothing compare to his work."

"Who?" Richard asked and Armira answered, "Vongola Decimo"

"Ohh" Richard didn't expect that answer. Richard looked closely to her, seeing she was reading a paper on hand. "Umm… Princess… can I… can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Armira asked but still focusing on the paper. It took time for him to ask, "What does he look like? I mean… the person who really… led us?"

"You all questioned me that back then and my answer is still the same. I can't tell you anything about him at this moment. I'm sorry, even if I wanted to but he ordered me not to do so I can't."

"I-I understand princess… just that… my curiosity was too much about this person. The one who is the king and… what flame he does he possesses."

"I see…" Armira put down the paper and looked to him. She gave a small smile, "I can't really say much about him but maybe this information was fine. If ever the others asked, you may tell it to them too."

"R-Really?" Richard asked in disbelief and she nods.

"He's the one who will shine for us, leading the way as he gave light to our darkness path. Since he too was a reverse flame user like us, he was now the one who gave darkness around him, making him shine within the darkness."

'The one who shines within the darkness' Richard thought carefully. Armira just smiled and return back to her work. Richard kept thinking until he finally realize the answer she had told him.

'The king is the Reverse Sun Flame User'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **All OC characters. Just who was the Reverse Sun Flame user?**


	13. Octopus Head

**Chapter 13: Octopus Head**

Morning in Sawada residence, Tsuna was still sleeping as Reborn came to wake him up. Reborn saw his room really a mess, he huff as he shook his head and decide to wake the useless student.

"Get up Tsuna. It's morning." Reborn said as he shakes his body. Tsuna moved a bit before turning around and kept sleeping. Reborn sighs, "I have no choice. I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awakening method."

Reborn went somewhere a bit before he returns back with a defibrillator in hand.

"One, Two, Three!" an electric shock surprise Tsuna as he finally wake up and almost toasted.

"W-what was that for!? Do you want to kill me that badly?" Tsuna asked Reborn in his doctor costume. Reborn answered him, "You're awake."

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!?"

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all."

Tsuna gave a fake cry, "That's because they die in shock…" Tsuna took a deep breath as he looked outside the window. "I thought I'm done with Armi's cruel awakening method but it turns out you just replaced him… jeez"

Reborn tilt his head a bit, "Armi? Talking about Caito Armino?"

"How do you know him?" Tsuna asked. Reborn answered, "I asked Maman and she told me about him. It seems he lived here and left before I arrived. Too bad I didn't meet him…" Reborn showed a note, "This is today's plan."

Tsuna looked at it questionable "Plan?"

* * *

Namimori Middle School, Tsuna went to his sit and began thinking.

'A new student huh… I wonder who would it be.' Tsuna thought and soon heard some girls chatting behind him.

"Did you hear? We have a new transfer student today"

"Really? I wonder what this transfer looks like. I hope he's cool like Caito."

"You still fantasize him? I hope it's not someone like Caito, even he has a good look there was a demon within. Do you know how scared I am when he almost hit my boyfriend just because he insulted Dame Tsuna over there?"

"Calm down its fine to fantasize him you know. Beside it would be shocking if he has a girlfriend."

The girls laugh.

* * *

Somewhere dark room, Armira was relaxing herself when she sneezes. She looked up and began thinking.

'Is this what they call someone talking behind your back? For some reason I want to kill someone.' She sighs as she decides to ask someone later. Thinking the time and date, 'Ah, if I remember correctly… this is the time where the Storm is coming…' she sighs and looked away.

Someone knock a door and the person came in, it was Sayuri.

"Armira-sama did I disturb you?" Sayuri asked shyly. Armira sat up to her bed and gave a small smile, "You were about to but you came just in time. So what is it?"

Sayuri went to her and gave a letter. Armira took it.

"It just arrived from our mailbox Armira-sama and it was addressed to you."

"I see. Thank you, you may go now."

Sayuri nod before walking out the room. Armira stared the letter for a second before she opened it. As she kept reading, her eyes began to narrow.

* * *

Back to Namimori Middle School, Tsuna was now heading to the certain place he was told to go.

Remembering back, someone named Gokudera Hayato from Italy like Armino came to their class. He kicked his table and told him to go behind the school. Tsuna at that time was confused on why and if ever he did something wrong. Yamamoto, his friend seems worried but he gave a smile telling he'll go alone and Yamamoto nod.

Now he arrived on the place, seeing Gokudera was there alone.

"U-um… what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked him. Gokudera spoke, "If some trash like you becomes the 10h, the Vongola Family is done for."

"W-why do you know about the Family?" Tsuna asked, bit surprise that he knew something which might be the mafia itself.

"You're annoying." Gokudera showed two dynamites to his hand, "This is your end."

Tsuna was now surprise, "D-dynamite!?"

"This was faster than I'd expected." A voice said as that person came out. It was Reborn who landed to his hair. Tsuna yelp in surprise, "Reborn!?"

Reborn just smirk, "Gokudera Hayato" Tsuna asked him, "Y-you know him?"

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy." Reborn told him.

'Called from Italy, then…' Tsuna looked back to Gokudera, "Y-you're a… mafia?"

"Ohh, you seem too easy of catching up." Reborn commented while Tsuna paled a bit, 'Thanks for a certain someone… wait… can he also be…'

Tsuna's thought was cut when Gokuder spoke. "So you're the hitman that the 9th has mort trusted in, Reborn. I heard rumors about you."

'Reborn is the hitman that the 9th trusted the most…' Tsuna thought and Gokudera spoke again, "It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock. Reborn answered, "Yup, its true."

"What!" Tsuna react, "From what you told be me back then, only those who has a blood of Vongola can become a boss." He looked to Gokudera, "Are you also a descendant to any bosses?"

Gokudera's eyes widen while Reborn hum, thinking that he didn't forget to use his brain for this.

"Well let's not care about that. If you don't want to lose, fight." Reborn told him which shock Tsuna. "F-Fight? N-no I don't want to fight! Can we just talk about this?"

"Talk? There's nothing like that in the mafia world. Now, let's fight." Gokudera said as more dynamites came out to his hand.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb." Reborn told him. Gokudera added, "My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato." He took his stance, "Brace yourself."

Instantly, his dynamites had flicked its fire. He throws it, heading to Tsuna.

Tsuna knowing the danger quickly run and dodges them when they explode. Gokudera was surprise while Reborn smirk.

'He really wasn't weak' Reborn noted as he saw Tsuna staring at Gokudera, not signs of willingness to fight back.

'H-how did I end up like this?' Tsuna mentally yelled as more dynamites coming to his way. He run once again and dodges them before they explode. Gokudera grunted on how fast he was and kept continuing his attack.

Tsuna as he dodges remembered something, it was about his days training with Armino. He was actually shock how come Armino acquired some of the dynamites. He just smiled and explained to him how to prevent them and even dodges them. Tsuna at that time thought there was no need for know them but he was insisting to train with them that soon ended up him being blow away.

Tsuna turn around to face Gokudera, 'I-I need to prevent them from any more explosion… b-but how?'

'Looks like he chose to fight but still not full heartedly. What a brat he could be… oh well.' Reborn turn Leon to a gun and point it to Tsuna, "Fight with your dying will!"

Tsuna was hit as he finally acquired a Dying Will, where his clothes was destroy and only his boxer left. Gokudera throw another dynamites and this time, Tsuna extinguish them all without any problem. It continues that way until Gokudera unable to throw the dynamite without throwing it which endangers his life but Tsuna extinguish them before any of them explode, much more injure them. When it's over, Gokudera sat in defeat. Tsuna's Dying will also disappear, returning him back to normal.

Tsuna gave a relief sigh, "Thank goodness…" He looked to Gokudera who still looked on the ground. Before Tsuna could speak, Gokudera spoke first.

"You are the one fit to become the boss." Gokudera looked up to him, "Judaime, I'll follow you until the end of this earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Tsuna sweat drop a bit, "Huh?"

Reborn walked, heading between them and explained to Tsuna, "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate that is this Family's rule."

"Rule?" Tsuna questioned. Gokudera now spoke, "Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th and… you were right back then. Only those who has a blood of the Vongola can become a boss which is why even if I kill you, there will be no way I would become one… Also… I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

Tsuna could somehow understand him, "Gokudera-kun"

Reborn kept quiet, his eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

Gokudera's eyes shine, "But you prove me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even thought I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna said as he waves his both hands in front of him. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

Gokudera gave a firm eye, "I won't let you do that."

Tsuna can't help but pale. 'He became so scary that I can't talk back… but' Tsuna seeing Gokudera's firm made him smile a bit. "I don't plan in making you my subordinate Gokudera-kun." This made Gokudera shock as when he was about to speak, Tsuna continue as he extended his hand in front of him, "Instead, will you become my friend?"

Gokudera was even more shock. Reborn was just watching the two and sighs, seems thinking about something.

Gokudera looked down and asked, "Am I… am I even worthily to be your-" Tsuna cut him off, "Being worthy and unworthy has nothing to do with it Gokudera-kun. To tell the truth I don't want to become a mafia boss and if it possible I don't want to have anything to do with it. Tha-that's why… well… that's why I don't want you to become my subordinate but a friend… is… is your answer… no?"

Tsuna felt nervousness while Gokudera was so shock that he can't answer right away. The atmosphere around them became silence, waiting for each other to talk.

Leon was staring on the two, unsure what's going to happen. He walked to his master's shoulder and licked his master's cheek, like calling him out. Reborn took him and began patting him. Finally, Gokudera spoke.

"If… if that's what Juudaime wanted… I… I will accept your offer… to be your friend." Tsuna was surprise but smiled. He gave his brightest smile and took his hand, "Thank you Gokudera-kun, I hope we can get along."

Gokudera can't help but smile back, "I-I am too… Juudaime"

* * *

Later at sunset where Tsuna bid his farewell to Yamamoto and his new friend Gokudera, he was now walking with Reborn. Tsuna took the opportunity to ask.

"Reborn" Tsuna called. Reborn didn't answer but he was listening. He continued, "Armi… is Armi… part of Mafia?"

"Caito Armino?" Reborn asked and Tsuna nod. Tsuna spoke, "For some reason, he seems to know about mafia stuff, since he always speaks as if he always compares everything like war, dynamite and more dangerous stuffs… Something like it's happening now."

"When does he spoke like that?" Reborn asked. Tsuna answered, "Every time we train."

Reborn hum for a second before answering his question about Armino. "Who knows, I never heard of his name before. He can be a new one or he was just someone who likes war and conflict movies."

"Really? I hope your right. He doesn't seem look like to be one of your dangerous stuffs." Tsuna said as he walked away with a smile. Reborn kept quiet, thinking about something.

* * *

Night time on the orphanage where the kids were starting to eat while the others were watching over them and some were feeding the other kids, Armira was bit panic on the inside as she hold the phone in hand and waiting for the person over the phone to answer her. She kept waiting as she already tapping her hand on the table. She kept waiting until finally it answered.

"What do you want?" Armira was startled on the sudden tone. The person seems… irritated. "T-Teach, I'm not bothering anything… right?"

"State your problem" The person said. Armira can tell he didn't answer her question. She sighs in defeat before her mood became serious and spoke. "A letter came to me, more like a report. It said that they're moving."

"Who?"

"Them, on our timeline. Remember that I used my power to take one of the Vindice under my control so that he can update us what's happening there? It seems my interference indeed change the timeline such as in our time, they had felt the disturbance of time. Time passes and it's becoming worst as finally they found the cause and now they were planning on doing something about it. I don't know what they were planning to do but I'm not sure if I should just ignore this report so I'm telling it to you now."

"I see" the person spoke, seems absorbing every words he had heard from her. She added, "The last word of this report was they were investigating about me. It seems they were suspicious that it was me who created the disturbance due to my power. Well that part was practically true and also, the report didn't tell anything about you so you're still safe."

"Do you think I care if ever they knew about me?" The person sarcastically said.

Armira gave a small laugh, "That's true, it was also same for me… so, do you have any plan on mind?"

"A question. Do you think it's possible for them to come here?" The person seriously asked. Armira was thinking for a minute before replying "With the power of Trinisette, they might be… On my point of view that is."

The person hum for a second before he spoke, "Use your power to create a barrier, just in case. Can our observer from our time be ordered?"

"I tried but unfortunately, no. It seems we can no longer have any communication back in our time. The reason must be because we broke the taboo."

The person stayed quiet for a while before he spoke, more like ordered her. "Create a barrier. Make sure those people can never interfere with us."

"I will but let me just remind you Teach. My power can do that but with those rings and pacifier that were part of the Trinisette, they might able to destroy the barrier."

"I don't care. It was just our alarm whenever they found a way to come here. Caution is necessary."

Armira nod, understanding everything he had told. She took a small thinking before asking. "Just a question Teach. What if they got here? What do you think we should do?"

"Is that question necessary? You should know already what must be done if ever they come here to interfere us, right?" The person spoke in very dangerous and serious tone which really makes Armira thankful they were talking on the phone. Even so, she smiled, knowing really what should be done. "I see… I will do as you order."

The phone was off and Armira put her phone down. She looked on the night sky, then turn around to do what she was ordered to do.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Them... They're now beginning to move. What will happen next?**


	14. Return

**Chapter 14: Return**

It's been month since Armino gone home and also Reborn's coming to Tsuna's life. As days go on, more craziness happened to his life. He met crazy people but great people. Lambo and Bianchi who soon live with them, Haru becoming his friend, a terrible day where they had deal with Hibari Kyoya the school prefect, meeting Reborn's ex-student Dino, meeting Shamal and so more. This time, Tsuna just fought against an illusionist of the Kokuyo Middle School, Rokudo Mukuro. It was a tough battle but somehow he won, all thanks to Reborn, the new Dying Will Bullet with a mitten made by Leon and his past training. Tsuna also rescued a child named Fuuta de la Stella, he now live with them. Nana, Tsuna's mother as always, has no problem with that. The home became more lively than usual which she likes the most.

This time since today has no school, Tsuna took the opportunity to have a chat with his long distance friend, Armino.

Armino: Hahahahaha that was a crazy story to believe Tsuna

Tsuna sweat drop a bit before typing his answer.

Tsunayoshi: I told you its true Armi. Why don't you come and visit to know what I'm saying is true.

Armino replied

Armino: Don't be so angry Tsuna. Don't worry, I believe in you. Still, I'm glad you're doing well.

Tsuna smiled to that. He asked a question.

Tsunayoshi: So how are you doing to your home? Is the crisis there finish?

Armino: Hahaha… Did I say that? Well everything is doing fine so to speak, although I don't know when I could return back but really I hope I could.

Tsuna smiled and really, he hopes that he could visit them so that he could meet his friends here.

Tsunayoshi: I'll be waiting for that day to come Armi.

Armino: Same here Tsuna… Oh, looks like I have to go now Tsuna. Good luck on your life there and be sure to survive.

Tsuna gave a broken laugh as he type his last message for him.

Tsunayoshi: Thanks and you too Armi.

Armino: Thanks

On the chat box, Armino turn off line. Tsuna sighs as he closed his laptop and put it inside to his drawer where it would be safe. He stood up to his sit and went out to his room and heard another commotion as Lambo's voice was laughing too loud while I-pin seems trying to stop Lambo, whatever he was doing.

Tsuna smiled, really, his life really became crazy but still, he could honest to himself that, it was fun.

* * *

Few days later, Squalo and Basil came to Tsuna's life. Squalo succeed on taking the ring while Basil was badly injured and so are his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was later when Tsuna learned about the rings which were called Vongola Ring. Tsuna until now still refuse to become a boss but Reborn as always never listen to him and started training him.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei also started training with their respective tutors. Gokudera asking Shamal, his former teacher to train him, Yamamoto asked his father to teach him the way of the sword, Shigure Souen Ryu while Ryohei is being trained under Reborn's comrade Arcobaleno, Colonnello. Dino also came to Hibari's life which he has a mission to train Tsuna's Cloud Guardian.

They were all been told that the Varia will come within ten days but it seems they were mistaken as the Mist and Lightning of Varia came to search for the Lightning Ring holder which was a child name Lambo. Soon, all the Varia came, seeing them for the first time. Xanxus, the Vongola 9th's son, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria, Mammon, Leviathan and Gola Mosca. Tsuna also on that day learned about his father's real work. Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father was actually a Mafioso and an advisor of the Vongola boss 9th. Tsuna finally leaned why he was chosen to become the next boss and why he was involve on something he never thought about joining. He concluded on his mind, his family bloodline were actually crazy from the very beginning.

* * *

Night and Tsuna was thinking about what happened this day. Cervello came to them and told them there will be a match between him and Xanxus which they called Ring Conflict and it will be starting tomorrow midnight. Tsuna scratch his head so crazily, not once he was thinking about entering a life or death conflict.

"Reborn just what should I do? I don't want everyone to get hurt again." Tsuna said to Reborn who was right now holding Leon in the form of a phone. Reborn replied him, "All you need to do is win Dame Tsuna. Believe on your family."

"But"

"Learn to believe on your family Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna's eyes widen a bit, "Be-believe?"

Reborn nod. Tsuna looked down as he grip his fist. Reborn no longer spoke as he continues what he was doing to his phone.

* * *

Next day was the day the Ring Conflict started. The first match was the Sun battle, between Sasagawa Ryohei in Tsuna's side and Lussuria of Varia. It ended in Ryohei's win. Next day was the Ligning battle, between Lambo and Leviathan. Tsuna truly reject on making Lambo fight but still has no choice but to let him go. In the end, he saved Lambo from Levi's coming attack, leading Lambo's ring and Tsuna's ring to be taken by Xanxus. On that very day, Tsuna finally showed his resolve to fight so that he could protect his friends. Reborn answered his desire as he will train him even more and even harder more than he could imagine it would be.

* * *

Next day starting class, everyone was quiet when their teacher came. The teacher cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have an announcement for everyone. It was a sudden one but… we have another student that had transferred and he will be joining with us from now on." The teacher said which made the students became curious. Everyone was chatting about who the transferred student was and the teacher slams his book on the table. "Quiet students" the students turn quiet. The teacher continued, "The new student… more like a retuning student shall come to greet you… come in."

The door opened, revealing a black hair teen boy and ruby eyes. Tsuna was shock and so was Yamamoto. The person who was a transfer student, more like a return student, it was Caito Armino.

Armira, now Armino since she took the man's appearance again spoke. "Caito Armino, I return as I had told you I will be." Armino looked to Tsuna and smiled "I return Tsuna, it seems your doing well."

Tsuna can't hide his happiness that once again, he had met his friend. "Armi! Why didn't you say you're coming back?" Yamamoto followed up, "That's right Caito. You really gave us a surprise."

Armino gave a small laugh and nod, "Well I did want to surprise you."

Gokudera was observing him. Tsuna and Yamamoto sometimes talks about him which gotten his curiosity. Seeing the person now, for some reason, there is something about him which he hide from everyone.

Armino looked to the person who kept staring at him, it was none other than Gokudera Hayato. Armino didn't mind much but he showed both coldness and hatred to his eyes but not once showed it to his facial expression.

The teacher spoke, "Your sit will be over there, beside Sasagawa Kyoko" the teacher pointed the sit just beside Kyoko. Armino frown mentally as he looked to his teacher, "Is there another sit beside that?" the teacher replied, "Do you see any sit other than that?"

Armino sighs as he gave up and walked to his sit. He didn't glance to Kyoko or even to his side. All he did was concentrate on the coming lesson. Kyoko tried to talk to him but he only ignore her. Kyoko gave up as she too took her attention on the lesson.

* * *

Lunch time and both Tsuna and Yamamoto were now with Armino.

"Armi I really miss you. So, are you staying here for a while?" Tsuna asked. Armino nod, "That's the plan since everything went things fine there. So, how are the two of you been and…" he looked on the glaring silver head, "Who are you?" he asked, more like he lied.

"Ah Armi let me introduce you. Gokudera-kun he's the friend I been talking about. Armi he's Gokudera Hayato, he's the transfer student I was telling you about." Tsuna told the two. Armino gave a small fake smile, "Is that so. You came from Italy too huh, please to meet you Hayato."

"Don't call me on my first name bastard" Gokudera said.

"G-Gokudera-kun"

Yamamoto laughs and spoke, "Caito, Gokudera was always a hot headed person so try to be nice with him." Gokudera shouted in irritation, "Shut up Baseball Freak!" Yamamoto just laughs to it.

Armino on the inside was sad and angry. 'If only this people didn't change and understood the real situation… the time we came from… won't be happening at all…'

"Armi" Tsuna called. Armino's thought was cut and looked to Tsuna who's smiling. "Glad to have you back. Kaasan missed you too so can we walk home together?"

Armino smiled and nod, "Sure. I really miss your mother's cooking."

* * *

After class, they were now walking home as Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and the joined Ryohei were walking, heading to Tsuna's home with Armino. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei were telling their story about what had happened after he gone home while Armino was listening to them. They do until Ryohei talks about the Sumo Wrestling Contest which Tsuna cover his mouth, trying to avoid something that could lead on his involvement about mafia.

"Sumo Wrestling? Tsuna are you sure you're alright joining in that sport? I mean, in your body is…" Armino trailed off as he looked closely to Tsuna. Tsuna wave both his hand in front of him and said, "D-Do-Don't worry Armi. I can do it somehow."

Armino hum, "I would like to watch this match."

Tsuna was freaking out mentally, thinking how to change the subject. Armino observe Tsuna closely. He can tell that he had truly gotten even stronger after he had left. He smiled, seeing the large improvement around him.

"Hoy" Gokudera called, making everyone face him. He asked, "Do you know something about Mafia?"

Tsuna's eyes widen on the question while Armino kept his poker expression. He sighs before answering him.

"That's right Hayato. I know about Mafia, but not all about mafia." Tsuna was surprise. Armino continued, "All I know is there is a large group of people were around, killing, assassinating and so forth. I knew them since I was once gotten involve without knowing it."

"Then which famiglia do you belong?" Gokudera asked. Armino answered, "No one. I don't plan joining in any famiglia Hayato."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes on him while Armino kept his expression for a second before he faced Yamamoto and asked. "Where's Kyoya by the way Takeshi? I didn't see him this morning." Yamamoto smiled and answered, "Hibari is somewhere training right now?"

"Training?" Armino questioned. Tsuna decide to interfere, "A-Armi w-why don't we go now… right?"

Armino chuckle, it seems Tsuna cared for him. He nod, "Sure"

They all continue to walk, heading to Tsuna's house.

* * *

Arriving there, Nana immediately hugs Armino after seeing him in front of her.

"I miss you so much Armi-kun!" Nana hugs him even more. Armino smiled "I-I'm back N-Nana-san" Nana broke the hug to take a close look "You never change at all!" Armino laugh, "That's because I was just away more than a month Nana-san."

Bianchi and the others were just watching from behind. Nana turns around and introduces him to them. "Everyone please meet Armi-kun. He used to live here before and he's from Italy too."

Armino hum as he looked at them. He gave a kindly voice introduction but his eyes shows hatred and anger. "Please to meet you, I'm Caito Armino. Tsuna was talking a lot about you, hope that we could get along."

Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin were surprise. They were all looking closely to his eyes which show hatred and anger. They don't understand why but they have a bad feeling about him. Only Lambo didn't see, more like sense the weird atmosphere around him.

"Hmm… so you're a new kid here" Lambo said, as if he is looking down on him. He gave a laugh, "Gupyaaaaa… Lambo-sama will let you follow me. Be sure to follow every order Lambo-sama will say."

"I refuse" Armino said coldly. He sighs, "That's why I hate kids. It's hard dealing with them."

"Oh, Armi-kun hates kids?" Nana asked. Armino gave a small smile, his eyes no longer show hatred and anger. "S-something like that… even if I own an orphanage back in home."

"Orphanage?" Nana and Tsuna questioned.

Armino laugh a bit, "So I didn't tell you. It's the problem I been dealing with. It was my parent's job and since they're gone I took their place. It was really a good thing that I can leave it with my trustful friends there, since they were way better on handling kids than me."

"So you're already taking a business in such young age Armi. Amazing" Tsuna said, he has an 'oh' to his mouth.

Bianchi narrowed her eyes to him. She somehow doesn't like him at all.

"So where are you staying today Armi-kun?" Nana asked. Armino turn to her and answered, "Maybe in my old apartment since the house is already full. But well… can I have a dinner with you?" Nana's eyes sparkle, "Of course you can Armi-kun! There is a lot of food to cook, be sure to eat many okay!"

Armino nod, liking the idea.

"FOOD!" Lambo shouted in happiness. I-pin spoke, "Lambo it's not for you" Lambo didn't seems to hear as he continue to think about food.

"So your Caito Armino" A child's voice but made Armino shiver mentally. He turned around and saw the arriving baby wearing fedora and black suits. "Ciaossu"

"Reborn-kun meet Armi-kun" Nana introduced. Nana whispered to Armino's ears. "He's Tsuna's tutor."

Armino nod and looked on the infant. He gave a small smile, "N-Nice to meet you… Reborn"

Reborn smiled, "Same here Armi"

Armino gave a questioning look, "Using my Nickname already?" Reborn answered, "Aren't you calling people on their first name too?" Armino sweat drop a bit, 'So he's hard to argue with…'

Reborn looked to Tsuna, "Dame Tsuna get ready and we'll continue our training, now."

"E-eh!? Already?" Tsuna said, somehow not liking it, especially in front of Armino.

Armino smiled and asked, "Can I come too? I want to see my friend's improvements."

"Eh?" Tsuna wanting to protest but Reborn answered first, "Sure"

Tsuna paled while Armino became happier.

* * *

Later in Namimori mountain, Tsuna was training in his Dying Will mode, wearing only silver gloves and boxer as he fight against Basil. Armino was just on the side with Reborn.

"Tsuna truly change" Armino commented as he watches. Reborn smirk and looked at him, "Can you use your skill to make him even stronger? I heard you're already exposed in Mafia activities. That only means you have some fang in your sleeve right?" his eyes narrowed, "Mind showing to me?"

Armino smirk then stood up to walked away. Reborn kept smirking, and followed him from behind.

"You two stop" Reborn ordered as the two stop their training and looked to Reborn. Tsuna return back to normal.

"W-What wrong Reborn?" Tsuna asked, for some reason he doesn't like the next thing will happen to him. Reborn answered him, "Armi agreed to help you become stronger Dame Tsuna."

"EH!?" Tsuna was surprise while Basil gave a questioning look, "Armi?" Basil looked on Reborn's side and saw him. He smiled, "Please to meet you, I'm Basil" Basil introduced as he offer his hand to him.

Armino didn't react, he was just staring at him coldly. Basil found it questioning but Armino took his hand and shook it just one time before letting go. He spoke, "Caito Armino"

Basil was confused on why he was looking at him coldly but still smile. Reborn decide to speak, "Prepare yourself Dame Tsuna. It won't be just Basil but also Armi."

Tsuna freak out a bit, "Wait wait WAIT! R-Re-Reborn Armi has nothing to do with this!"

"If you're talking about you inheriting the Vongola Famiglia then there's nothing to worry, I know that already." Armino told which surprise Tsuna. Before he could even ask, Armino spoke, "I heard it from someone I know. Can't tell you who he is by the way."

Tsuna sweat drop a bit, Basil gave a questioning look while Reborn shadowed his eyes using his fedora. Armino chuckle as he walked on a bit distance as he wears a black glove. Once he was there, he turns around and surprise the two teens, Armino already have a long katana in his right hand while his left hand holds a dagger.

"Making you stronger means no holding back Tsuna. I will make sure of it that's why be prepare." Armino said as he took his stance.

Tsuna took a step back and Reborn pointed his gun to him. "Defeat both of them with your Dying Will Dame Tsuna." Reborn shoot him another Dying Will Bullet, making him enter to his Dying Will Mode. Basil became serious as he took two pills from his pocket and took it, entering to his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Armino smirk on sight, liking it.

The three began their training. Surprise, Armino has a great speed that was too hard to predict every move he'll do. Reborn kept watching from afar, seeing Tsuna having a hard time made him smirk, liking it.

* * *

Night and the start of the Storm battle. Armino didn't come with any of them so Tsuna would think he has no idea about what's happening at night. But secretly, Armino was watching the battle from afar and made sure he won't be found, even the Varia. Armino has a phone in hand, talking to someone on the phone.

"Any suspicious?" the person asked on the phone. Armino answered him, "Nothing. My timing of coming back was really a good one since I don't want to have any suspicious trouble with the CEDEF boss, I don't even want to meet him."

Armino knew the person was smirking. That person asked, "You're watching the match?" Armino nod, he asked again, "What can you say about him?"

Armino observe Gokudera's battle before speaking, "Needs more improvement and according to the memories I have, he'll lose to this battle… Tomorrow will be the Rain battle huh…"

"It would be better for you to replace Yamamoto Takeshi. You're better than him." The person spoke. Armino smiled, "What an honor…" Armino's eyes turn dark, "They will just abandon him and I hate the fact they need to fight alongside him. I really want to fight alongside him as his Rain… but…"

Unable to continue, the person spoke, "We both don't want him to have a same flame as us… We will change and protect him, without fail."

Armino gave a small laugh, thinking this person is not a kind of person he was before. They had truly changed ever since they accepted the Reverse Flame within them. He gave a determination look and nod.

"Even it means death as a price"

* * *

Things went according to their knowledge. Storm Battle, Gokudera lost. Next day was won by Yamamoto Takeshi, a next was a revealed mist girl named Chrome Dokuro who soon in the mid battle turn into Rokudo Mukuro then the last battle of the Guardians, Cloud Battle, Hibari Kyoya's win. The last Ring Conflict was the Sky battle. Thanks to Reborn's harsh training, Basil and Armino, Tsuna able to fight Xanxus with ease. He had gotten far stronger as they could ever imagine. Armino in that battle decided to show himself and watch the match with the others even he himself doesn't wanted to. In the end, Tsuna had won which made Armino happy and so is everyone.

Without Armino knowing…

.

.

.

The true battle was just the beginning.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Almost to Action. Thanks for reviewing, favorite and follow.**


	15. Them

**Chapter 15: Them**

Night on Armino's dark apartment and room, Armino was clenching his heart like he's having a heart attack. His breathing was uneven and he's sweating. He rolled out on the bed as he reaches his mobile phone. He grabs the phone tightly as his reverse flame came out around him. His eyes glows dark blue as he glare the night sky and shouted.

"I WISH FOR THEM TO STAY BACK!"

The flame around him spread around as everything turns black. For some reason, he's breathing was turning back to normal and somehow calming down. It took time before he can finally breathe normally. He grabs a towel using his free hand and wipes his sweat at the same time, sat and dials someone on the phone. The phone began ringing as he waited for the person to answer and he did.

"H-he-hey… s-sorry t-that I c-called at this… late" Armino said, still catching his breath.

"Did something happened?" The person asked seriously. Armino huff three times before telling him his report, "T-those people… w-was trying to… break on my… power… s-somehow I able to pull them back but… huff… huff… I… I don't know how long…huff… huff"

The person on the phone stayed silence. Armino was waiting for his response as he wipes his sweat and finally, he spoke.

"We'll prepare for them. We will not let them interfere with us. If ever they still did, we'll kill them."

Armino even in his state gave a determination eyes and nod, agreeing in whole heart.

"I will prepare everything… just in case" Armino said and the phone was cut off. Armino put his phone out to his ears and dial a different number. He waited until the person finally picks it up.

"P-Princess! W-what I can do in this hour?" A familiar person asked, seems just awaken because of the call.

Armino cleared his throat, hiding his real condition from him. "Richard I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Morning and Tsuna was walking to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto on his side when they notice Armino on the gate. He seems tired and pale. Tsuna went to him as the two followed.

"Armi" Tsuna called out. Armino look to them weakly and gave a small smile, "Tsuna… G-good morning"

"Are you alright Armi?" Tsuna asked in concern. Armino gave a small laugh, "I'm… I'm fine… just lack of sleep Tsuna."

"Should you head home instead here in school?" Yamamoto asked. Armino didn't answer, not wanting to say anything more to make them, especially him to worry.

"Class starting, let's go" Armino said as he turn around and walked away. Tsuna was uncertain as he was so worried for him. Gokudera cheered him up, "Don't worry Juudaime, if anything happened to that bastard, we'll force him home." Tsuna smiled. Even in Gokudera's harsh tone, it was too obvious he was trying to cheer him up. Tsuna nod and the three walked in, heading to their class.

* * *

Class goes on and Tsuna was concentrating on the lesson. He sometimes took glance on Armino who was trying to concentrate on the lesson. It was too obvious that he was sleepy and he's fighting that sleepiness.

"Umm… are you alright?" Kyoko whispered asked. She's worried for him after Tsuna confronting her about his condition. Armino took a quick glance to her before looking away. He sighs as he replied her, even he truly don't wanted to. "I'm fine"

Kyoko was not convinced and Armino knew that. He sighs again as he pretended he was listening to the lesson. A few minutes, he again felt the pain as he clenches his heart. He's starting to sweat too.

'T-those bastard… they won't even take a break! Just how much do they desire to stop us!?' Armino thought as he clenches his chest.

Lunch time and suddenly, Armino vanish, making Tsuna worried. He tried finding him but no vail, even with the help of his friends. Just where did he go?

* * *

Somewhere dark, Armino continue to clench his heart as his breathing was beginning to uneven itself. He fought against the pain as the reverse flame was coming out around him.

"Armira" A deep man's voice called which surprise Armino. He slowly turns around and saw a person who was tall and hiding within the shadow. Armino gave a small laugh.

"I didn't know that… you would show yourself… to me… T-Teach" Armino tried to straightly say. The man within the shadow didn't move, but spoke, "They're pushing themselves in. correct?" Armino still trying to catch his breath but nod as his response, he spoke "I'll… I'll make sure that… they won't c-come… t-to… interfere w-with us…"

The tall man kept quiet as he observes his student gathering his flame around him, knowing he'll use it.

"I WISH FOR THEM TO STOP! I WISH FOR THEM NOT TO COME HERE! I WISH FOR THEM NOT TO INTERFERE WITH US! I WISH FOR THEM TO DISAPPEAR!"

Armino shouted out loud as his flame burst around them but the man didn't mind at all. Slowly, he's breathing was returning to normal as his pain was slowly disappearing. The man kept observing until he spoke.

"Those words won't hold them back, especially the last part my foolish student."

Armino gave a small and broken laugh, "I-I know… huff… huff… at least… I could… stop their progress… that's all…"

"But how long?" The man seriously and deeply asked which made Armino look down. Even himself doesn't know how long he could stop them either, still… "I… I don't know… but… maybe… as long as… I live… I…"

"You'll die Armira. Remember, your power has limits when it comes to Trinisette's holders." The man reminds him. Armino took a deep breath before responding, "I… I know… Still, I don't care… I'll stop them and… destroy that timeline."

The man stares at him for a moment before he spoke, "Endure it until midnight." Armino was shock as he looked at him in wide eyes, "A-Are you saying that… I-I should just let them!?" The man nod. Armino can't believe what he was hearing, "W-Why?" Armino asked, wanting answer. "Are you telling me that… we should let those BASTARDS interfere with US!?"

The man within the shadow narrowed his eyes on him, "Do you think I will let them!?" it was said in dangerous tone which surprise Armino. The man walked on the side as he walks away, he spoke in serious and dangerous tone "We will settle everything here and now. We'll destroy them if it's necessary."

The man disappeared out from the darkness, leaving Armino frozen to his place. Armino looked down as there was something running to his mind. For a minute, he finally laughs, a devilish laugh.

'Crazy and dangerous… but it seems fun' Armino thought as the Reverse Flame once again came out around him, this time, more darker than before. 'The Reverse Flame that kept devouring my Light color still kept running… but who cares.' Armino stood up and looked up as his eyes were shadowed by his hair but the eyes reflect killing intention. 'Maybe this is the time where WE will open their eyes and show them… abandoning their Sky is a grave mistake.'

* * *

After class, everyone went home except Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. The three were talking to Reborn, talking about something about Armino when someone came in. Armino went in and saw the three of them talking.

Tsuna's eyes widen as his relief to finally found him. "Armi! Where have you been all this time? I had been searching all over for you!"

"You bastard, how dare you make Juudaime worry!?" Gokudera asked in irritation. Armino just sigh, ignoring him. Armino looked to Tsuna in serious expression and asked, "Can I have time with you Tsuna? Only the two of us."

Tsuna found it questioning. Armino looked to Reborn, giving a silent message which made Reborn narrow his eyes on him.

'Caito Armino' Reborn took note to his mind about something.

Both Tsuna and Armino went to the roof top and thankfully, Hibari was not around to disturb them.

"Armi… what is this about? Should it be better to go home and rest?" Tsuna said, he was still worried for his condition. Armino gave a small smile and shook his head, "N-no I'm fine Tsuna… But really, there is something that needs serious discussion. Mind listening to me?"

Tsuna nod, Armino smiled as he walks on the side and Tsuna followed. Armino was silent for five minutes and finally he spoke. "Tsuna… Sooner or later… there will be another battle that was about come."

Tsuna was shock, "WHAT!? MORE FIGHT!?"

Armino laugh at it and shook his head, "No that's not it… at the same time yes."

Tsuna frown, "I don't understand you Armi."

"I know" Armino looked on the view and spoke, "Tsuna… the battle that was coming… is between only us and them."

"Us? Them?" Tsuna questioned. Armino kept smiling, "What I mean from US means me with my other companions." He looked to Tsuna, "And what I mean from THEM means them…" He looked down, "I can't tell you who they are because… I think it would be better if that information would be told by them."

"Armi… Just… Just what do you want to tell me?" Tsuna asked, really confuse.

Armino took a deep breath before facing him, "What I'm trying to tell you is… please remain neutral. Don't join to any battle between us and them, never show which side you are on and never show hatred to anyone."

"Armi… can't I help you?"

"NO! You… you can't. As I had said, this is between us and them. You have nothing to do with it… at least not yet."

"Not… yet?"

Armino nod, "Yeah… not yet… If you want to learn more, watch us, observe, discover and find the truth. You will solve all our mysteries Tsuna."

"What mysteries?"

"Many Tsuna, so many that still haven't shown up." Armino answered him. "For now, this is one of the questions that you need to solve on your own… 'Can you still become the same Sky everyone knows?'…"

Tsuna was registering everything he was hearing before asking again, "Armi… are you entering on the dangerous situation?"

Armino smiled, thinking how concern he seems for him. "Much dangerous I guess… but I have no regret. I desire it and I already swore myself to it. No one can stop me in this, I'm sorry but… even if it's you Tsuna, I won't stop."

"Armi"

"Remain Neutral Tsuna… remain neutral… find the answer that you will soon question in near future." Armino looked serious to him, "Don't give us a hard time than we already have."

"Hey Armi"

"Well, that's all!" Armino said as he stretches his arms in the air and looked to Tsuna with a smile. "Judge everything with your Dying Will Tsuna."

Armino walked away but was stop when Tsuna spoke, "Armi! The People that you will face… was it… some people that I… know?"

"Not just some people Tsuna" Armino turn around, giving him a sad expression with determination. "They are people you truly knew and treasure. Even if they are, we will never hold back. We'll do whatever it takes to stop them, even it means killing them."

Tsuna was shock, so shock on how determine he is about something. Armino left the roof top, leaving the stun Tsuna standing there.

'Armi… what's wrong? Why? Why do you have so much hatred? What truly happened?' Tsuna question but it seems even if he voice the question out, he will never hear the answer. This made Tsuna felt pain, he felt like there's nothing he can do to his friend's suffering. 'Why?' he mentally asked, 'Why do I feel like I'm useless? Am I… really Dame Tsuna? … Armi'

* * *

Night time and midnight in Armino's home and room, Armino kept suffering from the pain until a sound of breaking was heard around him. He pants in exhaustion, truly tired from his long endurance on keeping his power from blocking them. Now it was broken, the enemy they truly hate is coming on their way. Armino looked on his side, seeing the man was there, comfortably sitting like nothing was wrong.

Armino sighs as he stood up and went to the near sit to relax himself from his endless pain. "I see that you don't care what happen to me Teach."

The man chuckle, his look was shadowed but seems wearing black clothes, perfect clothes to mix up within the darkness. "Do I?"

"Of course" Armino gave a fake pout then looked away. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Any time they're here. Any plan?"

The man smirks and spoke in deep and dangerous tone. "Give them a warm welcome Armira" Armino smirk and nod. The man continued, "And those brats?"

"Richard and the others are preparing for their coming. The kids in the orphanage will continue their living without them since there are some who was good enough to take care those younger once." Armino sighs, "Those kids has nothing to do with what we are fighting for so I hope that even with my power, I could protect them… as for those four… really they made me gone crazy." He looked on the man, "They are willing to give their lives within your hand, even if until now they still haven't knew who you truly are… they already trust everything to you."

The man gave a deep sigh, "Is that so… they are truly crazy." The man commented but smirk, "But if that's what they desire then I will use them as much as I please."

Armino gave a small smile, "Please be easy on them. I may the one who trained them but they are still not enough to deal with them, especially the Arcobaleno." The man chuckle, "We'll see about that."

Armino gave a questioning look while the man raised his right hand in front of him and burst out his Reverse Sun Flame to his palm. Because of the flame, a small glint of his eyes showed. His eyes were dark and glowing yellow with darkness. The man continues to smirk, really looking forward on the battle to come. Armino can't help but be same to his teacher. Armino murmured something that return his body to his rightful figure, a woman.

"We'll now show them our hatred that was born, thanks to them." The man that can now compare to the death reaper said, excited to crash them.

* * *

Somewhere dark, Gokudera was standing alone. He looked around to see if ever he has someone with him but no one.

"That's strange" Gokudera spoke to himself, "If I remember correctly, after reading my small novel I went to bed and sleep… does that mean that I'm dreaming?"

"Yo" An adult and deep voice called which surprise Gokudera and turn around. When he saw the person who called to him, Gokudera was stun. The person he's seeing in front of him has the same look and same hair and eyes. The only difference is their height and their age.

"I'm you from the Future." The adult Gokudera introduce himself to his younger self, "And I need your help. Will you lend me your body?"

"My… body?" Gokudera asked. He was confused which is right now, the question running to his mind was… what is his future self doing here?

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **They came, what will happen next?**


	16. Find the Culprit

**Chapter 16: Find the** **Culprit**

Morning in Sawada Residence in Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta's room, the three were still sleeping soundly when one of them woke up. It was the cow child, Lambo.

Lambo looked around him and see where he is and those who were with him. He gave a small smile, "Looks like I really came back" he murmured as he stood up and went out on the bed silently. He looked on the mirror to see his own reflection. He nods, "Same as I remember… now…" He looked on the door and narrowed his eyes a bit, "To search culprit who's disrupting the flow of time… Caito Armira"

Later, they were having breakfast. They were all eating as Reborn still steal Tsuna's food which made Tsuna argue with him but no vain to him. Lambo was silently eating, observing everything, especially Tsuna.

'Tsuna-nii was such an innocent back then… much as I remember.' Lambo thought as he stares Tsuna. He became sad within him, 'If only…' He grips his hand to his chopstick, 'If only he didn't change… he… tch'

Lambo was remembering something to his time which made him mad at the same time, pain that he can't do anything for him.

'Tsuna-nii'

* * *

Takesushi, Yamamoto was leaving, already in his Namimori Middle School uniform and both bat and bag in hand.

"I'm leaving Oyaji" Yamamoto yelled as he quickly run away.

Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi's father waves his good bye before becoming serious. 'Takeshi change… did something happened?'

On the road, Yamamoto met up with Gokudera.

"Good morning Gokudera" Yamamoto greeted as he went to him. Gokudera sigh, "Shut up Baseball Freak… we have no time heading to that damn school you know."

Yamamoto laugh, "But aren't you wearing your uniform too. Just what's wrong?" Gokudera gave a glare, "Have you forgotten what we come here for? We're here to find that woman shit bastard and teach her a lesson about changing the future is breaking the law of the trinisette's balance! Tch, really if I ever get my hands on her I'll kill her."

Yamamoto laugh again but became serious and spoke, "Gokudera she's not changing the future… she's destroying the future… also, there is something we need to concern about."

Gokudera glared at him, "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto spoke, "I heard about this from Oyaji in this time. I asked him if ever he knew about a girl name Caito Armira and he told me he doesn't know anyone name like that but he does know someone which was almost same but the difference is the person's first name." Gokudera nod, telling him more and he did. "Oyaji said he met a young man name Caito Armino. He was currently my classmate and also my friend."

"Caito… Armino?" Gokudera thought for a bit before smirking, "It seems that shit woman used her power to change gender. But surely I know that she already sense our coming since we were breaking her barrier. She could have fled or stay here."

Yamamoto can't help but ask, "What do you think she'll do?" Gokudera glare at him, "Like hell I'll know. We just know her less than five years." He reasoned before turning away, "In any case, we need to find that shitty woman as soon as possible. The Arcobaleno who were with us should be starting their search within the Italy. As for us, we need to search here in Japan Baseball Freak."

Yamamoto nods, agreeing. He looked on the sky and asked, "Since we're in the past… there's a possibility that we'll see him again right?" Gokudera looked down, knowing who he was talking about. Yamamoto continues to speak, "Tsuna… Boss has been missing for seven months… so is Reborn after that." Yamamoto looked down, seems thinking something sad that pains his heart. "If only… he hasn't changed… Tsuna will…"

"Enough" Gokudera said, wanting the pain in his heart to stop. "What's done is done as they say… Juu-Boss change, we can no longer do anything from it."

Yamamoto grips his hand hard, thinking the same thing. Gokudera looked forward and walked away, "Come on Baseball Freak. Our mission is to take down that woman. We need to find her and finish her to save our timeline before it was completely destroy. I'm sure that woman already interfered within the flow of time. We need to fix everything as soon as possible."

Yamamoto looked to Gokudera who walking away and followed him from behind.

* * *

Sasagawa residence, Kyoko was eating her breakfast when Ryohei went down to eat breakfast too. Both of their parents were early gone to work which was the reason only the two of them were left on the house.

"Kyoko" Ryohei suddenly spoke to his sister and asked, "Do you know someone name Caito Armira?"

"Caito Armira? No, I don't know anyone with a name Armira but I do know someone name Armino." Kyoko respond which made Ryohei stop eating. He looked to her and asked more, "Armino?"

Kyoko nod, "Caito Armino transferred last semester but went out a bit and now return. Oh, you know him right? Since you were his friend, you were even persuading him to join to your boxing club but he kept rejecting your offer."

"Oh… we're friends?" Ryohei question which made Kyoko worried for him. "Are you alright Oniisan? Fever?" Ryohei panic mentally as he shook his head, "N-no that's not it. I'm fine Kyoko so there's nothing to worry… just asking that's all… hahahaha"

Kyoko was still worried but still answer his question. "That's what I see between you, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. Your group seems having so much fun if I must say."

Ryohei look down on the food, thinking about something. Kyoko spoke, "If only he would smile more, maybe it would be great since his smile somehow calms everyone who see it… still… I wonder…" Ryohei looked to her, she continued, "I wonder why he always looks at me as if I'm someone who is not worthy to talk with. He sometimes shows hatred toward me… I wonder why"

Ryohei hid his irritation. Surely, when he finds her, he will show no mercy toward her.

* * *

Kokuyo Land, Chrome was wearing her usual uniform attire and walked away.

'Find Caito Armira and eliminate her…' Chrome thought as she walked away. A trident came out to her hand and grips it hard. "Bossu"

"Kufufufu" a familiar voice can be heard that only Chrome can hear. "Now… shall we hunt that troublesome woman" it was Rokudo Mukuro's voice.

* * *

Namimori Middle School Rooftop, Hibari Kyoya was standing there, looking down as if he was hunting someone right now. Hibird was flying on the sky as he sings the Namimori School anthem.

* * *

Somewhere road, Armino was walking, wearing his uniform and ready for school. He can feel them, each one of them with his power. He gave a smirk and silent laugh. Who would have thought they carry anger toward her?

'So Foolish Vongola Decimo's Guardians… no, you are not worthy to be called his Guardian… you are not even worthy to carry the Vongola Ring itself…' Armino's eyes now show malice so much that he wanted to crush them as soon as possible. 'If I will fall down… I'm taking each one of you with me.'

* * *

Morning and Tsuna was now heading to school alone when he noticed both Gokudera and Yamamoto heading somewhere. Tsuna called them out.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto froze, hearing the most nostalgic voice that they ever thought would hear again. Turning around, Tsuna was already standing beside them. Tsuna smiled to them, "Good Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto and Gokudera can't believe whom they were seeing. Tsuna gave a questioning look. "What's wrong you two?"

The two kept frozen until someone arrive which almost familiar to them.

"Good Morning Tsuna"

They met Caito Armino which surprises the two. Tsuna went to him and greeted back, "Good Morning too Armi, heading to school?"

Armino nod, "Shall we go?" He said as pointing the way. Tsuna nod and turn back on the two, "Come on you two or we'll be late!" Armino first walked away but the two noticed the smirk he held before turning around. The two narrowed their eyes on him.

Finally… they found the target.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Showdown start.**


	17. Eliminate

**Chapter 17: Eliminate**

Gokudera and Yamamoto were observing Armino too tense as Armino kept smiling as he talks to Tsuna.

Yamamoto whispered, "No doubt, it's her." Gokudera nod, "Black hair and red eyes and even her name… no doubt baseball freak"

"But how do we confront her? From the looks of things, she intends to get close to him as much as possible." Yamamoto reasoned which made Gokudera glare at him even more.

Tsuna turn around and asked, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto is there something wrong? You two seems to be quiet so much."

"Huh? Oh now w-we're fine Bo-Tsu-Tsuna" Yamamoto said, making sure he won't notice it. Armino's eyes twitch, really angry to Yamamoto. Tsuna somehow doesn't believe on his words, why?

* * *

Arriving on Namimori Middle School, Hibari's eyes widen and turn to glare when he met Armino. He walked heading to him and immediately sway his tonfas but was easily dodge by Armino. Tsuna was not much surprise since it sometimes happened that he got use to it.

Hibari glare even more, "I'll bite you to death Caito Armira"

"It's Armino, Kyoya" Armino corrected him as he smile with eyes close. When he opens his eyes, it shows challenge and hatred, "Also, calling me in the name and not herbivore? Heh, did you become soft weak herbivore?" the tone was teasing but hidden was a threat.

Gokudera and Yamamoto glared at him, much more on Hibari. Armino was mentally amused on what's happening.

"Tsuna why don't we go to class, we can't afford to be late right?" Armino said as he began to walk away with satisfaction. Tsuna look shock a bit as he run, following him, "Wait up Armi!" Tsuna followed Armino and the two chat again, leaving the three behind.

Gokudera grip his hand hard, not liking it. Yamamoto looked to Gokudera and asked, "Should we force Tsuna and her separate?" Gokudera glared at him, "Of course Baseball Freak… that shit woman must not damage anymore time or I'll completely toast her without mercy."

Hibari grunt as he walked away, "Inform those herbivores" he said as he walked away. Gokudera understand whom they mean as he start taking out his phone and began contacting the others.

* * *

Inside the school, Ryohei was looking around when he saw Tsuna which surprise him but shock when he saw the person he was looking for. He gave a glare as he walked, heading to him and punch him but before he could, Armino grab his hand and lift him around to slam him on the floor. Tsuna was shock on the sudden move.

"O-Oniisan!? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked to Ryohei. Ryohei somehow doesn't know how to act when comes to him and before he could, Armino spoke, "He's fine Tsuna. He is a captain of the Boxing Club. Something like that shouldn't be hurt."

Tsuna frown a bit, "Then why did you do that?" Armino answered cheaply, "Who knows." Armino look down. Ryohei can see his hatred and spoke, "Looks like I was wrong, sorry"

Ryohei controlled his temper. Armino was truly amuse as he let his arm go and walked away. Tsuna looked on the two as he decides to bow to Ryohei as an apology and followed Armino. Ryohei sat up on the floor and punch it.

'Caito Armira… I will EXTREMELY stop you!'

* * *

Soon, class was now starting as Gokudera and Yamamoto sharply observing Armino while he didn't mind as he fakely listening to their teacher. Lunch came and Armino was eating with Tsuna. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei sharply observing him while Armino act normally. Tsuna now found it weird around his friends. Why are they staring at Armino as if he's a criminal or some kind of trouble?

The bell soon rang, indicating its break time or lunch time. Tsuna stood up to his sit to eat with everyone but he was surprise that all of the sudden, Armino disappeared. He saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto run away really quickly. Tsuna tilt his head on the side, confuse on what's going on.

* * *

On the rooftop, Armino arrive there and seems he's the only one there. He stood in the center as he took a deep breath in the clean wind that was blowing nicely. Armino seems relaxing but quickly turn around, already holding his katana in right hand as he block the surprise attack of a tonfas. Hibari attacked first from behind and seems really wanted to defeat him. Armino smirk, seeing these people were hype enough to bring their all just to take him down.

Another one came in great speed as that person is going to attack Armino on his side but Armino got in time to block it with his dagger in his left hand. It was a punch and it's from Ryohei. Another one came from the sky, it was Gokudera, holding dynamites to his hand. He throws it and it's now heading to them. Armino kept smirking as he twists around to lose the two and cut all the dynamites and explode. Armino seems safe as he came out from behind and another surprise attack came, Armino block it with both katana and dagger, this time, it was Yamamoto, holding his Shigure Kintoki in sword form.

"Not bad… but…" Armino in great speed draw out the dagger from the defense and used the back end of the dagger's handler to hit Yamamoto's cheek in great strength as he was blow on the side. Armino kept smirking but showing malice clearly to his eyes. He seems enjoying it, "Not enough"

"Damn, you fucking woman!" Gokudera growled as he used his Storm Dying Will Flame and inject it to his dynamite, bringing more and destructive power. Armino gave a strict tone, "Language Gokudera, a trash like you have no proper respect. You need to be punished."

"The one who shall be punished is YOU!" Ryohei yelled as he gave a dash, heading to Armino. Ryohei put out his Sun Dying Will Flame and cover it to his hand, giving a powerhouse punch. Armino dodge his coming punch and gave a right knee to his stomach. Ryohei felt the pain as he was pushed away.

Hibari smirk, seeing a young girl target learn how to fight against them was really surprising at the same time, amusing. Hibari will enjoy biting her more to death. Armino who can sense his bloodlust smirk even more, thinking almost the same thing to all of them. Hibari attacked him and Armino gladly fight against him as they began a one on one close combat fight.

Yamamoto on the other hand was trying to stand up. He touches his cheek as he check the damage he had given to him. It was painful and really never expects to get that strong attack. He looked back on the target, Armino can easily fight against Hibari which was surprising. Yamamoto smiled, but not his normal smile but a smile that he will enjoy fighting against her. Yamamoto sways his sword and dash to join and so was Ryohei. Gokudera continue to fight against her.

'All out attack, just to kill me… huh…' Armino thought as he see them coming, in slow motion on his eyes. He sighs as he took a stance in both Katana and dagger. 'Will your resolve win? Or our? Let's see who will win against us!'

* * *

Somewhere in school, Tsuna was looking all over for his friends but found no one. He sighs deeply as he looked around again.

"Where could they be?" Tsuna asked to himself as he began to walk away. As he does, he felt a familiar presence as he showed a horror expression. 'This feeling… could it be…!' Tsuna looked on the direction where he felt the presence, it was in their school rooftop. Tsuna immediately run away, heading to where the presence was located.

'Mukuro'

* * *

On the rooftop, Armino continue to fight them alone as they all attack him without end. Armino in mind was now really thankful to his teacher's hell and crazy training. If ever he fought them by using his power, he might still lose to them, but now, what he was using is his real skill, he won't lose.

As he fought, another presence join in as that person attacked and Armino block it with his dagger. It was a trident that attack him, it can only one person for him.

"You joined… Mist user, Chrome Dokuro, or Rokudo Mukuro?" Armino gave a questioning look but still, his eyes shows coldness.

Chrome Dokuro gave a familiar chuckle as her body change into a man. Rokudo Mukuro was now in whole control.

"Kufufufu, how could a little weak kitty turn to a big aggressive tiger? Must be because of your power correct?" Mukuro said as he took a step back and swayed his trident.

Armino swayed his weapon and respond, "Unfortunately, no. I trained myself to become stronger, far stronger to destroy my home, my timeline." He looked down as his eyes shadowed, "Our timeline… its far better if it doesn't exist." He looked back with great hatred as he glares at them, "It's far better if any of you doesn't exist!"

Armino was now tuning serious as Reverse Rain Flame came out in both of his blade. His eyes now reflect darkness as he took his stance, ready to attack them.

Gokudera and the others were surprise. They were shock on the flame she had produced. This is their first time seeing that flame. The flame, it wasn't a night Flame like the vindice used, just what is that flame?

* * *

Somewhere, Reborn was there. He was actually watching them from the very beginning. Unnoticed to his look but he was actually surprise, there was indeed… someone can use Reverse Flame. Hidden to those unnoticed shock, was smirk.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Armino made the first move as he dashed really fast that he was now in front of Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato, you are not worthy to wear the Storm Vongola Ring. I will make you pay for abandoning your Sky" Armino said in cold and hatred as he slashed Gokudera who seems stun on his sudden word but he was protected by Yamamoto's just in time blade. Armino looked to him and spoke, "Yamamoto Takeshi, you are no longer the Rain who washes the sadness around you. How dare you abandon you're Sky and gave him more pain than he already have!"

Gokudera glared at him as he punch him but he jump back to dodge it. Hibari and Ryohei followed up but Armino jump up and sway his katana and dagger as the flame spread. He gave s strong slash in both as they were hit and been blown away. Mukuro disappeared on sight but Armino knows where he'll be appearing and he did. Mukuro came out from behind and used his first path of hell to trap him inside the strong pillar flame with lotus. Armino used his brute strength to break loose and slash the illusion.

"Rokudo Mukuro, for some reason, I thought that you of all people would notice, but I was wrong… You disappointed us." Armino said in glare as he slashes him with his flaming katana but was defended by Mukuro just in time. Mukuro twitch, his strength was something really unexpected.

Armino used the opportunity to kick him in great strength that gave Mukuro pain as he was blown away. Hibari already stood up as he is ready to fight back. Armino ready himself as he is ready strike back, even Yamamoto and Gokudera who are ready to dash on. All were about to move when an unexpected voice was heard.

"Armi? Everyone?"

All stop, their instinct, their reason, their move, everything like their time stop when they saw the person who called them. On the entrance door, Tsuna was there, standing as his eyes were wide open on how shock he is on what he was seeing. There are his friends, fighting Armino with no hesitation, why?

"Everyone… what is this about?" Tsuna asked, showing how serious he is in wanting an answer.

Armino took a deep breath to calm his nerve and also extinguish his own Reverse Dying Will Flame. He looked to Tsuna with his real smile, but a small one.

"Tsuna… do you remember what he talked about yesterday?" Armino asked Tsuna. Gokudera glared at him, "You shitty woman! Are you corrupting Bo-Juudaime's mind!?"

"You were about to use the word 'Boss' right?" Armin said coldly to Gokudera who was now deadly glaring at him but he didn't mind as he looked back to Tsuna. "Remember, keep your promise Tsuna."

"Armi" Tsuna called and Armino smiled gentler and spoke, "Keep yourself neutral Tsuna. The battle had begun."

Armino jump really high and suddenly disappeared. Hibari twitch and he left, going to chaise after him. Mukuro did the same as he disappeared on his place. Only those who remain were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

Tsuna didn't move on where he was standing. He was stun, so shock on what he was hearing. He actually arrived just a minute ago and heard what Armino's words about Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro. What does he mean they abandon their Sky? What does he mean by leaving him in pain? What does he mean by noticing something? He was really confuse, the only thing that finally clear to his mind, was the words Armino told him about 'Them'. The once he was talking about were his Guardians, but why?

Tsuna looked at them in disbelief and confusion. He asked, "G-Gokudera-kun, Y-Yamamoto, O-Oniisan… just… just what's going on?"

The three looked down, not knowing to explain things from him, much more involve him to their current mission.

A baby soon came out before them, revealing himself as Reborn.

Reborn spoke in very serious and threatening tone. "You better tell us or I will make sure I will fill the three of your body with holes."

Those dangerous words made them shiver. Looks like they need to tell the truth about them and their mission about Caito Armino which is real name was Caito Armira.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	18. 22 Years from the Future

**Chapter 18: 22 Years From The Future**

Sawada residence and in Tsuna's room, the three were there and now add Lambo since Reborn also interrogate him to speak. The atmosphere around them was quiet until Reborn break the silence.

"Time to explain and be sure to tell everything or else" Reborn threatened as his gun was ready anytime to shoot them. Tsuna sweat drops to that "Re-Reborn the-there's no need to go that far." Even if saying that, Tsuna was nervous on what he was about to hear.

Gokudera took a deep breath before starting his explanation, "Our words may be unbelievable and we don't have any proof to show you we're telling the truth but please believe on us, Reborn-san… Bo-Juudaime…"

Reborn didn't react while Tsuna was silence for a bit before nodding, telling them to go on which they obligated.

Gokudera spoke, "We… We came from the future." He said so suddenly that made Tsuna almost react but held back. Tsuna was thinking that he needs to compose himself as what Reborn and previously Armino keep telling him. Gokudera was bit shock since he didn't remember him being so compose before, especially in his age but for now he needs to side that thinking. He needs to continue his explanation to them. "In our appearance, we don't seem to be one because we're currently using our present self's body. We came here by soul and we asked our past selves which was also our current us to lend us their body and thankfully they did."

"Unfortunately I forced mine to accept my demand." Lambo said as he scratches his head. Gokudera sighs, "Because your still a kid so there's no way someone like you could ever understand the situation." Lambo showed his irritation to Gokudera's comment, "What did you say BAKADERA!?" Gokudera shouted back, "WHAT WAS THAT STUPID COW!?" Yamamoto intervene the two, "Now now you two"

Tsuna can't help but sweat drop while Reborn didn't react as he kept waiting for their next response.

Gokudera looked back to them and cleared his throat before he continued, "If ever Juudaime and Reborn-san asked what time we came from, we came from exactly 22 years from the future. Not just us Guardians, but also all Arcobaleno, except for Reborn-san."

"Eh!? Arcobaleno… Colonnello and the others!?" Tsuna asked in disbelief and they all nod as their answer. Tsuna asked, "But… why isn't Reborn with you?"

They all looked down. The one who answered was Yamamoto. "We… we were trying to find him, since he just suddenly disappeared. We really tried but in the end we didn't found him. He's been gone for seven months… in our timeline."

"Reborn… is missing…" Tsuna can't believe what he was hearing and looked to Reborn who seems not minding the information he was hearing. Reborn spoke, "So, tell us why you are here. I'm very sure you came back in time with a serious reason."

Gokudera nod, "That's right Reborn-san and we're here to stop someone who also from our timeline from changing the future, no, more like destroying the timeline."

"Destroying the timeline? Is that even possible?" Tsuna asked and Reborn answered him, "With a right interference and work Dame Tsuna, changing and much worse, destroying the timeline is possible." Tsuna was shock as he asked more, "W-wait, if that's possible… what will happen?"

"If the timeline you were in was destroyed," Lambo was the one who spoke. He looked to Tsuna and gave a serious answer, "The world will crumble, only to our timeline and even those timeline were affected on the changes and soon, the time will lose its balance and destroyed."

Tsuna was shock, "Destroyed? Like the end of the world!?"

Ryohei nod, "That's right Sawada." Ryohei looked down and spoke, "Everything will disappear. Even those who live in those timeline will just die or disappeared. Our time right now is a heck of a disaster."

Gokudera continued, "We made an investigation about what truly was happening until we found out that someone broke the world's taboo just to come back here, in this very timeline."

"R-really? W-who?" Tsuna asked, seeing how serious the trouble is. Gokudera took a deep breath before speaking. "The one who broke the taboo and come here in this timeline was a woman named Caito Armira. Bo… Juudaime… the person you know as Caito Armino was that person."

Tsuna was beyond shock. Armino was Armira, a woman!? No, that's not important but the thing is… She was the one who was actually destroying the timeline and she came from the future! What? What's going on!?

Reborn narrowed his eyes on them "Explain more Gokudera."

Gokudera was bit hesitate but nod. "Caito Armira, she's from the normal rich family in Italy. We, including Juudaime met her on the day of the Vongola's party. She was introduced by her father to our boss to be Juudaime's lover. She and Juudaime became close after that but not in the romantic one but… seems only friendship. We just heard rumors that both actually deny being force to marry so they decide to have an act but truthfully they are friends."

Yamamoto continued, "The more days to come, the more the two of them became closer until… five years later, we saw her in boss-Tsuna's office, holding a envelop in her arms. She gave us that envelop and left the Vongola mansion. She never came to visit after that."

"She never came back?" Tsuna asked, still shock, "Why?"

"We don't know Tsuna-nii" Lambo answered, "Three weeks after that, news came to us that she left her home. Then six months after that, the strange phenomenon happened which was… that."

"To stop the destruction of the timeline and save everyone, we need to capture Caito Armira, force her to fix the timeline she had caused and return home to face her punishment. If she doesn't…" Gokudera looked down, "I'm sorry to say this but we have to eliminate her."

"Eliminate her?" Tsuna said in disbelief. He can't help but raise his voice, "Gokudera-kun do you know what you're saying!? Are you seriously going to kill someone just to save the timeline!? Is there another way to-"

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called which made Tsuna stop as he look to him. Yamamoto gave a sad look "That was if ever we have no more option on stopping her. But if she will silently do what must be done, we will not hurt her."

"But" Tsuna wanted to protest but Gokudera halt him when he raised his voice, "PLEASE! … let us take care of our business… don't involve yourself from us… please…Juudaime"

Tsuna looked down, not liking on what's happening. A long thinking, he remembered Armino/Armira's words, he/she too told him to stay neutral. It means he/she wanted him not to interfere too. What… what should he do?

Reborn right now was observing his student closely and looked back on them. He narrowed his eyes from the shadow of his fedora and asked them seriously.

"What happened to Tsuna in your time?"

The four look down, can't tell what kind of answer they should give to the hitman.

Finally, Ryohei spoke his answer, "We… we actually don't know. S-Sawada too disappeared all of a sudden seven months ago in our timeline. You too after three days maybe. We… we tried searching for him but… we can't find him."

"Are you sure you were looking for him? Or…" Reborn's tone became even more dangerous "You didn't even give your time searching for him."

"W-what are you talking about Reborn!? Of course we'll search for him. He's our… boss, of course we need to find him and make sure he's safe. We're his Guardians… its… natural." Yamamoto said in bit burst of voice but fall when he thinks about something.

Reborn kept staring at him, hidden, he wasn't satisfied to their answer. He can feel it, something is being hide from them.

Gokudera took a deep breath before standing up. The three followed and he spoke, "Juudaime… please understand us and… please be careful around her. You may not know it but she has a unique power which was the reason she able to travel back in time. Her power was desire, anything she wishes came true."

"Desire?" Tsuna asked but not looking at them. Gokudera nod "We need to take our leave and resume finding our target. I'm sorry and good bye."

Gokudera quickly bowed before taking his leave and followed up by the others. Tsuna didn't stop them as he let them leave. When they were completely out, Tsuna gave a deep sighs as he looked to Reborn in worried and disbelief expression.

"Reborn… is Armi… is Armi lying to me?" Tsuna asked, not wanting to be true. Armino… he/she was his first friend, he was the one who teach him the lessons he didn't understand and even how to protect himself. Is he… lying to him all this time?

"Tsuna" Reborn called, making Tsuna look at him in whole attention. Reborn spoke, "I don't think he was lying to you." Tsuna's eyes widen, he continued. "On the very day I met him, or should I say her now, I don't see any lies upon her words, especially her eyes. She cares for you like her very best friend, which must be why she was there for you. She wasn't lying to you Dame Tsuna"

"Reborn"

"Besides, if she indeed lying to you, she wouldn't have told you to stay back, right?"

Tsuna was widening in realization. He smiled and nod. He looked outside with concern eyes.

"Where ever Armi is… I hope I can talk to her again." Tsuna said his thought. Reborn just smiled, knowing he will.

* * *

Night and everyone were now sleeping. For some reason, Tsuna woke up and sat to his bed. He moved on the side to stand up and walked from his room. Tsuna went outside the house and kept walking, like he was being called by someone.

In his mind, he knew he was awake but for some reason, his body won't listen to him. His body was just moving on his own, like he was being taken somewhere.

He soon arrives on the park where no one was around. Finally, Tsuna can now move on his own will and looked around him.

"Just what…" Tsuna trailed off when he heard a familiar voice, "Tsuna"

Tsuna was surprise as he turns around, seeing Armino was now standing in front of him.

"A-Armi!" Tsuna was really surprise to see Armino was safe and alive.

Armino gave a smile, he too was happy to see him.

"Glad that you're alright Tsuna" Armino said, happy he is. Tsuna shook his head and went to him, "What are you saying? Should it be me who should be saying that?"

Armino laugh to that, "That's true." Armino looked around for a moment before facing him again. He smiled and asked, "Did they tell you about me?"

Tsuna's eyes widen a bit before looking down. Armino can take that answer as a yes. Armino murmured something which turn his body to his normal body which was his/her woman figure. This surprise Tsuna, he can now see Armino in her woman form, more like her real form. The only difference was her body shape, woman look and hair length.

"Surprise to see me in my real gender Tsuna?" Armira asked in bit teasingly. Tsuna glared at her, "Do you think I have seen you in your girl form before?" he asked back, making her chuckle a bit.

"Sorry for not telling you. It's just that I don't want to be treated in the different way so I decide to become a man so I could be friend with you more comfortably. Besides, being a man wasn't so bad, how I desire that gender." Armino said happily, making Tsuna smile for her.

"But really Armi, I'm glad you're safe… how did you run away from them?" Tsuna asked in curiosity. Armira answered, "With my power, the power of desire Tsuna."

"Oh" Tsuna remembered Gokudera mentioning that to him. Armira spoke, "Also, I used my power to bring you here, sorry for that, just that I really need to talk to you."

"I-Its fine Armi and… I also need to talk to you too." Tsuna told her. Armira nod, telling him she will.

Both went on the bench and sat there. Their conversation began.

"Armi… is it true that you are here to destroy your timeline?" Tsuna began to ask the main point. Armira nod, "That's right Tsuna. That was my desire."

"Why?"

"There's no reason for that timeline to exist. That timeline was the worst, so all I'm doing was changing the future by eradicating that timeline."

"I still want to hear the whole reason Armi. I'm sure that there's a hidden mystery behind it."

Armira chuckle, "Now tell me, how did you become so smart?" Tsuna smiled, "Thanks for a certain someone and my Spartan tutor."

Armira chuckle again and looked up on the night sky. "Now thinking about it, when there's an action, there's a reason behind it… this is not exception…" She looked down, "Tsuna… I'm sorry but at this moment, I can't tell you anything. It's… it's not time yet for you to know."

"Why? Was it because it has nothing to do with me? Armi I just want to help you resolve this conflict. I don't want you and everyone else to fight!" Tsuna reasoned which made Armira happy.

"Just like you Tsuna… still… I'm sorry Tsuna, I really can't"

"But why?" Tsuna desperately asked and Armira answered him, "Remember what I told you on the rooftop? You have nothing to do with it… at least not yet."

"Not yet?" Tsuna remembering the conversation made him realize about something. "Armi" he called, "So there is an involvement about me? I mean… my future self?"

Armira nod, telling him yes. She spoke "But please don't think you have something to do with what's happening Tsuna. This decision is mine and mine alone… so was him."

"Him?" Tsuna question. Armira just smile, "Is that all Tsuna? Sorry that I can't tell you much. If you really want to know, it's still better to ask them than me."

Tsuna looked down as he began thinking. When he realizes something, he looked back to her and asked, "The power of desire, how does that work and how did you get it?"

"My power of desire huh… to tell the truth Tsuna, I don't really know what I did for this power to choose me as its vessel."

"Vessel?"

"Like a chosen user Tsuna. It just came to me when I was 25 years old. I tried finding much about this power but still I got only little information about it. When I met you I able to find out more about it, like where it came from and its history. As for how to use it, all I have to do was say it with its magic word."

"Magic word? What's the magic word?"

"Well…" Armira scratch her head, "I can't say it so easily since every time I say it even if I don't really intend to use it just activates so I really need to be careful about what I'm saying. But I can show you. Want to see?"

Tsuna nod, wanting to see it. Armira smiled as she raised her hand.

"I _wish_ to have a two can of soda" Armira said as immediately, two soda came out to her hand which surprise Tsuna. Armira gave Tsuna a soda while the other is for her. Tsuna took it and smiled.

"So the magic word was 'wish' right?" Tsuna asked and Armira nod, "That's right. I can desire anything with this power. Those who hear it might say it was an amazing power since you can desire anything and anything would come true… but… this power has limits."

"Limits?"

"Yeah. This power can't resurrect dead people, can't cure a serious illness, can't harm any trinisette holders and can't kill or even desire to make any person disappear. Other than those stuffs, I can do anything."

"That's kind of amazing Armi… So you used that power to travel back in time."

Armira nod, "Yeah… I came back in time and also replaced my present me here."

"What do you mean Armi?" Tsuna gave a questioning look. Armira sigh before looking at him in serious expression, "Tsuna do you think it's possible for the present version and the future version of yourself to meet?"

"W-well…"

"That is something must never happen Tsuna. Remember this. There is a law that must never be broken. One of it was having two same people at the same time and space, that could lead to the world's destruction and I have no plan on destroying this present world. Do you understand that Tsuna?"

"Thinking about it… might be… but still, how come the world is still safe when you are here and so is your present self?" Tsuna asked more, wanting to clarify everything.

"A-about that… I… I killed my present self."

Tsuna's eyes widen. She… she killed her present self? If that happened she should have not exist, but then… why?

"I had done a taboo Tsuna, which is why I can never come back to my own timeline and I can no longer have a future ahead of me." Armira said sadly, even so, there was no indication she had regretted her action and decision at all.

"T-Taboo?"

"The taboo of taking your either past or future's time. It was a forbidden art that even my power of desire can't do. I have to do it on my own and I did. I killed myself and took her time, that's how it is." Armira unwrap her bandage on her right arm. "I have a symbol which indicates that I had done the taboo… here Tsuna."

Armira showed her tattoo on her right arm and it wasn't an ordinary tattoo. It was glowing evilly, like something inside was eating her. This terrifies Tsuna, how? How could she have done such kind of action?

Armira somehow feel what he was thinking. She smiled sadly as she raised her arm up in the sky.

"You know Tsuna… it really pains me to do that. I still remember how I killed her and used her body to destroy my own parents who had hurt me all this time… I gave my present self a quick and silent death, hopefully she wouldn't feel any more pain than she already has that I'm sure she did. I don't want to do it but I have no choice. To destroy my timeline, I have to make a sacrifice for it."

"Then… h-how about you? Will you be alright? I mean-"

"I took her time Tsuna, so I won't die… still, I have no future ahead of me. That was also one of the prices I had to pay for me to fully taking her position and I did." She looked away as she stare the sky. "Did I became worst than before? I might be. Ever since that day… I had changed… no, we both change… huh…"

Tsuna can see her guilt, sadness and pain all mix to her eyes. He can see that she truly not desire to kill her present time but for her goal, she sacrifice it, even her future. "Just what are you fighting for Armi?" Tsuna said his own thought.

Armira closed her eyes and took a deep cold breeze that just came to them. It took time for her to speak again, "Its… heh… you'll find that out in near future Tsuna…"

"Armi" Tsuna called in worried. Armira realizing that Tsuna was now worried about her, she looked to him and gave an assuring smile, "D-don't worry, I'm fine Tsuna… Well, looks like my time is up."

Armira stood up to her sit and looked to Tsuna, "By the way, I need a proper introduction. I'm Caito Armira, Armi for short. Real age 35 years old and female, please to meet you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm actually your fiancé but that was just an act and the truth about us was we're friends. Please don't exaggerate yourself in that truth so much. Also we been together for five years… again, please to meet you Tsuna."

Tsuna was bit surprise. He took a deep breath before replying back with a smile. "Me too… Armira"

Armino smiled even more and turn around, "I'll be heading out now. Here in this moment, maybe I can no longer talk to you like we normally do because they will keep hunting me but I will never give up. I will destroy my timeline and change the future. That right now is my resolve to fight."

"Armi" Tsuna look down a bit before facing her with determination and asked, "W-when can we see each other again? I… in the end… I want to stop both of you from fighting. I don't want any of you to get hurt!"

Armira was surprise but smiled. 'Just like you Tsuna… only if you know what they had done to you…' Armira grip her right fist as remembering that. She turns around to face Tsuna with a smile and said, "Only in our battle Tsuna. Remember, stay neutral."

Armira began moving away but Tsuna won't let her, "Wait Armi!" Before Tsuna could grab her hand, Armira quickly spoke, "I _wish_ for Tsuna to stop moving-" Which made Tsuna froze to his place, Armira followed up, "temporarily until I'm gone in his sight."

"A-Armi" Tsuna spoke, trying to move but something was making him stop, like there are chains all over his body. Armira gave an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Tsuna… just remember the promise and… good bye."

Armira run away, leaving Tsuna in his spot. Once she totally disappeared, his body was free and sat on the ground.

"Armi" Tsuna called in whisper but no one was there to hear it.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before Reborn came and went beside him.

"Did you talk to her?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nod as his response, "Reborn, what should I do? I don't want any single one of them to fight one another."

Reborn stayed quiet for a bit before answering him, "You should watch."

"Watch?" Tsuna questioned. Reborn looked to him and elaborate more, "Watch and see the truth for yourself. You want to know why this is happening, right? You want to know why Armira wanted to destroy her own timeline, right? All you have to do is find the answer. Watch both side and find the truth."

Tsuna was finally realizing what Reborn was trying to tell him and gave a determination look and nod. He decide to find the truth, he'll find it and he'll stop both of them no matter what the cost.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	19. Game as Battlefield

**Chapter 19: Game as Battlefield**

Dark and old building, there are four people were there, standing and waiting. The four were too quiet to speak one another until they felt someone's presence.

"You all arrive. Did I make everyone wait?" A familiar voice which made the four smile and turn on the direction where the person was located.

"No princess. We just arrive a few moments ago." The man replied.

The moon shined on their place, revealing the people who were present. The four were Richard, Ramiro, Hiroto, and Sayuri. The person who was now in front of them was Armira, smiling and expecting them to come.

"I see." Armira looked each one of them, "Still, none of you back out after I told you the real situation. You all won't regret it?"

The four nod with determination, showing no regret as they are ready to follow her and fight beside her. Armira mentally sigh. 'What a weird people' she thought before she raised her katana up.

The four raised their weapons. Ramiro uses spear, Richard uses Scythe, Hiroto uses dagger while Sayuri uses dark iron gloves with iron long nails. Armira smirk and so are they. All five release their reverse flame, showing their resolve to fight anyone who will get on their way.

From afar, all Arcobaleno had felt their flame which was shocking and terrifying to them. They were all thinking one thing, who are those reverse flame users?

* * *

Namimori Middle School morning, Tsuna was walking as he was heading to school. Once he reaches on the school gate, somehow he was seeing Armira in form of a boy was waiting for him silently. In reality, no one was there waiting for him, even him. Remembering back, none of his friends also came like they use to be. He understood why but still it makes him sad.

"Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna's thought of being alone stop when he looked on his side, seeing Reborn was standing on the gate pillar.

"Reborn" Tsuna said. Reborn gave an order, "What are you doing? Go or you'll be late."

Tsuna really doesn't want to go but nod as he walked ahead. Reborn stared him for a minute before going somewhere.

* * *

Every place in Namimori, all Guardians and also just an arriving Arcobalenos were searching around without rest. They kept looking for their target, Caito Armira that until now still haven't found.

Colonnello twitch his eyes to this, "Damn, why can't we still found that brat kora? We're more in number than her but still… damn it."

"Calm down Colonnello." Lal came beside him and spoke, "We may be many but remember that troublesome power she possess, that girl may had use it to hide her own presence from us. It is something that won't hurt any of us so it is possible it would work."

Colonnello twitch as he wanted to take his riffle and shoot everything around him but hold back. He looked to Lal and asked.

"Can't Yuni do something about it kora?" Colonnello questioned. Lal answered him, "Yuni within her mother's body was doing what she can to find the target using her own power. Right now, all we can do is wait and see if we can find her on our own."

Colonnello sighs, totally not liking it. "If only Reborn was here with us. Out of all of us, only Reborn can easily find that woman. He has a sharp mind and eye, we can easily found her if he's here kora." Lal sighs, "That can't be helped Colonnello. We tried finding him but no luck. For now, we can't rely on him."

"I know kora." Colonnello said before looking away. A long minute, he spoke, "I'm going to check over there, check the other places too."

"No need to order me Colonnello." Lal said before jumping away. Colonnello gave a smile before heading out too.

Both didn't notice someone was there and listening to their whole conversation. It was Sayuri, spying as she drinks her favorite drink, strawberry shake. Sayuri smirk, spying on the Arcobaleno for the first time of doing at the same time seeing them seems not bad. It was all thanks to Armira's power that protected their reverse flame presence.

Sayuki took out her phone and began typing her message before sending it. She put her phone back to her pocket and pays her drink before walking away.

* * *

Somewhere, Armira was staring on the sky when her phone vibrates. She took it out and read the message before returning it back to her pocket. She sighs before walking away but,

"Armira" A deep man's voice that made Armira stopped.

* * *

Evening, when mysterious papers were spreading around, especially where the Guardians and Arcobeleno were. Everyone had read the paper and their eyes were now pointing one place. The paper was actually just a plain and clean paper but to those who hold the Vongola ring and Pacifier, the hidden message was showing. Telling the place where they should go and the target is waiting for them.

Tsuna in this hour was still in his room, looking outside and seems down. The room was too quiet, maybe because Lambo wasn't home or Reborn who was beside him doesn't seem to feel shooting him right now. As he stare the night sky, a sudden paper flew on his side and Tsuna took it.

"What's this?" Tsuna questioned on the blank paper, making Reborn looked on the paper too.

Suddenly, the Sky ring in Tsuna's neck and Reborn's pacifier began to glow, showing the hidden massage. Tsuna's eyes widen while Reborn continue to stare at it. Tsuna was about to turn around and head to the location but Reborn stopped him.

"Are you sure? If I remember correctly, she told you to stay neutral right?" Reborn reminded, making Tsuna surprise he knew about it.

"Did you eavesdrop us?" Tsuna questioned. Reborn smirk, "She seems knew but let me be to hear it. But that's not the true question that must suppose to answer right?" Reborn again reminded, making Tsuna think for a moment.

Tsuna looked on his study desk, seeing the picture he had with his friends. The recent pictures he had and the picture he had with Armira who was known before as Armino. He stared on the picture for a minute before looking to Reborn, sending his answer through gaze.

Reborn smirk to his response and jump to his shoulder.

"Let's go" Reborn said, making Tsuna smile and nod.

Tsuna went out to his room with paper in hand.

* * *

Somewhere, Armira was calmly sitting in the big rock, waiting for their arrival. Looking to her eyes, she show her coldness and hatred, thinking about those people really boil her blood more than anyone.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself from her overloading emotion. If she wants to meet them with overwhelming welcome, she needs to keep herself calm.

Hidden behind the three, someone arrive, hidden within the shadow and only an emerald eye was visible.

"Princess some infants with teenagers are coming." The person informed. Armira hummed and spoke, "The baby Arcobaleno and Teen Guardians… well I shouldn't be calling them that way… Inform the others and tell them not to make any unnecessary action Ramiro."

The presence behind her immediately vanished. Armira sighs before looking up in the night sky that soon will be covered by darkness as the night cloud was hiding the beautiful sight of the starry sky. She smirks, sensing their evil intent toward her which is for her, not enough compare to the feelings she held.

A sudden strong gunshot and dynamites were heading to her location. Armira's eyes turn to coldness as she swing out her katana and cut them all. Two this time were coming, Hibari in tonfas while Ryohei with his fist and about to attack her but she able to defend them with her katana, her other free hand brought out her dagger and swing it to them, making the two jump off to dodge it.

"Arcobaleno and Vongola Guardians, what an honor to meet you again." Armira said coldly to those who arrived.

Arcobalenos were Colonnello, Lal, Skull, Verde, Mammon, Fon and Aria but within was Yuni. Vongola Guardians were Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Bovino Lambo, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro.

Armira smirk, "How come you able to get out from the Vindice Rokudo Mukuro?" she asked coldly with a little mocking tone.

"Kufufufu do you think they're good enough to keep me inside? I am stronger than any of them in this present time." Mukuro said in almost furious tone, especially around her.

'As expected, Bermuda is useless.' She thought before sensing the other coming. 'So he came' she thought sadly but still leave him be.

"Caito Armira surrender yourself at this instant!" Aria, no, Yuni shouted with bravery. She's now speaking as her mode as a boss of Arcobeleno.

Armira was staring at her coldly but hidden was anger. "Do you think I'll surrender like that?" She asked, venom was clearly to her voice but controlled it as she asked in bit sarcastic tone, "So how was home? Those the time began to crumble? No, those the world is crumbling?"

"The world is starting to change because of YOU KORA!" Colonnello shouted, anger was truly visible to his eyes as he grips his rifle even more.

Armira was staring at him coldly before knowing the reason of his anger. "I see…" She gave a sarcastic smile, "Looks like my interference really did something to your lives to be so angry from my actions."

"OF COURSE YOU DID IDIOT KORA!" Colonnello can no longer help but shout, "DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DISASTER HAS BEEN HAPPENING? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LOST THEIR LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU!?"

"I think you have a wrong idea, I didn't do such thing Colonnello. All I did was come back and interfere with the timeline. If ever any disaster such as storm and flood coming, I have nothing to do with it, since it's the part of nature." Armira said like a matter-of-fact tone.

"But your interference indeed endangered the lives of people within our future Armira. A lot of damage has happened. We don't want any more things that could endanger the balance of time. Please surrender and stop interfering." Yuni reasoned, but Armira will not waver.

"I will change the timeline, no, I will destroy the timeline." Armira spoke, making them all ready to attack anytime.

"HOY! Did you hear Yuni just now!? Stop this already Caito!" Skull shouted.

Armira glared at them, "I cannot and will never Skull!" Armira released her Reverse Flame from her katana and dagger, much as their shock to see that she now possessed a Reverse Flame of Rain. "This is the symbol of my resolve. Don't think that talking to me is enough to stop me."

"Wha-what's that!?" Lambo asked in shock. Verde pushed his glasses and released a 'Tch', he doesn't like that flame.

"Reverse Flame, the counterpart of pure flame that we always possess. With Reverse Flame she possessed, that only means she had abandon her life and her world away with demise, hatred and despair. Her flame was now called the Reverse Rain Flame. A complete opposite of Rain users." Mammon explained much as Yamamoto's surprise and looked at her who shows malice.

"A dangerous flame that eats emotion indeed." Armira murmured but can be heard by everyone, "This is my symbol Yuni, the symbol of why I must destroy our own timeline. That world does not deserve to exist… especially…" She took her stance, "All of you."

She dashed as fast as she was now near to Aria which shocks her. She was about to stab her with her dagger when Fon grab her arm, even in a small body to protect her. Armira jump back but with a quick swift that made Fon let her go. Mukuro and Chrome attacked using their trident but someone protected her, making everyone shock on the sudden intruder.

"Don't think you can harm our princess." The person was Richard, holding his scythe as he blocked their attack.

Mukuro glared the intruder, "Who are you?"

"Knight of our Princess, Richard Guttuso, the Reverse Cloud Flame." He said as reverse cloud flame came out to his blade. It was indeed reverse as it was colored violet with darkness. He slashed them, making the two fall down. He landed to her side. "Are you alright Princess?"

"Don't call me Princess Richard, I'm in no mood." Armira said, only focusing her gaze to her enemies. Richard smirk, "I knew you'll say that."

"Another Reverse Flame User" Yuni gasp, but felt another presence that came out behind them.

This time, it was a girl, has a flame of indigo with mix of darkness within the metal gloves of long nails. She was about to scratch her when someone defended her, it was Lal. She smirks as she disappeared on sight but appeared on Lal's side, it was so fast that she quickly slashed her. Lal was hit and fall down the ground.

"LAL!" Colonnello shouted. He glared on the attacker, "Why you!"

The female attacker smirk as she saw Colonnello was dashing out of anger.

"Colonnello stop!" Verde shouted but it was too late.

Colonnello kept focusing on her, unable to feel the other presence who was about to stab him. It was almost too late for Colonnello to dodge the coming dagger but he quickly disappeared before the dagger hit him, making the dagger user grunt in irritation. Colonnello came out beside Mammon.

"Y-You save me" Colonnello said in disbelief. Mammon focused on the two comers, "Don't get your emotion get to you so easily idiot."

"Y-yeah, sorry." Colonnello stood up.

"I miss" The male dagger said. The female smirk, "But it was so close, don't worry you did well Hiroto."

"Who are these two people?" Gokudera asked as he shouted.

Armira took the opportunity to attack and was blocked by Hibari. It seems he only want is biting her to death, much as her pleasure to accept the invitation this time.

"Kita Sayuri, as you see the Reverse Mist User." Sayuri said with a smirk as her flame grow stronger. The man also introduced himself to them, "Fujioka Hiroto" He released his lighting flame, "Reverse Lightning User."

Both attack at the same time, making Colonnello and Mammon fought against them. Richard also attacked the Guardians as he focus on attacking the two Mist users. Gokudera was about to use his dynamite when a sudden storm beam coming, thankfully, they all dodge it.

"What!?" Lambo can't help but shout. Skull turned to the beamer, "Another one!?"

"Tch, she just made a Reverse Flame army" Gokudera said as he throws his dynamite to the reverse Storm user but they were all quickly cut by a new comer.

"Army? You got a wrong idea there Storm Guardian Vongola." The man showed himself, seeing the same face of the reverse Cloud Flame user but different color hair. "I'm Ramiro Guttuso, the reverse Storm User. We didn't become our princess army, we came according to our will… in other words," He swayed his lance and point it to them. "We serve and follow her according to our own free will."

Ramiro dash quick speed that was almost stabbed Gokudera but was protected by Yamamoto.

"Ngh, you don't have any Sistema C.A.I. Gokudera, focus!" Yamamoto yelled, trying to fight the strength Ramiro was giving. Gokudera grunt but used his dynamite to hit him but too bad he able to dodge them before they all explode.

Battle between the two became chaotic.

* * *

Somewhere, Tsuna just arrive to the destination and shock on what he had seen. There was Armira with his friends and Arcobaleno, attacking her with four new unknown people. He can also see the flame she was producing, even the other four. He can't help but gasp.

"Wha-what are those flames?" Tsuna questioned. Reborn answered him, "Reverse Flame"

"Reverse Flame?"

"A flame which was a complete opposite of our flame Dame Tsuna. It can only acquire when you have turned your live and world away, changing it to demise, hatred and despair. It's a Dying Will that symbolizes no will of living Dame Tsuna."

"No desire to live… Armi…" Tsuna can't believe what he was seeing, especially about the flame she possessed. He didn't think anymore as he run, heading to them. Reborn didn't speak as he wanted to know what will be the outcome.

When Tsuna arrived there, strong destruction had happened. No one of those people was trying to pull back. He could also sense hatred and demise to each one of them. They were all strong, even to the Arcobaleno and his friends. Armira was no different, might be far stronger than them.

They were all about to clash once again when Tsuna shouted with his greatest loud voice, "EVERYONE STOP!"

Everyone heard his voice as everyone halted. Slowly they all turn to Tsuna who shouted that made them stop. Everyone was shock to see him.

"BO…Juudaime?"

"T-Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

"Ah!"

The Guardians and Arcobaleno can't help but gasp while the others were widen in shock. Armira jump back to give distance and looked at him.

"Tsuna what are you doing here!?" Armira shouted, "I told you Tsuna to stay out of this!"

"I know but I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna shouted back, "Why this is has to happen? Why can't you just talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about Tsuna. I already told you, this can't be undone, much more can no longer talk about." Armira shouted back.

"Why? What are you fighting for Armi? Why are you so desperate about destroying your own Timeline? What truly happened Armi?"

"Tsuna" Armira looked down and grip her hand even more, "Did I tell you Tsuna… ask those bastard instead."

"Us?" Yuni questioned.

Armira raised her katana, making the other four jumps back and went behind her. For some reason, she began to chuckle which question Tsuna while the others put their stance.

"I think it's time to introduce the game" Armira said with coldness as she return her katana and dagger back to her case and flick her hand. A glowing paper came out to each one of them much as their surprise. There was a text which seems to be rules about her so called game.

"I attack to see you are capable, thinking you seem are, I think this game would settle everything." Armira said coldly, making the Guardians glare at her.

"Game? You'll settle this with a game!?" Gokudera shouted.

"It's the only way to have an interesting battle, at the same time understanding. Although I must say, you will never change my mind." Armira said and read the rules for them.

"These rules were made by me, I made sure all this rule could make us all agree to it. One of the rules here is I cannot use my power of desire when we began the game. I may use the power of desire but must not be affected to the flow of game. Such as giving me power, making you sick and so forth. This will be done, so there would be no cheating and have a fare game."

"A-Armira-sama you only made them more advantage!" Sayuri reasoned but Armira shook her head, telling her no.

Verde hum on the rules, "This might be acceptable, knowing she can't use her own power to empower us."

"Good you use your brain Verde." Armira said like in tease but still cold tone. She ignore the vain popping to Verde's head as she continue, "Nothing much in this will affect our battle, only the beginning, the ending and death."

"What?" Fon asked. She continued, "To enter my game, all of us must offer out greatest happiness or despairing of our memories, making everyone see it. I don't care what kind of memories but it must be done. For us who came from the future must show our future memories around 20XX to 20XX while to those in present much show their resent and flesh memories. That's only for the entrance."

Everyone kept quiet as they read and absorb the rules within their minds, even Tsuna and Reborn who also has the glowing paper she had created.

"Once you enter, there will be no turning back. To begin our battle, as always, we must offer any of our memories. Show it to everyone and once those who desire to fight showed their memories, the battle begins. Of course, those who didn't offer their memories cannot interfere in the battle. Once you do, embarrassing memories will be forcedly showed at the same time, death."

Armira observe everyone and seeing they were listening, she continued.

"The battle can only be end when any of the party dies. Well not truly dies." She said, making everyone looked up on her. She continued, "For us who came from the future, one fragment of memories shall be shown and will immediately send back to our home time world. So if you want to return me back, you have to kill me." Armira said as she pointed herself with sarcastic smirk. "To those who are not from the future, death was simple to them. All those who were included in this game will disappear to their minds, until to the day they had first met each one of us."

"WAIT! It's like when I die, I won't die in reality instead I'll forget about you Princess!" Richard said in shock, obviously not wanting to forget about her.

Armira nod, "It's the only way to fare the game Richard. Bear with the rules."

Wanting to protest but can't, knowing she will not change her mind.

"So basically, if the participants die, their fragment of memories will be shown and disappear." Reborn concluded.

"That's right" Armira turn her gaze to them. "To tell the truth, I would love to have a battle to death but I knew someone will never forgive me if ever I done such thing, so I made this rule, preventing the real death of each one of us."

"Kufufufu I wonder who gave you that doubtless Caito Armira" Mukuro said as he was interested on the rules she had made. Armira didn't mind him, he was just waiting for their answer.

Ryohei looked to his comrades, "What do you think?"

Gokudera wasn't sure if ever he should accept it or not. Hibari gave a sighs before touching his forehead. Seeing that, they all react.

"Cloud Guardian Wait!" Chrome tried to stop him but too late.

Hibari released one of his memories and offer it. The memories showed as he in his real appearance of 27 years old was alone with his nice Japanese style room, alone and peaceful with Hibird on his side. They can see he was relaxing on that memory, until everything turn to normal.

"Boring memory he offered." Hiroto murmured.

Hibari smirk, "How's that? Does that mean I entered as a participant?" Armira observe for a second before answering, "You did." She looked on the others.

Verde took the next turn as he showed the memories of how he successfully creates box weapons. Yuni took turn as it showed how in her real age married Gamma. Lambo came next as he showed his Vongola Famiglia being together. Fon came next as he showed the great process his student, I-pin was doing. Ryohei offered the memories of him being a champion to his world boxing match. Yamamoto showed next as he showed his memories of his father. Skull showed the memories of him in his dangerous stunt. Mammon showed his memories about him being released from the curse with the other Arcobaleno. Gokudera showed the memories of him with his mother who was alive back then. Chrome offered her memories about her being with Mukuro and the others. Mukuro showed the memories of his despair when he was still being experimented by the Estrano Famiglia.

"Almost showed happy memories… huh…" Armira murmured but everyone heard it.

Lal showed her memories, it was about the day of her birth with her new son and Colonnello as the father of the child.

"Hmm… I knew those two like each other but really turns out they became together." Reborn mumble that only Tsuna could hear, which really surprise him.

"You want to see despairing memories?" All looked to Colonnello who spoke, "Then see for yourself. The chaos you had done just to destroy the timeline!"

Colonnello showed to his memories about the calamities that recently happened to their world which was a Tsunami. Many had died in the calamity, and his son was one of them. These shock Tsuna while Armira didn't react at all. Colonnello was truly angry because he knew… he knew about the fact that her interference and too much changes result to lose balance of the time and world itself.

"I see" Armira said coldly, which irritate both Colonnello and Lal. She turns her gaze to her comrades. "This is your final chance to turn back. Choose wisely."

Hiroto smiled, "Of course"

Hiroto offered his memories, showing how he live before he met her. He was an assassin for hire, a killing machine. All he knew was about killing with his dagger. He kill without mercy, child, woman or baby, no one escape from him.

This shocks everyone. Sayuri took the turn and showed her memories, before meeting her.

Sayuri was a force prostitute, doing things to any men who had brought him and made her broken as she no longer care about her body and let it be tainted every single day without rest. Showing that a memory somehow pains her but hold herself to cry. This is the reason why she turns around her life and this world.

"Life sure is unfair right?" Sayuri can't help but state it to everyone with no longer emotion. She was indeed a broken woman.

Richard and Ramiro took their turn as they both offered the same time, showing how they suffer from the hands of mafia. They were force to slavery and abuse. No one was there to help them, they were even treated as animals, no, insects than humans. For the two Japanese, no wonder they knew much about Mafia.

All now turn to Armira who was the last one that still haven't offered anything. She first looked to Tsuna and Reborn. She can see the disbelief he was seeing. She gave a small smile which surprised him.

"Never participate Tsuna. Stay neutral." Armira said. Tsuna's eyes widen. Armira turn back to them and offered her memories. Everyone had seen her memories.

 _She was alone, walking within the forest and flowers in hand. It was her time in the future, in the appearance in age of 35. She seems quiet and pale. Her eyes were red, seems to be because of her too much crying for some reason._

Those who watch stayed quiet, wanting to see what kind of memories she had offered.

 _She had reached in the end of saw the cliff just ahead. There was a gravestone. She silently walked there and stared the name of the gravestone._

This really shock everyone, the name of the gravestone in front of the Armira was someone they truly knew by heart and soul. The name…

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi  
The light and Sky of all those around him  
Rest in peace our beloved_

"Wha-what is this? WHY IS BOSS NAME IN THERE!?" Gokudera can't help but shout it out loud unlike many other. Armira kept quiet as they continue to watch it.

 _Armira sat in front of the gravestone and slowly put the flower as her offering for the grave. She prayed for the soul and looked back on the gravestone again. She gave a sigh as she wanted to cry from the pain she continue to feel, especially now the gravestone in front of her but it seems her tears was no longer there. She already cried too much, that can no longer produce more._

" _Tsuna" She called and as expected, no one was there to answer her call. This pains her heart even more, "You… You don't deserve this kind of death." She can't help but punch the ground really hard._

Everyone kept watching, how… how could this happen?

 _Armira continue to suffer, until she looked up on the gravestone again and spoke, "Tsuna… I'm… I'm planning to travel back in time."_

This shock everyone, the memory continue to play.

" _I'll travel back and make sure this won't happen again. I will change it, even if it means destroying the whole world, even my existence, I will… Those bastards… those bastards don't deserve to be with you… Nghhh" Flame was coming out around her._

Everyone can sense the flame she was producing. It was Rain Flame, still pure like many others.

" _Tsuna… you are no longer around… this life is no longer necessary to move on. The life you had saved… the savior… is no more… Tsuna… even if you don't want me to do this, I already decided. I will change… no…" Her flame was changing, turning to black and blue flame._

They had witness, the day were the Reverse Flame within her has born.

" _I will destroy this world. If it means keeping you alive and safe I will. I will protect your happiness and your pureness Tsuna… I will become an evil if I have to… so I could prevent this kind of future and mostly, your pain…" She gave a painful smile, "You don't deserve this kind of life… you know that Tsuna?"_

 _She grips her hand really hard, before standing up and looked on the sky that seems to be clear. No cloud was there for him, no sun to shine for the grave, no mist to cover him, no storm and lighting to strike, no rain was there to give comfort. Every element abandoned the sky._

" _Destroy this despairing timeline and maybe destroy those who killed your heart before you met them Tsuna… maybe… that way… you could live fine and happy… even I'm entering to my own death sentence and destruction too."_

 _She took a deep breath once again and this time, tears had flown to her ruby eyes. Her reversing flame was getting stronger, so much that she finally noticed her flame. She was shock a bit before embracing the new flame she possessed._

" _My Rain Flame vanished… I wonder what are this dark new flame called? Maybe dark flame?" She questioned, somehow feeling sanity within her._

" _Reverse Flame" Armira was shock on the sudden voice and turn around. She saw in front of him was one of the Arcobeleno and one of the strongest, the Sun strongest Hitman and Arcobaleno, Reborn. He was in his adult form, his eyes were shadowed by his fedora. Armira can't believe that out of all people, him._

" _Reverse Rain Flame to be an exact word Armira." Reborn said, still Armira was frozen in shock. "Wha-why are you here Reborn?"_

The memory vanished. Everyone had return back to reality which was still shock on the memory she had offered. Armira still have coldness around her ruby eyes, observing each one of their reaction.

"Reborn… Reborn was there" Colonnello said in disbelief.

"B-but that wasn't important… the important thing was…" Lal can't finish, still can't believe to her eyes.

"HOY WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted even more, "Why does the Boss have a grave? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

"Still can't accept the truth or it was hard to believe the truth" Armira spoke, still coldness. "This is the result on how much you had neglected your Sky Hayato. You left him, all of you and this is the kind of reaction I'm seeing? His death has been seven months already, and you all still haven't notice?"

That made everyone shock in realization. The time Reborn had disappeared was also same as Tsuna. They never felt it because…

Armira gave a smirk, "You enjoy too much. After I hand over Tsuna's hidden will, you all still don't get it. You were all pathetic, you all don't deserve to be his Guardians, much more call HIS GUARDIANS!" She shouted in anger, making everyone stun on the sudden outburst. She looked to the Arcobalenos, "I really thought that you were all old enough to notice something and help him, but I was wrong you know. ' **You were too deceived by what you see.** ' You were all no better, even you as his Sky companion, Yuni."

Yuni gasp when she heard her name. She covered her ears, wanting to escape the truth she had witness.

Armira took a quick look on Tsuna who was still widen in disbelief while Reborn was somehow puzzle on how to describe what he was thinking at this moment.

"I will give you time." Armira closed her eyes as she turned around and walked away. "I will see you all in the real battle worthless elements." Armira said in venom and hatred tone, showing her malice eyes once again before she truly left with her companions.

Everyone was silence, still registering the fact that in their world, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo was dead… for those seven months. The fact no one even themselves had ever realize he was gone… for life.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **The battle begins and hope your all looking forward for it.**


	20. Regret

**Chapter 20: Regret**

Dark within, Gokudera Hayato in the appearance of 36 years old was beginning to feel depression. In his mind, the scene keep repeating, the forest, the cliff, the gravestone and the name that was engrave in it. He clench his fist, can't hold the pain and somehow, regret he was feeling.

"Hoy, kindly explain what that was about?" A very rude and surely, angry voice was heard but very familiar for him. Gokudera Hayato turn around, meeting the angry look of his present self. His fest was greeting hard, same for his teeth. Unable to hold back, he walked, heading to his future self and grab his collar. "BASTARD! What the heck did you ever do to make Juudaime be that way? WHAT'S WORST IS DEAD!"

The present Gokudera Hayato punched his future self really hand, making him fall harshly. He went to him again and raised him.

"So? TELL ME BASTARD! WHY THE HECK IS JUUDAIME IN HIS GRAVE? JUST WHAT THE HECK HAD YOU DONE!?" He shouted, really angry can be heard to his voice.

His future self looked away, unable to answer him.

* * *

Sawada Residence in Tsuna's room. Tsuna was still down as the light was off. Reborn was just beside him, keeping him company. In Tsuna's mind, the scene was still repeating. He saw his name on the Gravestone that Armira had visited. Her words about they haven't notice his death for seven months and also they… abandon him. Just what's the heck's going on?

Reborn on the other hand was thinking something. He looked to Tsuna and asked, "Aren't you going to sleep? It's already late, very late Tsuna. You still have school tomorrow."

Tsuna didn't speak for a moment, until he answered, "I don't know Reborn. Even if I force myself to sleep, I can't rest my mind. Reborn somehow I understand her but… what truly happened in the future Reborn? My mind is so puzzle up."

"There's nothing good will happen if you kept thinking idiot. Sleep Tsuna or you want me to hit you so you can sleep." Reborn insisted before walking away, heading to his place to sleep.

Tsuna sighs as he laid his head to his pillow, forcing himself to sleep since Reborn gave him a point. Thinking now won't give any answer. He decides to know more, at the same time, be neutral.

* * *

Somewhere room, Armira was alone as she still tries to calm herself from her emotional rage. She can feel within her that once again, the Reverse Flame was eating her inside which was her last few pure flames. She hugged herself tightly, trying to fight against the pain inside him.

'I live to protect, I live to protect, I live to protect' Armira chanting within her mind as she kept fighting against the Reverse corrupted flame.

From afar, the four were staring at her, worried if anything will happen to her.

"Can't we do something?" Sayuri asked to her companions. She doesn't want to keep watching anymore as she wanted to go there and somehow help her.

"But what can we do Sayuri?" Ramiro asked, "We all know the Reverse Flame will soon consume more our pure flames. It all happened to us and not single one of us could do anything for one another."

"I wonder what kind of changes she could show to us" Hiroto said. It may sound interesting tone but listening closely, it was a worried tone.

Richard continues to stare her state and sighs as he closed his eyes. "The last time the reverse Flame ate her flame, she somehow lose her own sanity. She never speaks such kind of venom tone before."

"Now that I think about it… it was really surprising this night how she speaks that way. I didn't able to mind it because I'm too focusing to my opponent." Hiroto said. Sayuri nod, "Me too… So what now?"

All four looked at her once again, before Richard speak, "No matter how Princess change, I'll stay beside her." Someone pat his shoulder, seeing his brother nod, "I agree too Richard."

"Both brothers are so loyal, how about adding me there." Sayuri said with a smile.

Hiroto smirk, "Me too, after all, we all have one and only reason why we follow the Princess and the King." Hiroto looked on the moon and tried to rich it, "We all lived within the darkness where no more light could reach us…until the day she came and offered her hand to us."

"Thinking about it, all she wanted but save us and give us a new chance of living, since she already have a Reverse Flame within her, she can sense other people's flame if ever they are Reverse too, like her." Ramiro can't help but tell the past. He smiled, on the memory where she had introduced them her new found house which was in this present, the Orphanage.

"The kids in our care were all Reverse Flame users too, without those kids knowing. She wanted to somehow save them from being corrupted but she has no idea how." Sayuri said, as she remembers how she was thinking for the kids.

"No wonder we follow the Princess… still I'm curious about the King. Richard did tell us the King seems to be the Reverse Sun Flame User." Hiroto said as they all looked to Richard.

Richard sighs before speaking, "It's the only thing Princess told me. Well who ever the King was, I will follow him, like I always do to Princess."

"Nice speech there brother." Ramiro commented, making Richard blush and looked away.

"Now that I think about it, Armira-sama's memories, she had met that black suit man right?" Sayuri asked. Richard nod, "And that man's name is Reborn Sayuri." Sayuri nod in confirmation, "Then do you think it was him? You know, the King?"

All looked on each other, thinking about the possibility since Reborn was indeed a Sun Flame user.

"I think it's impossible." All looked to Richard. "The strongest Hitman, Reborn is part of the Arcobaleno. They knew about Reverse Flame more than anyone and surely someone like him can never have that flame, since he is aware of that fact."

"Beside he doesn't look that way to me. Princess did tell us she came here with him and when we all met the Sun baby Arcobaleno, we didn't feel any Reverse Flame around him. If ever he has one, we should have felt it, even if Princess's power was hiding it." Ramiro added his point.

Hiroto and Sayuri thought about it.

"Princess power of desire to hide our presence only work to those who possess pure flame which was almost all people. To those who do possess this flame, the desire barrier like around us won't work on that person. Meaning we should have felt his Reverse Flame if he was indeed him." Richard told them.

Somehow that disappoints the two.

"Ahh, I thought we already found the king…" Sayuri said in disappointment. "Oh well, I'll just wait." She cheered.

Hiroto nod, agreeing. Both brother smile and looked back to their Princess and them.

"How about half of us rest while the other keep watching over the place and the Princess." Ramiro suggested.

Hiroto immediately raised his hand, "I'll stay awake with Richard, knowing he will never sleep."

Ramiro nod, agreeing. He looked to his brother, "Me and Sayuri will rest now. Once we woke up we'll do some shift. Be sure to sleep after that Richard."

Richard smiled, "Okay Ramiro."

Sayuri and Ramiro walked away while the other two watch over their princess.

'Princess' Richard mentally called as he continues to watch the suffering princess.

* * *

Morning came in the street and Tsuna at this moment wasn't sure if he should head to school or investigate. Somehow, something inside him was telling that he should know more about what truly happened. He also needs to find those unspoken answers. He looked around, seeing no one is with him, even his tutor Reborn. He nod to himself as he decide to run, not heading to school but somewhere else and find the answer he seeks. He wanted to know the truth. He'll think about what punishment that Reborn will surely give after he learned he didn't go to school later.

Namimori Shrine, all Arcobaleno had gathered there, all except Reborn. They were all in circle and puzzle, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Did any of you talked to your present selves kora?" Colonnello suddenly asked them. All looked to him and nod.

"We share our senses to them after all. We may able to use the body of our present selves but it doesn't mean we can lock them away. They can see anything we do with their bodies." Mammon told the fact which everyone nod.

Yuni in the body of her mother spoke, "Mother somehow scolded me, telling me to know everything and fix this mess… for some reason…I felt that she has the point. Something must have happened that we all didn't notice. I… I feel terrible everyone."

"Yuni don't look sad… it seems you're not the only one who feel that way." Fon comforted but still no effect.

"So how about you tell me everything about you." A familiar voice said much as their surprise. They all looked on the person who suddenly came and it was none other than Reborn, the present Reborn.

"Re-Reborn" Verde can't believe he was here.

Reborn tilt down his fedora and spoke, "Well?" his tone became dangerous, much as they fear for some reason.

Yuni took a deep breath before speaking, "That's right, I think you should know too… Uncle Reborn."

"I take that as you're not Aria I knew." Reborn said. Yuni smile a little and nod.

* * *

Somewhere, Tsuna kept running around Namimori, finding some of his friends. He first went to Takesushi, trying to find Yamamoto but his father said he hasn't come home so he immediately left. After a few minutes, he saw Kyoko and asked her about her brother. She too doesn't know as he didn't come home this evening. He continues to search and met Haru. He asked her and still no luck.

Still having no luck, he decide to go back home, remembering his mother will go shopping and hope Bianchi stayed behind. Arriving home, thankfully she was there and Fuuta. Tsuna took the opportunity to ask but it seems Bianchi has no idea where her little brother was or so is Fuuta. Tsuna gave a sigh before he sat on the chair.

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked worriedly. Tsuna gave a small smile and answered, "Trying to find them so I could ask them some questions. Thinking about it, Hibari-san wasn't in School today and even Mukuro or Chrome in Kokuyo Land, I wonder where they are."

Tsuna gave a sigh as he thinks where they could possibility they are. Thinking and thinking until he realize something and looked to Fuuta.

"tha-that's right… F-Fuuta can you do me a favor?" Tsuna asked, making Fuuta looked at him in question.

* * *

The place where they had confronted Armira with her companions, Gokudera was there, alone and standing. He seems to be waiting, waiting for someone to come. As he kept looking down and waiting, he senses someone coming. He looked sharply on the person, seeing it was Yamamoto, seems serious.

"Oh, it's just you Baseball Freak"

Yamamoto wanting to laugh but can't. He just went to Gokudera and leaned on the trees that was almost near Gokudera. He gave a deep sigh before asking him.

"Did your present self said something rough?"

Gokudera huff, "So it wasn't just me huh." Yamamoto kept himself serious. He touched his chin. It may seem normal but for him, he could still see redness around it. "My present self told me pathetic." Yamamoto began, "Well I must be. I knew my present self still doesn't understand about the concept of Vongola but when I saw him, it seems he knew almost all of it, much more understand it than I do."

Gokudera looked down, somehow finding it true when he remembers his present self punching and talking to him.

"Did we make a mistake?" Yamamoto suddenly asked, making Gokudera looked at him fully, seeing how guilty he is. Gokudera sighs, same as him. "I want to know the truth." Gokudera started, "If it was really us who made Boss suffer… then before I die, I want to know everything and die suffering."

Yamamoto looked at him, seems serious on what he was trying to say. He gave sigh but somehow, his eyes somehow show the same thing.

"Ah, found you!"

Both are shock as they looked on the person who spoke. They were even more shock when they saw Tsuna, seems tired from running and looking all over for them.

Tsuna went to them while both step back a bit, somehow scared to get near with him which somehow shock Tsuna but looked down and understood.

He looked back to them and spoke his demand, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto tell me the truth, what happened to me in the future?"

Both looked down, thinking what they should tell him.

* * *

"Hmm…" Reborn hum as he listen to every words they tell him. he pulled down his fedora and sigh, "It seems its pretty obvious who's fault here."

Even in hidden eyes, Mammon seems narrowing his eyes on Reborn, "Are you saying we're wrong?"

"Wasn't that obvious Viper" Reborn said seriously, "Just as she said, 'You were too deceive by what you see.' Did any of you try to learn the root of those rumors? Much more the changes?" Reborn narrowed his eyes on them, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Yuni can't help but look down in pain, Fon closed his eyes as he feel he was hit, Skull reacted but held back, Mammon or Viper stayed quiet, same for Verde. Colonnello and Lal were looking down, hit at the same time…

Reborn stood up from his sit, "No matter what regret you do, nothing will change. It's already too late, just like what Armira was trying to tell you." he turn around and walked away, "In this moment, I could only guess is the best action to take was find the truth."

They all watch Reborn leave the place with silence. Reborn as he walked away pull down his fedora and sigh. Hidden in the shadow of his fedora, his eyes show somehow we can call… hatred.

* * *

Tsuna's place with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna was somehow can't believe what he was hearing. It's like… the person they were talking about… was no longer himself.

"So I… change?" Tsuna asked as he looked down, still in disbelief. Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed quiet, not wanting to answer. "I see… it might make sesnse." Tsuna suddenly said, making Yamamoto see him.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called.

"I change… I became someone you no longer knew. I'm… no longer your friend." Tsuna said, making Yamamoto and Gokudera widen in shock as they were about to react when someone suddenly spoke.

"You're wrong Tsuna, they just became so blind to see the truth."

The three turn to the person and it was Armira, alone and watching them.

"A-Armi!"

Armira gave a small smile, "So you're trying to find some answer Tsuna, not that I can't blame you." She looked on the other two and gave coldness as she spoke, "The game continues by the way, although I could finally see some regrets within you, it's already too late."

"Woman, tell us more. What truly happened to Boss? How did he die?" Gokudera seriously asked. Armira narrowed her eyes on the Storm, "Still Boss Hayato?"

Gokudera's eyes widen as he realize it. Armira sighs and spoke, "To know more, you have to fight me and much more kill me."

"If that's the case I ask you for a battle Caito" Yamamoto said he draw his sword. "This is your game so I will just offer some of my memories right? What do you say?"

"Don't leave me to this Baseball Freak." Gokudera walked forward and draw his dynamite, "I'll fight her too."

"W-wait Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna tried to stop the two but Armira spoke, "Once we began, one must die to end the battle. Are you sure?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto gave their serious answer through their eyes. Armira could see that and sighs.

"I would love to fight both of you, too bad he told me not to finish both left and right hand of Vongola Guardians." Armira said, somehow disappointed.

This earns a questioning look on the two, what did she mean by 'He'?

Armira spoke, "I only came to see things what's up. Now I'm done, still never forget, the game is starting to move according to its rules."

Armira suddenly disappeared in front of them, much as their shock that they didn't able to get much information from her.

* * *

Kokuyo Land, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro just came back and was about to enter to their so called home when they felt a stranger's presence as both turn around and brought their trident out.

"Who's there?" Chrome shouted.

Two people suddenly came out from the bushes, revealing Ramiro and Hiroto in front of them with their weapons.

"We came to begin the game by the way" Hiroto said with a smirk as he slashes around his dagger. Ramiro took his stance, "Shall we begin?"

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Merry Christmas**


	21. Illness

**Chapter 21: Illness**

Kokuyo Land and both Mukuro and Chrome were now facing two of the Reverse Flame users, Hiroto of Lightning and Ramiro of Storm. Mukuro can't help but chuckle on the two.

"Do you think you can beat us? Even if it was just the two of us, it doesn't mean we're not strong enough to beat two Reverse Flame users." Mukuro said, somehow taking the challenge.

"Like I care for that, all in my mind was killing you both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro of Vongola." Ramiro said as he touched his forehead, ready to show one of his memories to begin their battle.

Hiroto added, "This is for Armira-sama" He touched his forehead, ready to offer his memories.

Mukuro chuckle on sight, "Kufufufu I'll make sure both of you regret it. Chrome" He touched his forehead, ready to offer his memory.

Chrome nod in response and touched her forehead, "We want answer from both of you. I think it would be a great opportunity to know more about her and… Bossu."

"Bossu? You know little girl, I heard few things about you but I already felt disgusted, after what you had done to your precious boss." Ramiro said in calm and mockingly.

This twitch her eyes as she now thought of never holding back, much as Mukuro's pleasure. At the same time, both side offered their memories as it showed to every participants about the memories they had offered.

" _Mukuro-sama" Chrome called as Mukuro turned around and smirk on her coming. They were right now in the Vongola Mansion's garden and in the center of it. There were white flowers around as really it was a beautiful place._

 _Chrome sat down and stares on the white flowers that were growing. Mukuro can't help but chuckle, "Does my Dear Chrome like flowers that much?"_

 _Chrome looked to Mukuro with a smile and nod, telling him yes._

" _Chrome, Mukuro so this is where you are." Both turn around and smiled on the person that came to join with them._

" _Bossu welcome back!" Chrome greeted the coming boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He smiled brightly and replied, "I'm home"_

The memory Chrome offered vanish and Mukuro's offered memories entered.

 _The place right now was dark and there are smells of bloods around. Mukuro was on the center, alone and huffing, seems tired. He looked around, seeing no one was around, he continued to run forward._

 _'What a tiring day' Mukuro mentally complain as he keep running away, somehow looking for something. As he kept going, he is using his mist to distract the coming enemies and slash them to death. He smirk, no one had ever succeed taking him, much more touch him._

The memory end and this time Ramiro's memory was next to be scene.

 _They were in the mountain with his brother. They seem little bit lifeless as they continue to follow the girl in front of them who was actually Armira. She was quiet as she walked and none of them had courage to talk until she does._

" _We're here"_

 _Both brothers looked on the place that seems to be their new start. It was a small house and none seems to be living there anymore._

" _He found this place for both of you, knowing you two have no place to live much more take shelter." Armira began, "This house seems old but if you two work together you can make this a better home and start anew life." She said straightly to both of them._

 _Both bothers somehow can't believe what they were seeing, much more a chance to live peacefully, where there will be no pain and no suffering from other people. It seems Armira and her other companion knew that so they decide to find a place where there will be less people living, which was within the mountain._

 _Armira who was observing them sighs, "You two might be hungry. I'll go down in town to buy some food for all of us and mostly both of you. After this you're all on your own."_

 _Armira walked away and pass through them. She was about to head down when Ramiro spoke._

" _Why are you helping us?" Ramiro can't help but ask, "No one usually doesn't care anything about us, but you? Why?"_

 _Armira looked down for a second, thinking an answer she could give to them. she sighs and answered, "Because of the Reverse Flame I'm sensing to both of you."_

" _Reverse Flame?" Richard, his brother asked._

 _Armira nod, "Did you know it's a dangerous Dying Will Flame? Well you two might be confused on what I'm saying so I'll tell everything later." She looked away, "And beside, the two of you reminds me of myself from the past. It's not only both of you who had experience being treated like an animal."_

 _She walked away, leaving both of them behind. Ramiro was somehow confused on what she means by those words. For some reason, he looked to his brother who somehow, his eyes shining. Ramiro was shock to see his brother. He can feel what he was thinking. He had found a reason to live._

Ramiro's memory ended and it was soon shift by Hiroto's offered memory.

 _Within the night city, Hiroto gave a long sigh. He was assign to an assignment, an elimination to be exact. He looked around, seeing those around him were leaving normal, loud people, street noise and lights of store and cars around. He gave another sigh again. He decides to look for his target that as far as he remembers, his client told him the target will be walking around within this hour._

 _He kept looking on every people, until he saw the target. A blond person and seems a chick boy. He has females around him, seems wanting his attention more than ever._

' _I better finish this useless job.' Hiroto thought and decide to walk forward on that person._

 _The target has no clue as he just continues giving his smile and talking to his girls when suddenly, a pain of his stomach was felt. He looked down in horror, seeing his golden cloth was being stained in blood, his blood. He was so shock as he fell down, giving a panic to the girls around him and scream for help which everyone looked to them._

 _Afar, Hiroto kept walking away, not minding the commotion. He looked down and secretly looked to his dagger that he used to quick assassinate the target. He took something from his pocket and it was a paper towel. One swipe of his blade and throw it away and hid his dagger within his back._

 _He sighs again, 'What a boring day.'_

 _He walked to a narrow road, wanting to get away without anyone noticing. He kept walking until he saw someone in front of him. There within the shadow were two people, the girl with ruby eyes and another who can't be unidentified._

 _He narrowed his eyes and unconsciously grabbed the handler of his dagger. He sense danger around them._

" _Who are you?" He asked with narrow eyes and suspicious tone. The two didn't answer quickly, at the same time seems knew what he was holding and none of the two moved to do something about it._

The reality came back as they all finish seeing each of their memories.

"Another stupid memories we saw from them Ramiro." Hiroto said out loud. Ramiro kept smirking, "What do you think they'll ever show Hiroto? The princess did say these people will never admit their mistake, much more show their disgusting memories to anyone."

The two mist users glare them.

"I'll make you two wish you never side with her." Mukuro threaten, making the two laughs.

"Try me" Ramiro and Hiroto said in union, making their battle begin.

* * *

Namimori shrine, Yuni and the others were shock on what they had seen within their minds.

"Wha-what was that just now kora?" Colonnello was the first one to recover and asked.

Verde was thinking about it until he took something from his pocket and it was a paper. It was the glowing paper last night, the rules of the game.

Verde was reading it and somehow found the answer, "It says here that all participants could see the memories of those who were about to battle, within or without their reach."

"Does that mean what we had seen was memories?" Fon asked. Skull was humming for moment, "We seen Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro's memories and with other two that we had met last night… do you think they're fighting against them?"

Thinking for a moment somehow made them realize the situation.

"This is bad kora!" Colonnello said as he stood up.

* * *

Kokuyo Land, Ramiro and Mukuro made a clash as they both kept attacking to one another. Mukuro used his first path of hell, creating a fire pillar with lotus. Ramiro with his Reverse Storm Dying Will Flame, he able to destroy such illusion so easily.

Hiroto on the other hand was using his Reverse Lightning Flame as his wide range attack, giving Chrome a hard time to come near to him. Chrome was using her illusion, creating venomous snakes, heading to him. Hiroto easily destroyed those illusions and run, heading to Chrome.

Hiroto charger his lightning and gave a wide range strike. Chrome covered herself from his lightning but it seems so strong that she was hit with great power.

"GYAAAAAH!"

Mukuro slashed Ramiro away before looking to Chrome's, "Chrome!" He yelled and was about to run, heading to her when Hiroto suddenly dash him and gave an attack. Mukuro blocked his attack and Ramiro took this as an opportunity to pass through on the two, planning to finish Chrome as soon as possible.

Ramiro was about to finish her when a sudden memory came inside their mind.

" _Kyo-san" A man said as he came, holding some papers in hand. He was now in front of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. "There is a report saying Vongola Decimo is having a meeting with Demiro Famiglia. He has no other companion other than few men and his fiance who we believe is Caito Armira."_

 _Hibari Kyoya who was working with his papers stop and looked to his men, "Not the Carnivore?"_

 _The man who was Kurasabe nod, "Reborn-san was assign in the different mission. So he can't accompany him at this moment."_

 _Hibari hum before returning back to his work._

' _That Herbivore was accompanying him huh, just what are those people hiding?'_

Reality came back to normal and suddenly, someone had protected Chrome from Ramiro's attack. It was Hibari Kyoya with his flaming Cloud Flame. Ramiro was bit surprise before smirking.

"So you decide to join huh." Ramiro said, making Hibari smirk.

Hibari swing his tonfas but Ramiro jump back to dodge it. Hiroto also jump back to regroup himself with Ramiro while Mukuro took the opportunity to run, heading to Chrome.

"Are you alright Chrome?" Mukuro asked. Chrome smiled and nod, she looked to Hibari who saved him. "Thank you Cloud Guardian… for saving me."

"Hn, all I want is biting them to death." Hibari said as he ignites his flame even more.

"Kufufufu so from the very beginning, you already notice the strangeness around him huh. Still in the end you failed to find anything about it." Mukuro said, remembering the memory Hibari had offered to save Chrome.

Hibari didn't mind answering him for now and took a stance and so was Mukuro.

"Hmm… The Cloud had joined huh… now that I think about it, there is no violation in interference right?" Hiroto clarified to Ramiro.

He nodded as an answer, "Princess did say we can interfere anytime too as long as you offer your memories. To think he analyze it well, looks like what Princess told about him was true."

Hiroto smirk, "We get three Guardians in our own hands."

Hiroto immediately dash in great speed while Ramiro spread his Reverse Storm Flame around his lance and shoot them with small but fast and powerful reverse Storm ball. The three immediately jump away and dodge them, although it gave a quite smoke around them, making them not see their surroundings.

" **Campo Reverse fulmine!** " Reverse Lightning surrounded their place where they were standing and suddenly strike them with great amount of lighting, making them all feel the pain.

* * *

Arcobaleno's place, they were now running around to find where Mukuro and Chrome were when suddenly, someone came in front of them. it was Armira, holding katana to her right hand and seems serious.

"I won't let you interfere with any of them. This is a game, they should know how to survive on their own." Armira said as she slashed her katana around, making them alert and ready.

Yuni decide to speak, "Caito Armira just what is your goal from making this a game?"

"Simple, to prevent death" Armira answered her straightly, "You gave me a hard time and headache. I said this before, I prefer killing all of you in this battle but because you're using your present selves' body, I cannot do such act." Armira gave a sigh, showing she is very disappointed.

All Arcobalenos glare her, not liking her at all which took her liking.

Armira used her left hand to touch her forehead, telling only one word to all of them.

Armira smirk, "Shall we have a battle? He did tell me to test my improvement by battling all of you." In her mind, 'Although I have no confidence that I could defeat all of you, at least I need to know my limit.'

Colonnello was the first one to step forward and touch his forehead, "You ask for it kora"

Armira narrowed her eyes, preparing her mind for their coming battle.

* * *

Somewhere, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were running around. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto seem to be in panic while Tsuna was following them.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Y-Yamamoto? Wha-what's going on?" Tsuna asked, confuse on why they seems to be in panic.

"Memories" Yamamoto began, "We saw memories that seems to be belonged to Chrome and Mukuro. A while ago we saw another memory that seems to belong to Hibari."

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned.

"I just check the rules and it indeed said all participants could see the memories of those who will enter the battle. That would mean they are fighting against those shitty woman's side." Gokudera said as he run away.

"Armi has a name and mind your language Gokudera-kun" Tsuna scolded that seems to hit Gokudera. Before he could apologize, Tsuna asked a question, "Do you know where they are?"

"We don't Tsuna, that's why we're searching for them and fast." Yamamoto answered.

Before they could run further, both Gokudera and Yamamoto again saw memories.

" _Lal what do you think our son will take to his future kora?" Colonnello asked his wife. Lal hum for a minute before looking back to their baby and answer, "I think he'll become a strong person like us, you know, inheriting our skill and stuff."_

" _So you're saying he'll become like me kora?" Colonnello asked again. Lal smile and nod, "Not just you but me too idiot."_

 _Colonnello can't help but laugh. He went behind his wife and hugs her. "I promise to you Lal, I'll protect our son and so are you kora."_

" _Don't put too much in your head or it might end up me saving you instead of me."_

" _Hahaha"_

Another memory showed within their mind.

" _Hey are you there?" Lal asked before coming in to a certain room, revealing a person who seems relaxing as that person drink his hot espresso._

" _What do you want Lal?" The person who was relaxing asked in deep tone, seems not happy to be disturb, even if it's her._ _Lal gave a deep sighs and closed the door behind her, "There's something I'd like to ask about Reborn."_

 _The person within the shadow and relaxing as he drinks his hot espresso was none other than Reborn their comrade and ex Sun Arcobaleno. His eyes were shadowed thanks to his fedora but within to those shadow, his eyes were narrowing. Leon his partner was on the table, observing the female ex failure Arcobaleno._

" _State your business or else" He threatened, not bothering on looking at her anymore._

 _Lal took a deep breath before stating her business. "It's about that kid, Vongola Decimo." Lal observed him first if he react on her word but seems he didn't and still waiting for her to speak. She continued, "I heard some rumors. It was said he killed the boss of Higran Famiglia, is that true?"_

 _Reborn didn't answer, instead he questioned her. "Why do you want to know?"_

" _I want to know how much that kid change. I know it's not right for me to ask this to you since he is your student and you are his tutor so perhaps you know more what's happening around him than we do." Lal took a deep breath again and continued, "I don't want to admit this Reborn but I'm starting to doubt myself from him. The vigilante group he had worked hard to restore might destroy because of himself instead."_

 _Lal observe Reborn once again, seeing he seems thinking about what to answer. She waited until he spoke his answer. The answer she expected wasn't something really the thing she expected._

" _If that's what you think, my answer is only this. 'You don't deserve to know anything at all.' Leave or I'll shoot you myself Lal Mitch."_

The memory end and another was played.

" _Master it's been a while" Adult I-pin greeted to her teacher, Fon._

 _Fon smiled and nod, "Me too I-pin, how do you do here in Vongola?"_

 _I-pin smiled happily and nod, "I'm doing dine master. I'm doing my job well and I continue my training just like you told me Master." Fon nod happily, "Glad to hear that."_

 _Fon looked around the Vongola Mansion happily before turning sad. I-pin seems to understand why as she decide to stay quiet too. Both decide to walk away and head to a certain place until they saw Armira with her dress walking around._

 _I-pin smiled and greeted her, "Armira-san good morning."_

 _Armira looked at them and smiled, "Good morning I-pin. Oh if it's Fon, good to see you."_

 _Fon smiled and nod, "Where are you heading Armira-chan?" Armira answered, "Looking for Tsuna. There's actually something I need to discuss with him and he's not to his office so I'm walking around trying to find him."_

" _Oh, do you want some help?" Fon offered. Armira shook her head, "No need Fon. I want to learn more about this mansion on my own so I'll just walk around on my own. Self study as they say."_

" _Are you sure Armira-san?" I-pin asked. Armira sighs and answered, "I'm sure. Well if you excuse me I have to go now. See you later Fon, I-pin."_

 _Armria passed them and walked away. Both looked to each other before walking away in the different direction she was heading._

The memory end and another memory appeared.

 _Verde seems to be inside to his laboratory when suddenly, he heard a so called door bell. He used his monitor to look on the person who came to him and it was Shamal. Verde found it questioning since he never was close to him and much more talk to him._

" _Verde can I speak with you?" Shamal asked on the camera. Verde was thinking for a second before asking first. "What do you want to talk about and how do you know where I live?"_

" _The beautiful woman told me." Shamal said smiling. Verde found it curious, he never talk to anyone about his place and much more a woman. Shamal on the monitor turn serious and went to his main point, "I have a reason why I need to talk to you. Do you happen to know a certain illness called Ardens Voluntas Morbo Morientibus?"_

 _Verde thought for a minute, thinking about the name of the illness which was really he's not familiar with. "Can you tell me more? I happened not to hear about that kind of illness before."_

" _So in other words you don't know." Shamal murmured but Verde heard it. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for his response. Shamal scratch his head before walking away, "It's nothing, looks like it's up to me to research about it." Shamal became cheerful as he thought of someone, "Maybe Armira-chan could give me a lots of kisses when I done a great job hihi!"_

 _Verde can't help but sweat drop, still glad that he's no longer around. Somehow the word Shamal asked him somehow troubled him so he decided to have a little research about it._

The memory end and another one showed.

 _Skull was enjoying his driving in their deadly race. Enma the boss of Shimon Famiglia was also there since he was invited by Skull to watch his race which he did. Skull seems doing fine as he kept his first place and drinking in great speed like crazy, knowing how dangerous the obstacle where, it seems he was so used that he didn't matter. The crazy race continues until Skull took the finish line, earning the first place and trophy. Enma went to Skull happily._

" _Tha-that was so amazing Skull-san! Congratulation!" Enma said happily. Skull blush a bit, since no one had actually congratulate him, none to any Arcobaleno. "Thanks man and I'm glad you came to watch my race."_

" _What are you talking about? We're friends, its natural." Enma told him. Skull gave a questioning look, "But you're a boss right? Are you sure it's really okay for you to come and watch?"_

 _Enma gave an assuring smile, "I am and I already finished my work before coming here. Besides, I also came for Tsuna's apology for not coming."_

" _I-I see…" Skull can't help but look down. Enma was now worried, "What's wrong Skull-san?" Skull continued to think before walking away and Enma followed from behind. "Y-you know Enma-kun…" Skull began, "I think Vongola had change. I don't know what happen so suddenly but really he indeed changed… like he's no longer the Vongola I know."_

 _Enma can't help but look down, "Is that what you think?"_

 _Skull took a bit silence as he remember him, one of the person he respected the most, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _He looked to Enma and asked, "What do you think… happened to him? For some reason I have a feeling a person like him couldn't change that so dramatically. I mean, nothing really bad happened right? No one died and no one left him… right?" Somehow Skull began to doubt the end of his words._

 _Enma gave a deep breath and looked on the sky sadly, "Indeed. No one died to make him change that way. No one left him, until they finally did."_

" _Eh?" Skull asked, somehow he could feel Enma know something._

" _None of those people try to learn anything from him. They just judge him and left him so easily. Really, they made me angry." Enma said in bit anger, pertaining to a certain people. "Tsuna doesn't deserve them to be his Guardians, maybe they are not worthy to be called HIS Guardians. They are failures."_

" _Enma-kun" Skull called, sensing his anger somehow, he could feel the gravity is getting heavy. Enma noticing his action somehow gave a broken laugh, "S-sorry" Enma apologize._

 _Skull continues to stay quiet as he waits for Enma to regain his composure. Enma smiled to Skull, "Skull-san maybe if you try to talk to him, you might learn something about Tsuna. The burden he was carrying all these years."_

" _Burden?" Skull questioned._

The Memory end and another one appeared.

 _Mammon or Viper was alone in the forest night. He seems to be meditating until a certain person interrupts him._

" _Ushishishi Mammon found"_ _Mammon sighs before turning around, seeing the person who came to irritate him. "What do you want Bel?"_

 _Bel or Belphegor of Varia chuckle before answering, "Just wanted to get amuse."_

" _Out of my sight, you're disturbing my meditation." Mammon said as he turned around. Bel chuckle once again, "Come on let's talk. I heard new rumors around Vongola, saying their Boss was turning into a demonic monster or so forth."_

" _It has nothing to do with me." Mammon spoke. Bel chuckle again, "Ushishishi are you sure? Its Vongola Decimo we're talking about. The person who cured that curse body of yours."_

 _Mammon stayed quiet, not answering. Bel sighs before walking away, "You're boring"_

 _Mammon didn't react as he stayed silence, inside to his mind, he was actually quite trouble of what's happening. What made the innocence and kind child turn that way?_

The Memory end and another appeared.

 _Yuni was having trouble as she stare the beautiful garden. Her mind was still troubling after she had heard the changes happened to the beloved Boss of Vongola. Yuni can't help but sighs, she doesn't want to believe to any of those rumors, so she decided to talk to him in person._

 _Busy on her thought, Gamma came from behind. "Princess is there something wrong?" Yuni gave a smile as she turn around, "Still calling me Princess Gamma?" Gamma can't help but sigh and smile, "So what is my wife thinking this time?"_

 _Gamma went beside him and hugged her. She returned the hug, seeking comfort around his arms._

" _I was thinking about Sawada-san. I still can't believe what I was hearing about him." She said to him. Gamma stayed quiet as he gives comfort around her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."_

 _Yuni smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you Gamma"_

The memory end and another appeared, this time, something they never expect.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi and Caito Armira went inside the black car and the driver drove away from a certain mansion. Tsuna can finally sigh and relax himself for a bit. Armira did the same. Remembering back, they actually came there because a certain meeting happened and Armira was assign, more like ordered to watch over him which she doesn't mind at all._

 _It was a quiet drive, until Tsuna finally spoke. "Armira… thank you for being there for me. If you were not, I might have killed another person again, much as I don't want to happen again."_

 _Armira gave a small smile, "It's nothing Tsuna, beside it is the sole reason why he asked me to come with you while he's out for the different job you had given right?"_

 _Tsuna can't help but give a small smile to that, "I don't want to bother him again and much more I don't want him to be hurt because of me."_

 _Armira sighs to that, "He's not blaming you so get over with it idiot." She looked away for a bit before asking, "Just curious Tsuna… before it happened, you didn't feel anything weird around you? Like someone was whispering to do it or some sort."_

 _Tsuna looked down and shook his head, "I didn't. I never thought about my action. It's like… I just did it without thinking."_

" _Like out of instinct huh… don't you sometimes feel your acting weird already?" Armira asked further. Tsuna shook his head, "I won't notice if you haven't stopped me Armi."_

" _I see." Armira was thinking about this for a minute and sighs, she seems down and guilt. "S-sorry Tsuna. If only my power of desire could help you… if only this power wasn't useless, maybe it could cure you. It pains me, like I can't help you at all. It really made me feel useless, much as I don't want to admit it but it seems to be."_

" _Don't say that Armira, I was actually thankful you are there for me. Not just you but Shamal-san, Dino-san, Enma-kun, Kawahira-san and Him. You never left me after how much trouble I had done, much more make you witness my dark side of mine."_

" _That's not your dark side, it's that illness inside you is making you change!" Armira strongly corrected. "If only Shamal could find something about that thing already, that way we could cure you and save you."_

 _Tsuna smiled, seeing how Armira, his friend cared about him. He looked outside and spoke, "There's no need to work so hard Armira, I mean, I only have small time left to live."_

" _Don't think we'll let it happen Tsuna" Armira said with determination, making Tsuna look at her. Armira was wearing a certain ring before igniting it with her Dying Will Flame. It was a pure Rain Flame, still not in Reverse Flame. "We'll find a way to save you, even if those Guardians of yours left you, we will always stay by your side. I sweat that with my Dying Will Tsuna."_

" _Your resolve was truly beautiful Armira." Tsuna commented, making Armira happy. "Thank you for being my side Armira… I appreciate it."_

 _Armira can't help but smile even more, unconsciously spreading her Rain Flame, giving the warm flame around them. Somehow it relaxed Tsuna._

" _You're welcome Tsuna... Should I mention everything to Xanxus? He can shoot them with his flame of wrath right?"_

 _"Please don't Armira, I don't want to have any Varia involve to this."_

 _"Hmm... Then rest until we arrive home."_

 _Tsuna nod as his response before entering to his slumber._

All memory show end. Somehow it made Gokudera sat down on the ground while Yamamoto needs the wall to keep him from standing. They were both sweating, still trying to compose themselves from the sudden memories that showed to their head.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto are you both alright?" Tsuna asked in worried.

Both look to Tsuna before realizing something, Tsuna can't see the participant's memories because he is not one of them. Both look to each other, still composing and realizing what they had seen, much more the last memories that seems belong to Armira.

What illness are they talking about?

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	22. First Game Battle

**Chapter 22: First Game Battle**

Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro have seen the memories in the middle of their battle. They were somehow in disbelief on everything they had witness.

"Are you sure it's okay to day dream in front of your enemies?" Hiroto asked as he gave a reverse strike.

The Guardian's reflecxes somehow caught up and avoided each every strike. Ramiro dash to attack and Hibari just block his lance.

"Oya oya, if I'm correct, those memories are from the baby Arcobalenos and another one, Caito Armira?" Mukuro smirk, "Kufufufu are you sure it's okay to leave her be? It seems she's the only one who will fight against them."

Ramiro jump back and answered him, "We're talking about Princess so I believe she can finish them." He said in confident. In his eyes, he shows concern, 'Seeing her alone fighting there… Princess must have done something to my stupid brother and ask Sayuri to take care of him… huh'

* * *

Somewhere, Richard was sleeping while Sayuri was watching over him. Sayuri gave a sigh, seems bored.

"Not resting for whole day, this guy really gone crazy." Sayuri said as she looked on the sleeping figure. "No wonder Armira-sama use her power of desire to force him to sleep. It wasn't against the rules after all."

* * *

Back to Mukuro and the others.

Chrome attached her Mist flame to her trident and run forward, heading to Hiroto, Mukuro followed.

"Kufufufu can you see the real illusion and fake illusion?" Mukuro asked as he disappeared on sight.

Hiroto took a deep breath, concentrating and making sure he'll never fall to their illusion. His dagger glowed in dark and green color, sparkling in electricity and dashed forward, taking the challenge of both Illusionists.

Ramiro with his lance and Reverse Storm Flame were becoming even more destructive as he attacked Hibari. Not once there is none damage happen every swing he made. Hibari somehow found him worthy to fight with and never hold back his strength, truly wanted to bite him to death. The two became even more destructive as they collides one another.

* * *

In the Arcobaleno battle, Armira was not holding back as she made a clash with Colonnello. They must say, Armira was strong in close combat. All of them were all range fighters as most except Fon fight using range weapons.

Fon and sometimes Colonnello were the only one who engage fighting in close combat but still not enough for them to bring her down. Skull was using his gun to keep shooting while Lal use her rifle to give support. Mammon was also giving support and attacking her with his illusion, somehow she could tell where he'll appear and strike him first before he could do something. Verde and Yuni were just watching from afar but it doesn't mean they were just watching. Yuni was the one who give their strategy while Verde analyze her.

It was an endless clash as they never give time for her to move from where she was standing.

Armira on her side could somehow tell that the situation she was in is very worst.

'Teach really gave me a death sentence just to measure my strength huh.' Armira thought as she slashed on Fon's side but was dodge and both Colonnello and Mammon attacked at the same time. Armria dodge them just in time. 'Small body but fast… what a disadvantage I get. How I desire for them just to return back to their body so I could fight them farely.'

"Hoy Kora! What are you thinking huh!?" Colonnello gave a punch and Armira block it with her dagger.

'Somehow my sword style is useless' She thought as Fon is heading for an attack.

Armira jump back to back out Colonnello and avoid Fon's kick. Mammon greeted her from behind and used illusion tentacles. Armira just swing herself around with her sword, cutting them without problem.

She landed on the ground but kept jumping back before putting back her sword and dagger from her waist and back. She dashed in great speed.

"Everyone she's planning on attacking us in hand-to-hand combat. Be careful." Yuni inform and Armira indeed attack them with her kicks.

Colonnello called Falco, making him fly up and strike her from above, " **Maximum Burst!** "

Fon jump back to avoid being hit. Armira draw her sword with her Reverse Rain flame around the blade and gave a slash, cutting the Maximum Burst in to two.

" **Pioggia di Pentirsi!** " Armira draw back her sword and start dashing, giving a strong kick to Fon. Fon able to block it with his arms but it was too strong that send him flying. Mammon came out and was about to use his illusion to trap her when she throw her dagger with her Reverse Rain Flame. Mammon was hit but disappeared on sight.

"She's too good, how did she become so strong?" Yuni mumble as she observed the battle.

Remembering back, she somehow saw the before weak and alone Armira began to improve. For her, it seems she's taking someone to train her, until the day she had discover her own strength and now qualified for assignments as Vongola's bodyguard. But that wasn't mean she's that strong before. Now she's stronger, triple stronger than the last time in the future. Is this the work of her power?

Verde could somehow see the same view Yuni has. It was truly shocking. Observing her closely, he recognized something that he can't describe what. Was it how she moves? Was it how she attacks? Was it her strength? It was too vague.

"Colonnello focus!" Lal shouted as she shoots her rifle in endless continuation. Colonnello smirk, "No need to remind me kora."

Colonnello began to shoot while Armira dodge them and took a great speed as she saw an opening and strike someone with her fast draw of sword, ending it.

Everyone for some reason froze. The person Armira had it with her katana was none other than Mammon. She had slashed his real body without hesitation and complete hit.

"I-Impossible" Mammon said as he felt the pain of his body. The slash she had made was close to heart and very deep. He knew his illusion wasn't enough to save him from this.

Armira just stare at him coldly, not waving at all.

Armira run backward and return her sword back to her waist. Mammon began to glow and the fragment of memory was shown to everyone.

 _Mammon was walking in the middle of the forest. He actually felt something that somehow troubles him and decide to search for it. He kept walking until finding the location. There, he was shock. There are piles of people who wear white bandages all over their body with dark clothing hood and chains. Mammon immediately recognized them as Vindices._

 _The Vindice around were no longer moving, as if they are completely dead. Mammon exam one of those Vindice and felt something which was really horrifying._

" _Thi-this is…!" Mammon stood up and looked around. Trying to find the culprit who had done such thing but saw no one. He grits his teeth, not liking it. He looked back on the Vindice and sigh, "Strong flame that immediately kill the immortal dead living, Vindice… Just who own this terrifying flame?"_

 _A sound of a phone ring, Mammon quickly took it from his pocket and answered it._

" _Ushishishi been a while Mammon."_

 _Mammon gave a sigh, it seems he just called to have fun with him, still it's a good timing. "Bel I need you to come here with your men."_

" _Eh? Why?"_

" _Vindice, I found them dead." Mammon informed him. The other side of the line seems quiet, he could tell Bel was shock on the news, since it was actually rare, more like impossible to happen. Vindice are ex-dead Arcobalenos, they just continue to live thanks to the night Flame Bermuda and their will possess. Seeing them dead was truly a horrifying truth. "I will tell you the location, be sure to come here as soon as possible."_

" _O-okay"_

 _The phone call ended. Mammon sends a message, telling the location and looked around once again. He search for more clues as he wait for them to arrive._

' _Terrifying Flame indeed.' Mammon confirm once again to other dead bodies of Vindices. 'From what I could feel… Sun… Reverse Sun Flame… just who the heck own this flame?'_

 _Mammon again looked around. Seeing no one were still here, he began to use his Illusion and spread it around, trying to locate the person who own it if ever that person was still around. Still finding no one, Mammon pushed more of his power and still nothing. He gave more push, extending his limit as he search wider than his limit until sat down because of exhaustion._

' _Damn!' He cursed. In the end, he didn't able to find the source._

" _What are you doing here Viper?"_

 _Mammon almost jumped from where he was standing because of the sudden deep voice of a man called him. He turn around and surprise he is, there was Reborn. He was standing there and staring at the dead corpse of Vindices. His eyes narrowed because of it._

" _Re-Reborn when did you arrive?" Mammon can't help but question. When he used his wide illusion to tract down the source, he never felt his presence at all._

 _Reborn raised his eye brow and answered, "Just arrive. Also, the reason why you didn't able to sense me must be because your too focus on the source than your surroundings."_

 _Mammon flinch, somehow what he had told him was true and it seems he can't argue with that either. Reborn turn his gaze back to the lying corpse. Composing himself, Mammon asked his fellow ex-Arcobaleno._

" _Who do you think own it?"_

 _Reborn didn't answer as his eyes were covered with the shadow of his fedora. For a long minute after examining the body, he answered. "Who Knows"_

 _Mammon kept staring the hitman, still waiting more answers. Knowing that, Reborn pull down his fedora and faced him._

" _Whoever owned this Reverse Sun Flame, it would be a big trouble." Reborn told him._

" _We know that and it's pretty obvious Reborn!" Mammon said, somehow disappointed that he didn't say anything that could help them find the owner of that flame._

 _Reborn can see his disappointment and smirk but somehow, bit different than his usual smirk. He turned around and walked away._

" _Where are you going?" Mammon asked. Reborn stop and turn to him, "My own business." He continues to walk away._

" _Aren't you going to do something? We're talking about Reverse Flame here!" Mammon insists. Reborn can't help but huff to that, "What about it? I think you are good enough to find out who the culprit was. Well, good luck for it."_

 _Reborn completely disappeared on sight. Mammon can't help but grip his right hand and hard. He's angry, how come he seems so calm in this situation? He should know that if this keeps up, maybe something bad will happen that could endanger not just them but everyone. Does he not care the consequence he's about to face after everything turned worst?_

 _He turned around and decides to face this on his own, hopefully he could find the source as soon as possible before it's too late. As on cue, Varia squad arrived with Bel as their lead. Bel was surprise on sight. Corpse of Vindices around, truly shocking revelation._

" _Bel, begin the search wider than around. It seems the person who had done this had escapes far away and faster than it seems." Mammon ordered, completely serious._

 _Bel can't make funny things about this. Bel immediately ordered the men and scattered away, hopefully they could find the culprit._

The memories end before a pillar of light around Mammon had raise up and disappeared.

"M-Mammon?" Colonnello called, seeing no evidence of Mammon around anymore.

"Viper had returned back from our time." Armira inform as everyone looked to her. "As for the Viper here, he just return back to where he should be, in other words back in Italy with the Varia. He no longer remembered about meeting his future self and so is the battle between us. You could say he's now back to where he should be doing."

"S-so this is…" Lal trailed off, Armira continue her sentence "This is how death happened in this game. Good right? No one dies, which I really hate the fact you were."

Everyone were now glaring her, can't forgive for what she had done, even if they knew he wasn't really dead.

Armira narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Are you sure you still want to continue? I don't mind really but remember the rules of the game. Once someone die, the battle could end. It will only up to us if we continue or not."

"Don't worry, you'll be next." Colonnello said as he raised his large rifle, pointing at her. Fon took a deep breath to calm himself before taking his stance. Lal and Skull did the same as Colonnello while both Yuni and Verde are more alert than before.

Armira smirk, accepting their challenge as she returned her katana back to her waist and took her fighting stance.

'Looks like I'll have to fight them even more Teach, hope you don't mind… somehow even if I got little confidence, I still need to focus, aren't I.'

Armira took the chance to begin her dash forward, accepting to have the first strike.

* * *

Battle between two mist and Cloud against Reverse Storm and Reverse Lightning, both sides were still fighting as they never hold back to one another. Hiroto run forward as he slashed another illusion in the form of the two mist. More illusion of themselves are multiplying and still he can't hit the real once.

"These things aren't going anywhere." Hiroto mumble as he kept slicing the illusion Mukuro and Chrome that kept attacking him like no end. Two Mukuro jump, attacking him from behind but Hiroto already notice them and spread his Reverse Lightning Flame once again, string each one of Mukuro's and Chrome's. Still, in the end, all those who were hit and destroyed are again illusions.

Hibari was giving more strength as he swayed his tonfas, wanting to hit Ramiro so badly. Hiroto has a strong destructive force due to his Reverse Storm Flame somehow was the only thing that Hibari was thinking about. Without that strong force who kept giving him strong slashes, destruction and smokes, he could have ended him immediately. What an annoying Reverse Flame indeed.

Ramiro who can see how trouble the strongest Skylark in both Namimori and Vongola, made him laugh. Ramiro remembered the conversation they had with Armria, they told them the strongest and wild card of Vongola was none other than Hibari Kyoya, the cloud Guardian. If ever they encounter them, they need to be cautious in all cost and fight as serious as possible. She also gave them a little hint on how to keep him at bay and hard time if ever they fight against him. Ramiro was so damn grateful to his Princess's advice.

"What's wrong Cloud Guardian? Is this all you can do?" Ramiro mocked as he gave a round Reverse Storm Flame around, burning everything around him. Hibari dashed forward and smash the coming Reverse Flame, having an entrance, he continued forward.

Ramiro swayed his lance around and dashed forward. As both were almost close, Hibari swayed his tonfas, going to hit him but Ramiro avoided the tonfas but instead giving a counter attack, he continued forward. Hibari was bit surprise on why until he saw Ramiro swayed his lance to a certain place and a sound of metal was heard. There, Mukuro revealed himself as he just used his trident to block it.

Ramiro focused to Mukuro as he gave more strength to his lance before smirking. Mukuro was widening in surprise, below him was Reverse Lightning shocks. Seeing the owner of the Reverse Lighting Flame, he was there, dagger deep within the ground, like he had stabbed it real hard and spread his Flame, giving a strike below to where he is.

Chrome appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "MUKURO-SAMA!"

Mukuro gave a glare, refusing to be defeated. He jump back to give distance but Ramiro won't let him as he was about to use another beam of Reverse Storm Flame when Hibari was already behind him. Hibari was about to hit him when suddenly, Hiroto was already in front of him and blocked his attack. Ramiro pointed his lance to Chrome and released his Reverse Beam of Storm.

Chrome twisted her trident around and created a Mist barrier to block it. Chrome kept pushing hard as the Reverse Storm Flame keep pushing but her strength seems not enough as the barrier she had made was beginning to broke, much as her horror.

"Chrome!" Mukuro called before entering to his 5th, **The Realm of Humans**. Mukuro's aura surrounded him and dashed forward even in injured body. All he was thinking right was saving her.

"If only you did the same thing to your Sky, he might be alive until now." Ramiro murmured but enough for Mukuro to hear it. His focus of saving Chrome somehow failed him to notice another thing that Ramiro was holding. It was too late when he saw the other weapon Ramiro was holding, a gun. Ramiro never waver as he immediately shoot, it was aimed correctly as both Hibari and Chrome realized what just happened after hearing a gun shot.

Mukuro was hit exactly to his forehead. He was slowly falling, still can't believe that he had lose. He looked to the person who defeated him. He saw the reflection of his eyes, pain and pity. The last word he had heard was about what he had told about their Sky. It was… his light that he himself… turned around and left. His body glowed as the fragment of memories had shown to everyone.

 _Mukuro was walking within the Vongola Mansion when he saw Armira was walking, heading to his way. Both just pass through each other but Mukuro saw the glance of her eyes, red. It seems she had cried over something and only using her hair to cover such sight as she hurriedly left. Mukuro didn't mind her as she kept walking._

 _On the head, he saw the person he had thought before as light that could change the way of Mafia just like he had done to him. There was Sawada Tsunayoshi, standing as he stared outside the window. Observing closely, he seems in pain for some reason. Mukuro pushed the thought away and just decide to pass through him when he suddenly called him._

" _Mukuro can you accompany me for some tea?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked, making Mukuro stop from his trail and turned around, seeing Tsuna was still staring outside before shifting to him. "This is not an order, more like a request. No, a last request." He said with bit sadness tone, "Is that okay with you… Mukuro?"_

 _Mukuro didn't answer as he kept observing him. Soon, both were now having tea inside the guess room. The reason they were here so no one could bother them. Tsuna was silently drinking his hot tea that somehow calm him while Mukuro kept stating on his tea and back to him._

 _Noticing their awkwardness, Tsuna began the conversation._

" _This may look like a ridiculous question Mukuro but… what do you think the Sky's color?" Tsuna asked as he looked the sky through the window._

 _Mukuro stayed silence as he thought what to answer and looked outside, seeing the same view Tsuna was seeing. For long minute, he answered._

" _The Sky is clear, like an ocean that never waver."_

 _Tsuna smiled on the answer, "I see… looks like… I failed as a Sky."_

 _Mukuro looked to Tsuna who's now eyes close and smiling. Mukuro found this questioning, what is he trying to say?_

 _Tsuna looked to Mukuro and smiled. Mukuro can't help but enlighten. How much he had missed that smile, that bright smile that could make his day more than better._

" _Does being with me disgust you?" Tsuna suddenly asked. Mukuro somehow snap from his thought and chuckle, "Kufufufu how can you say that Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

" _Just thinking Mukuro" Tsuna answered before sipping another tea. Mukuro was somehow silent as he drinks his tea, he found it good and relaxing. "What makes you suddenly ask me to have a tea Sawada Tsunayoshi? You do know in this very moment, maybe I could use you to my own gain by possessing your body, after how much bloodshed you had done through your hands, there's no longer reason for me to hold back."_

 _Tsuna can't help but smile, "Then if you possess me, could you do me a favor? After possessing this body, I would like you to kill it if ever you wish to dispose it." Mukuro was now shock. He continued, "This body is no longer necessary to exist… such as me I guess."_

' _What are you saying?' Mukuro thought as he narrowed his eyes on him._

 _Tsuna looked back on the sky and asked, "When the Sky became tainted, other elements will soon thought for a moment, whenever to leave or find a better pure sky than the current one. I was wondering Mukuro, I wonder how the Sky looks like without any elements around him?"_

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

" _Too bad, there is only one sky. The only way to replace the sky, was to kill the current sky and replace it." Tsuna looked to Mukuro, "From what I'm saying, I really thought I failed everyone, as your sky… So I was thinking… will everyone be happy if I disappeared?"_

" _Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro this time can't help but growl. He was never this confuse before. What is he trying to say? What kind of thing possessed him first than he? Is he trying to do something funny this time?_

 _Tsuna was bit shock that Mukuro shouted him. Tsuna slowly recovered and smiled which shock Mukuro._

" _Mukuro…" Tsuna spoke, this time, more confusing than he could ever think it would be, "Can the Mist show the path of everyone's happiness, in exchange of one's destruction?"_

The fragment of memory ended and light around Mukuro rose up like a pillar and disappeared, including him.

Hibari was somehow speechless on everything, same to Chrome. Hiroto and Ramiro somehow recovered themselves and quickly run away. Hibari chaise them but disappeared. Hibari can't believe it, from the looks of things, they lose, against those two.

"MUKURO-SAMA!"

Hibari turned around and saw Chrome, crying that they had lose him. Hibari grip his hand within his tonfas, promising of death to every Reverse Flame Users.

* * *

In the battle between Armira and Arcobaleno, Armira just avoided the kick of Fon and block Lal's kick with her arms. She swayed her arm away and kicked the coming Colonnello which he blocked it with his arms and flew away.

'Ramiro and Hiroto had done well… although I didn't expect to see that memories.' Armira thought as she saw another coming attack and she run around, avoiding every bullets that aiming at her. 'Tsuna… until the end you still care about them, those bastards… just what kind of mindset do you have?'

Fon, Lal and Colonnello were now attacking at the same time, Armira stopped from running and accepted their coming as she fought against them. Truth to be told, her body was begging to stop. The pain she continue to receive from their endless attack was truly tiring, pain and she won't admit it but she's coming to her limits.

" **Exploding Fire Dragon Dance!** " A dragon like Storm Flame form appeared to Fon's hand and flew, heading to her.

Armira somehow dodge it but it still hit her left shoulder, feeling her skin was being burned more than anything. "GRAAAH!"

"He got her!" Yuni said, somehow found some hope for defeating her.

Armira gave a glare. She won't let herself die, not until she fulfilled her desire. She jump back and twist around, until they all saw she was now holding a gun, in both hand. She immediately loads her Dying Will and shoots it.

This time, Skull was hit through his helmet. She didn't stop as she shoots another Dying Will Bullet, this time, his chest was hit, much as their horror.

"SKULL!" Yuni shouted as they saw his body was glowing and a fragment of memory showed to everyone.

 _Skull was walking around as he complained something under his breath. He continued to walk and complain until he saw someone ahead. There was Enma, seems in hurry. He didn't even try to call him as he was already gone on sight. He sighs as he kept walking until he saw Shamal and Gokudera, seems arguing._

 _Nothing to do, he decide to listen to their loud argument._

" _If you don't need anything, I would like to leave, I have important things to do Hayato." Shamal insist as he was about to walk away but Gokudera was blocking his way._

" _I won't leave until you tell me everything Shamal. What the heck are you talking about with the Boss?" Gokudera asked, more like demanded._

" _Any why should I tell you Hayato?" Shamal asked, "This has nothing to do with you, thinking about it, since when did you ever care about him? As far as I remember you were trying to avoid him right?"_

" _This has nothing to do with this!" Gokudera almost shouted, "Now tell me or else. I'm his right hand, what he knows also I know."_

" _Stupid reason you have Hayato. You don't deserve to know unless he himself told you everything. A certain person told me not to tell anyone, why should I tell you?"_

" _Certain… was it Reborn-san?"_

" _Huh? What would he know?" Shamal asked. He scratch his head, "I have truly enough about this. I'm leaving Hayato and what matters between us is none of your business. Why don't you just return to your drinking and have fun, that way you could ease your mind right?"_

" _Shamal!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Shamal growled in anger, making Gokudera stop. "You don't deserve to know everything! That's what we all thought after abandoning your own Sky Hayato. Why don't you reflect your mistake you stupid student!"_

 _Shamal walked away and went to his car. He went in and drove away, not glancing at all. He left Gokudera frozen to his spot. Gokudera can't help but grip his hand and walked away._

 _Skull to where he was hiding was somehow shock on everything he had heard. Remembering back, both of them always argue about certain things but this time seems more different than their usual arguments. He never heard Shamal raised his voice more than anyone, especially Gokudera. Just what are they talking about?_

The memory fragment end as his body light even more and rose up. The light disappeared with him on sight.

Armira took this as an opportunity to escape. Colonnello and Lal who regain their consciousness tried to pursue her but were no longer there. This made them even angrier at the same time, defeat.

They lost two comrades and remembering the other memory, the other Mist too.

A complete lose.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	23. Blind Mist

**Chapter 23: Blind Mist**

Sunset, Tsuna was now alone in the middle of the park where he was thinking about what happened. Remembering back, they were too late when they arrived to Kokuyo Land. Hibari was truly angry while Chrome was crying. Tsuna comforted her while the other two seeks some answer from her. They were completely shock when they heard they took down Mukuro by two of the Reverse Flame user even if they were three of them fighting against them. Shocking news he receive when the Arcobaleno came and told them Armira fought against them alone and killed both Mammon and Skull. Both Ryohei and Lambo came, too late just like Yamamoto and Gokudera. Everyone except Hibari who walked away was discussing each other. Tsuna was just listening to their conversation, still finding clues about what's truly going on.

Tsuna still remember the conversation he had with Yamamoto who somehow he able to pursue to learn what they had seen. Yamamoto explained to him everything even if it was too painful. Tsuna was happy and thank him. Now he was here alone, still thinking at the same time puzzling everything he had learned today.

As he kept thinking, he failed to notice a certain presence, earning him a kick to his head.

"Dame Tsuna"

"Ouch!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn, smirking.

"Re-Reborn there's no need for you to kick my head right? What was that for?"

"For disobeying me Dame Tsuna, you didn't go to school right?"

Tsuna paled, 'He knew and too fast!'

"Of course, I am the number one Hitman right?"

Tsuna sighs, "Stop reading my mind Reborn… just that… I can't really stay still no matter how much I tried Reborn."

"I knew you'll say that. So, did you find something?" Reborn asked. Tsuna thought for a minute and shook his head, "It's too fuzzy. It would be better if I could see those memories they keep offering to learn more about the future and about Armi."

"But remember Dame Tsuna, this isn't your fight. There's no need to get yourself involve around them." Reborn said, "Also, stay neutral."

"I know Reborn there's no need to remind me… still… ahh…" Tsuna was so frustrated that he scratched his head, "My head hurts! What the heck did my future self done anyway!?"

Reborn decide to stay quiet upon that question.

* * *

Night, when Hiroto and Ramiro arrive to their hidden spot, both were tired as they were slowly arriving. Sayuri and Richard saw them and quickly help them.

"Ramiro are you alright?" Richard asked in concern. Ramiro smiled, "I'm fine Richard. Just that my whole body hurts. Who could ever thought that Cloud Guardian was stronger than I could ever think he would be."

Richard smiled, glad that he was fine and still here, remember their Princess.

"Ughhh… remind me about going to the gym." Hiroto said, seems his feet gave up on him. Sayuri laugh on how pitiful he is, "You should see yourself Haroto. You really looked funny."

"Shut up Sayuri" Haroto said, not in the mood to have some joke.

"Where's Princess?" Ramiro asked. Sayuri shook her head, "Still haven't come back."

"I wonder what happened." Ramiro said, somehow concern about her.

* * *

Late Night and Armira right now was hiding behind the tree. She could still feel the pain all over her body from her recent battle. Her body shiver from the cold wind, still wanted to move so she could reunite with the others but her feet seems not letting her do what she wanted.

She sighs again, until she felt a flame around her. She looked her body and saw the Reverse Sun Flame around her. She somehow smile, she can feel her body pain somehow depleting little by little.

"You done well Armira, not only you killed one but two. It was also good that the two of those kids had fought against well and killed Rokudo Mukuro, truly unexpected." A deep man voice said, clearly he was enjoying it.

Armira smiled, "I'm happy that we made you happy… although the price we had paid was body pain."

The man within the shadow chuckle, seeing how funny really was Armira's condition. Armira wanted to pout like normal girls were but it seems her boyish style made a change. Instead of pout, she glared at him.

"Haha not funny Teach."

"Not going to pout?"

"How do people pout?"

"You are an incomplete human being"

"Thank you for a wonderful comment." Armira sighs as she rest herself beside the tree.

The man within the shadow stopped teasing her and spoke in serious tone, "Armira lend me your memories."

Armira obeyed as she touched her forehead and little by little, small figure of light was coming out. After it was done, she throws it and he caught it. The man put the light within his forehead and when he does, memories of all offered memories flood to his mind and smirk.

"Hehe, who would ever thought they have some clues about him, still they decide not to over look with it."

"I know what you mean Teach… Do you have any plans?"

"Eliminate them except the Storm and Rain."

"Just like before huh… should I stop giving those hints and just offer some random memories like they usually do?"

"No, keep continuing."

"Why? I don't see the point Teach."

"Make them suffer from the truth."

"Oh, I see… I will do as you order."

* * *

Morning, Tsuna was again walking alone with Reborn on his side. Both seem to get an agreement that they will not go to school unless they got more information about what's truly happening. Both kept walking to find someone they knew until an unexpected meeting with the Reverse Cloud User, Richard. He was in this moment inside the café, ordering.

"Reborn wasn't he…" Tsuna trailed off and Reborn nod, "Let's talk to him."

Tsuna nod and walked away.

Inside the café, Richard finally receive his order and was about to exit when he was surprise to see the person in front of him.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted.

Richard step back as he narrowed his eyes on them, seems cautious around them. Tsuna immediately wave both his hands in front of him.

"D-don't worry, we won't hurt you… I just want some answer. Is that okay for us to… talk?" Tsuna asked, wanting no fight at all.

Richard observed them carefully and asked, "Who are you two? Both of you seems familiar for some reason."

Tsuna smiled and introduced himself, "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, please to meet you." Reborn came next, "Strongest Hitman, Reborn."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn… oh I remember, from the memories." Richard said almost out loud but immediately covered his mouth and shook his head. He looked back on the two and took a deep breath before asking, "What do you want to talk about?"

Tsuna and Reborn smiled, knowing he had accepted it. The three took a sit far from people's view outside to have a quiet and secret talk. The three ordered first before they began discussing.

"We-well… how should we start" Tsuna said as he think, still not sure where to begin.

"Richard" Both looked to him in questioning. "Richard Guttuso. My name, I'm sure you still don't know me right?"

"O-oh… Richard-san" Tsuna said, somehow glad they found a way to start.

"Where did you come from?" Reborn asked. Richard answered him, "Italy"

"No wonder you had met Armi." Tsuna said. Richard smiled, "Of course, Princess was the one who saved us. Now as her knight, I'll fight for her."

"Saved you? Wha-what do you mean exactly?" Tsuna asked, somehow curious.

"That I cannot say. Its bit personal and I rather keep it." Richard said, making the two understand it. "So now, what do you want from me? I'm very sure you don't seek about my past, right?"

Tsuna and Reborn looked to each other before looking back to him.

"We want to learn everything about Armi." Tsuna said in serious tone. "I know she's keeping something and I know she will never tell me even if I asked her so I'm investigating it with Reborn. I want to learn the truth, every single one of it."

Reborn smirk, he can see that somehow, he's turning into a boss. Just little more push and he's a complete qualified.

Richard was shock, as far as he remembers, his Princess told him he's bit clumsy and weak. But if you look within, he has a strong aura that could lead anything. No wonder he became a boss.

Richard took a deep breath before speaking, "I will tell you all I know, although the answer you seek from me is still incomplete."

Tsuna smiled and nod, "Thank you Richard-san." He was happy that he gladly cooperates with them.

Their order came and served them. Reborn has espresso and sandwich, since he doesn't like sweet things like cake. Tsuna and Richard have hot coffee and chocolate slice cake.

"Richard how can you tell us something about her so easily? Did she ever tell you to tell everything you know if ever you were asked?" Reborn asked him.

"Only on the person named Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Vongola Decimo. Princess told me that she could guess this person will not just stay around like nothing happened and would definitely go around finding some answers. If ever we had come across him and been asked, there's no need to hold back and speak about it." Richard answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I see… she really had guessed it." Tsuna said as he took a bite of his cake. "Then let's begin… Tell me everything you know about Armi."

Richard observed him for a moment before nodding.

"Princess… Caito Armira as you know came from the future, just like the Guardians and Arcobaleno that came here. She has a strong desire of eliminating her own Timeline, so something like that would never exist. The reason was somehow involves you."

"Me?" Tsuna questioned.

Richard nod and continue, "I don't really know what exactly happened but she talks about your Guardians abandoned you without knowing the true reason of your own action and the Arcobaleno being blind from the truth either. She said something about an illness."

"What illness?" Tsuna asked, completely taking every attention he's hearing from him.

Richard shook his head, "That is what I don't know. She didn't explain really well about it since she herself has no idea at all, until she used the power of desire to know its nature."

"I-I see… Illness… I wonder what kind?" Tsuna thought carefully on everything he had heard. Reborn was just quiet, observing the two.

Tsuna looked back to him and asked, "Do you know where she had gain that Flame? That Reverse Flame."

Richard thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. Maybe she got it from the future. I'm sure you had seen it since you were there when they offered their memories as the participants of the game. She was there in your grave, I think that's when her Reverse Flame born."

Tsuna somehow agree to that, after seeing her memories.

"Other than that, did she ever talk about her history? Or with me?"

"She talked about you saving her life." Richard said as he ate his cake, earning a shock look from Tsuna.

"I save her?" Tsuna questioned. Richard nod, "That's what Princess told me. I tried asking more details but she won't tell me so I didn't persuade more." He looked down to his coffee, "She had learned more how to open herself with other people and also have a better life thanks to you, that's why she swore to be by your side."

"I… see…" Tsuna was somehow speechless. He looked back to him and tries to ask more. Reborn continue to observe as he listen the whole conversation.

* * *

Night and Tsuna was now thinking how much he had discovered today. He took one of his notes and began taking down notes on everything he remember. Reborn who could see what he was doing went close to him and watch him as he write and kept thinking.

After it was done, he began to arrange everything in order. When it was done, he took a sigh and began reading them all, checking if ever he left something.

"How's your findings?" Reborn asked, really amuse how serious he is about what's going on.

Tsuna was thinking before putting down the notes, "All I know is some kind of abandonment and illness. Somehow it still doesn't make sense. I mean, if I was sick, why would everyone abandon me? Thinking about illness, they will come to take care of you, much more notice it. But Armi's side was telling ' _they were too deceived by what they see_ '. Just what does that mean?"

Reborn hum, seeing how Tsuna was truly using his brain over this. He spoke, "There's only one way to find out right?"

Tsuna looked at him in questioning, "What do you mean?"

"Find out what kind of illness you had gain, making everyone abandon you idiot." Reborn said as he kicked his forehead, making him fall down.

"Ouch! Re-Reborn that hurts!" Tsuna said, still could feel the pain in his head. Reborn just smirk, not regretting at all.

"hehe Hello there Vongola Decimo." Tsuna and Reborn immediately looked to the window, seeing the person who came in front of them.

* * *

Somewhere, Lambo and Ryohei were looking around the streets. Both were actually were actually heading back home when they felt an uneasiness feeling that they stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?" Ryohei shouted as he looked around, completely cautious around him. Lambo was trying to be brave as he was near with him.

Both kept looking around until they heard a voice. "Oh, felt my presence already huh."

Both immediately looked on the person, it was Sayuri, wearing her long nail metal gloves and smirking. She walked forward while the two took their stance to fight.

"Shall we start?" She asked seductively, using her other hand to touch her forehead, ready to offer her memories. Both narrowed their eyes, thinking she's now asking for a battle.

* * *

Somewhere, Gokudera was walking alone, still thinking about everything that happened, until he froze. Memories of certain people entered to his mind.

 _Lambo was stretching his arms around as he walked on the empty hallway at night. He looked around lazily, it was another boring day, no, maybe a bad night. He kept walking until he saw someone ahead of him._

 _There was his older brother figure, he was suppose to be… Tsunayoshi. He was alone as he seems thinking something deep. Lambo seems having trouble, whenever to come and talk to him or leave him be._

" _Lambo?" Lambo was startled when Tsuna was staring at him. Tsuna gave a small smile, "Should you be at bed and resting? What are you doing here?"_

" _W-well…" Lambo was having a mind conflict, lie and tell him he's just walking around or tell the truth which was he had a bad dream and he needs some fresh air. Thinking about it, if he lied, surely Tsuna would know because of his Hyper Intuition. What to do?_

" _Just say you don't want to talk about it if you really don't want Lambo." Lambo was shock and looked to his figure brother. He was now looking away. Lambo somehow feel guilty, he tried to speak but no words came out. All he can do was stare his figure brother walking away._

 _Lambo didn't fail to notice, redness within his eyes. He was now thinking, by chance before he came, did he just… cry?_

Another memory showed to his mind.

 _Ryohei right now was inside of their allied Famiglia's mansion. He was there to meet someone, that's why he was here. Two men ahead of him were leading the way while he followed. They arrive to the mansion's wide area, good place for training. There he was surprise to see Dino with Romario on his side, watching someone's progress from training._

 _Ryohei went to the two and finally noticed the person they seem to train._

" _Wha! A-Armira!?" Ryohei almost shouted when he saw Armira, concentrating._

 _She gave a sigh and looked away, "Call me Caito like you Japanese do."_

" _Huh? Why? You're not even EXTREME Japanese?" Ryohei asked, confuse on why she wanted everyone except certain people call her Caito instead her real name._

 _She sighs again, not wanting to have a long conversation with him. Dino can't help but laugh on the two._

" _Now that I think about it, you seem bitter these days Armira. Did something happen?" Dino asked. Armira looked at him for a moment before looking away but answered, "I'll tell you later. It's a… private thing."_

 _Dino didn't press anymore. He looked to Ryohei and asked, "You're here for the details right?"_

 _Ryohei nod, telling yes. Dino whispered his order to Romario before he walked away. He looked back to Ryohei and smiled._

" _It's been a while since we saw each other, how are you?" Dino asked, somehow there is a hidden anger within his eyes. He was just too good to cover it._

 _Ryohei who somehow being dense didn't noticed and just answered, "Doing fine. Still running around and screaming in EXTREME Dino."_

" _I can see that." Dino said before looking back to Armira who was again concentrating._

 _Ryohei looked back to her and observe, trying to know what she was doing, until a small flame in her ring came out. It was a Rain Flame._

" _That's it, burn your will into flame Armira." Dino said, cheering and instructing her._

 _Ryohei somehow finally figure it out, "Dino are you EXTREME training her?"_

" _She asked me if I could teach her how to summon her flame. I agreed, so I gave her a ring for Rain Flame and began training." Dino answered, not looking at Ryohei._

 _Romario came back with envelop in hand. He hand it over to his boss and he took it. Dino faced Ryohei and gave it to him._

" _All information I discovered are here. If ever you need more information I guess you have to do some investigation on your own." Dino told him._

 _Ryohei took it and nod. "Thanks in EXTREME Dino."_

 _Dino nod. Ryohei turn around and walked away, not noticing the cold eyes of Dino and narrowed eyes of Armira._

Nest Memory came and this time, a foreign memory that he didn't know who it belong but has a guess it was one of Reverse Users and indeed it is.

 _Sayuri was alone on the bed, spacing out and emotionless. Her room was empty, only bed, table and wardrobes were there. She never moved, until she heard the door opened._

 _She slowly looked on the person who came and it was Armira, just looking normal._

" _You can go outside and have some fresh air, you know. Just how much do you plan to stay here?" Armira asked, the way she talked, it's either worried or irritate._

 _Sayuri looked down, not answering her. Armira began to sigh, "You can't cope like this forever. You need to learn how to stand up on your own." Sayuri continue to stay quiet._

 _Armira face palm, it seems these cases were too hard for her. Another person came, it was Hiroto._

" _Caito I think you should give her more time. You only found her three days ago right? I think she still needs time." The person was Hiroto who at that time address her by her last name. Armira seems observing him for a moment before looking back at her. "I told you I can't do this."_

 _Hiroto sweat drop, "Caito you're a girl, I'm sure if men like us went to her definitely she might freak out and much more broke even more. You're the only one Caito."_

" _Don't give me some obvious excuse." Armira said with a sweat drop, "Also, I'm not good at cheering people. What can I do? I can't just say that 'Everything is already in the past and just move on' or 'Everything will be alright'. The reality is still here and nothing will change. For me, the only way to make a person stand up was to accept the fact and fight on. How will that person fight is up to that person's way of thinking and mostly action. If she continues mopping around there is no future for her."_

" _Caito was too harsh in words. I heard from those two brothers that you have a flame that symbolized comfort. So everyone thinks you're the best choice." Hiroto reasoned, somehow bit shock._

 _Armira looked away, her eyes reflect emptiness and her lips became sad. "I'm no longer that Rain Hiroto. I'm now the Reverse side of it. No longer the Rain who can give comfort and bring happiness, I am now the Rain who was trap within the sin and cries in pain of no one could hear. That's who I am Hiroto."_

" _You did save us." Hiroto said. Armira shook her head, "I do… still… I can't be like him." she said in sadness and pain tone._

 _Sayuri was actually listening to their conversation this whole time and that was also the time she had realize, that she can never move forward. She needs to stand up and fight, she refuse to be like this until her death. She will stand up and fight, without knowing what she needed to do but that doesn't matter. As long as she gained her own resolve, she could find a way._

 _This was also the day she had learned, that she's not the only one who was suffering from this tragic life. Different scenarios but only one meaning,_

 _Life is Surely Unfair._

Another memory came.

" _Did you found anything in your lead?" Shamal asked to Armira. They were currently inside the Vongola Mansion infirmary where only Shamal and Armira were there. Their talk was so serious that none of the two smile._

" _Unfortunately none Shamal." Armira said, angry that she can't find any good source, even with her power of desire. "How about him?"_

 _Shamal shook his head, telling her no, much as both frustrations._

" _Any idea what should we do next?" Armira asked, not wanting to rest after knowing they haven't found a thing. Shamal was thinking before answering, "I went to Verde if ever he does know but it seems even him have no idea. There was no information to any places that experience this kind of flame… Armira since I can't find any history about that thing, can you do it for me by using your power? Try to find any incident to all people who acquired that flame and so their action until death."_

 _Armira nod, "Got it." Shamal nod, "I'll go and have a conversation with those two. Have they arrived?"_

" _Yes, they seem to be in his office." Armira answered and then felt some presence. "Ryohei's coming." She informed._

 _Shamal nod, "Don't tell anything. Our boss doesn't want anyone to know about it."_

" _I know because he cared too much about them. Can't he just for once think of himself for once?" Armira said as she cross her arms. Shamal smiled to that, "I'd like to say the same thing. I'll be going."_

" _Same here" Armira stood up and both walked out the room, not even greeting Ryohei who was about to enter._

The Memory end, much as Gokudera's relief. Gokudera looked around, trying to find the two. He grip his hand, seeing those memories, that would mean they entered the game battle. Gokudera run ahead, hoping to find them.

He was not the only one, everyone were now running wild, trying to find the battle.

* * *

On the battle, Sayuri began her Reverse Mist flame to her metal nails and dashed forward. Ryohei took the boxing stance.

"Lambo give support." Ryohei said before dashing forward too. Lambo nod as his electricity was coming out to his horn.

Ryohei took the first attack as he punched her but she avoided it before a slash but was dodged. Both kept continuing until a flash of lighting was coming and hit Sayuri was her body disperse. She appeared not too far behind the two.

She raised her claw, giving more Reverse Mist Flame around it. She smirked as she stabbed the ground.

" **Mist Field!** " Reverse Mist Flame spread around as it covered the place where there's nothing but her flame.

"Wha-what is this!?" Lambo asked with a shout. He doesn't know what is she trying to do.

Ryohei closed his eyes and concentrate, trying to locate where she is. The place was quiet as Lambo double hid guard while Ryohei kept concentrating, trying to find her hidden presence. Still silence, no move, no noise… long meditation of Ryohei finally opened his eyes and dashed on the spot where he was certain the girl was. He punched the spot but instead of the person he was looking for, it turn out to be a fake presence, turning out he was now trap inside the cage of anger Flame of Reverse.

"Ryohei-nii!" Lambo shouted as he saw him now being trap inside those Flames. He glared every site, trying to find her.

"Revenge was a sweet thing… don't you think?" Her voice echoed, much as they don't know where it came from.

Ryohei gave a glare as he used his Sun Flame to extinguish or even get an opening of escape but didn't work. The flame was too powerful for him, even if with the Sun Vongola Ring not in true form is with him.

Sayuri showed behind Lambo and attacked with a wave of Flame, making Lambo feel the hit of Reverse Flame and slide down the ground.

"LAMBO!" Ryohei shouted.

The Reverse Flame flamed even more in her hands and raised it up. Her eyes show coldness and hatred. "Vongola Lighting Guardian, Lambo and Vongola Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei let me introduce myself to you once again." Her flame increased as she's now surrounded by her own flame.

"I am the Mist who shows nothing but blindness. The Mist who only shows the path of despair and truth, thy self of no return, thy self who was nothing than shadow. I am Kita Sayuri, The Corrupted Mist of Darkness."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	24. The Heartless Lightning

**Chapter 24: The Heartless Lightning**

Sayuri took the first strike as she dashed, heading to Lambo.

"LAMBO!" Ryohei shouted as he ignites his Sun Flame to his fist and punched the Mist jail but nothing.

Lambo was bit surprise that she was heading to him when he narrowed his eyes and start throwing some granite. Those granites explode but not once it hit Sayuri until she was now near to him. Lambo tool this opportunity as he gathers his electricity to his horn.

" **Electrico Cornata!** " Electricity in his horn was form and jump, heading to her. Sayuri smiled as he used her iron claws to block it. Lighting was spreading around while the Reverse Mist was getting stronger.

"Armira-sama was right, even a kid like you can't be underestimated. You are Vongola Decimo's youngest Lightning Guardian, oh, I forgot." She narrowed her eyes with malice, "You don't deserve to be called Decimo's Guardians. Since from every memory I had seen so far, you all abandon your one pure Sky… you're not exception to those people… right?"

Lambo's eyes widen for a bit after remembering him. He gave a glare and pushed even more. Even so, Sayuri can tell the focus of his power was lowering, indicating he was affected to her words. She can't help but smirk to it.

"Let's see… if ever his Flame turn reverse, do you think he's better Sky for us than to all of you? I mean, you all abandon him so there's no need for you to say no." Sayuri said, making Lambo glare to her even more.

"I won't let any of you touch my Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted as his flame gone even stronger. Sayuri felt it but this is her cue to do the next part. "Tsuna-nii? Are you sure you still have a right to call him that? After you called him Monster, much more in front of him?"

Lambo's eyes widen, remembering the past which was the day he had turn around and left him.

 _There in the big room was Tsuna, his so called brother figure. His hand and clothes were all stained in blood from all the people inside the room. Lambo was truly shock when he had witness how his brother figure killed them. There was no hesitation and no stopping at all. He just did when a certain Hitman stopped him and he did. Tsuna felt his presence and turn around. Lambo can see the eyes of his brother figure, his eyes were pale and his lips were trembling but because of his too much shock, he didn't notice much about it. Tsuna at that time was about to call his name when he shouted._

" _DON'T COME NEAR TO ME YOU MONSTER! I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU! WHERE'S MY TSUNA-NII MONSTER!?"_

 _Tsuna's eyes widen while the Hitman narrowed his eyes. Tsuna tried to answer but he run away. He doesn't want to remember the thing he had seen._ _His Brother figure was disappearing, or was he gone? Where is his Tsuna-nii? Who is that monster?_

"Don't think something in the middle of the battle"

Sayuri slashed the unfocus Lambo. He felt the pain of the blade of her claw and fall down to the ground.

"LAMBO!" Ryohei shouted to his younger brother and comrade. He hates the fact he can't do anything in his situation.

Sayuri was slowly heading to the down Guardian, planning on finishing the battle. As he was about to do so, a memory flashed to everyone's mind.

 _Chrome and Mukuro were walking together inside the Vongola Mansion. They kept walking until they saw a certain person came out from the room which they believe Vongola Decimo's office. That person was holding a tray with certain pills and glass of water. That person was turn to where they are and surprise to see both of them._

" _Kufufufu if it's Caito Armira. For whom would that be?" Mukuro asked. Armira just looked away and walked forward, passing over them and kept walking away. "Oya, not answering?"_

" _None of your business" Armira answered with little irritation and she kept walking away._

 _Mukuro chuckle while Chrome kept staring. Both decide to continue walking and pass through the door where she just came out with. Chrome took a glimpse inside the room. There she saw her boss, seems sleeping to his desk and seems pale. Chrome somehow felt she need to go and check on him but something made her stop and that was the time she witness how her own boss lost himself and killed many people. Chrome griped her hand and kept walking away with Mukuro, no longer minding it._

Another flash of memory came.

 _Gokudera was alone inside to his own office, wearing his eye glasses as he sign the papers on his desk._

 _The door opened and Gokudera looked on the person who came, it was Yamamoto. He sighs before putting the paper on his side._

 _He took down his eye glasses and looked at him, "What do you want Baseball Freak?" Yamamoto seems down for some reason and Gokudera seems to know why. Gokudera looked down, seems defeated, "Still no news… right?"_

 _Yamamoto was quiet for a minute before nodding. "I can't find Reborn, even Tsu… Boss."_

 _Gokudera gave a sigh again before taking something inside to his drawer. It was an orange envelop, he kept staring at it before looking back to him. "We can't slack around Baseball Freak. Find the Reborn-san then the boss. If we found Reborn-san surely he'll help us find the missing boss."_

 _Yamamoto nodded, agreeing._

The memories ended. Sayuri didn't waver from those memories and was about to finish Lambo when a sudden dynamites came in front of her. She slashed them, those dynamites disappeared but instead there were small dynamites. Sayuri quickly jump back to avoid the explosion of those mini dynamites.

"To think more people would come to join, heh, well it's not like there are rules about not interfering." Sayuri said as she stair the opened field of her domain. There was Gokudera, holding his dynamites and Chrome, fierce as she held her trident.

Gokudera glared at her and readies his dynamites.

"Tell me, just what are you fighting for bitch?" Gokudera asked as he flared the dynamites.

Sayuri giggle, "You of all people should know about that answer right?" Gokudera glared, she continued, "It's about loyalty and family. Like how you were saved by your boss and gave you the meaning of life. Armira-sama saved me and gave me light within this shitty life. Gokudera Hayato Guardian of Storm, you are truly a failure for your Sky."

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera throw his dynamites and Sayuri slashed them with her flame, burning them before they explode.

"The Mist who suppose to be the one who lies to protect and show the path to the truth within his family, aren't two Guardian of Mist are failure? You little girl who supposed to be the one who shows the true path of truth to your Family, you failed to even realize everything around you're Sky. You are truly a failure."

Chrome grip her trident even more and showed her furiousness in front of her, "Don't you dare to insult any single one of us. Everything is a LIE!"

Chrome creates a strong illusion with her flame as it surrounds Sayuri and a pillar of fire came out from below. Sayuri can feel the hit, like it was real and her skin was burning. She can truly tell she was furious, much as her enjoyment.

"I am the Reverse who shows the path of despair and truth, do you really think you can deny the truth? Do you people really think I'm telling a lie? You were all stupid." Sayuri's Flame was now surrounding her, making less effective her fire pillar illusion. "You refuse to admit it, that everything I tell you was actually true."

The pillar of flame disappeared. Sayuri giggle again, making the two irritate.

"Not so fast Kora!"

Memories were flashed within them once again.

 _Colonnello came in inside the CEDEF Office. The boss of the group right now was none other than Hibari Kyoya. He was relaxing with his pet, Hibird before he came in._

 _Colonnello scratch his head, seeing only the two of them on the room. "So, what do you want from me kora?"_

 _Hibari didn't speak as he hand over folder. Colonnello tilt his head, questioning what is that. Hibari shrug, he too doesn't know. Colonnello just sigh and decide to take the folder and check it himself. When he opened it and read the paper, he was shock. Not once he ever expected this, especially from him._

 _There was an orange Dying Will Flame, indicating it was from the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There is something written there and the content was about finding a new boss and the one who will tutor that person, was none other than him._

The memory end and another one appeared within their mind.

 _Fon was meditating quietly to his usual place, a quiet mountain. Eyes were close and his hair was waving from the gentle breeze of air. He continues like that until someone called him._

" _Master" Fon slowly opened his eyes and looked on the person who called him. It was I-pin, his student. He smiled on her arrival and stood up. "Are you here for training?" I-pin nod as a yes._

 _Fon jump from his position and landed down near to her. He continues to smile and nod, "Very well, shall we begin?"_

" _Yes Master" I-pin said in delight, happy to be teach once again._

The memory ended.

Sayuri immediately pulled back when she felt some presence and it was a bullet one. She was almost hit but thankfully she did avoid it. She looked on the direction where it came from and saw the other Arcobaleno who just arrive from the battlefield.

"More had come huh" She murmured. 'Looks like I'm bit disadvantage here.'

"Colonnello, Fon" Yuni called. Fon was the one who spoke, "Don't offer your memory. We'll take care of everything."

"But" Yuni wanting to protest but Verde stopped her, "No need to worry Yuni. They can take fight her on their own. No need to enter."

"Verde" Yuni still wanting to protest but she know they only want to protect her. She gave up and nod, telling she'll stay out for this battle.

"Hoy, if Yuni didn't participate, there's a guarantee that none of those people could harm her, right?" Lal asked to Verde.

He nod as a yes, "The rules said it. None of the participants can harm the players that didn't participate inside the battle. So in other words, those who participate can't harm any participants unless you offer your memories. She'll be safe whenever they wanted to play farely with us."

"Hoy thinking we're dirty players?" Sayuri asked, really irritate that they all see them as dirty players, "Since we're talking about dirty game maybe I should point those things to all of you. Think about it, you have more number than us, you have more weapon than us and much more you can move any places freely than us. Saying we're dirty players? Do you even have a right to say that Verde?"

Verde smirk, "Looks like I said too much, still, don't expect me to be sorry."

"Who expect one?" Sayuri flared her flame even more. "The only thing I think about now is to finish all of you."

"Bring it on kora" Colonnello pointed his rifle to her. Lal and Verde now offered their memories, participating in this game.

 _Lal was training alone when she felt someone coming, it was Hibari Kyoya, seems serious for some reason._

" _What's wrong?" She asked. Hibari didn't answer for a while and Lal wait for it, until he finally did. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is missing."_

" _Missing? What do you mean?" Lal asked. Hibari answered, "Missing. Gone."_

 _Lal thought for a moment. Vongola Decimo is missing. She looked to him and asked, "Since when?"_

" _Few weeks, no sign of return." Hibari answered. Lal was bit shock, it was same to their comrade, Reborn. Wonder what happened._

 _As they thought for a moment, Colonnello suddenly came running and seems in bit panic._

" _Lal we had trouble!" Colonnello shouted as he run. Lal wait for him until he's now beside her._

" _What do you mean Colonnello?" Lal asked. Colonnello answered, "Varia contacted us. They said something about Vindices was found dead within the forest."_

 _Lal was shock to hear that, "What!? H-how? I mean those people were…"_

" _I know, that's why it was an emergency and they asked all of us Arcobaleno to help them. Viper also told me something which really made me wonder."_

" _And what's that?"_

" _There's a trace of Reverse Flame being used that killed them."_

 _Lal was shock even more before turning serious, "Got it." She turned to Hibari, "Want to come?"_

 _Hibari nod as answer._

The Memory end and another came.

 _Verde were with Irie Shoichi and Spanner, seems doing something until Reborn came._

" _Ah, Reborn-san is there something you need?" Shoichi asked with a smile._

 _Verde turn to the fellow ex Arcobaleno who was now staring at him. It seems that he's telling to talk to him privately and Verde accept it._

 _Both were now on the room where the two could talk alone._

" _So, what do you want Reborn?" Verde asked. The way Reborn act seems to be something serious that he can't help but be interest with it._

 _Reborn turn to him and asked, "How much do you know?" Verde adjust his glasses, "About what?" Reborn answered in serious tone, "That"_

 _Verde found it questioning. What does he mean by that? What is he talking about?_

 _Reborn can somehow see the confuse eyes of Verde and sigh, "Looks like you really don't know anything."_

 _Verde narrowed his eyes, "Mind filling me up about what you're talking about?" Reborn observed him for a moment before answering, "It's none of your business."_

The memory ended. Sayuri hum on the memories they had offered. Somehow she pities them at the same time, wanted to smack their head. Are they dense or just fools? Remembering back, her Armira-sama said they were deceived by what they see, maybe the Vongola Decimo really kept it from them.

"Your Sky really cherish you… huh" Sayuri said her thought loudly that everyone heard. She continue, "Vongola Decimo made sure none of you will know, even if you all abandon him and left him, he still cherish all of you as much as his family. No wonder Armira-sama was so desperate to find a way to save him. Not just her but also those who knew about his condition."

"Just what are you talking about Onna!?" Gokudera asked in yell. It seems he was desperate to know everything, what are these people know about their Sky?

Sayuri sighs before giving them a question, "Do you happened to hear about Ardens Voluntas Morbo Morientibus?"

"A-Ardens… what?" Colonnello questioned. Sayuri smirk, "It's a Latin word of a certain illness that was rare to get. Once you got it, there's no cure and it leads to death. It's the thing that took your Sky's life and so is the reason of his changes."

"Reason of his… changes…" Yuni repeated as he realized what she had discovered.

Before they all could ask more, Sayuri dashed forward and created her wide illusion, where all of them were in the mids of flaming lava and only few rocks were safe to step on. Noticing the human bones around, it was like the end of the world just came and only them were standing and survive.

Sayuri stood one of the top and dashed forward, heading to Chrome and Gokudera. Colonnello and Lal were about to shoot her when a new memory appeared within their minds.

 _It was somewhere within the orphanage where the kids playing outside the open area. Armira sat on the bench, holding a phone and seems doing something. Richard and Ramiro were watching the kids as they play while Sayuri was playing with them happily. Hiroto was very happy how their lives move, ever since they had met her and rescued them, they had gain a life which they never thought they would ever expect to experience at all. Light and Family._

 _Hiroto took a chance to walked, heading to Armira._

" _Caito" Hiroto called. Armira looked up to see him. "What is it Hiroto?" she asked._

 _Hiroto turn to the kids for a minute before turning back to her. "I just want to say… thank you Caito."_

" _Thank you? What for?" Armira asked, confuse was truly evident to her tone._

" _You may already know this and really I think myself weird about this."_

" _I could say the same thing"_

 _Hiroto can't help but sweat drop about this turn of conversation. Armira who can somehow sense it smirk and put down her phone for a while to give her full attention to him._

" _You sure are weird Hiroto, oh well… so, is this kind of life was truly unbelievable to you?" Armira asked. Hiroto can't help but smile to it, "I do. I won't experience this kind of life if aren't for you and him to find me."_

 _"You mean after you finish your kill right? So what about it?" Armira asked. Hiroto looked down for a bit,_ _"When you two came, I had sense both you and his flame. Your flame that gives comfort and his flame who shines like sun. Truly, I want to meet him personally."_ _Armira nod, "If ever you ask something about him, can't tell anything."_

" _Heh, I know so there's no need to remind me Caito." Hiroto said, finding it funny. "Caito… in this moment, I finally made up my mind."_

 _Armira gave a questioning look. "Made up your mind of what?"_

 _Hiroto looked around, seeing everyone were focus on the things they were doing, he turn to her and kneel down in front of her, much as her surprise._

" _I pledge my loyalty to you Armira-sama, you and him. I will follow you and serve you until death."_ _Her eyes widen for a minute before sighing, "You don't need to continue the life of darkness Hiroto. You can have a fresh start, starting helping the kids to return back their pureness."_

" _Still, I pledge my life for you, within your hand. I will never leave nor betray you Armira-sama. That's why, please accept me and use me as you please." Hiroto said with great sincerity and pride._

 _Armira can sense that and sigh, knowing she has no choice but to accept it. She smiled and nod._

" _I accept you Hiroto. So stand up and please never see me as your boss or anything. You all know I'm nothing other than his second."_

 _Hiroto smiled and stood up. Armira continue to smile and turn to the sky. "He also experienced this kind of thing too… before those people abandon him… I wonder, if you swore yourself to someone, you'll regret it in the end?"_

" _Whoever those people were, they all have a weak loyalty toward to that person Armira-sama. It was actually easy to tell things like 'I like you' or 'I love you' to someone you like or precious but… those words you gave, can they truly fulfill such thing?"_

 _Amira chuckle, "In other words, it's easy to say than done Hiroto."_

The memory ended. Sayuri continue to dash in and within a second, someone had slashed Lambo from behind which shock almost all and the person who done that quickly appeared behind Lal and Colonnello and slashed them but both infants jump away before they were hit.

"Tch, not triple kill huh" The person said.

Gokudera immediately used rocket bombs and stopped Sayuri from advancing.

"LAMBO!" Chrome screamed as they all saw Lambo was already glowing.

His memory fragment was witness by everyone.

 _Lambo was walking alone in the hallway of Vongola mansion when he saw Armira. She was just standing, staring at the door in front of her. Lambo gave a bore look and decide to go to Armira._

" _Yare yare what are you doing there? If you want to enter then enter." Lambo said as he scratched his head._

 _Armira didn't answer or even turn to him. Lambo gave a sigh and noticed something from her. Her eyes were glowing blue, seems using her power about something inside._

' _If I remember correctly,' Lambo thought as he observed her, mostly her eyes glowing. 'The power she now possess thanks to her power of desire. The most powerful sense where she can see and hear anything, even beyond the door or maybe the wall just one meter around where she was standing. Lionet Sense.'_

 _Lambo glance on the door, questioning who's inside the room that she just stare, more like just watch them outside the room. Lambo gave a sigh before passing over her and walked away._

' _Whatever the case, it has nothing to do with me.'_

The memory ended and soon, his body became a pillar of light before disappearing on sight.

Sayuri used her flame to destroy the rocket bombs and gave a sigh.

"You don't need to come and help me Hiroto." Sayuri said to another person who just finished the Lightning Guardian.

Hiroto was smirking as he slashed around his dagger. "One against many and much more a girl like you, don't you think the battle here is too much for you to handle? You could have died there, oh not that word…" Hiroto narrowed his eyes and spoke, "You almost forgot Armira-sama if ever you lose here Kita."

Sayuri stayed quiet, knowing he has a point. Hiroto sigh before looking around, seeing almost all the people from the future were present.

Yuni glared the person who killed their comrade, "You all truly made me lost all my patience."

Hiroto turn to her and smirk, "This is a game, a war for us, still no death shall come. Your comrade just went back to your timeline while the current one went back where he was suppose to be in this moment with no memories about meeting his future self. Don't be so angry here Princess of Giglio Nero Famiglia and Sky Arcobeleno. You were all in advantage, still the problem you all have was there is no bond at all. You all focus about taking down Armira-sama and the future." He's eyes narrowed "Don't think those mind set could defeat us."

Yuni glared even more, "What!?"

Hiroto sigh and turn around, looking the empty place ahead, "What do you think? You were investigating about us right? Us and them. From this moment, what kind of judgment you can tell us? Heir of Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes on Hiroto before giving a sigh and showed them someone she was actually keeping safe all this time. Two people revealed to everyone which was truly a shocking one. It was Tsuna, on his shoulder was Reborn.

"Bo-Juu-Juudaime?" Gokudera said in disbelief. Chrome's eyes were widen, same for Ryohei who was still trap. Colonnello and the other Arcobeleno were staring at them in disbelief.

Reborn pulled down his fedora as Leon kept watching. Tsuna on the other hand seems compose as he continues to stay quiet, although he's mentally panicking.

Hiroto turn to Sayuri and asked, "By the way Sayuri, what gives you an idea about making him watch this? You do know that he'll be with their side, since it was his friends."

"I know but I heard from Richard that he actually asked him about Armira-sama, us and them. So I took an idea about giving him a chance to watch everything as I watch over him. Armira-sama did tell him to stay neutral and he's not one of the participants so there's no need to worry." Sayuri answered.

Hiroto hum to that and turn to him, "So, what is your answer Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna can somehow feel the pressure they were giving. He had witness the battle but not the memories they were offering, still, from the conversation they were having as they fight somehow intrude him. Like what the named Sayuri told about a certain illness. What is this illness they kept talking about?

"Not enough" Reborn was the one who answered, knowing his student has full of things in his mind. His eyes were shadowed but they knew they he's looking very sharp upon them. "The information we had were all not enough. We can't see all those offered memories, knowing we're not participants and somehow bit grateful you were talking things about it, still not enough."

Hiroto somehow understood him and nod, "I see… sorry that we can't tell much. We don't really know anything about it. Only Armira-sama and him does. If you want answer, you have to find him instead of Armira-sama."

"Him?" They all turn to Fon, "What do you mean by Him? Who is Him?"

Sayuri observed him before answering, "None of your business."

Sayuri decide to continue the battle as she dashed to the Guardians. The Infants were about to move and attack her when Hiroto blocked their way and fight against them.

"Him… must be their real leader." Reborn said and only Tsuna heard him.

"Leader?" Tsuna questioned.

"They won't talk about him or even tell his name, that would mean that person never showed himself to any of them. If ever someone knew about this person, that would be their act leader, Caito Armira." Reborn explained to Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widen for a bit before turning back on the battle where Hiroto was fighting against the infant Arcobalenos while His Guardians were fighting against Sayuri, except Ryohei who was still trap.

Tsuna somehow wanted to run and stop the battle but was stopped by Reborn when Leon turn into a gun and pointed at him.

"Don't even try Dame Tsuna." Reborn warn.

"B-but Reborn at this rate-" Tsuna was cut when Reborn spoke in warning tone, "Remember Dame Tsuna, you are neutral. You cannot participate and stop them. All you can do is watch and find the truth on yourself."

"S-still Reborn… This fight was really foolish. Why can't we just talk about it? Was it because of pride?"

"…"

"Reborn!"

On the battle, Hiroto made a wide range lighting strike, having the assaulting Arcobalenos to step back but that doesn't mean it could stop them. Lal took out her rifle and shoot him. Hiroto used his danger to strike the bullets coming.

" **Maximum Burst!** " Colonnello gave a powerful attack blast. Hiroto used his Reverse Lightning Flame to make a shield from that attack. Hiroto pushed it forward, not accepting to be down so easily.

Verde who was observing everything somehow found something about them.

'These people can harden their flame, making it even more dangerous and more capability of destruction. Normally Flames were our flame of will that give us boots of strength and will power to move on but to those hardening flames like them who turn their dying will flame to real destruction… this is not about just will, it was like it was their sole reason of living which they all accepted in full heart and soul, making it reflect to their own Dying Will Flame.' Verde pushed his glasses, 'Just how did she able to create an army like this?'

Verde thought back to the memories they had seen so far, mostly about the people who were on Armira's side. Thinking about it, the first introduction of the game, the life they all experience was all miserable. Abused, experiment, kill, raped and pain. They were almost same as Armira when she still hasn't met Decimo before.

'No wonder she could understand them in the first place. She as a rain flame user washed their sadness and whoever the person she's with, also helped her to give them a new chance of life. Now they had dedicated their lives in her hand, because their now reason of living were all because of her. Is this the reason of their strong desire to serve her?'

"Verde watch out!" Yuni shouted as a Reverse Lightning Strike was coming to his way. Verde narrowed his eyes and used his Pacifier to counter it with his own flame.

'Strong, just as I predicted.' Verde thought as he pushed it forward. Verde gave more power and destroyed the Reverse Flame, still that gave a bit toll of his body, since it was infant and curse body.

"Fujioka Hiroto just what kind Reverse Flame are you?" Verde said as he pulls up his glasses again.

Hiroto gave a smirk and answered, "I am the Lighting that never show mercy to anyone who came to my path. The Lighting that will become the speed of light, the one who wish nothing but destruction and the one who joy the pleads of living. I am Fujioka Hiroto, the Corrupted Lightning of Darkness."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	25. The Mist and Lightning's despair

**Chapter 25: The Mist and Lightning's despair**

Reverse Lighting Flame was surrounding him and dashed forward to give a strike. His eyes glow in black and green.

'The Reverse Flame is eating his light flames' Fon thought as he move like a wind to avoid the Reverse Lighting who were seems powerful if ever he was hit. Fon took a gaze to the Guardians who are fighting the other one. Sayuri's eyes also glow in dark and indigo as she create powerful illusions that even Chrome had a hard time waving its will. Fon narrowed his eyes on her, 'She's same as him. Do they no longer care or they haven't notice the Reverse Flame was slowly eating their sanity. What an intriguing will they had.'

Sayuri focused her illusion as she fight against them. Ryohei who was still trap and doing his very strength he had to escape from the prison felt some kind of pain within his heart.

'Wha-what is this?' Ryohei thought as he clenched his chest. 'I felt like I'm burning… !'

Ryohei noticed around him the view of his comrades and enemies vanish, seeing only but blazing flames around. He can tell they were illusion but they were too strong that he can feel he's melting. Sweat drops dramatically in no end.

The flame what were consuming turn to orange which surprise Ryohei. The feeling of the flames, they were sky flames, it truly reminds him of someone he truly knew, someone he almost forgotten. Suddenly, a sharp object pierces his heart from behind.

Ryohei was truly shock, seeing the blade that pass through from behind and now in front of him. His heart was hit, that was something he was sure about. Slowly, he turned around, wanting to see who was the person that had ended his life.

"You failed to become the Sun that shines for the Sky. You are a failure Sun Guardian Sasagawa Ryohei." A venom voice said which widen his eyes.

"Y-you're…!"

The blade was immediately pulled out, making Ryohei start to glow. The person from behind smirk before disappearing out of sight.

The illusion around Ryohei soon vanished and much as everyone's surprise that he was already glowing and the fragment memory was revealed to them.

 _Ryohei was on the garden and was talking to Kyoko and Hana who came to visit him. Ryohei was laughing happily with the two, his sister and wife, unable to notice the person hidden who was smiling sadly before turning away, not bothering their moments._

" _But in any case I'm glad both of you are safe." Ryohei said with a grin. Kyoko smiled brightly and nod, "It's all thanks to you Oniichan."_

 _Hana nod, "Well I'm at least glad you were here."_

 _Ryohei laugh happily when the phone rang. Seeing the caller's ID somehow brighten him._

" _I'll be back for a bit." Ryohei said before turning away, excusing himself._

 _When he was far, he answered the call._

" _Hello Master Pao Pao! I was so Extreme happy you called me." Ryohei said with a big grin._

 _The person on the other line took a while before speaking. "Ryohei… I heard a certain incident happened, about your sister and wife getting involved."_ _That made Ryohei narrowed his eyes and serious. The person continues to speak, "How are those two?"_

" _They're fine Master Pao Pao" Ryohei informed. "They somehow overcome the tragedy that just came to their lives, really that much as my relief."_

" _I see" The person said before giving dark tone, "They had fun while the person who saved them continue to suffer."_

" _Master Pao Pao?" Ryohei questioned._

" _In this day forth, forbid the girls from visiting here again. If they want to see you, you are the one who shall go and visit, not them."_

" _H-hoy Master Pao Pao?"_

" _Never show themselves in the mansion again."_

 _The phone was suddenly put down, not giving Ryohei the chance to speak._

The memories soon ended and his body glowed even more before forming a pillar of light and disappeared of sight.

"Pathetic memory I must say." Sayuri murmured but the two heard it.

"Damn you woman!" Gokudera growled. Chrome glared in hatred, "You will pay for it."

Sayuri smirk and lick her lips, "Try it."

The battle continued. On the other side, Hiroto dashed forward to give an attack when both Lal and Colonnello double team him. Fon took a deep calm breath before turning to Hiroto with great fury and attacked forward, no longer holding back.

In Tsuna and Reborn's spot, Tsuna's eyes widen on his disappearance and turn to Reborn.

"Re-Reborn O-Oniisan is-"

"Calm down Dame Tsuna." Reborn said. "If what they said was right, he'll just be back to the place where he should be while the future who was occupying his body will be back in time. He'll be alright, I'm sure you had seen the same thing happened to that idiot cow right."

"Y-yeah but still…" Tsuna's eyes were trembling and turn back on the battle. He grips his hand really hard, wanting to go and stop them already but Armira's words keep repeating to his mind.

'Armi… just what should I do?'

The fight continues in both but separate sides. Hiroto was having a hard time from the speed of the Arcobalenos they were showing while Sayuri seems having a hard time controlling her illusions for some reason.

Hiroto noticed her panting and errors, he twitch, 'These infants were truly strong as they had said. Did Armira-sama truly able to catch up with them all by herself?' Hiroto dodge the kick of Fon and he gave another kick which made him block his using his dagger and been pushed back. He gave a quick glance again over Sayuri before dodging the bullets from both Lal and Colonnello.

'Sayuri can't keep this up. I showed up so that she can reduce continues illusions from protecting the future boss with its tutor and just focus on her battle and keeping the other two Guardians out from coming here but still… not enough even in two enemies?'

"You're wide open" Fon said before giving a kick from Hiroto which truly pains him from the stomach. Colonnello was coming next as he was about to punch him when he spread his flame, keeping them out.

Hiroto gave a small cough and smirk, "I hate to admit it but… I alone can't beat you infants." The Arcobalenos narrowed their eyes. He continued, "Still, that doesn't mean I will let myself be beaten. I as the Lightning who can destroy everything in its path, I will fulfill my role as the Reverse Lighting!" Hiroto's eyes glowed even darker and green before dashing forward with dark grin of death.

Gokudera throw his dynamites to Sayuri but she immediately slashed them with her iron nails and destroyed them before they explode. Chrome twirl around her trident before giving her strong mist illusions. Sayuri was bit affected and immediately free herself from it.

'Damn!' Sayuri thought before blazing her flame and dashed forward.

* * *

Somewhere from afar, Ramiro and Richard were watching the whole battle. Richard can't help but grip his hand from his scythe, wanting to go there and help them already.

"Richard" Ramiro called, making his attention swift to him. He spoke, "They'll be alright right?"

Richard's eyes widen until he noticed how trembling he was. He wasn't afraid at this battle, he was afraid to lose them both.

"We… We'll just have to follow the plan. I'm sure they can do it. I mean, they are Reverse Flame user and our family. They'll be fine." Richard, said, wanting to convince his brother that it will be alright.

Ramiro nod, somehow convince but still not enough. "Ri-Richard… are you… afraid of this game?"

Richard asked, "What do you mean? Are you regretting your decision?"

Ramiro shook his head aggressively, "That's not it and I told this before and I will tell it again, I don't regret being their side, especially being with Princess and the King… just that… I'm afraid… I'm afraid to lose my memories about Princess and the King!"

"Ramiro…" Richard was bit speechless before looking down. He was also afraid losing his memories, about his Princess, Armira and the unknown King.

The brothers weren't the only one who hates to lose their memories, same for both Sayuri and Hiroto.

* * *

Somewhere, Yamamoto kept on running around Namimori and still until now he can't find the place where the battle had started.

"Damn, just what's happening?" Yamamoto said in irritation as he run, still trying to find his way.

* * *

Somewhere, Hibari was also walking around but still can't find the location of where the battle was being held. He tried to participate but looks like he can only do it when he found any enemy on sight. This made him grumble and kept walking away.

* * *

Back on the battle, Yuni seems trying to be strong as she watches everything. The Lightning Reverse Flame user somehow able to match against them and so was the Mist Reverse Flame user. She grits her teeth, wanting to go and help but knowing she can't fight what can she do?

She unconsciously turned to Tsuna who was still watching them. Yuni found it weird on why he still hasn't done anything. After all, remembering the days she had when they were still young, Tsuna always jump on the battle just to rescue his friends with no hesitation but now… what is he doing!?

Reborn sense a glare and turn to the person whose it coming from. Its bit surprise it was Aria, no, Yuni for now. Reborn pulled down his fedora, somehow he feels disappointed upon the next Arcobaleno. He turned back to the battle.

Hiroto was already injured in right knees, both arms, side in his chest and scratch from his cheek. They were all due to the bullets that they all perfectly coordinate. Still, he never gave up as he continues to fight them.

Sayuri on the other hand was concentrating on beating the two Guardians. She must admit but from all because of distracting both Cloud and Rain Guardian and also a certain person, truly she can only handle two people to fight on. She gave a glance to Hiroto who was already in bad shape, still continue to fight on.

'This is bad, truly bad… at this rate Hiroto would…!'

Lal was loading her powerful blast from afar and seems to be ready anytime. Fon and Colonnello made sure to keep Hiroto busy, making him unable to notice the loading attack of the failure Arcobaleno.

Lal narrowed her eyes on her target and without hesitation, she triggered and released it. Fon and Colonnello who had sense the coming attack immediately made Hiroto out of balance by kicking his back and knee, making him kneel down.

Hiroto was groaning in pain when he saw the coming blast attack. He knew, in his condition, he could no longer move to dodge or save himself. He mentally twitch, he hate the way he will die.

"Hiroto!"

Hiroto was shock. In front of him, Sayuri was there. She widen her arms and been hit by Lal's attack in her stomach. It became so fast that Hiroto didn't get a chance to comprehend everything.

"Sayuri!"

Sayuri was bit in shock even though she knew she was shot. Tears came out to her eyes and started to glow. 'I lost… I… I don't want to forget… A-Armira-sama.'

A small knife was thrown and Hiroto's heart was hit. Hiroto was shock and slowly looked down to his heart, seeing the knife was in inside to his body. He slowly turned to the person who had thrown it and saw Gokudera Hayato, panting but still standing.

Hiroto at this moment began to glow as well. 'Armira-sama… King… I… failed.'

Memories soon flashed to their minds.

 _In the middle of the late night somewhere in black alley, hidden to the people who were still walking on the road, there were a group of people who were disgracing a person who was hopeless at this moment. It was Sayuri, hopeless eyes were seen and already broken as those men keep on continuing the harassing her while those men pleasure themselves._

 _Those men were no care at all as they continue their activity until someone spoke which surprise them._

" _Such worthless humans you all could be."_

 _The men turn around and saw the owner of the voice. That person was hidden within the shadow and seems walking forward. Soon the image of the person slowly appeared, it was none other than Armira, glaring eyes and truly angry._

 _One of those men who seems to be the leader smirk and turn to her, not bothering if he look seems inappropriate in front of her or anybody else._

" _Oh hello there lady, do you want to join with her? We can give you all the pleasure you desire and I'm sure your body is shouting it already." The leader said, making his other men chuckle as they knew what he was planning._

 _Armira's gaze didn't waver as she continued to glare the person in front of her. She took a glance on Sayuri's condition, seeing no reaction or any disapproval at all, truly, a broken woman._

 _She turned back to them and smirk, "You will give me pleasure?" She asked with seems dark meaning of her words._

 _Those men didn't seem to notice it as they just laugh. The leader spoke, "Of course! Now come here and start undressing yourself and… !"_

 _Instead of that action, Armira showed her sword which she wield within the darkness. Her ruby eyes were glowing which they image as the person in front of them was a demon._

 _Armira lick her lips dashed to them with no hesitation and killed them. She didn't let any of them scream or escape as she sliced them before they could figure it out until a second later they were no longer alive. Armira gave a sigh before looking at the body that she took without any mercy. Bloods were everywhere, horror expression and few inner parts came out because of her deep slash._

 _She may look cold as she seems used to it but when someone looked closely to her eyes, they were shaking as if they were trembling, and still she kept herself strong for this._

' _If I want to change everything and protect him, I should get used to this. I… I need to learn how to kill without hesitation, I must!' Armira thought as she stared the dead corpse._

 _It took a while before she turn to Sayuri. She hid her sword even though they were still bloods in it and slowly went in front of her. Sayuri didn't seem to fear her or even try to run away, much as it pain Armira._

 _Armira kneel down and spoke in soft tone, "Are you alright? You're safe now." Sayuri kept staring at her with no sign of emotions. Armira sigh before speaking once again, "I'm talking to you and don't worry, I won't hurt you. J-just come on and speak if your okay or not."_

 _Sayuri seems no longer affected to those words and finally, she spoke in hoarse tone, "Kill me" Armira was surprise, she continued, "K-kill me… I… don't… want… to live… anymore… k-kill me… l-li-like… wha-what y-you done… to them… p-please"_

 _Armira can see her flame. She possessed a Mist Flame and it seems its getting darker and darker, it was already tainted, no wonder she wish such thing that she looks so… happy about it._

 _Armira shook her head, "I will not kill you even if you beg. The once who deserve such death was none other than them, not you." Sayuri's eyes widen. Armira stood up and offered her hand in front of her, "Come with me. If your life is full of misery then I shall show you the life where you can start a new beginning. I may never save your soul or your body but someone I know could give you the path of light where we can no longer enter. Come with me and start a new beginning."_

 _Sayuri for some reason felt relief. She doesn't understand why but the tears that she thought had already disappeared came out to her eyes without stopping. Slowly, her hand reach her hand, accepting her offer, which made Armira happy._

" _Caito Armira, and you are?"_

"… _S-Sayuri… Kita… Sayuri"_

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Still night and Hiroto was walking with the crowded people, holding his dagger hidden to his jacket. He has a mission and that was to assassinate someone once again. He took a sigh before stopping, since he finally found the target. It was the girl who seems enjoying shopping for new clothes in the fabulous dress shop. She seems talking in rich way since the target was rich. Remembering back, the target's information was about her being the wife of the wealthiest company owner in Japan and a rival of that company hired him to kill the wife, giving a tremendous heart break to the success Company owner._

 _Hiroto sigh and turn back to the target where she's now walking out the store. He wore his hood to cover his face from the security cameras that he had already took measure and quickly made a move. With his speed, he dashed to her and stabbed her for a few seconds before running away. The scenario was truly too quick to happen that before the bodyguards could ever saw what truly happened, the person they were suppose to guard for protection had fallen and died, blood coming out from the chest. Some wanted to pursue him but he had already vanished before they could do it._

 _Somewhere far from the crime, Hiroto was hiding in the dark alley, wiping the blood from his knife. Once it was finished, he took off his jacket which was covered with blood because of his mission and knife and throws it on the empty can. He took a paper from the garbage, light it u with fire and put it inside the empty can where he now watch his jacket being burned._

" _Well done for a commoner hired killer." Someone commented, making Hiroto immediately turn to the owner of the voice and there was a two people. The woman has black hair and red eyes like ruby, she was smiling while the person beside her was hidden behind the shadow which he can't see the whole appearance at all. Still, he was sure the owner of the voice was a man, so that would mean the person hidden within the shadow._

 _Hiroto narrowed his eyes on the two people, not afraid to show his dagger in front of them. "Who are you people?" He asked in serious and cautious tone._

 _The man within the shadow chuckle in amusement in Hiroto's point of view, the woman who was Armira on the other hand was observing him closely and turned to the man beside her._

" _To think you'll get interested with someone… that seems new. You never recommend one before." Armira said, amused._

 _The man didn't speak and Hiroto can't tell what kind of face he is now making. He continue to keep his guard, feeling that these two will become a great trouble once he took a wrong move and much more, forward with no plan at all._

 _Armira huff and turn back to him who kept observing them. Armira took a step forward, not afraid to come at all. Hiroto glared and gave a quick dashed but surprise to him, Armira defended it and with a katana in hand!?_

 _Armira smiled to his reaction, "Haven't ever thought someone was still using a katana huh, don't worry, I'm not the only one who can use this kind of weapon."_

 _Hiroto took a step back but kept his stance, "W-who are you people?"_

" _We're here to grant your wish." Armira said with no hesitation, which surprise him. She continued, "You wish to get out from this useless life right? You already abandon your will of living in mind and soul, now as we who was same as you wanted to help you Fujioka Hiroto."_

 _Hiroto's eyes widen, they knew his name even though he uses alias names all the time._

" _Do not be so surprise" The man within the shadow spoke, "It was easy to know who you are. The way of your killing was too common, no wonder you're still not involved within the darker world than this."_

" _What do you mean?" Hiroto asked, sweating a bit. The way that man spoke gives him shiver and fear, just what's happening to him?_

" _In any case, we're here to give you a new path of living." He turned to Armira who spoke, "The way you are right now may danger your life in near future, and especially you already possess a Reverse Flame within you."_

 _Hiroto was more confuse, what does she mean by Reverse Flame?_

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Hiroto said. Armira kept smiling, "Of course you don't know because you still don't know it. I'm sure you can feel it, a loud scream within you like lightning, yelling for more despair and darkness. Right now, I can see your flame is consuming you once again."_

" _Huh?" Not that Hiroto knew but his eyes were already glowing black and green color. Armira hid her katana and offer her hand to him. "Come with me Hiroto and hopefully we can give you the new path where you can restart a new life once again."_

" _What!?" Hiroto can't help but yell it. "W-why?"_

" _Because it's the only thing we can do Hiroto." Armira said in soft tone, much as his surprise. She continued, "For Reverse Flame user like us who's already dead from people's eyes and destruction from other eyes, giving a new path and beginning where hopefully the black flame turn back to be pure once again… that's my goal as fellow Reverse Flame User that's all."_

" _I on the other hand don't care much." The man within the shadow said, making Armira sigh and smiled a bit, "Harsh words but kind meaning… huh."_

 _Hiroto kept staring at the two even though he can't see the other person other than the woman in front of her. She turn to him and spoke, "Will you try being with us Hiroto? Once you saw nothing worthy, you may leave if you please. The choice is yours."_

 _Hiroto thought for a moment. The small conversation he had somehow felt two kinds of foreign feeling, Refreshing and Enlightenment. The Refreshing feeling came from the woman who's offering her hand to him while the Enlightenment was coming from the person within the shadow. Just what's going on?_

 _Hiroto for some reason let go of his dagger, letting it fall down beside him. he slowly reach up and took her hand. Armira smiled for his response._

" _Caito Armira, welcome to our new found famiglia Hiroto."_

The memories ended and the light surrounded them and turned into a pillar of light and disappeared out of sight.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	26. Hidden Participant

**Chapter 26: Hidden Participant**

Everyone became silence after that, as the place around them return back to normal. Tsuna at this moment was still shock, the battle ended, and the once who lost were…

Colonnello sigh in relief and sat down the ground. He admitted to himself, he's too tired and it might took some time for him to get up again. Just who would ever though someone like him could exhaust him like that even thought he was just fighting alone.

Fon took a calm sigh to calm everything around him and looked around. 'It's over… right?'

Lal put down her rifle and kneel down. She's exhausted like Colonnello, she wants nothing more than to rest and… they had lost two of their comrades.

Chrome sat down and wanting to fall but her trident became her support for her to keep sitting on. She's tired, from the looks of things, the body of her younger self can't hold on if ever the fight still continue. Gokudera looked around and saw his Juudaime who seems to be in disbelief. He became ashamed of himself but still, he need to hold on for this.

Yuni sigh in relief and went to Colonnello and the others. She was about to touch them when a barrier prevented her, much as her surprise.

Colonnello gave a questioning look, "What's wrong kora?"

"My hand" Yuni began, "My hand won't reach you"

"Eh?" Lal was the one to react.

Yuni tried to touch Colonnello again but the barrier prevented her from doing it, much as their surprise.

"H-hoy what's happening kora!?" Colonnello asked in disbelief.

Reborn turn to Tsuna and ordered, "Dame Tsuna touch anyone of them, Now."

Tsuna can sense Reborn is serious so he didn't question and instead run to Gokudera's side and tried to touch him but a barrier prevented him from happening, much as Gokudera's surprise.

"I can't touch Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"That only means… your battle still not over." Reborn said with serious tone.

"Not over?" Yuni questioned.

"I-Impossible! As far as I remember, the only participants who had entered where those two!" Lal shouted.

"Wait" All turn to Verde who was thinking about it. Verde was thinking deeply, even Gokudera began thinking about it.

'The beginning, from what I could remember, Chrome offered the memories where he had seen that bastard holding a tray with Mukuro, My offer was the time I had a conversation with Baseball Freak about the missing boss and Reborn-san, Colonnello's was about a certain mission on finding the new boss, Fon was about I-pin asking t be trained by him, Lal Mitch was about her conversation with Skylark and Verde was about his conversation with Reborn-san… what would mean…' Gokudera thought.

Verde continued, 'It the enemies side, Kita Sayuri offered the memories of her having the determination to stand up once again and this time fight on while Fujioka Hiroto offered the memories of his determination to be loyal to her and someone else… wait… now that I thought about it… the offered memories with her, Lightning Guardian and Sun Guardian… Ryohei offered the memories of him seeing Caito Armira with Chiavarone Boss, Dino while Lambo offered the memories of his small conversation with Vongola Decimo. Now that I thought about it… it wasn't three but four memories were offered. That would mean another person offered its memories and was about…!'

Verde remember, Caito Armira was having a conversation with trident Shamal.

'She's here and participated too… wait… the person who was with her.' Verde remembered the fragment memories of Hiroto. The person within the darkness, there's no mistake, that person's identity was…!

"Everyone Caito Armira is here!" Verde shouted which shock everyone from the information. He continued, "Not just that, the person with her, it was none other than-"

A sudden flash of sword happened to his back, the wound was deep and slowly Verde was falling. Everyone was more than shock, to see Caito Armira was behind, already gave an ambush attack from behind.

"I'm amaze you realize it Verde" Armira murmured. Her eyes glared and spoke, "But too bad, I had ended your role."

Verde began to glow. 'D-damn you… Caito!'

Fragment memories came out from their head.

 _Verde seems to be busy from his research to his secret basement somewhere. He continue to formulate things and never stopping until he heard a foot step coming outside. He momentarily stopped and turn to the door that was about to open. Surprise to him, it was Tsuna, still in his formal clothes._

 _Verde's eyes widen on the sudden visit then narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Vongola Decimo?"_

 _Tsuna just smiled, "Visiting Verde. Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

 _Verde thought for a moment before nodding, since he's already here and has no choice but to accept him, even thought he truly wanted to refuse._

 _Tsuna sat in one of the empty sit while Verde continue to his work._

 _Tsuna just continue to watch him as he work and finally he spoke, "Did ever Reborn said something weird?"_

" _What are you talking about? Everything he says are always weird." Verde said. Tsuna chuckle, "I don't think that's how it is Verde."_

" _Is that the only reason you're here?"_

" _Just making sure about things. I also heard Shamal came to you. Did he ever say anything weird?"_

 _Verde thought for a moment and remembered the time he came. He asked something about a sickness. The name was too weird and unheard so not once he ever bother researching about it._

" _No, nothing at all." He answered._

 _Tsuna narrowed his eyes for a bit and sigh, "I see… then that's all I came for." He stood up and walked away._

 _Tsuna was about to open the door when Verde spoke, "Do they bother something to you?"_

 _Tsuna gave a sad smile and shook his head, "No, just glad that they haven't involved you that's all."_

" _Involved?" Verde questioned, making him stop from what he was doing and turn to Tsuna._

 _Tsuna turn around and gave a final smile, "Good bye"_

 _Tsuna went out the room, leaving Verde to question everything that had happened._

The memory ended and soon his body turn into a light pillar and disappeared.

Armira immediately turn around and left the place. They tried to stop her but it was too late, she already disappeared.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	27. The Coming Revenge of the Sun

**Chapter 27: The Coming Revenge of the Sun**

Morning, Tsuna and Reborn went out from the room, ready for the day when he saw Lambo was having fun with I-pin. Tsuna remembered how Lambo was defeated and looks like it was true. He doesn't remember anything and he's just like the Lambo he remembered. Tsuna turned to Reborn, seems wanting to ask something from him.

"We'll discuss about it after breakfast Dame Tsuna." Reborn answered the unvoiced question. Tsuna just nod, knowing it's better to wait and hopefully, everything will be cleared soon.

* * *

Somewhere, Richard was calling the orphanage and it was Sayuri who answered his call.

"Richard! How are you with Ramiro's vacation?" Sayuri asked them, seems happy. Richard was bit shock, not because she's happy and alive but something else. Richard gave the question, "Sa-Sayuri… Do you happen to know someone name Caito Armira? You know… the princess?"

"Caito Armira? I never heard of that name before." Sayuri said almost immediately that hurt Richard. She had forgotten about her and surely, even Hiroto had forgotten about her. Richard took a deep breath before asking, "T-this might be so sudden Sayuri but… how were you introduced in the orphanage? You know… about how you started?"

Sayuri didn't answer, it seems she's thinking about it until finally, she spoke. "I'm… I'm not sure but… I just knew I'm here Richard. Why? Did something happen there?"

"Huh? N-no nothing at all Sayuri. Sorry for the weird question."

"Oh its fine Richard, still its bit weird now that I think about it but somehow I feel enjoyment in this life and… its strange but I feel this is the place where I should belong… like a home to describe it hahaha…"

Richard laugh with her, hidden to his laugh was pain. "I-I better go now Sayuri. Say hi to Hiroto for us."

"Sure. Have a nice vacation Richard. Tell the same to Ramiro for me."

"Will do"

Richard off the call. He took a deep breath and gripped his hand from his phone. It was gone. All evidence about Armira within their life disappeared.

"There's no need to feel down Richard. I should be the one to be blame this happened to both of them." Richard turn around and saw Armira, staring at him and also down like him. Richard looked down and spoke, "So this will be our death… It's much painful than the real death princess."

"Don't say things that you still haven't experience idiot… also… its better this way. I hate the way they will forget about me but the fact they still live and happy was much relief for my side. So don't feel down now, you and your brother almost like children here."

"That only means this is how we cherish you princess." Richard reason, making Armira's eyes widen.

'No one had ever said that to me before.' Armira unconsciously thought before giving a small and sad smile. Just what the heck did she ever done to deserve such kind of words? After what she had done to her own present self in this timeline… Being cherished by others… she has no right to earn them at all.

* * *

Somewhere, Ryohei was now running around, more like jogging around Namimori. Gokudera and Yamamoto were hidden when they saw him running around. They just watched him leave the place. Once he was truly gone, both sigh.

"Looks like the rules was right, our present selves won't die but return back to their normal lives. It seems Sempai doesn't remember anything eve n if we asked him about it." Yamamoto said. Gokudera nod, accepting his answer before turning around and left, Yamamoto followed from behind.

Gokudera was thinking something deep. Yamamoto wanted to ask but decided to wait for him to speak. It took little long until finally he spoke.

"Baseball Freak do you have any idea what will happen to those people who had broken the taboo?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto tilts his head, "What do you mean?"

"This game Baseball Freak, the game that woman made. For us who came from the future, we will just return back from the future while our present selves will return back to their normal lives and as for those from this present time, they will just lost the memories about that woman right?"

Yamamoto nodded, remembering the rules that were given to everyone.

"Then do you have any idea what will happen to the people who broke the taboo? Remember, the taboo was never taking your own time. She had done a taboo, killing her present self and took her time. Would that only mean that if ever we had killed her in her game, she returning back to our timeline seems impossible because her present self no longer exist."

Yamamoto was widening in realization. To those who had broken the taboo, they no longer have any future within them which means returning back was already impossible.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you think she's planning to do Gokudera?"

"That is something we need to find out as soon as possible… or our timeline and everything will come to an end." Gokudera answered.

Yamamoto looked down for a moment and murmured, "I want to know everything." Gokudera turn to him when he heard him murmured. He continued, "I still can't believe the fact our Boss… Tsuna was already dead in our timeline… I… I been running for too long, not noticing I was already too late to change everything."

"Baseball Freak"

Yamamoto gave a broken laugh, "I'm an idiot… maybe a true failure Rain… just like she had told me… Gokudera I want to learn everything. What truly happened to Bo-" Yamamoto shook his head, "To Tsuna." He corrected himself. "I want to know why he had change, what's the cause, everything!"

Gokudera smirk and nod, "Same here Baseball Freak… for Boss… no, for JUUDAIME… I want to learn everything and to understand everything, we need to make her speak to us."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

Both continue to walked ahead, unnoticed that someone from hidden was listening to their conversation. The person suddenly vanished.

* * *

Namimori Shrine, the remaining Arcobaleno were there in silence, thinking about the last battle.

Fon was the first one to speak, "We had lost two from the Guardians and one for us… we never really thought Caito Armira was already participated, making it easy for her to sneak around and attack us from behind."

"That guy, Hiroto able to take our attention fully well, and so was that Sayuri." Lal spoke, "She entered on the same time with her right? She also didn't show up, really a great plan to fool us."

"But the risk was high that we able to defeat two of her comrades." Yuni said and turn to everyone. "Thinking about it, they seems knew she was around and they did their part to lure as in."

"They're ready to sacrifice themselves for her huh kora… even though she doesn't look like the sky, she's able to give them a place where they will be accepted… like a sky indeed kora." Colonnello said before sighing.

Yuni thought for a while before asking question. "Everyone did ever any of you caught the message that Verde was about to tell us?"

Lal thought for a moment and spoke, "Now that I thought about it, Verde was about to tell us something when she strike from behind. Wait! Did she say Verde had realized it already?"

"Realize what Lal?" Colonnello asked.

"That's the thing! We don't know what needed to be realized because she took him out before he could even tell us." Lal said much as their realization.

Fon thought for a bit and nod, "It seems from the very beginning, she was just a rest assurance to make sure no one and mostly Yuni and Verde to realize something. But something happen that she never expect to happen, and that was Yuni didn't participate so she only focus her attention to Verde."

The others nodded.

"So does that mean I shouldn't participate from another battle?" Yuni asked. Colonnello answered, "As far as we wanted, we don't wanted to kora… but…"

"If she doesn't participate, she may never give us any assistance or anything to help us. We had realized it from the last battle, the barrier." Fon said.

Yuni thought for it and spoke, "I guess I have to participate next time and this time, I wanted to know what Verde had realize and the thing that he wanted to tell us. The hint must be from the memories that we were offering. He had thought for it and found the answer… the question is that it is."

Colonnello spoke, "Was it about Caito Armira's plan… or…" Fon finished, "About the man who was with her."

All turn to Fon in wide eyes. He spoke, "Remember Fujioka Hiroto's fragment memories? Within the darkness, there was a man beside her. From the looks of things, he doesn't seem to be a normal person that just side with her like the other two. He's very different… same level as Caito Armira if I could guess."

"Same level? What do you mean Fon?" Lal asked. Fon answered, "It was just a matter of feeling about him Lal Mitch. Still there is something about him and from what I could remember… he seems to be a sun user."

"Sun user kora!? How could you tell Fon kora?" Colonnello asked.

Yuni answered, "The feeling Hiroto had felt from him and her. Caito has the feeling of relief and comfort while the man hidden within the shadows felt a light that will lead the path of life. Rain and Sun… wait, Rain and Sun?"

"What's wrong Yuni?" Fon asked.

"I just realize something Fon." Yuni said, "Rain and Sun… Blue and Yellow. If we remember how the color of blue and yellow mix together… the result will be…"

"Orange… wait… SKY!?" Colonnello almost shouted in realization.

The group of Caito Armria, Noir Famiglia has no Sky holder indeed, even so, with both Rain and Sun working together and in synchronize, the two could replace the position of the Sky holder. Two people can become a Sky for their Famiglia.

Now the only question that needed to be answered… who is the Sun?

* * *

Somewhere, both brothers were together as they stare at the river in front of them.

Richard was the first one to speak, "Princess will be out for a while."

"Will she talk to the King?" Ramiro asked. Richard shrugs, "Maybe"

"I see… how does Hiroto and Sayuri?" Ramiro asked in sad tone. Richard took some time before answering, "They don't remember anything about her. They had return back to their normal lives in the orphanage."

Ramiro nod, "I guess they'll be safe now… for some reason I'm glad our enemies had never thought finding the orphanage even after we had offered some of our memories about them."

"Your right… at least they'll be safe." Richard said before turning to the sky. "Somehow… I felt they're truly in pain before they had forgotten about her."

"That's because none of us wanted to forget about her Richard. We may lose everything but her and the king… I don't think so." Ramiro said.

"Now that we thought about it, the King still hasn't showed himself to us… maybe to Hiroto… but…"

"He never showed how he looked like. He's completely blended within the shadow… like light and dark."

"Light is the princess show herself to everyone while the king was the dark hidden behind her."

Richard nodded and turned to him. "Do you think he'll show himself any moment?"

"Who knows… he might be when everything seems downright already."

"Your right"

The two gave a sigh. Ramiro spoke.

"Richard… if anything happen… be with princess in all times."

"What do you mean Ramiro? Don't tell me you're thinking about heading there already and battle them alone."

"I'm not that kind of person who goes out without any plan Richard. Just that if ever I got defeated, never lose yourself and be sure to survive. Even if it's only you who remember princess and the king, never lose it."

"What are you talking about? It supposed to be you and me. We're twins, we will together."

Ramiro smiled, "Yeah"

* * *

Somewhere, Armria was speaking with someone on the phone. She's seems serious as she listen to the person talking. After all the listening, she sighs and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure? This could reveal your identity Teach."

"I don't mind, not like I'm hiding it from any of them."

Armira smirk, "You have a point. As your desire, I will reveal them about Tsuna."

"We'll give them the despair of truth, remember that Armira."

Armira's eyes were glowing dark and blue, reverse flame seems consuming her again. "Without fail Teach."

* * *

Somewhere near to Sawada Residence, the tall person hidden from the shadow who seems to be the King of Noir Famiglia was there, standing and phone in hand. He off the call and put it back to his pocket.

There's a smirk on his lips, really enjoying of making them suffer. He will made sure of it, the day they had abandon him and gave him the most painful feeling until his last breath… they will enter the hell of truth, where the truth can never change nor be done.

There's only one truth, which is why it's painful once you know it.

The door in Sawada house open, revealing Tsuna had gone out. He looked around, trying to find someone and it seems that person came and went to him.

"Reborn there you are." Tsuna said before going to the infant, "Shall we go? I'm worried for Oniisan and… I have a feeling something bad will happen."

Reborn just smile, "Hyper Intuition huh, sure."

Reborn jump and sat on top of his head. Tsuna smiled and began running away. Little did Tsuna know, Reborn on top of his head was smirking… the smirk of a demon who promises despair.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	28. When the Rain Learned the Truth

**Chapter 28: When Armira Learned the Truth**

Night in the abandon building, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Chrome were there. They had received a letter from Armira, telling them to come in the abandon building hospital to end this game. Hidden from the Guardians, the Arcobalenos were there, keeping an eye on things as much as possible.

In front of the Guardians, Armira was there, with Ramiro and Richard from behind. The moon was shining to their place.

"Welcome Vongola, I'm sure the Arcobalenos were there too." Armira greeted them.

They all narrowed their eyes on him, keeping their guard up.

Armira walked forward and raised her hands, touching her forehead. "Shall we begin?"

Ramiro and Richard followed from behind, ready to offer their memories.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Just what are you planning woman?"

Armira smirk darkly and answered, "Give you the most despairing truth."

Armira was the first one to offer her memories and the offered memories flashed to everyone's mind.

 _Vongola mansion, Armira was having a walked on the hallway wearing teal dress even thought she hated it, trying to remember the places so she won't get lose again. In this moment, her eyes were glowing blue, using her power she called Lionet Sense._

 _She can see everything beyond the walls and doors, furniture and the people who were inside and so forth. She seems enjoying herself when she saw Tsuna with Reborn and Shamal just few meters away from where she was. Shamal was speaking while Tsuna and Reborn were listening to his explanation about something._

' _I wonder what they were talking about.' Armira wonder as she stared at them. She may have gain the power to see beyond things and hear things from within but only in her one meter range. Because of curiosity, she decided to walk forward to where they were and hoping her range of hearing reach them._

 _Getting nearer made her nervous, especially Reborn was there. She knew he could sense him if ever she went closer but this time, she took a courage to move on and hopping he won't notice he's using her power about this._

 _Reaching to her hearing range, Shamal seems finish his explanation. Reborn and Tsuna seems trying to understand what he was saying and Armira was more curious about this. From observing them, they all seem serious, deadly serious._

 _She heard Tsuna sigh and took a while to speak, "So in other words… I will die right?"_

 _Her eyes widen from the word 'die'._

 _Shamal spoke, "If that thing keep eating your flame, it's a high possibility. You must have sense it already, the symptoms of that illness was changing you to someone that's not… you at all. Your mood change and especially on how you think of others. If we could find a cure about that thing and fast, I hate the day you will be gone Decimo."_

 _Reborn grip his hand and spoke, "Do you know the cure Shamal?" He seems impatient, more like angry it's happening to his ex-student._

 _Shamal shook his head disappointed, "Unfortunately I don't know the nature of that thing. If only we could tell what kind of thing that's eating Decimo's flame, we could at least find something that could stop it from spreading around and greater, cure it. For now, I advice you not to use your Dying Will Flame, that way it might slow down its process."_

 _Tsuna looked down as he grip his hand. It's hard to accept the fact the changes that's happening to him and now that will lead to his death, was all because of something a certain famiglia had injected to him._

 _They took a moment before Reborn transform Leon into his favorite gun and pointed it on the door, much as the two's surprise._

" _Come out or else." Reborn threaten as he is ready to shoot anytime._

 _Slowly, the door opened and the two turn to the person who was eavesdrop them. It was Armira, wide eyes in disbelief and sweating in fear because of Reborn's threat. She slowly closed the door and faced them._

 _Tsuna recovered from his shock and narrowed his eyes on her, "Since when were you listening Armira?"_

" _On the time you said you'll die Tsuna." Armira said while looking down. Tsuna was bit shock to that. Armira took a deep breath before facing them with determination tone. "Please tell me, what's truly happening? Why are you saying you'll die? Please tell me."_

 _Shamal was sweating for a bit and turn to Tsuna. Reborn return Leon back to his form and crawl to his shoulder. He didn't speak as he waited for Tsuna's answer._

 _Tsuna gave a sigh, he actually doesn't want anyone to learn about this but here, Armira had heard about it, must be because of her power, the power of desire. Tsuna gave a serious answer. "No" Armira's eyes widen. He continued, "This matter is only between us and us alone. There's no need for you to get involved Armira."_

" _Why? Was it because I'm a girl? Because I look weak and I can't do anything?" Armira said, demanding answer. Tsuna gave his answer, "Because you're a civilian. There's no need for you to get involved than you already had."_

" _I'm already exposed to mafia ever since you rescued me Tsuna." Armira said, "I don't think I'm a civilian in mafia dictionary."_

" _Still you're only involved in smaller parts, not in deeper parts." Tsuna said his point. "There's no need for you to involve more Armira. Please, just listen to me."_

 _Armira release a 'tch' not accepting the fact that he won't tell her everything. She had heard it clearly, it is about something that will lead to his death. How can she stay blind when she knew something had happen to him that would lead to his death? She won't accept it, the fact she should stay blind on it and let everything go under her watch. For goodness sake he was the real reason why she is now here, alive and most of all, herself. He saved her from her despairing and cruel life. Those reasons are enough for her to do the same for him. This time, she will save him._

" _Fine" Armira spoke, making the other two turn to her. She continued, "You won't tell me then fine I accept it Tsuna." Tsuna gave a sigh of relief but her next word was something he had never expected. "If you don't want to tell me then I will find it out myself."_

" _Armira?" Tsuna questioned. Armira took a deep breath before using her power, "I wish to know Sawada Tsunayoshi's condition, from condition means everything!"_

' _She used her power of desire?' Reborn though as he saw a glowing scroll of paper came out beside her and took it._

 _She opened it and read the content. Shamal turn to Reborn in shock, "Wha-what did she just do?"_

" _Wish. She has a power of desire that could grant anything she wishes, although not all wishes could be granted." Reborn explained to Shamal._

 _As she read the content, she can't help but feel horror about it. How… how could this happen?_

" _Ardens Voluntas Morbo Morientibus" Armira murmured but everyone heard it and turned to them. "Just what is this about Tsuna? Why the heck do you have this Ardens Voluntas Morbo Morientibus thing?"_

" _Ardens what?" Tsuna questioned._

" _FOR REAL!?" Shamal almost shouted in disbelief that he just stood up from his sit. They all turn to him. Reborn narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you know that thing?"_

" _I-I heard about that before." Shamal spoke, "I-It's a Latin word and I don't think I remember the meaning." He turned to Armira and asked, "H-hoy do you know the meaning?"_

 _Armira blink before turning back to the glowing paper. She spoke, "It means Burning Dying Will Disease"_

" _THAT'S IT!" Shamal shouted. "I heard about it. It was a rare disease that few people able to acquire such thing. It has a symptoms and that was changing moods, uneasiness, sometimes fever and body pain. It was an illness that eats life flame, Decimo just like your own condition, it makes sense!"_

 _Tsuna was shock to hear them. Reborn this time asked, "Now we know the name and nature, the most important question is that is there a cure for such illness?"_

" _From what I remember, all the people who had gain this rare illness died but I'll see what I can do." Shamal said with determination and turn to her. "Caito Armira right? Can your power help us cure Decimo?"_

" _I-I'll try!" Armira answered almost immediately. Tsuna turn to her and shouted, "Wait! Your power of desire can't cure illness, there's no need to try Armira."_

" _It's best to try Dame Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna turn to him, "But Reborn!"_

" _I WISH FOR SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI'S ILLNESS TO BE GONE!" Armira shouted. Everyone turn to her but nothing happen. Reborn gave a sigh, "So it's not working… huh."_

' _N-no, I can't accept it.' Armira thought in horror, not accepting the fact that she can't do anything for him, she just can't!_

 _Armira began to murmur her wish, saying 'I wish Tsuna to live'. She began to tremble too, knowing her power wasn't activating like what usually happened when she spoke the key word, 'wish'._

 _Sensing her, desperate and horror, Tsuna walked to her and hugged her, making her stop from trying in wide eyes. Tsuna was smiling from behind. He really never thought someone such as her who just knew him for few years would be this desperate for him. Just what did he do to make her feel that way?_

" _There's no need to try Armira." Tsuna said softly to her ears, "Everything will be fine… I promise."_

' _Lies' Armira thought to his words. She had already experience many lies for almost her whole life. She can't be fool by it. Tsuna broke out and pat her head, making her looked down, unable to face him. Tsuna gave one of his smiled, "I'll live, okay…"_

 _Armira bit her lower lips and turn to Shamal and spoke, "Dr. Shamal right? Do you need my assistance? I want to work with you."_

 _Tsuna's eyes widen while Reborn tilt down his fedora._

 _She turn to Tsuna and spoke, "I may not have any hyper intuition like you possess Tsuna… but I knew you're lying."_

" _Armira"_

" _I won't let you die!" Armira said in desperate. "I will never let it happen."_

 _Reborn can't help but smirk because of her determination she was showing. "You met an extra ordinary woman Dame Tsuna."_

" _Reborn shouldn't you be helping me to stop her?" Tsuna asked, more like protested. Reborn shrug, not answering him, all his mind was what to do something about his condition and fast._

 _Shamal smiled and nod, "Your power may not able to heal anyone but it might give me some information about that disease. I'm counting on you Caito."_

 _Armira smiled happily and nod, totally agree._

 _Seeing no one will stop Armira, Tsuna sigh, knowing there's no stopping on them._

" _Just promise me one thing Armira." Tsuna spoke. Armira turn to him in serious expression. Tsuna continued, his tone was very serious, "Don't tell anyone. This is between us, no one else."_

 _Armira's eyes widen for a bit until she remembered the people she had come to observed from her time staying here. Everyone seems like trying to avoid him, despise him? She can't really understand the reason why they seem not to like Tsuna, even if she asked they won't tell her._

 _She gave a deep breath and gave a serious answer to Tsuna, "Even in death."_

 _Tsuna smiled and nod, "Thanks Armira."_

 _Armira smiled back and nod._

' _I will make sure you'll live… without fail… Tsuna.'_

The memory ended. Everyone was all shock to what they had seen. That was… the time when Armira herself discovered what was truly happening to him. Tsuna really didn't change, their Tsuna never change!

His changes… all because of that… disease!?

"Burning Dying Will Disease" Everyone turn to Armira who spoke. "A thing that Noctavo Famiglia were researching, hoping for the success and be used as weapons for all Dying Will Users to lose control over themselves that will lead them to their death." She smiled a little, eyes shows malice. "Remembering correctly, it was the famiglia you all had raided before you met me… right?"

Their eyes widen. On that time… Tsuna was… just when did they…!

Before they could voice out the question, Armira answered them.

"The time when he protected all of you from the strong Explosion," Armira began, "He was using his Zero point breakthrough, just like what he had told me… In the middle of the explosion and Tsuna protecting you, one of the researchers was already losing his breath. He used his last strength to raise his gun and fired, hitting Tsuna's leg. The thing inside wasn't a bullet but a small injection and that disease was inside. Shamal was the one who had confirmed it and took some research, hoping to get some information. We almost done anything to find a way to save him, while he continued to his life, even if the people he had cared for so long abandoned him… but… as you all knew… we failed."

One drop of tears came out to her right eyes. Remembering that really made her heart clench, "Pathetic aren't we… no wonder I change… after his death… everything around me feels empty. I wanted to repay him… for saving me, for the first time becoming my real friend, for the first time I had truly felt alive… But… but look… we failed to save him… he's dead."

Yuni who was hearing this can't help but pity her pain. She knew her history, much as it was painful.

Caito Armira was actually the only daughter of a rich family who were not involved to any mafia businesses. She has two older brothers who were truly perfect to everyone's point of view. She being the only girl child was a torture. Her father despised her, her mother doesn't care anything about her and her two perfect brothers only see her as nuisance and disgust. She was born nothing to them, being abused for such a young age, never felt the joy of childhood and never felt love to her entire life. The only reason… was her eyes. Eyes like a demon they describe, none of the family ever had a red eye, only her. She was also said she came from the child of the demon, seeing her black hair and glowing red eyes, everything fits her. She was feared, only because of her unusual eye color.

Her father soon used her to become a money driver where they'll find someone to partner her and marry her, hopping for their business money to increase. It was like courtship to them, but for her, it was like slave driver. They force her to smile and become beautiful to everyone's eyes, wearing something she never wear before, becoming a doll they control over their lives. She never complained, only obey to their every words, no longer care what happened to her own life. That was the day, where she learn how to conceal her disgust and hatred within herself through a smile they wish for her to achieve. Disobeying means torture, failure means torture, everything they failed to achieve became torture. The men who had chosen to be her partner left her for only one reason, her eyes. They fear her eyes, saying it might come from the demon.

All hurting words no longer affect her feelings, even the pain they give to her, blaming her about why the man left him. She accepted everything, mostly death. She waited death for almost her life but never came. Her family made sure she kept on living so she can be used in near future, much as it pains her fate even more. Her life was cursed, everything were cursed… until… the day Tsuna had met her.

Yuni grab her chest and clench it, she had realize why Armira became like this. Caito Armira who never felt light ever since she was born, Sawada Tsunayoshi gave her that light. She became someone who will wish to become stronger and protect the person she will cherish, and one of those people was her own savior, Sawada Tsunayoshi. To her, he is her light, friend and family.

Armira draw out her katana and dagger, burst with Reverse Rain Flame at the same time. She smirked darkly, "Do you now know why right?" The flame burst so powerful that everyone around her step back, she continued, "The reason…why our timeline doesn't need to exist."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Is this fanfic still doing well? There are times your author think not. W-well in any case, your author will be more busy so your author apologize for short updates. I will still continue updating every ones a week but not long than expected. If ever its long, that would mean your author got much time to do so.**

 **Your author knows there are too much grammatical errors so I would apologize for that. Can't make any promises that your author will be able to improve it due to the difference of proper English and our country English but I would still try.**


	29. Depression and Anger

**Chapter 29: Depression and Anger**

Everyone immediately prepared and offered their memories even there are tears within their eyes except the Cloud. The Arcobalenos did the same as them, to enter the battle.

" _Shamal" Gokudera called to Shamal who was on the sea side, smoking and seems depress. Shamal didn't bother to look at him, he just continue to stare at the ocean in front of him. Gokudera gave a sigh but asked, "Do you know where Boss was?"_

 _Shamal didn't answer nor flinch, does he continue to stare at the ocean. He put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaled it and exhaled the smoke. For long waiting, he finally spoke, "Why do you want to search for him?"_

" _He's a boss of Vongola of course." Gokudera said almost irritated, "I as his Guardian must knew where he is. So tell me Shamal and don't hide it from me. I knew the fact you and Boss had become closer for some reason."_

 _Instead of answer, Shamal laugh at him but the laugh seems to be not because of happiness or something funny, it seems… depression and broken._

" _Shamal!" Gokudera growled, losing his patience. Shamal stop laughing and turn to him, much as Gokudera's surprise. He answered, "You'll find him when the world disappeared."_

 _Shamal turn to the other side and left the stun Gokudera Hayato._

 _He was still progressing everything he had seen and heard._

' _Shamal' Gokudera called, remembering at the time he had responded and left, he's eyes show something which he never thought about seeing it. Shamal's eyes… they were broken, broken in depression._

' _What happened?'_

The memory ended and another came.

 _Yamamoto was walking with Ryohei, heading to a certain room, Reborn's room. Yamamoto knocked three times but no reply, much as the two questioned. He tried again but no response._

" _Is he not here?" Ryohei asked. Yamamoto thought for a moment and shook his head, "They did say they didn't detect him leaving."_

" _Other rooms?" Ryohei asked. Yamamoto again shook his head, "No surveillance found him either."_

 _Ryohei hum before he knocked the door three times. Hearing no response, he spoke, "We're coming in."_

 _Ryohei grab the door knob and twist it, it was open, much as their surprise. They slowly opened the door and there were no one. They slowly went in and check around at the same time, trying to find the hitman._

" _Reborn are you here?" Yamamoto asked as he checked on the bathroom but saw no one. Ryohei checked his wardrobe, he was shock to see no clothes nor anything inside. He turned to Yamamoto and shouted, "Yamamoto! Reborn Extreme left the mansion."_

" _Eh? Why?" Yamamoto asked as he went to Ryohei and saw his findings. Yamamoto began to worry and turn to Ryohei. "Let's tell this to Gokudera. Both Boss and Reborn are missing."_

 _Ryohei nodded before they run out the room, finding the Storm Guardian._

The memory ended and another appeared.

 _Chrome went to Shimon Famiglia's mansion alone. She was here to seek help from the boss of Shimon Famiglia and hopefully Enma could help them find the missing boss and hitman. She was now waiting on the room silently before the person she's seeking for came in and it was Enma._

 _Chrome stood up from her sit and bowed for respect, "Please to see you again Enma-san."_

 _Enma didn't reply back, instead went to his sit to where he'll able to face her. Enma offered the sit opposite of him and so she sat there. Chrome turn to him straightly since as a Mist Guardian, she needed to show no weakness. As she stare at him, that was when she noticed something different from Enma._

 _Enma's eyes were cold, his aura seems bitter and very deadly serious._

" _So what do you want to talk about Mist Guardian?" Enma asked coldly._

 _Chrome flinch mentally, he never called her Mist Guardian before. He usually call her by her name but now… what's going on?_

" _U-umm… We currently in search on finding the missing Decimo and we would like to ask your assistance on finding him." Chrome said her intention. Hearing them she is sure he will help them find him but this is something she didn't expect to happen._

 _Enma was not panicking after knowing his best friend was missing or seems to mind at all. All she sees were more coldness and… anger? Toward who?_

" _What action were you all doing for finding Tsuna?" Enma asked. Chrome answered him, "Currently the Strongest Hitman, Reborn-san was also missing. We wanted to find some clues about him since we had a thought that Reborn-san knew where he is. He too disappeared on the day the Vongola Decimo was missing."_

" _So you're saying you're trying to find Reborn-san first before Tsuna?" Enma asked in narrowed eyes._

 _Chrome gulp and nod, "Y-yes… until this moment we still haven't find any clues about Reborn-san nor Vongola Decimo. We wanted to ask others for help but we can't afford the enemies to know Vongola Decimo was missing so… we're just asking the close alliance that could surely help us and-"_

" _How sure are you the Shimon Famiglia will help you?" Enma asked in almost growl. Chrome was truly taken aback. Enma continued, "Don't think I didn't know what's happening inside the Vongola Mist Guardian. Tsuna was suffering and all of you didn't notice at all and now what? When he's now missing you were all trying to find him. Why? Was it because it's your job? Because you precious your own life? Because you all wanted him to come back and do his job as the boss of Vongola!?"_

" _E-Emna-kun!" Chrome called but he didn't halted. He continued to yell in front of her._

" _You all abandon him so what's the point finding him? It's not like you were searching for him because you all care for him, so what's the point finding him?" Enma stood up from his sit. "This talk is useless. Please go out and never return. Tell everyone that Shimon Famiglia will break their alliance and we will never accept any Vongola invitation or help. Leave Mist Guardian."_

 _Enma walked away but Chrome stood up and shouted, "Wait a moment!" Enma stop to hear her. "What do you mean we didn't care for him? Of course we do that's why we were trying to find him! We wanted him to come back safely and-"_

" _Then tell me Mist Guardian…" Enma turn around to face him in glare eyes, "How do you address Tsuna?"_

" _Address… V-Vongola Decimo." Chrome answered. Enma glared even more, "Wasn't it 'Bossu' and not 'Vongola Decimo' Mist Guardian."_

 _Chrome eyes widen even becoming serious and spoke, "That was because we're still young. Time passed by and everything change now."_

" _But there's no need to change the friendship between friends and family right?" Enma said before turning around. "You and everyone else are not worthy to even see him. So how about this idea, stop finding Tsuna and start doing what he wished for. Find a new Boss to take his place, that's his last wish right."_

 _Chrome's eyes widen, "How do you know that?"_

 _Enma gave his saddest smile before walking away, "I knew because he's my best friend and I never left him until the end unlike all of you." Once he was already on the door, he opened it and went out. He took his last glance on her and spoke, "If you wanted to find him, you'll see him when the world is gone Mist Guardian. Good bye"_

 _Enma closed the door, leaving her stun on where she was standing._

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Hibari and Kurasabe went to the place where Dino had told them to meet. Hibari can't help but sigh, not really caring and he doesn't want to be the one who will ask for help but they kept bugging him and so he complied, of course without biting them all to death._

 _They entered a certain restaurant and went to the room where it was reserved for them. Once they arrived, Dino greeted them with a smile._

" _Oh Kyoya and Kurasabe welcome!" Hibari narrowed his eyes on the boss, he may have greeted them with wide smile but he will never fail to see the hatred he carried to his eyes. He can tell it was pertaining to him, not like he care about it._

 _Dino offered them a sit and both sat. Romario was just behind Dino, being a supportive and right hand of his boss while Hibari sat opposite to him and Kurasabe just behind him like Romario. Only four of them within the room._

" _I heard my little brother was missing, so our here to seek help from me right?" Dino said with a fake smile._

 _Kurasabe was the one who answered, knowing Hibari will never speak about this. "Currently yes. We were still in search but it seems us alone and in hidden couldn't still find any clues about where he is. Right now we were seeking help from the most trusted alliance to help us."_

 _Dino nod to the information, knowing he is one of the trusted people. "That's why you came to ask me huh… heh" Dino silently chuckle and leaned himself to the table that kept them distance and used his right hand to hold on his cheek and spoke, "Then can I ask, what makes you think I would accept your help?"_

 _Kurasabe was surprise, he never declined any of the Vongola's help before. Hibari narrowed his eyes, already sensing the hatred aura around him._

 _Dino spoke, "Let me tell you something loud and clear, I no longer plan doing everything for the Vongola, in fact, I wish for our alliance to be gone." He narrowed his eyes, "I as the boss of my famiglia declare our alliance between Vongola and Chiavarone to be disbanded. You are on your own finding my little brother."_

 _Dino stood up and so was Romario behind him. Kurasabe immediately stood up and spoke, "W-wait! Wha-what's the meaning of this? Why so sudden?"_

 _Dino glared Hibari, not showing any weakness and only hatred, much as Hibari return the glare in irritation and of course, disappointment._

" _Ask your own selves." Dino's only answer before walking away, Romario followed behind. Arriving at the door, he gave his last words, "About little brother, Tsuna… give up on finding him." The two were widen, he continued, "Just find a new boss that will replace him… You… Your all too late… you don't deserve to see him again at all."_

 _Dino and Romario left the room, leaving the stun Kurasabe and glaring Hibari._

The memory end and another appeared.

" _Wha-what the heck happened here kora?" Colonnello questioned in horror, seeing the dead bodies of Vindice around the floor apartment. He was currently in the apartment where Caito Armira staying. He came there to ask questions about the disappearance of Vongola Decimo but the scene he had seen is something he never expects to see at all._

 _Colonnello looked around, trying to find the raven girl hair. He run and checked every room, hoping to find her but found no one. The only thing he found was the dead bodies of Vindice and bloods that were spill, he knew it came from Armira._

 _Colonnello inspect the corpse and to his surprise, he sensed a Reverse Flame to each corpse._

' _Don't tell me… Reverse Flame killed them kora!? And also it is sun... Wasn't that the same thing happened the forest Viper had discovered kora!?' Colonnello thought before standing up and running away from the apartment, taking a phone from his pocket and dialed a certain number._

 _Once it was answered, he spoke, "Everyone come here quick kora! Emergency!"_

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Lal was on his sit, crossed arms and thinking. The person in front of her was Kurasabe, he was actually explaining the disappearance of Vongola Decimo and they needed her help to find him._

 _After the explanation, Lal nod, agreeing to help them find the missing Boss._

 _Kurasabe bowed in respect, "Thank you for helping us Lal-san."_

" _It was Vongola Decimo who was missing and it will become a big problem if the alliance, especially the enemies found out his disappearance… tch, just where the heck did he gone?" Lal said, pissed because he's gone._

 _Kurasabe looked down and spoke, "Unfortunately… Even Reborn-san was missing."_

" _Reborn!?" Lal was shock to hear that. Reborn was missing? For real? Kurasabe nod, "No one knew where he is… it seems he disappeared almost the same day as Sawada-san."_

" _That's troublesome" Lal whispered, "Out of all of us, only Reborn can find the missing Boss much faster than us… maybe he has something to do with his disappearance."_

" _What should we do Lal-san?" Kurasabe asked. Lal turn to him and spoke, "We'll try finding him at the same time, find the missing boss. We need to find those two and fast."_

 _Kurasabe nod, agreeing to Lal's words._

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Fon gave a calm breath before turning to sight in front of him, there was Armira, looking cold and angry for some reason. She was wearing black long sleeve jacket, blue shirt and pants. Her eyes were completely red, he can guess it was due to her crying for so long._

 _They were currently on the streets and Fon happened to see her and tried to greet her but the return of his greeting was glare of hatred._

" _What do you want Fon?" Armira asked angrily. Fon gave a sigh before speaking, "What's wrong? Were you crying? Your eyes were whole red… not the color of your eyes I mean."_

" _What do you expect?" Armira asked coldly. Fon sigh again, "You can talk to me with your problems, and maybe I could help you."_

 _Armira became quiet after that. Fon waited for her response. After a long silence, she turned around and spoke in low and despairing tone, "There's no way you can help me… your too late… very too late."_

 _Fon gave confusing look, "Caito?"_

" _Never show yourself to me again." Armira said before walking away._

 _Fon shouted, "Wait!"Armira stop, he continued, "Decimo… Do you know where Decimo was?"_

 _Armira grip her hand and seems holding her tears, much as his question. Armira took a deep breath before answering him._

" _You'll know… when the world ends."_

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Yuni was taking a walk on the woods with Gamma. They were currently investigating about the death of the Vendice that Viper or Mammon discovered. They kept walking until Yuni's eyes widen and saw a vision._

 _The vision was about two unknown people talking in front of a certain grave. The name was blurred and so were the faces of the two people. They seem talking something serious and soon a pillar of light happened around them and disappeared on sight._

" _Yuni!" Gamma called in worried, making her return back to reality. Yuni stared at him for a moment before hugging him. Gamma calm her down before speaking, "What did you see Yuni?"_

 _Yuni still processing everything until she replied, "A vision, something that I can't understand at all."_

" _What do you mean?" Gamma asked. Yuni continued, "A grave… two people were talking… I didn't able to see the faces or the name of the grave… all I know is that whoever those two were… they'll bring destruction upon this time."_

 _Gamma thought for what he had heard and spoke, "Do you recognize the place they were talking? The surroundings around the grave."_

 _Yuni shook her head, "It was too fast for me to see everything Gamma… sorry."_

" _It's alright… for now we should give ourselves a short rest and after that we'll continue our searching."_

 _Yuni smiled and nod, "Thank you Gamma."_

The memory end and another appeared.

" _Sigh, I guess we're done." Armira said as she with both Ramiro and Richard staring at the new found and fixed house. It was a mansion like which this place will be a new orphanage for all Reverse Flame users to live, a place of home to say._

 _Richard's eyes were sparkling while Ramiro was happy for their success. Armira turn around to face the two, "I guess this will be the true place for all Reverse Flame users like us to start our new lives."_

 _Ramiro nod happily, "It's like we're forming a famiglia princess." Armira sigh, "I told you this many times, I'm not making famiglia, only a place for lost people and Reverse Flame users like you to start over again."_

 _Richard tilts his head, "You're not included Princess?" Armira frown, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me princess? Besides I already told you that I came from the future, I'm not from this timeline and… I have no future ahead of me."_

" _Princess" Richard called in sad tone. Ramiro gave a sigh, "Princess please don't think that way. Even if you had committed a sin and broke this taboo, I'm sure you have a future ahead of you. Beside how will you know if you already have no future?"_

" _Easy Ramiro," Armira said, "I have time limit. Once I reach to the time I traveled here, my existence will disappear and never be reincarnated again like the flow of life was. That's how it is, in other words a destruction of one's existence."_

 _Both brothers became sad on the information they had receive from her. Armira can't help but sigh, "Stop thinking about it will you… it has nothing to do with you and… what's done is done, I have no regrets at all."_

" _Princess" Both called in union. Armira just smile to them and turn back to the mansion._

 _Both brothers turn to each other, deciding to leave the conversation behind and change it to something they could declare and happy. They turn back to Armira._

 _Richard was the first one to speak, "Princess what's the name of our Family?"_

 _Armira sigh, "I told you I…!" Once Armira turn to see both of them, she was surprise to see how determine they seems to be, truly expecting her to have a name for their new found family._

 _Suddenly her phone vibrated. She took her phone and read the message. She can't help but smirk to it._

" _Was that the King?" Ramiro asked. Armira nod as her answer and faced them, "Looks like he too wanted to name this new found family, just for all of you that is…"_

" _So? What's the name?" Richard asked excitedly. Armira continue to smirk and turn back to the mansion._

" _We are Reverse Flame User, the flame we possess was opposite of the pure and light flame… we are like darkness that will live within the darkness… that's why… the name of famiglia… shall be Noir. It means Dark in French right?"_

" _Noir… Noir famiglia." Ramiro repeated in murmured, happy to hear the name of their new found family._

The memory ended and the last memory appeared.

 _Richard was drying the laundry when the person he's waiting for appeared. Richard turn to that person and smiled, even to the person he didn't knew._

" _Welcome back Princess and who's he?" He greeted Armira and asked the person beside her._

 _Armira smiled and introduced him, "Fujioka Hiroto, our new member. He's a Reverse Lightning User. Hiroto that's Richard, the Reverse Cloud Flame User, he'll be the one to show you around."_

" _Hey please to meet you." Richard said with a smile. Hiroto just stare at him and back to her, "What kind of business did you bring me?" He asked dangerously but not affected for her._

" _This is an orphanage where Reverse Flame like you lives. We track down the people who possess reverse flame within them and try to change them back to be pure again." Armira explained._

 _Hiroto sigh, "Just what is this flame you were talking about? I told you I have no flame within me."_

" _That's because you don't know to put it out, much more use it Hiroto." Hiroto faced the person who said it and it was Richard who explained. "The flame we're talking about was called Dying Will flame. Each people possess one but not once they ever notice within them. The flame possessed seven elements and those names were based on the weather's name. Example was this."_

 _Richard showed his Reverse Cloud Flame, really shock Hiroto when he saw it came out to his hand. He continued, "My flame was called Cloud Flame because of its Violet color but as you see, seeing dark color mixing to my violet flame, that's called Reverse Cloud Flame, it means dark side of a pure Cloud Flame." His flame disappeared._

 _Armira continue his explanation, "The other elements were Red which was Storm, Blue for Rain, Yellow for Sun, Green for Lightning, Indigo for Mist and the last which was the rarest flame of all, Orange which was Sky. Seeing a spark within you, you have a Dying Will Flame of Lightning."_

" _So that's why you kept saying I possess Lightning Flame…" Hiroto somehow understand everything and asked question, "Tell me, what is this reverse flame you were speaking?"_

" _A flame that became impure" Richard said, Armira continued, "People possess Reverse Flame whenever this person lost the will to live, much more fall in demise and despair. Like you can say this person had fallen within the darkness."_

" _Lost of will to live… just like me huh." Hiroto said, his eyes show nothing but emptiness and darkness._

" _Do you understand now Hiroto." Armira said, "People with reverse flame only mean they had lost their will to live. We may be reverse flame user but at least we wanted the younger once to recover from that brokenness like us. That's the real objective of this orphanage."_

 _Richard chuckle, "Princess really care about younger once, especially the kids." Armira added, "Although I hate kids."_

 _Richard kept on smiling and went in front of Hiroto and offered his hand to him. Richard spoke, "Welcome to Noir Famiglia Fujioka Hiroto, I hope this place would be the place where you can finally found a reason to live on, much miracle when your reverse flame came back to its true color."_

 _Hiroto blink before asking, "How come your flame was still same? You desire reason right? Does that mean you had found your reason to live on?"_

 _Richard blink before smiling, "Who knows but it's not actually instant for the flame to recover so easily. For now I do not care about my flame state, I'm just happy on who I am."_

 _Hiroto was shock to this. Richard added, "All because of Princess."_

 _Armira sigh, "Richard stop it, just what did I do anyway?"_

" _You still haven't notice?" Richard asked. Armira just gave a questioning look. Seeing she has no idea at all, all he did was smile and laugh to it._

The memory ended. Everyone was now participated and the battle begins.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	30. Regret and Pain of Sky and Storm

**Chapter 30: Regret and Pain of Sky and Storm  
**

Armira took the first move as she dashed forward, pointing the blade to her enemies. Yamamoto immediately draws out his Shigure Kintori in sword form and blocked her attack. Ramiro with his spear and Richard with his scythe also dashed forward with flame equip to their weapons. Ramiro took a fight against Chrome while Richard took Hibari.

The Arcobalenos who were hiding decide to come out and attacked them. Seeing they finally showed themselves, Armira jump back from Yamamoto.

Armira shouted her orders, "Richard, Ramiro take out the Vongolas! Leave the Arcobalenos to me!" With that, she dashed to the Arcobalenos.

Both brothers nod as Ramiro decide to fight against Yamamoto and Gokudera while Richard fought against Hibari and Chrome.

Hibari didn't seems like the idea that he won't be able to fight against his pray, much more the person who able to take out the Pineapple Head too. Richard swings his scythe to Hibari but it was easily defended by his tonfas.

Richard can't help but smirk, knowing the person he's fighting was none other than the soon strongest Cloud Guardian of the strongest mafia, Hibari Kyoya. He felt honor that he would have a chance fighting against him and this time, test his skill how he had improve under her training.

Richard's dark cloud flame increase, much as Hibari's surprise and he used its opportunity to swing his scythe without end, even so, every swing Hibari able to block them. The way the two fights were so fast to follow their movements. Chrome who's watching the two was amaze, seeing someone can make their Cloud Guardian move back at the same time, almost fight equally against him. She immediately shook her head before spinning her trident, wanting to fight at the same time, assist the Cloud Guardian, knowing he doesn't like someone helping him and much worst taking his own pray.

Ramiro on the other hand was using his Reverse Storm Flame to attack them in range battle. Both Storm and Rain Guardian can dodge his fireball attacks, Gokudera sometimes counter them with his bomb but he could swiftly slice them. Yamamoto can slice his fireball attack and dashed forward.

" **Shigure Soen Ryuu, 10** **th** **stance** " Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, ready to cut him down. " **Scontro di Rondine!** "

Ramiro wild fire his flame and became his shield against Yamamoto's attack, much as his surprise. " **Scudo Tempesta!** "

Ramiro took a step back after that and swayed his spear around his body before getting a stance. Yamamoto smiled a bit, seeing the person in front of him is someone he can't hold back with at all. Gokudera on the other hand studied his movements before taking out his dynamites, ready to throw them any time.

'This people could harden their own flame, making it dangerous to anyone to touch it… With a strong resolve and great control, how could these people do it with no problem?' Gokudera can't help but thought about it. Not knowing where they had learned such technique.

Armira was now fighting alone with the infant Arcobalenos. She finally able to fight against them with bit ease, knowing they had decrease number, much as her grateful about. Fon and Colonnello were taking the full attack while Lal gave support. Yuni on the other hand still observe her way of battle, giving them a strategy how to defeat her.

'Caito's movements became faster.' Yuni thought as she observed her movements. 'It's very different than how she fought us before… don't tell me… n-no, this is a game where rules must be followed. The game was created by using her power of desire and there's no mistaking it. If that's the case that would mean all the rules that were implemented cannot be denied… she can't use her power of desire to herself or others. What's going on!?'

Armira seems has no idea what she was thinking about as she concentrates herself to the Arcobalenos who were attacking her. 'Fon is attacking from the right.' Her observation was right when Fon jump to kick her but she immediately blocked it with her dagger. 'Colonnello will shoot me in front while Lal shoot me from behind.' The two did as they both used their rifles and shoot her. She twists her dagger and jump as high as possible to dodge them. The kept shooting as they follow her. Seeing no escape in mid air, Armira twist her body around and slashed every bullet that was coming to her. Some bullets scratch her.

Landing down the ground, she immediately runs around them, having a bit time to think what to do next.

'Their coordination is perfect but they have a pattern, just like Teach told me.' Armira thought before dodging the bullets that kept raining her way. 'That was close! Tell me again how the heck I did that!?' She sweats a bit mentally, knowing herself that she really can't dodge bullets like that.

* * *

Somewhere hidden, there's a person watching within the shadow. It seems none of them had felt his presences or someone was actually watching them.

'It seems my own apprentice still haven't notice how strong she had gotten under my training huh.' The person thought within the shadow as this person watched closely Armira's action of fighting against them. He smirked, seems proud for his apprentice. 'Her skill already equalize to the skills of every Arcobalenos. If ever she had train more, maybe she could surpass them already… although… the only problem that needs to be fix was her own self confidence against her own enemies… And so was her shooting skill.'

The person disappeared from where he's watching, still no one ever felt his presence, even his own apprentice.

* * *

Yamamoto kept Ramiro busy while Gokudera was watching carefully before throwing his dynamites that were immediately cut before they explode. Gokudera can't help but grunt to his situation.

'This is the past, all I could use is my dynamites but they can all cut it without any problem.' He clenched his fist, not liking it but somehow realized something. 'Hardening Flame… it can only be done when the user has a strong resolve that could turn into a flaming and dangerous flame… their resolve was to fight alongside that woman… could this be… loyalty?'

"Gokudera Hayato" Ramiro called, making Gokudera halt from his thinking and faced him. Ramiro was wearing his serious expression, he spoke in serious and deep tone, "Vongola's Storm Guardian tell me what kind of Storm are you."

"K-kind of Storm?" Gokudera questioned. Ramiro clarified, "Storm was someone who always strike the center and never rest. Still, there are still different kinds of Storm. For example is your resolve as a Storm user."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, Ramiro can't help but smirk. "I am the Storm who seeks destruction. The Storm who will never rest until I could destroy everything within my path, the one who strikes and desire nothing but destruction and despair. I am the Reverse Storm, the corrupted Storm of Darkness."

Ramiro dashed forward to fight against Gokudera while Yamamoto followed from behind to stop Ramiro.

On the other battle, Richard was fighting both illusion and powerhouse strength of the Cloud Guardian. Richard has no choice but to ignite his flame even more to have a equal power against the two. Hibari was starting to enjoy fighting against him, seeing even if he's already fighting against both him and illusion, he could still keep up and fight fairly against them.

"Not bad" Hibari commented when Richard blocked his flaming Cloud tonfas. Richard smirk back, "Well thank you."

Both of them step back and another fire pillar illusion came out below Richard and he easily sliced it with his scythe.

"Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya… The cloud who was independent and never chained by anyone, still bound to his own Sky… for some reason I don't think its fit to your own characteristic, since after all, you failed to notice your own Sky's illness." Richard mocked, making Hibari angry as he glared at him.

"Shut up Herbivore. I don't care anything happen to that Omnivore. If the Omnivore is already dead then he's dead." Hibari hissed in seriousness but Richard can see his own hidden words. What he means was, he deeply cares but he's so mad to himself that he didn't conduct investigation to learn everything about his Omnivore, now he's dead, he can't do anything but accept it.

Richard gave a small smile, "You should try to be honest with your feelings Hibari Kyoya. If aren't for Princess who told me about you, I would truly say you really didn't care about your Sky but in truth, you do."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Chrome on the other hand was being cautious, knowing he's somehow provoking their Cloud Guardian to do something that could meet his own end. She will never let that happen.

Richard swayed his sword before dashing forward and gave a strike to Hibari which he defended so easily.

On the other battle, Armira was still standing and kept moving forward as swing his katana to Lal but was defended, still the strength she had given made her pushed on the side until was blown away.

"Graah!" Lal screamed. Colonnello turn to Lal, "LAL!" He glared to Armira and this time shot her. Armira swing her body to dodge the bullet and sliced Fon's Exploding Dragon Fire Dance, much as his surprise.

Armira swift her katana around before dashing forward as she throw her katana and dagger to both Lal and Colonnello but both infants dodge such simple throw. Armira took this opportunity to have a one on one combat with Fon, much as his disbelief on how fast she could get.

"Lal help Fon, Colonnello give assistant to both Fon and Lal." Yuni ordered. Both complied to their sky as Lal fought against Armira while Colonnello gave support by shooting her.

* * *

Somewhere, Tsuna was running around, trying to find some people but still nothing. Getting tired he stop near the wall and pant through his breath, still looking around and not wanting to stop.

"Dame Tsuna what are you doing?" Tsuna looked up on the voice and it was Reborn, staring at him. Tsuna gave a wary smile, "I'm searching for Gokudera-kun and the others."

Reborn raised his eye brow, "Why?" Tsuna answered, "My hyper intuition seems reacting about something and I don't know why. I think it has something to do with their battle. I want to go and stop them before it's too late."

"Dame Tsuna you do know it's impossible to happen right?"

"But Reborn at this rate…!"

"Dame Tsuna" Reborn gave a deadly glare, making Tsuna stop and look down. He gripped his hand, still wanting to go even if his tutor stopped him. Seeing his mind is already set made Reborn sigh inwardly and pulled down his fedora. "Fine Dame Tsuna." Tsuna turn to Reborn in shock. He clarified more, "I don't know what you were planning to do but keep in mind that no matter what you say, they will never back down to their decision. Understood?"

Tsuna smiled to Reborn and nod. "Thanks Reborn."

Reborn just smile before jumping away and Tsuna followed his lead.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Armira was jumping around to dodge their coming kicks and punches when finally she able to grab her katana and blocked three of their attacks at the same time.

'They change their pattern.' Armira thought as she noticed the changes within their battle.

Yuni who was observing Armira's uneasiness and surprise made her smile. 'I was right, she knew our pattern so she used it as her own advantage. Now we change it to something we never try and done, she's having a hard time how to synchronize with them.'

Richard and Hibari still kept their level headed battle none stop and so was Chrome for assisting their Cloud Guardian. Richard gave a slash to Hibari before cutting around to cut all the illusions that were about to form.

"Don't think that could stop me woman." Richard said with narrowed eyes.

Chrome took a stance and asked, "What kind of Cloud are you?" Both Cloud users narrowed their eyes to her. She clarified, "The Reverse Mist that shows blindness, the Reverse Lightning that never shows mercy and now the Reverse Storm that wishes nothing but destruction. What about the Reverse Cloud?"

Hearing the question made Richard chuckle, "I see… then I'll tell you." Both became focus and took their stance. Richard swift his scythe around and took a stance, ready to move forward to have another clash between them.

"I am the Cloud who can stay in one place if wishes, the Cloud who could cover the light, the one who loved to stay within the darkness yet, follow its superior without hesitation. I am the Reverse Cloud, the corrupted Cloud of Darkness."

Richard took the first move and attacked them with his powerful flaming swing.

Ramiro and Yamamoto made a clash and took a step back to gain space. Gokudera took the opportunity to throw another bomb and again were cut by Ramiro but something unexpected happened, small dynamites were coming on his way. Gokudera smirk as it exploded.

Yamamoto smiled, "Great job Gokudera." He on the other hand was observing his enemy, knowing it is not enough to finish someone like him. He twitched when he saw Ramiro used his flame to protect himself from the explosion.

"That's unexpected Gokudera Hayato." Ramiro commented before pulling down his shield and swayed his spear. He took a sigh, "I wonder why did our King ordered us not to kill both of you in this game."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "I heard about that before but let me ask, why us?" Ramiro gave a smirk, "They said something about being a messenger for the future or some sort."

"M-messenger?" Yamamoto questioned. "For what?"

"For the people who had abandon the Sky silly." Ramiro answered the most obvious answer before engaging with them once again.

Armira gave a sigh before swinging her katana, making the three jumped back. Her eyes narrowed as it shadowed because of her hair, truly focus on the three. Yuni for some reason can feel something was about to happen. The air around her became cold, like she was about to do something that could endanger their lives.

"Everyone be careful, something seems was about to happen!" Yuni shouted on the three, making them even more focus.

Armira took a deep breath before making a stance, so deep like in the form of a jaguar who was about to dash forward to attack its pray. Armira gave a wild slash in every corner and side around her with no stopping, only a speed that almost can't be seen as flame around the flame became a wild fire which could hurt anyone touch and much worst hit by its blade.

" **Cataclysm di Pioggia!** " Armira called to her attack, it was actually one of her strongest and perfected art of swordsmanship under the teaching of her Teacher.

Colonnello, Fon and Lal never been able to dodge such attack, in fact, they tried to avoid each one of them but the flame never let them escape as it gave them burn of pain, the most painful was the blade hit them, earning them scratches around their bodies that double the pain they had felt from her flame.

"EVERYONE!" Yuni shouted in horror, seeing them falling to the ground.

Seeing that opportunity, Armira immediately finished one of them which happened to be the nearest. It was Lal Mitch. Armira gave a wild slash around her body before stabbing her stomach, much as Colonnello's horror, seeing her falling down without any breath and started to glow.

Armira who's expression never waver jump back from her. The fragment of memories around Lal Mitch was soon shown to them.

 _Lal Mitch was walking alone when she saw the person who seems spacing out to people's view but knowing the person really well, the person is in deep thought and still sharp to his surroundings. It was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, on the side window alone in the CEDEF Headquarters and looking outside._

 _Lal decide to approach the young boss Decimo, knowing it seems something serious. "Vongola what are you doing here?" She asked in scoff tone._

" _I came for an agreement with Hibari-san." Tsuna answered, still not facing her. "I got what I need and all I need to do was get out of here and began the preparation but for some reason, something in my mind was bugging me."_

 _Lal raised her eye brow. The Sawada Tsunayoshi she was seeing was the real one, even so, she knew there is a beast within him which she really doesn't like the most, making her feel disgust around him._

 _Somehow Tsuna knew how she feel about him and began to smile weakly, it truly show how hurt he is on how people around him that he truly trust and almost sacrificed his life to them was acting like this to him. Even so, he never gave a grudge against them, he just accepted the fact and embraced his own pain alone, not wanting to everyone around him to be noticed, not even the people who knew his circumstances the most._

" _It's weird for someone like me to say this right Lal-san?" He asked weakly but surely Lal can hear it. "There are times I ask… what did I do to deserve this life? Funny question for a boss… was it…"_

" _Your life became something uncertain and unfortunate because of your own action Vongola." Lal said in crossed arms, like pertaining something which Tsuna caught to what it was. Lal closed her eyes and spoke, "How about trying to realize your mistake before asking such thing idiot."_

 _Lal opened her eyes before walking away, passing over Tsuna and heading somewhere. But before she could truly left, she heard his murmured words, which questioned her._

" _The mistake that you can never control, even if you don't wanted to happen, it happen."_

 _Lal turn around to face the Vongola Decimo but he was already walking away with no chances of stopping or even asking answers. Lal just shrug and walked away, no longer minding the words she had heard from him._

The memory ended before her body became a pillar of light and disappeared. The Arcobalenos were all frozen, still in disbelief that one of their comrades, Lal had disappeared. Giving no time for them to recover, Armira dashed forward with katana pointing at them, wanting nothing but end them all at once.

She was about to hit Fon when a trident block her katana, much as Fon and Colonnello's disbelief at the same time quick recovery from shock and so was Yuni from afar. There was Chrome, huffing as she defended the Arcobalenos before she could kill one of their comrades once again.

Armira narrowed her eyes on Chrome, disbelief and anger was evident to her eyes. Disbelief that she dashed forward to protect them and angry because she interfered from finishing them.

"Chrome… are you challenging me?" Armira's venom tone was truly evident to her words. Chrome shivered from the tone but she gave her full courage to fight it back. "I won't let you hurt any single one of us again, not even my family."

Armira hum to her determination, "You know… it would had been better if you had said that when Tsuna was still alive." Chrome's eyes widen as she just hit the greatest damage of the Mist's heart. Armira immediately slash her away, making her push to the other side.

Armira twist around to finish the Arcobalenos but then Colonnello blocked her attack using his rifle. She narrowed her eyes before stepping back before Fon could kick her.

'I unable to finish them… too bad.' Armira thought before becoming nervous mentally, 'Although I have no idea what I had done to do that far.'

Gokudera and Yamamoto who were facing Ramiro still can't believe the fact that Armira just defeated one of the Arcobalenos who were known as one of the strongest people of eight. Just how did she become so strong to equalize them?

"Hoy" Both turned to Ramiro who seems to be waiting for them. "Don't give me that look. I could have finished you just a minute ago when you two were spacing out. Really too bad we can't do such act."

Yamamoto was surprise, realizing indeed he could have finished them with one attack but he didn't, all because of the orders of not killing them. Gokudera narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just how much is your loyalty to her?"

Ramiro tilt his head, "Loyalty? Oh… well if we will put to your vocabulary… so much that I would do everything for Princess until death." Gokudera's eyes widen, realizing what vocabulary he was talking about. He smirked and continued, "Not just the Princess but the true leader, King. Even if I still haven't met the person personally, I would devout my life, everything to the King. They both saved us and they gave us a home, a start, a new life. I couldn't ask anything more than serve them. Aren't you same to your Sky Gokudera Hayato? You decide to follow him no matter what happen and you even proclaim yourself as his right hand. But then why… why did you leave your own Sky? The person who gave you happiness, life and true family."

Gokudera clench his fist, knowing what he had told was the truth, he can't argue at all, much as he regret and disappointment to his own self.

'Gokudera' Yamamoto mentally called before raising his Shigure Kintori and burst it with his Rain Flame. Ramiro took a stance before the two collide once again.

Yuni in this moment was thinking on how to counter them. She can't risk another life, it was her fault that Lal was gone and now she won't accept another will disappear, even in the Vongola's side. Seeing the Arcobaleno were now in bit disadvantage and so were the Vongola's, she has no choice but to come up with a strategy that the two side could work together to make everything work.

'Think Yuni think… a way to defeat Caito with her loyal men.' Yuni thought as she began to think deeper more than that.

Richard kept his focus on Hibari, as he fight back with smirk to his lips.

'Hibari Kyoya ordered Chrome Dokuro to assist the Arcobaleno while he fight against me… just what is he planning?' Richard can't help but thought about it as he blocked the smash of his tonfas.

Hibari kept his smirk on his lips, truly enjoying the fight against him. 'Caito Armira and now this Herbivore, a great opponent I could ever ask for.'

Hibari continue to smash his tonfas to Richard as he defend each attack and strike back which was easily been blocked by him.

Armira kept fighting against the remaining Arcobaleno when suddenly a pillar of fire came out that almost caught Armira but somehow escape from it. She took glance on the Mist user, seeing she is very serious as she was now using her trident with her mist flame, making the illusion real and powerful. Armira can't help but smirk.

"Chrome your illusion won't work on me." Armira said before slashing the pillar of fire and disappeared.

Chrome didn't mind as she kept using her illusion, creating more powerful pillar of fire around them. The others who were fighting against other enemies were getting caught to the illusion.

Ramiro who was fighting against Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped back before the pillar of fire hit him. He took glance on the mist user, 'What is she planning to do?'

Yamamoto found it amazing that she was now using wide range illusion. Gokudera on the other hand narrowed his eyes, seems thinking about something.

Richard and Hibari kept clashing to one another when the pillar of fire stopped them both. Richard but it surprising while Hibari didn't mind, although he seems pissed because someone tried to interfere their battle.

Armira kept avoiding the coming fire pillars, seeing mostly it was targeting her. Out of instinct, she slashed the bullets that came to shoot her. Seeing it was Colonnello from afar, using his rifle to shoot her, she smirked as she kept slashing them until she finally reached her dagger that was still stabbing the ground and took it. She used her dagger to block each bullet before sensing someone coming and turn around to block someone's surprise attack. Armira was bit surprise to see Yamamoto was the one who attacked. She narrowed her eyes, through her flame, she can sense the person in front of her is not an illusion.

'When did he…!' Armira finally noticed Fon who was now kicking Ramiro. He can't keep up to his speed like Armira that it gave him damages all over his body. Her eyes widen on the realization, 'They switch places!?'

"No they didn't." Yuni murmured as another Fon came out and kicked her stomach that gave her too much pain.

"Graaah!" Armira yelp as Fon kicked her. Yuni yelled, "Now Colonnello!"

Colonnello was from afar, loading his most powerful attack that could finish her off. He grinned when Yuni called his name, "Yeah! Take this Caito Armira! **MAXIMUM BURST CANNON!** "

Colonnello released it with powerful blast from his rifle, all heading to one place, Armira. Yamamoto slashed her weapon, wanting to lose her grip in her katana but Armira still able to acquire her Katana by throwing again her dagger to the fake Fon who's fighting Ramiro. It was hit from the shoulder and turns out to be Gokudera, from Chrome's illusion to make him appear as the infant Fon. Armira used her left hand to take back her Katana, at the same time, Fon kicked her from behind, making her step forward where the coming attack of Colonnello was coming.

Yamamoto and Fon immediately jump back to avoid being hit while Armira was kneeling down, using her Katana to stand up. Seeing she won't make it from dodging or even blocking it, she used the most dangerous and gambling way. Armira released her Reverse Flame to surround her and used as a shield. Before the blast hit her, she heard a voice.

"PRINCESS!"

The blast hit and cause explosion around them. Everyone covered their eyes from the strong waves, Yamamoto was rolling around while Fon was trying to use the wind to flow him away.

From afar, Tsuna and Reborn just arrived when the wave came to them that Tsuna covered himself while Reborn used his fedora for cover.

"Wha-what's happening!?" Tsuna shouted, strong waves still kept coming that he kneeled down to avoid being thrown away. Reborn didn't answer, trying to see what's happening.

Slowly, the wave was slowing down until finally it calm down. Yuni took a peek, wanting to know if her plan work. Asking Chrome to use wide illusion to everyone and distract her while she asked Gokudera to keep Ramiro busy and told Yamamoto for a right timing to attack her and so was Fon, it was all for giving time for Colonnello to ready his most powerful attack.

The smoke was slowly getting clear. Tsuna and Reborn went in and shock to what they had seen. There, they finally saw Armira, still fine but seems really surprise. Everyone was shock to it.

"My Maximum Burst Cannon didn't work kora!" Colonnello said in disbelief. Fon jump beside him, "No wait, someone was in front of her."

Clearing, they saw Ramiro, panting and really weak and damage. From what they can all see, Ramiro jump in front of Armira and took all the damage.

"R-Ramiro" Richard called, still wide eyes in disbelief, seeing how weak and injured his twin was. Armira also called him, "Ramiro… why… why did you…"

Unable to finish, Ramiro smiled and spoke weakly, "A… knight's duty… to protect… the princess… right? Please… take good care… of Richard."

Ramiro fall down as he began to glow.

"RAMIRO!" Both Richard and Armira shouted in union before the fragment of memory was shown to them.

 _In the middle of the dark room, Richard was completely hurt, bleeding, coughing blood and truly weak, still the people around him kept punching and kicking him, not giving him time to recover. They can even hear broken bones, much as it pleasures the people who are having fun to him. From afar, Ramiro was being forced to watch his loving brother suffer by his own father. His father kept whispering to keep watching and see what will happen to those who disobey the Famiglia._

 _Ramiro wanted to run and stop them, saved his twin brother and run away from the hell but someone was straining him. He was chained, his hand was behind and his feet were handcuff, he can't do anything._

" _Stop, please STOP!" Ramiro yelled but those people never heard or even does his please as it made them even more motivated to hurt the twin brother. Richard was already in his limits, if they keep continuing, he will die._

 _The father who was beside him just laughs to it, "Give up Ramiro, this is the Mafia, this is how everything should be." He leaned to his ears and whispered, "You who will take my place should become fearful and strong. Erase your emotions, become a beast, be feared by many, show no mercy to anyone!"_

 _Ramiro doesn't want to take his father's place, all he wanted was a nice life where he can be happy with his twin brother. He aggressively shook his head and shouted. "STOP IT!"_

 _Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from afar. The father turned to the direction of the notice. The people who were beating Richard even stop to look what just happen._

 _From afar, they heard one of their comrade shouted, "INTRUDER! THERE'S AN-GRAAAH!"_

 _Guns were heard but they were all immediately stop as they hear they were being killed and some was yelling help but they too were killed._

 _The father twitch before taking out his gun from his waist and ordered the men to get ready. They all took their gun and pointed it on the entrance, slowly, they can hear someone running really fast, telling its coming. The door was bang opened and they all immediately shoot but surprise there's no one. A yell of man was heard. Seeing where it was, they were all suddenly been slashed by a sharp thing, making all the men die at once._

 _The father was wide in shock to see a girl in front of him who killed his men. A dark hair girl and glaring ruby eyes, like a demon that desire blood as her body were all spilled in blood from her killing._

 _Slowly, she walked forward, leaving Richard who was staring at her and Ramiro in wide eyes. She was giving killing intent, seeing she was here to kill the last remaining men, the boss._

" _I don't like killing." She suddenly murmured that everyone could hear, "It was against to my principle… however…" She stopped walking when she was now facing the boss who's shaking in fear as he stare her eyes. "If it means destroying the timeline… or seeing these kinds of people like you…" She raised her Katana, "You're no better than insects. Die."_

 _She killed him in one slash "Your Famiglia is no more… Good bye." The body falls down the ground. She took a sigh before observing around, seeing only two were left, one weak condition and another who was chained, unable to do anything._

" _A-Are you here… to kill us… too?" Ramiro asked in fear, making her turned to him. He gulped before pleading her, "Please save my twin brother. I don't care if you kill me too but just please save my brother. I will do anything, take my life if you must, PLEASE!" He began to cry as he pleads her._

 _Richard wanting to protest but can't. His body aches, his body was weak to move or even stand, he has no voice to produce, all in all, he's in very worst condition, nearing to death._

 _Seeing that, she walked to him and instead killing him, she slashed the chains to free him. Ramiro was surprise to why. Ramiro turn to her, seeing her picking his twin brother slowly and careful way. She took a sigh before facing him._

" _If you can save two, then do it." She said, making the twin shock to what they had heard. She continued, "I came here to save the two of you, sensing you two possess Reverse Flame like me."_

" _Reverse Flame? You mean… Dying Will Flame?" Ramiro asked in disbelief. She widens in shock too, "You know it too, well that makes the explanation easier." She chuckle for a bit, "In any case how about we get out of here and hopefully Teach could help your brother to heal him."_

 _She began to walk away and Ramiro followed from behind. He was still shock to what he had heard. This girl came and destroyed the Famiglia that his father kept running for so long just to save them, only because for them._

 _He took a closer look when they were finally out the basement, seeing she indeed had black hair and red eyes but looking closely, her eyes was never something to be feared, in fact, it was beautiful._

" _W-who are you?" Ramiro unconsciously asked. Richard was still conscious, staring at the person who was carrying her at the same time, feeling some kind of flame being spread around his body, making him relaxed and feel less pain. When he heard his brother asked her name, his full attention went to her, wanting to hear the answer._

 _The girl smile and answered, "Armira, Armira Caito the Reverse Rain. Please to meet you Reverse Storm." She turn to the person she's carrying, "And Reverse Cloud."_

" _You knew our dying will flame." Ramiro murmured but she heard it and just smile to it. Feeling that he could trust her, he introduced himself, "Ramiro Guttso and he's my twin brother, Richard Guttso. Please to meet you."_

" _Same here"_

The memories end and he became a pillar of light before disappearing on sight.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	31. The King, The Reverse Sun

**Chapter 31: The King, The Reverse Sun**

Silence was still around them, trying to process the new fragment memories. Tsuna who can't see the memories were looking around, seeing everyone were still stun for some reason. Reborn on the other hand kept staring at Armira, who's now beginning to compose herself before slowly standing up.

"Armi" Tsuna called, making everyone turned back to reality and saw Armira standing up but kneel down.

Armira was gripping her katana hard still trying to stand up, 'Idiot, there's no need to protect me.' She took a deep breath to calm her nerve before trying again but something alarming made her turn to the person she's now very concern about other than herself.

Richard was gripping his scythe really hard, he was truly angry, how dare they… how dare this people take away his princess and his brother. Ramiro, his twin brother was now gone, even if he knew he wasn't dead, what pains him is that he had lost his memories about this battle, especially about their Princess.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Richard growl as the Reverse Cloud Flame in his scythe had gotten even more wild and stronger.

'This is bad' Armira thought about this, "Richard calm yourself! Richard!"

Too late, he dashed forward and gave a clash to Hibari but was blocked. Hibari used the free tonfas to hit him but he dock down before running forward. Seeing his target was Chrome, she used her trident to defend herself from his scythe but his power was strong that she was pushed away.

"Chrome!" Yamamoto shouted before noticing Richard was aiming him this time. Yamamoto was too late to block his swing completely as his hand was hit.

"Wha-what's happening kora?" Colonnello asked. Yuni answered, "He's attacking in random. Everyone stop him!"

The others attack as they all plan to take Richard down with Armira.

Armira force herself to stand up and run forward even if her body aches because of Colonnello's attack. She was protected but that doesn't mean she haven't taken any damage, she tried to protect Ramiro but no vain, everything turn out to nothing, a fail in exact words.

Hibari and Yamamoto attacked at the same time. Richard able to blocked them both. Gokudera throw his bombs but was burn by Armira's Reverse Flame and gave a slash to both Hibari and Yamamoto too before grabbing Richard's collar and drag him out.

"Princess!" Richard yelled, wanting to protest but Armira yelled back, "SHUT UP RICHARD!" She turned to them, "Don't lose focus, it's my fault that Ramiro was gone."

"NO!" Richard swing his scythe get out of Armira's grip. She was shock, this was the first time she was disobeyed.

Richard immediately dashed forward, not minding those who are coming to attack. Armira bit her lower lips before turning around and dashed forward as fast as she could.

Tsuna was shock to what was happening. At this rare, Armira, Gokudera and everyone will…

Armira kicked Richard out of the way. Richard was shock when he felt the pain of his stomach, it was the first time she hurt him, much more kick him. Armira didn't speak as she blocked Fon's punch using her arms, kick him before defending Hibari's attack.

Hibari smirk before giving a continuous attack and not once Armira failed to block them but something does, Colonnello's sudden fist hit her side as she lost balance and finally Armira was hit by Hibari to her face, making her blown away.

Richard was shock to it. His princess was losing, all because of him. He stood up but the pain of his stomach was too much from him as he knelled down. 'Damn at this rate…!'

Armira rolled to the ground, panting.

"Everyone now!" Yuni shouted. Everyone attacked at the same time, knowing fully that they had fully cornered her and this time, finish her off.

"ARMI!" Tsuna shouted when suddenly, a memory was shown to everyone.

They recognize the memory, it seems it was the continuation of the Memory Armira had offered to participate her own game.

 _Reborn was standing in front of Armira who was shock that he was here and Reverse Flame to her palm. He didn't bother as he walked forward and stood in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi's grave. Armira didn't do much as she kept staring at him, still waiting for answers. For a long silence, he spoke._

" _I heard about your plan to Dame Dino. Are you serious about that? That could lead to your own destruction, even your existence." Reborn faced her, "You will also be chased by Vindices, seeing your flame had turn Reverse. Arcobaleno won't even stay silence when they sense that flame within you."_

" _Reverse" Armira repeated and turn to her black blue flame. "What is Reverse Flame?"_

" _Complete opposite of your previous flame, Reverse Flame will eat your light flame until you lose yourself. Reverse Flame only happen when a person lost the will to live and fell in depth of sadness, hatred and malice."_

 _Armira was absorbing the words Reborn had told her. She can't help but laugh to it, knowing full well she indeed feel that way._

 _"Hahahahaha I see… well it makes sense." She turn to him, "Arcobaleno won't even stay silent huh… you as part of the strongest group, are you going to kill me Reborn?"_

 _Reborn turn to Tsuna's grave, "I don't really care about such trivial flame." Armira tilt her head, "Why's that?"_

" _Reverse Flame has a power to brake the balance of Trinisette, which was why the Vendicare and Arcobaleno fear it and wanted to dispose if ever they found someone possess such flame. I don't care because it has nothing to do with me."_

" _I don't get you much." Armira said. Reborn chuckle, "The Vendicare came a while ago to take you away, don't tell me you didn't notice their coming."_

 _Armira's eyes widen. 'For real? They came? I never sense them.' She took a deep breath, wanting to compose herself before asking him, "So why didn't they come to get me? I'm very sure I didn't use any of my power of desire to shield myself against them."_

" _Who knows" Reborn said before turning to her, "Returning back on the real topic. Armira how will you destroy this timeline? Are you even serious to do such thing?"_

" _Yes" Armira answered in resolve tone, "I will use my power of desire to travel back, and used a certain taboo to put me on play, where I could truly change everything."_

" _Taboo… taking your past self's time correct?"_

 _Armira nod, "For some reason I know the reason you're coming here. You want to stop me right? I'm sorry to tell you but I can't Reborn. I made up my mind and-"_

" _Who said about me stopping you?"_

" _Eh?" Armira was confused. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "I'm coming with you."_

 _Armira was shocked, did she just hear it right? Reborn was asking her to come with her!?_

 _Reborn turn back on the grave, "Dame Tsuna became a son to me and knowing his death was full of sadness and pain, do you think I could just stay silence about that?"_

" _B-but wait Reborn, if you do you will-"_

" _I do not care. I feel same as you Armira." Reborn said as he faced her. "If it means my own destruction to protect him, I will."_

 _Armira was shock to the revelation. Suddenly they can both understand one another. Armira looked down and began laughing._

" _I wonder what shoot us to be like this." Armira said with a smile. Reborn smirk, "Who knows, but the answer is not something in your mind."_

" _You read my mind again huh." Armira said in disappointment. "So are you sure?"_

" _Very sure"_

 _Armira smiled, "I see… shall we go? To save Tsuna."_

 _Reborn smirk as his answer._

Another Memory soon flashed to every participant's mind.

" _Reborn please teach me how to fight." Armira plead to Reborn who was drinking espresso. Hearing her word made Tsuna froze._

 _They were currently in Tsuna's office. It was morning and Tsuna ate his breakfast so early and now began working the papers while Reborn was still busy with his espresso. Armira came in on that time, quickly greeting them good morning before telling her true demand to Reborn which really shock Tsuna._

" _A-Armira what are you saying?" Tsuna asked, processing what he had heard. Armira answered, "I want Reborn to train me how to fight."_

" _And why is that?" Tsuna asked in demand. Armira answered, "To protect you."_

 _Tsuna's eyes widen. Reborn can't help but chuckle, "Have you forgotten about your power of desire? You can just make a wish and immediately your wish came true."_

" _Y-yes but it still wasn't a real experience." Armira reasoned, "I want to become stronger without the power of Desire. What if this power disappeared? I can't protect Tsuna without a great skill. Knowing you Reborn who's a number one hitman, maybe you can teach me, a skill that's enough to protect him. I can't stay powerless and do nothing."_

" _Armira that's-"_

" _Great answer, I accept."_

" _Reborn!"_

 _Reborn chuckle as he stood up and fix his fedora, "Don't start complaining when we began Armira."_

 _Armira and Tsuna shiver from his deadly aura, still, it made Armira happy._

The memory ended and suddenly they were raining shots from the sky that almost hit Gokudera and the others. Yuni and Tsuna were shock to see the person who interrupted and saved Armira. Richard was shock too, seeing finally, the Reverse Sun User appeared before him. There was Reborn in his adult form, with a smirk to his lips.

Tsuna had seen his transformation from an infant to adult, who would ever thought the baby and Spartan tutor was actually an adult and much more dangerous.

"U-Uncle?" Yuni questioned before she felt a sudden pain from her heart. Slowly looking down, she saw a hole to the heart, knowing already well, she was shot. Slowly looking up in shock, she saw his uncle, gun pointing to her. From that scene, she can already guess it was her uncle who shot her. "Wha-why?"

Her body began to glow and her fragment of memory was shown to the participant's mind.

 _Yuni, Gamma with their other men came to Vongola Mansion to have visit. Yuni and Gamma immediately asked whenever Tsuna was available in this very day to Gokudera._

 _Gokudera was scratching his head before replying, "I… I don't really know."_

 _Yuni and Gamma were now surprise. Gokudera Hayato who was the right hand of Vongola Decimo doesn't know!?_

" _Of course he doesn't know, he's been avoiding his boss after all."_

 _Both turn around to see a foreign person coming to them. Gokudera glared at her._

" _Why the heck are you here woman?" Gokudera asked to her. She just answered, "Visiting nothing else Hayato. So, who might the two of you be?"_

" _Ah, oh I'm Yuni Giglio Nero. The person over here is Gamma, we're looking for Sawada-san." Yuni introduced and explained why they here. The person nod before replying, "If you're looking for Tsuna he's currently to his office with his adviser. Would you like me to show you the way?"_

 _Gamma smiled, "No need young Lady, we know where it is and we're actually regular visitors here."_

" _Just like me… very well, I still need to prepare myself so I wouldn't guide you." The person said before glaring to Gokudera, "If you're a right hand of Vongola Decimo, do your job well idiot."_

 _Gokudera a vein mark pop to his head, "Shut up woman."_

 _The person turned around and left them. Gokudera sigh, still thinking how headache she was over this past few months._

" _Umm Gokudera-san who might she be?" Yuni asked. Gokudera sigh again before answering her, "Caito Armira, she's-"_

" _Oh you mean she's Sawada-san's fiancée!?" Yuni asked in excitement and sparkling eyes._

" _Y-yeah but that was just a fake. It was put that way because boss was so tired from his father's antics about finding a woman for him." Gokudera said, "They were currently friends right now."_

 _Gamma hum to the discovery, "It was announced a year ago as I could remember. I'm surprise Iemitsu was still not forcing his own son to marry her."_

" _True but she said it herself that they were both aren't ready and if they do they'll announce it… although I doubt that would happen. She said something about principle in life that must never brake and one of it was never marrying Boss. I don't know why thought." Gokudera said with a small smile._

" _Well somehow I see it as they will always stay friends." Yuni said before smiling once again, "Well in any case how about we go and see Sawada-san now. Right Gamma?"_

 _Gamma just smiled and nod, "Sure Princess. We'll be leaving Gokudera."_

" _Yeah"_

 _And so they part ways._

The memory ended and Yuni in Aria's body began to glow even more before becoming a pillar of light and disappeared.

Reborn glared to Armira as she felt shiver from it but knew the secret message he was sending. She immediately runs toward Richard, carrying him and jump away to escape.

"Wait!" Colonnello shouted as he chased after them but they were both gone. Fon glance to where Reborn was but surprising, he was already gone like the two.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Chrome who was still in disbelief about what they had discovered.

Reborn, the person who was missing all this seven months was actually here in this very time and in Caito Armira's side, who wish the same thing as her, destroy the timeline.

"Reborn… why?" Colonnello asked as he grip his fist hard, wanting to punch him in this very moment.

Fon understood his fellow Arcobaleno's anger as he too can't believe on what he had discovered. He was someone who will never do such act like this, but seeing him now truly doing it, he can't describe it at all. Looking closely, he wasn't even being controlled and the power of desire can never hurt him nor control him, which would mean he is doing this by his own free will.

Tsuna who was watching the sideline this whole time was still shock. First was Armira's nature that she came from the future to destroy her own timeline, next was the Reverse Flame they possess, taboo, abandon, illness, death and now Reborn. He gripped his hand and turned around, not wanting to face anyone. He took a deep breath, wanting to have a clear mind to rethink everything.

Deciding what he must do, he opened his eyes, glowing orange like he had entered to his hyper dying will mode.

'Reborn, Armi I will definitely stop you… I promise.'

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	32. Seal within the Sun Pacifier

**Chapter 32: Seal within the Sun Pacifier**

Somewhere in Namimori forest, Armira was still panting from tiredness but slowly disappearing thanks to Reborn's Sun Flame. Reborn kept using his Sun flame to his apprentice before glancing to Richard who was still looking down and very depress.

Done to his healing, Armira stood up and looked to him. Reborn just pulled down his fedora before walking away, having the two talk first. Armira went to Richard.

"Richard" Armira called, making him flinch from her voice. She sigh, not understanding his nervousness at all, "I didn't kick you that much right?" She asked, wanting to know how much damage she had done to him.

Richard looked down, still ashamed. Armira sigh to this, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I'm fine… princess" Finally, Richard spoke, "And… I'm sorry. Because of me that you were put in harm, almost disappear to us. I… I hate the fact we almost lost you because of me."

"No, it's not your fault, it's me." Armira said before looking on the sky, "Ramiro was now gone because he protected me. Having lost control over your emotion was just normal."

"B-but because of that you-"

"If that's the reason why you were so down then let me tell you, its fine. You're not at fault here so there's no need to feel down… beside… the real question must be answered."

"Eh? Real answer?" Richard questioned. She turned to him in serious expression and asked, "Do you regret your decision?"

"I don't Princess." Richard immediately answered, much as her surprise. "It's painful that Ramiro was no longer with us. I know he's back in the orphanage and safe but… the fact he no longer remember you still pains me. We also talked about this and I made a promise, that I would protect you and stay by your side Princess, you and the King."

Armira sigh, "Just what did we do to make you feel this way?"

Reborn chuckle from afar, watching them in interest. "You really found some unique people like you Armira."

"Stop the teasing for a while Teach." Armira said in exhaust expression. Richard's eyes sparkle, "C-could you be… our King?"

Reborn smirk, "First time seeing your own king huh."

"Well of course they are, I mean you never show yourself to them." Armira said the obvious fact.

Being mesmerize, Richard went to Reborn and bowed in front of him. "It is finally a pleasure to meet you my King."

Armira paled a bit, "Hoy Hoy"

Reborn just smirk to it and turn to Armira who was staring at him. Knowing what she was thinking, he answered the unspoken question.

"He's fine and still sleeping."

"Oh… I guess that's good." Armira said in relief. Richard questions this, "What was it about Princess?"

Armira scratch her cheek for a bit and ask, "Do you remember the world's Taboo that I had committed to stay here with no problem Richard?" Richard nod, still remember the Taboo she had committed which was kill her present self and take her time. By doing that also means the destruction of the person's future. Armira nod to that, "Indeed I had committed such worst sin within the world's law. Since we both come here, do you think he won't do the same thing as me?"

Richard's eyes widen and turn to his King, "Does that mean the King had committed the Taboo?"

"As much as I'm fine with it, she refused me to do such act." Reborn said as he crossed his arms to his chest. Armira nod, "So instead of killing his own present self, we just sealed him away inside the Arcobaleno through the power of desire."

"Eh? But I thought the power of desire can't harm any Trinisette users." Richard said. Reborn sigh and explained for his sake, "True to your word that the power of desire she possess can't harm any Trinisette's holders, including my present self. Still there is one thing that even that limit could destroy."

For long thinking, Richard seems to understand what he was trying to say. "The Reverse Flame"

Both nodded to his answer. Armira continued, "Using the Reverse Flame, we had opened the protection that was surrounding the present Reborn and used that opportunity to seal him away. We did that so Teach could take his place without taking his present self's life."

"Then you should have done the same thing to your present self Princess." Richard pointed, if there was really another way of taking someone's time, why didn't she done the same to her own self?

Armira just smile, "Because I had decided to do such act. I have no regrets in taking that action, beside no one will bother for my disappearance. If we will put this scenario as Story, I am nothing more than a support Character, if I'm gone no one will get hurt."

"No that's wrong!" Richard immediately protested, "Your already important person Princess, for us and the orphanage. Please don't forget, it was you who saved us from the darkness. Don't say things about not being important character or anything. You have a biggest role like the Main Character."

"Support Characters are always necessary to make the story move forward, without one, the main character has no story to tell at all." Reborn added in amusement.

Armira just sigh to it, "Why are you so exaggerating over such thing Richard?"

"Because they care for you." Reborn answered her.

"I didn't done much other than organize the needs you know. It was you who gave me instruction on what to do so the credit is yours."

"But it was you who done the act so most credits are in you."

"Was that how the system works?"

"You have no idea about human cycle of life."

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

Richard just smile on the two. Both were synchronize like a harmony of the sky. They became qualified together because of only one reason, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thinking about it, if ever he had met Vongola Decimo in earlier times, will he do the same thing as them?

"In any case" Armira said before facing Richard, "The real reason why we just seal the present Reborn was because he has an important role within this present time, especially to the person we wanted to protect and save. If something happen to him, this might cause more changes and much more destruction of every timeline. We can't take any risk if you want to achieve your goal right."

Richard absorbs her words and nod, understanding it. His princess has no role within this time to that person, so even if she kills her present self, nothing would change. But if ever they done something to the person whose role could trigger everything, a worst scenario might happen that could destroy the present timeline. The risk is too big, they needed to be careful more than anything else.

"By the way Teach, do you happen to have-"

"No"

Armira turn around in depression.

* * *

Morning in Sawada residence, Nana was trying to wake Tsuna up. He was still sleeping to his bed, snoring but not because he was having a great dream but from tiredness. He was up all night after all.

Nana decides to give up and sigh, she was actually worried. She knew there are times he runs out home every night and wanting to ask where he had gone, he would just say somewhere. Whatever her son was doing, she hopes it's not something illegal and dangerous. Imagining something bad happen to her precious and only son, she might die because of it.

Nana gave a small pat to her son's head and smiled as a mother.

"Don't do something dangerous and come back safety Tsu-kun." She whispered and kissed his forehead. Seeing him not waking up, she smiled before letting him sleep.

She went out the room and closed the door, leaving the brunet in bed. Little did she knew, he woke up from her whisper, hearing his mother's words.

He smiled to it, "I will… Kaasan." He whispered back before returning back to sleep.

* * *

Sunset in top of the building of Namimori, Colonnello was staring at the sun, thinking deeply. Fon went to his fellow Arcobaleno and sat beside him on the edge of the building.

"Still thinking about that Colonnello?" Fon asked to the Rain Arcobaleno.

Colonnnello gave a sigh and nod, "I still can't believe it kora… that Reborn is part of this."

"The destruction of timeline right?"

"Yeah"

Both stay silence for a while, remembering how the infant Reborn transform into his adult form, shot Yuni with no hesitation and disappeared with Armira and Richard.

"But you know… I think I understand Reborn's action kora." Colonnello began as his fellow Arcobaleno turn to him, "After all, Reborn already see Sawada as his own son kora. Remembering all the memories Caito Armira had offered and how we had act with Vongola Decimo, there's too much reason for him why he will done something like this kora. I truly understand him kora."

Fon hum to it and turn back to the sunset with a smile, "I feel the same way too Colonnello. Reborn was someone who never show what he truly feels to others right? He tends to be alone, even work alone. But when we all turn to Arcobaleno, each of us change, he's no exception too. He slowly began to open his heart to others, including his own student, Sawada Tsunayoshi too."

Colonnello nod to that, "The next time we see him again, most likely enemies."

Fon nod, agreeing. Both became silence after that until Fon spoke.

"Do you think he's that person?"

"Who kora?"

"The Reverse Sun who's also known as King."

Colonnello's eyes widen, he didn't expect such thing. Reborn who was the strongest Arcobaleno will gain a Reverse Flame.

"W-wait kora, I didn't sense any Reverse Flame around him. So there's no way he could have-"

"What if he does and easily able to control its flame Colonnello? If that's the case, he himself can find a way to cover his own Flame without any of us sensing it."

"But how kora?"

"I don't know. If Verde is here he can give us a theory. The only way for us to know is to ask him himself."

"But him turning into a Reverse Flame was…"

"Unbelievable, I know Colonnello… I just hope that what I'm thinking is wrong."

* * *

Somewhere, Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera were together. The certain skylark was far from the four, not wanting to join the group.

"So… what should we do now Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera was thinking deeply, Chrome was just looking down while Hibari didn't care about it. For long silence, Gokudera sighs and spoke.

"From the looks of things, we have two choices." Gokudera explained. Chrome turn to him, Hibari opened his eyes to glance on him while Yamamoto asked, "Two choices?"

"Whenever we continue to fight to prevent the destruction of our timeline or let it be destroy." Gokudera explained, much as Yamamoto and Chrome's surprise.

"Wha-what are you talking about Gokudera!?" Yamamoto burst out, Chrome followed, "L-let our timeline destroyed is-"

"I know you two… Byakuran had already explained to us, if ever our timeline was destroyed, it would mean our own destruction and death." Gokudera said in burst before calming himself. "Still… if we're going to fight, you should ready yourself about this battle. In this moment, it wasn't just that woman whom we will worry about."

"That Carnivore huh" Hibari spoke as he remember the last battle where he had appeared and killed Yuni.

"Vongola Decimo's Adviser huh… I think it would be hard to fight against him, I mean none of us had ever defeated him before." Chrome said her own thought.

"Add the fact it was Reborn-san who actually trained that woman, making her stronger more than us and equalize the skills and power of the current Arcobalenos." Gokudera said his point. "Now beating those two would be much harder for us. We only have four left on our side while the Arcobaleno only have two left. I hate to say this but… we don't have much a chance against them."

"Is that so" A familiar voice said as everyone immediately turn to where the voice located in fighting stance to see Armira in front of them.

"Caito" Yamamoto called.

Armira smirk, "Yo, just here to tell you the next place for our final battle."

"What?" Gokudera said in surprise.

"Our final battle from the last time was ruined because we escaped, I won't deny that fact… that is why I personally came to deliver the message. The place will be in Namimori middle school, where we can enjoy wrecking things and so was irritating the Skylark over there." Armira said, making Hibari glare at her. Armira smirk wider, "Come tonight worthless elements." She jump back and disappeared.

Seeing she's truly gone, Yamamoto turn to Gokudera, "What should we do Gokudera?"

Hibari turn around and left the place, seems already made up his answer.

Gokudera think about it before turning to Chrome, "Chrome tell the message to the Arcobaleno."

Chrome nodded before disappearing. Gokudera turn to Yamamoto.

"I want to learn something more about what happen to Juudaime so I decided to fight. For some reason, I no longer care if our world destroyed you know."

"So you still seek the truth huh." Yamamaoto said before smiling a bit, "Even if it's painful, I feel the same way."

Gokudera nod before turning away, "Let's go"

"Yeah"

Both walked away, heading to the place surely the final battle will be, Namimori Middle School.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	33. You're Death, Our Pain

**Chapter 33: You're Death, Our Pain**

"Midnight is coming my Lord"

"Still addressing me that?"

"I just feel like it, beside Teach is far better than it."

"Hmm… be sure to eliminate them without fail."

"Sure and I wanted to say the same to you but I know you will just shoot me. I won't say good luck too."

"Heh… I can't wait."

"Same here"

* * *

Namimori Middle School, Everyone was already in the Baseball Field, waiting for their enemies to come. They were all silence, not talking to one another as if they are thinking deeply or preparing themselves anytime and any moment.

The silence kept continuing until they had sense the coming enemy. They immediately turn to the people who just landed from the Sky, it was both Armira and Richard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Armira said with a smirk. Everyone immediately raised their guard and glare at her.

"Caito Armira" Colonnello growled.

"You all finally came"

Everyone turn to the side and surprise to see Reborn in his adult form.

"Reborn-san" Gokudera called in low tone.

"Reborn you better have a great explanation about this!" Colonnello shouted.

Reborn chuckle to the Rain Arcobaleno before raising his right hand, "Are you talking about this?" Sun Flame came out to his hands. It was pure Sun Flame.

"It's pure" Fon said in relief until he with everyone else was shock to what happen next.

The pure Sun Flame turn to dark yellow flame, it was Reverse Sun Flame.

"Teach had already master how to control both pure and impure flame." Armira explained as they were all staring to his flame. Everyone turn to her as she continued, "Because he can do such thing, he can manipulate the curse of Arcobaleno within the pacifier, changing in form of an infant or not, he's choice."

"Can you do the same as King Princess?" Richard asked in sparkling eyes. Armira sweat drop to that, "Unfortunately… no"

Reborn chuckle even more and asked them, "Does that answer your questions Colonnello, Fon?"

The remaining Arcobaleno glared the adult Arcobaleno.

"Richard I ordered you to stay out of this battle." Reborn said which shock Richard. Before he could demand why, he spoke, "This is the battle where between us and them. You who lived in this very timeline have nothing to do with it."

"B-but-" Before Richard could say more, Armira spoke, "Follow the King's order Richard and trust us about this."

"Princess… I hate it but… as you wish." Richard said before stepping back, not wanting to get caught or be a hindrance between their battles.

Hibari glared the hitman, "You'll regret it." Reborn just smirk, "Make me"

Reborn touch his forehead and so was Armira, wanting to end this game. Everyone soon followed as they raised their hand and touch their forehead.

Finally, both Vongola and Arcobaleno offered their memories first.

 _In the sea side, Hibari was standing there, glaring a certain person in front of him and that was Dino who was also glaring back to him._

" _You do know I have no time with you Kyoya." Dino said in serious tone as he narrowed his eyes even more. Hibari huff, not affected to his serious and anger glare. "I will ask you again, do you know the cause of what's happening in this current world?"_

" _Like I'll know!" Dino said almost shout, "Beside your part of Trinisette right? Holder of the Cloud Ring of Vongola's. You of all people should know the cause of what's happening right?"_

 _Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "So you do know."_

 _Seeing he had read it, Dino sigh and turn around, not facing him. "I do know but don't think I'll say it to you." He turned his head to face him, "I have no plan revealing anything to you. I also have no plan doing something about the situation."_

" _So your saying you will let the people die!?" Hibari almost shouted. Dino asked back, "Since when did the Vongola care for people? Should you all be thinking about your safety than everyone who has nothing to do with mafia?"_

" _Herbivore are you-"_

" _I did say it right? I have no plan telling anything to you nor do something about it. I will let my famiglia choose their answer about what they wanted to do, as for me I had already decided." Dino faced straight and walked away, "To wait until the end of the world comes."_

" _HERBIVORE!"_

" _GOOD BYE… Hibari Kyoya"_

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Yamamoto was heading on the certain office which ahead could be the person who could help them solve the problem. Arriving on the door, he took a deep breath before knocking._

" _Come in" A song way said from inside the room. Slowly, Yamamoto opened the door to see Byakuran to his office sit, smiling as he munch marshmallow._

" _Hello Yamamoto Takeshi, what can I do for you?" Byakuran Gesso of Gesso Famiglia asked. Yamamoto cleared his throat before speaking, "I came as the representative that will give you a message, from Yuni."_

" _Yuni-chan? Hmm what would that be?"_

" _She asked you to come to the gathering. It was about the unusual things that kept happening these days. I'm sure you're very aware about it."_

 _Byakuran nod, "Of course and you may not know it but if this continue our world will be destroyed."_

 _This information widen's Yamamoto's eyes, "W-WHAT!?"_

 _Byakuran nodded again, "It's true. It's a normal phenomenon where it dictates the destruction of the world, like what I did before in other parallel world so I'm very familiar right now."_

" _D-do you know the cause?" Yamamoto asked. Byakuran thought about it and shrug, "I do but I can't really point which one of those was the truth for us."_

" _So there are many answers huh… can you give me some?"_

" _Well… it could be because of climate change, that was the number one reason. Another was someone was trying to commit such things since in comes to technologies, I don't think it's impossible. Another was there's a certain famiglia that we aren't familiar was doing some kind of experiment that involves too much to its surroundings or…"_

" _Or?"_

 _Byakuran's eyes open and spoke in serious tone, "Someone from our world traveled back in time and interfered the time's balance that it not just affect our timeline but other timeline… where its goal was the destruction of this very present Yamamoto-kun."_

 _That widens Yamamoto's eyes even more, can't believe on what he was discovering. If that was true, who could it be and why?_

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Varia headquarters, Xanxus was resting to his royal chair, even so he seems irritated. One is because the culprit who had killed the Vindices was still unknown, two is both Vongola Decimo and Strongest Hitman were still can't be found, three is the changes and destruction that's been happening lately, four is because of that, his men were getting injured or died and five is because the culprit of this disaster was already out of reach that he can no longer do anything about it._

 _Xanxus again throw his wine glass to the poor wall, making it break and scattered to pieces as it fall to the floor. He grunt in irritation until he heard the door opened. There was Rokudo Mukuro with Chrome Dokuro._

" _Kufufufu so, how was the investigation Xanxus?" Mukuro asked the irritated Xanxus._

 _He on the other hand just grunt again before closing his eyes and trying to relax himself. Seeing he will not answer any questions, Bel came and told them their discovery._

" _Shishishi well things are bit interested and the reason boss was like because of this certain things here." Bel said, still in usual composure._

" _Hmm… mind telling me." Mukuro said, interested about this._

" _First were then missing people, Vongola Decimo and the strongest Hitman were still missing. We even have no progress about the killers of Vidices, talk about bad luck right?"_

 _Mukuro absorb the information for a moment before speaking, "Continue"_

 _Bel nod, "About what's happening lately… Shishishi we already found the possible culprit about this."_

 _This widens Chrome's eyes, "R-really?"_

" _Shishishi who do you think we are? It was hard but we got through it."_

" _So, who was it?" Mukuro asked in serious tone. Bel answered, "Shishishi, it was that woman who can use the power of Desire. I believe her name was Caito Armira."_

" _Caito Armira… impossible!" Chrome said while Mukuro thought about it, "Seeing what's happening, I won't doubt she has something to do with it. So tell me, what makes you think so?"_

" _Didn't you notice?" Bel asked them, "She's been missing for more than months. Ever since her disappearance, little by little strange things were kept happening. This time just came worst. Shishishi"_

" _You have a point there." Mukuro said, agreeing. Chrome thought for a moment and asked, "So she's missing… she may have key where Vongole Decimo had gone missing, finding her seems to be will be hard for us Mukuro-sama."_

" _Kufufufu I'll agree to that. Truly too bad I can't possess her body before this happened." Mukuro turn back to Xanxus, "Thank you for finding some information for us Xanxus. Now leave it to us to find a way to stop that woman. Until then"_

 _Mukuro turn around and walked away, Chrome followed from behind and left the room quietly._

The memory end and another appeared.

 _Meeting room where The Arcobaleno pacifier holder, Mare Ring holder and Vongola Ring holder had gathered, Gokudera came in so rage that he wanted to break things without any hesitation._

" _Wha-what's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked to his fellow Guardian. Gokudera huff before taking a stick of cigarette from his pocket and light it up, began smoking to calm his nerves. "That brat sure talks back things these days."_

" _Brat? Are you talking about Konzato Enma?" Chrome asked. Gokudera shrug, "Yeah. He knew the reason of this strange phenomena and it seems only him knows. Still he never had done anything about it. It was like its fine if the world was destroyed."_

" _E-eh!" Skull reacted, "A-Are you sure Gokudera?"_

" _Of course I am! I would never lie in this serious situation at all." Gokudera growled before releasing some smoke to his mouth._

" _It was same case to Dino right?" Yamamoto asked to Hibari. Hibari just grunted, still irritated._

" _Shamal, Dino Cavelrone, Konzato Enma and Caito Armira… do you think they have some certain connection?" Yuni asked them. Everyone turn to her. Colonnello was the one who asked, "Like what kora?"_

 _Verde pushed his glasses up and spoke, "Vongola Decimo?"_

 _Hesitant but Yuni nod._

 _Gokudera grip his right hand, 'Boss… what are you thinking this time?'_

The memory ended and another appeared.

" _Caito Armira was trying to destroy the timeline!?" Fon asked in shock to Byakuran who nodded as an answer. They were currently in a certain room with Mammon or Viper._

 _Viper hum to the information and asked, "Can traveling back in time is possible?"_

" _10 year bazooka exists so it exists, although it always has a time limit. But for her to be able to stay in the past more than time we could expected, that could only mean one thing right?" Byakuran said, making the two realize what he was trying to say._

" _The world's Taboo, could it be she had done the Taboo just to remain to the past?" Fon asked in realization, Viper followed, "If that's the case there's no time for us to remain here. We need to find a way to return back in time and stop her plot from destroying the timeline."_

" _But how will you do that? None of the Trinisette's capability could do such thing." Byakuran said. "Vongola ring only continues to flow in one time, Arcobaleno exist in one flow of time and my Mare ring could bring you to other parallel world, not back in time."_

 _Fon turn to him, "We knew that so Yuni was already making up some plan."_

 _Byakuran hum to it, "Mind telling me? I wish to learn what you were planning in exchange what you had gotten from mine."_

 _Fon and Viper turn to each other then back to him._

" _We will find a way to return back in time, to do that, we need a certain person that might be able to help us how to do it." Viper said. Fon continued, "We don't really know if we can trust him but… we have no choice but to do it."_

 _Byakuran thought for a moment until he realized who'd that person was. "Don't tell me it's…"_

" _Yeah… it's Checker Face Byakuran."_

The memory end and the last appeared.

 _Colonnello with Lal were now escorting Yuni to meet certain and dangerous person, the Iron Mask or they call him Checker Face. They had now arrived to the meeting place which was a tiny house near the clear pond. Yuni knock the door before opening it, seeing Checker Face was already there, drinking tea and relaxing position._

" _Welcome Yuni, Colonnello, Lal Mitch. Have a sit." Checker Face greeted and offered them to the chair in front of them._

 _The three sat down to the chairs, still guarded up in front of him._

 _Yuni was the first one to speak, "Checker Face we need your help."_

" _About a way to return back in time to stop a certain person who holds the fragment power of the Trinisette from destroying this timeline right?" Checker Face said, knowing their true desire of coming here. He can't help but chuckle to it, "That's kind of hilarious. It seems it was just like yesterday when she used her power to contact me and wanted to talk to me about certain things."_

" _Wait, are you saying she came here and talked to you kora?!" Colonnello said in almost disbelief. Checker Face chuckle again and nod, "That's right, multiple times already."_

" _May we ask why?" This time, Lal asked. Checker Face thought for a moment before telling her his answer, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't."_

 _This shock the three. Yuni narrowed her eyes and asked in low tone, "Why?"_

" _It was part of the covenant we had made." Checker Face answered in serious tone. If there is no mask, they can tell he's narrowing his eyes to them, "Within the covenant between me and them. It was said I cannot say anything about it, especially to the people whom he didn't acknowledge to know the truth."_

" _Truth?" Colonnello questioned. Checker Face chuckle again, "Well let's leave that topic be, since no matter how many questions you ask me, I will never spill a word about it."_

 _Colonnello grunted, not liking it._

" _Now to your real reason of coming here… I may can help you on certain things but let me tell you, I will only do haft of it. The rest will be up to you whenever you will all succeed on coming back to the past or not."_

" _Why?" Yuni asked, "Why can't you help us fully?"_

 _Cheker Face took a minute before answering, "Because for me, I see no reason helping you at all, especially what you had done to their light."_

" _Light?" Lal asked, confuse about what he was trying to say._

 _Checker Face smirk, "You will know, once you met her yourself." He chuckle once again._

The memory ended as they all showed their weapons and put their stance.

"You better prepare yourself kora!" Colonnello shouted as he pointed his rifle to Reborn.

Reborn just smirk to it and so was Armira. Finally, the two offered their memories at the same time, making it collide and turn into one memory.

 _In the Vongola's hallway, Tsuna was alone as he leaned to the wall that happen to be the nearest. His breathing was uneven, he breath so fast that it's like he's trying to catch air as his right hand was gripping his chest. He's starting to sweat and becoming even paler._

 _Reborn just turn to the road and shock him to see Tsuna already on that state. He immediately went to his ex-student and boss, examining the pain he's in and he must say, very critical._

" _Re-Reborn" Tsuna called in low and painful tone. Reborn didn't waste any more time as he carried him in the bride way and made a quick decision as he run, heading to his room._

 _Reborn was suppose to bring him to his own room but seeing the distance and his ex-student's condition, it might be not a good idea so he decided to carry him to his room instead, where it was the shortest distance and hopefully he can do something about his condition. Shamal was out of the city, talk about bad luck._

" _Hold yourself Dame Tsuna." Reborn encourage the weakening ex-student._

 _Tsuna kept panting and his breathing was coming even faster and grabbed his ex-tutor even more, like his life was depending on him._

 _Arriving to his room, Reborn put Tsuna down to his bed before inspecting Tsuna's pocket and finally found the container of his medicine. Leon jump down, inspecting the boss's temperature. Reborn quickly took a glass of water which he was grateful he has on his desk and went back to his boss. He lifted him up for a bit and without saying, putting the pills to his mouth._

 _Tsuna understood what he was trying to say as he obeyed the silent order. He opened his mouth, taking the pills to his mouth and forced himself to drink the water to make the pills come in._

 _Seeing he had swallowed the pills, Reborn put down the glass and slowly put him down again._

" _Re-Reborn" Tsuna called once again in weak tone. Reborn just pat his head, "You'll be fine Dame Tsuna, you'll be fine."_

 _Tsuna's hyper intuition was saying otherwise. Knowing that, Tsuna can't help but smile weakly._

" _I… don't think… I'll… make it… Reborn." Tsuna whispered but enough for the man beside him to hear it._

" _Dame Tsuna you will not die." Reborn said in very dangerous tone but Tsuna knew better. He can see the emotion that was flashing to his eyes, he's desperate to tell him he'll live, he will never let him die._

" _I'm… sorry" Tsuna said as his eyes was becoming even heavier. Seeing that made Reborn even more alert and starting to panic. He knew panicking won't give any help, he knew that but his body won't comply with him, it just happened._

 _Suddenly, a knock was heard. Reborn wanted to ignore the person and yell to leave when the person behind the door beat him._

" _Reborn-san are you there?" It was Gokudera's voice. Yamamoto's voice followed, "We're here to tell you the meeting with Tecso Famiglia was moved today. Something happen that they will not be available on that day."_

" _We're also looking for Boss to give that report. Do you happen to see him Reborn-san?" Gokudera finished._

 _Reborn grip his hand, wanting to shoot them with Leon who was also angry, ready anytime to transform into his master's gun. Before Reborn could order Leon to transform, Tsuna had grabbed his hand, very weak but enough to make reborn halted._

 _Tsuna shook his head, "Don't… Reborn… please… I… I don't want… to see… anyone… except you."_

 _Hearing his desire made Reborn stood up and quickly went to the door._

 _Outside, Armira was walking to the hallway when he noticed both Gokudera and Yamamoto calling to Reborn. Armira just went to them and the one who greeted him was Yamamoto._

" _Yo Caito, visiting again?" Yamamoto said. Armira just smile, "Yeah"_

 _The door slowly opened and saw Reborn came out the room but only wide enough for the others not to see inside, especially Tsuna._

" _Fine" Reborn answered, "Now leave."_

" _But Reborn-san Boss's-" Unable to continue when Reborn gave his dark aura, no longer want to talk to them. Seeing the dangerous aura made both Guardians complies and gave their goodbyes before leaving._

 _Seeing their gone, he turn to Armira who was staring at him, shivering in fear. Reborn took a sigh, no longer showing his aura but instead, pain._

 _Armira seems to understand what he was trying to say as in the small open area, she able to see the person who's lying to his bed. It was Tsuna, seems weak and… dying._

 _Armira was horror to see it, 'This can't be happening… Tsuna… Tsuna is…'_

" _Stay here Armira" Reborn said in low tone, much as her surprise. Armira was about to complain when Reborn gave a painful voice, "He desires not to see anyone."_

 _Hearing his word made her stop and looked down. It's painful for her but… he will comply with Tsuna's wish. "If you don't mind… will you let me?" She asked in murmured._

 _Reborn just nod before closing the door, leaving Armira there. Wanting to release the tears but tried to hold it. She took a deep breath before walking to face the door and used her power which she had earned by the power of her desire, Lionet Sense. Through that power, she can see things inside the room, where Reborn had walked to Tsuna's side and sat there. She can hear their conversation as well._

 _Inside, Reborn was now gripping the hand of his ex-student whom he already sees and cherished as his own son. Seeing him dying was something he never ready himself, even if he's so called number one hitman._

" _I'm sorry… Reborn" Tsuna whispered, "For making you… see me… like this… I'm a boss… right? I… I should be… strong… and never act… weak."_

 _Reborn grip his hand even more, "But the Boss was still human Dame Tsuna. Didn't I tell you? You will in front of the other boss and other famiglia… but if you're alone, with your family and friends… it's alright to show weaknesses… No one could become strong on his own. Have you really listening to me?"_

 _Tsuna gave a weak smile, yes, he does remember that. It actually helps him to cry if he wanted to cry his pain, leaning to others if he can't stand on his own and understand that he is not alone._

" _I'm glad… that I had… met you Reborn." Tsuna said as tears came out to his eyes, "The day you arrive… was the day… my life change… I gain friends… become stronger… involve to dangerous stuff… fighting… most of all… fun… You were always there by my side… always te-teaching me to learn… training me… to become stronger… and most of all… laughing with me… I won't forget those times… Reborn… even if… my friends left me… you stayed beside me… Tha-thank you."_

 _More tears came out to his eyes. Flashbacks were appearing to Tsuna's mind. The first day Reborn came, meeting his friends, fighting in Ring Conflict, the future battle with Byakuran, Enma and the Shimon Famiglia, Arcobaleno Trial, the fun times, inheritance, his family and many more._

" _Tsuna" Reborn called as he wipes the tears to his cheek, making Tsuna's attention go to him. He can see the emotion the hitman that he no longer mind masking it. It was pain, too much pain to his heart, mind and body._

 _More tears coming out to his eyes, "I'm Sorry… Reborn" Tsuna began to sob from his tears._

 _Reborn pat his head, wanting to comfort the in pain ex-student, "Tsuna… you're… you're… last… desire… nghhh" He grip his hand even more. It was like a mind of conflict. He knew Tsuna was already in too much pain and he wanted him to rest so the pain he feels will vanish and so was his sadness for his friends and Guardians… but haft of him was trying to say he won't let him give up and still wish for him to live, wanting him to fight on even more, wanting him to stay more by his side._

 _Outside, Lambo was walking around and saw Armira in front of the door, standing and using her power_ _of Lionet Sense. He didn't sense the clenching fist in her hand._

 _Inside the room, Tsuna spoke in low tone._

" _You are… like my father… Reborn… if ever… I was reborn in this… world… would the heaven mind… if you became my real father?" He said in both feelings and joke._

 _Reborn gave a huff, still pain is evident to his eyes and tone, "Don't think such thing Dame Tsuna… You're already like my child right? Even if we're not connected in blood, you are my child, my son."_

 _Those words made Tsuna's heart feel warm. He was really happy that Reborn feel that way. He's real father never notice his pain as he continue his live-happily-life with his wife, but that really didn't bother Tsuna, because him being home and being happy with his mother in Japan made him happy._

" _I'm glad… you feel that way… Reborn… Thank you… and… I'm sorry"_

" _Tsuna"_

" _Please" Tsuna spoke in endless flow of tears, still his bright smile was still there to his lips, as bright and shines like the sky, "You… with everyone else… live happily… without me."_

" _Tsuna"_

" _It hurts that… I will die and everyone still hates me… but you… with Shamal, Dino-san, Enma-kun, Armira and Kawahira-san stayed by my side… it made me really happy."_

 _Tsuna's eyes were beginning to close._

" _Thank… you"_

 _His eyes completely close and the grip he's sending to Reborn's hand lessen until no longer there. Last tear drops came down and his expression was mix with happiness and pain. He now looks peaceful, no longer pain, no longer breathing… a peaceful sleep._

 _Realizing the death in his presence, Reborn's tears flowed down. Leon's eyes were sparkling, not in joy but in pain, tears coming down to his eyes. Reborn sat beside the dead student and hugged the body as he continues to cry, grieving the death of one of his precious person in life. His student whom he now look as his own son… was now sleeping and gone._

 _Outside the room, tears were also coming down to her eyes. Lambo was already gone but she didn't care if he's gone or not. Her Lionet Sense disappeared and slowly sat down to the floor and began crying in loud, so grief and pain were all in her heart, body and mind. The person who saved her, showed her happiness and light… was now gone. She released her loudest cries._

" _GRAHHHHHH!"_

The memory ended, much as their disbelief. They were right, so much that it pains their heart. He died with concern for them, not in hatred, but in sadness.

Both Reborn Armira took their stance as Reborn immediately transform the furious Leon to his gun and pointed to them while Armira draw out her katana and dagger, gripping them hard like not letting it go. Both narrowed their eyes as the flare of Reverse Flame came to them.

'They are… serious.' Richard thought as his eyes shows the furious feelings they had, with mix of pain and sadness.

Somewhere, Tsuna was running as fast as he could. He can sense them through his hyper intuition, the place where surely the battle will take place.

'Please let me make it in time.' Tsuna begged as he continues to run, heading to Namimori Middle School.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	34. Our Will For You To Live

**Chapter 34: Our Will For You To Live**

The battle began between them as Armira fought against Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Chrome Dokuro. Reborn on the other hand was fighting against Hibari Kyoya, Colonnello and Fon.

Reborn has a smirk to his lips with his fedora shadowed his eyes as he dodges their attack. For him he was just like playing with them.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do?" Reborn mocked as he shoot them and hit Hibari's right foot.

Hibari grunt in pain.

Armira on the other hand can keep up to both Yamamoto's attack and Chrome's illusion. Gokudera gives support as he throws her his bombs but Armira could easily avoid them or slash them even if it was covered by illusions.

'The illusion is not stronger than Mukuro… this could be my chance to eliminate them.' Armira thought as she gave another clash to Yamamoto.

Gokudera as his fight could still remember the memories that Armira and Reborn-san showed to them. The death of his Juudaime, he and Yamamoto was there, he was there and WHAT!? He just left him, unable to either apologize or repent from his sin, his betrayal, everything!

"DAMMIT!" Gokudera growled as he throws his dynamites, completely lose control. Armira just slash them before they explode.

Yamamoto's grip was tight to his Shigure Kintori, so angry at himself for what he had done to the person who became his first real friend. He finally learned to hate himself, much as he wanted to hurt himself more than the pain his best friend had gone through all because he quickly judge his changes without asking the real reason at all. His swing was becoming off in control, making it easier for Armira to avoid his attack or counter them.

'Tch, I can't focus at all.' Yamamoto thought as he swing his sword which Armira dodge it.

* * *

Namimori Middle School entrance, Tsuna finally arrived and heard a battle noise in the baseball court. Tsuna run to head there.

As he arrived where the battle was located, he was shock to see the adult version of Reborn just shot Fon's forehead.

"Fon!" Colonnello shouted as he run, heading to the fallen comrade who was now beginning to glow.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, like telling good bye to Fon.

'Reborn… you're full of surprises.' Fon thought before his fragment memories were shown to them.

 _Everyone was now preparing to pursue who they believe was the reason of the world's changes, Caito Armira. Checker Face was with them, only gives guidance and other than that, nothing. Suspicious, Fon decide to confront Checker Face about it._

" _Why you say?" Checker Face began to chuckle, "Then let me ask you instead Fon, why should I help you? This situation has nothing to do with me."_

 _Fon can't help but glared the man, "It has something to do with the time and this world Checker Face, of course it has something to do with you."_

" _Well that is true… Still it won't affect me."_

 _Fon narrowed his eyes even more, "Tell me, I been suspicious about you all this time… Are you the one who helped Caito Armira to return back in time?"_

 _Checker Face tilt his head, "What makes you think that Fon? From human nature, she is capable to act in things without thinking."_

 _Fon this time took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He answered, "True to people, they could had done something like this without thinking the possible consequences… but I don't think Caito Armira is one of them."_

" _Again, what makes you think that?"_

" _The way she live Checker Face. She was abuse, never shown love and never shown the true meaning of happiness and kindness. Her whole life was full of darkness, isolation and pain. But someone just break that, and that would be Vongola Decimo and change her life…" Fon closed his eyes, "She perfectly knew the possibilities of changes." His eyes open in sharp one, "That's why I know, if someone experience a dramatic changes and it was a better one, the person will never act harshly and mostly, suddenly Checker Face."_

 _Checker can't help but smirk on the logic he had given, "That's true, since Caito Armira change for the better, she would act on things that won't give much changes, especially damage the things that must not be damage, right?"_

 _Fon nodded, "So the words you say about human nature would act things without thinking, I don't think it would be applied to her."_

" _So that's how you able to conclude things." Checker Face chuckle, truly amuse. He then asked, "So what you want to know is why I helped her, right?"_

" _That's right"_

" _Simple," Fon was bit surprise to see the serious look of his eyes, "It was to make sure she would be able to accomplish their real desire."_

" _Real desire?" Fon questioned, 'Wait, their?'_

" _I think you should dig more Fon. What is their real objective? What is their real desire? What do they truly wish for?"_

" _What do they…"_

The Memory fragment ended as a light of pillar was form and he disappeared.

Colonnello's eyes were wide, seeing one of his comrade, Fon had disappeared, "F-Fon…"

Reborn was silence and so were Armira. Armira took a fighting stance which awakened both Gokudera and Yamamoto from the shock and they too get ready. Reborn raised his gun and was about to shoot when…

"STOP THIS INSTANCE EVERYONE!"

A memory suddenly appeared to their mind.

 _Armira who was still in form of a man and known as Armino was holding Tsuna's waist as they run heading to the roof top. Arriving there, Armino let him go and turned to him._

" _Sorry for my sudden action Tsuna. I just hate those people treating you like that." Armino said, happy to talk to him._

 _Tsuna can't help but smile, "N-no it's fine and… thank you for saving me… ahh"_

" _Caito Armino, call me Armi for short. Please to meet you Tsuna." Armino offered his right hand to him. Tsuna took the hand and shake it, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, please to meet you too Armi. Haha you must have known my name because of how they call me."_

" _I'm actually not happy how they treat you Tsuna, I actually want to stop them to death." He admitted._

 _Tsuna got tense as he wave his hand in front of him, "P-please don't kill them! It's fine and it was actually true. I'm useless and-"_

" _You're not useless idiot" he cut him off, "You're special, that only few people could see."_

 _Tsuna was bit flattered on his words. He can't help but smile, "How about we eat here Tsuna, I actually want you to become your friend, is that okay?"_

 _Tsuna was now shock, "Y-you want to… be my friend?" Armino nod, telling him he does._

' _A friend, someone like me wanted to be his friend… I-I can't believe it.' Tsuna thought which truly made him happy._

 _Armino was waiting for his response._

 _Tsuna smiled and nodded, "I'd love to be your friend."_

 _Both men smiled._

The memory ended. Armira was shock. That memory was actually the day she had transferred in Namimori Middle school as Caito Armino and spoke the Teenage Tsuna for the first time.

'Wait, someone offered this memory… then…!' Armira and the others turned to the person who shouted and it was Tsuna.

They all immediately realize after seeing that memory, Tsuna himself just enter within the game.

Tsuna was still catching his breath when suddenly a surge of memories enter to his mind. All fragment memories were offered and died that only participants had seen, he saw everything which finally he understood why this was happening.

Tsuna took a deep breath and spoke, "Everyone stop this battle. I think this is already enough, everyone already realized their mistake and as for me who will die in the future due to that certain illness, I'll find a way to prevent that… That's why please, stop hurting each other… Stop this nonsense fight!"

Everyone is shock.

"J-Juudaime"

"T-Tsuna"

"B-Bossu"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Herbivore"

"Sawada"

Both Armira and Reborn stay silent.

Richard who was an outsider was glancing on each one of them, as if studying what they will do next.

'Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi' Richard thought as he stare at him, 'I am finally seeing something about you which may be the reason why both Princess and King sacrifice so much for you.'

Reborn gave a sigh which everyone turned to him, "Dame Tsuna" He called which alert Tsuna for some reason. He narrowed his eyes, "Do you think words are enough to stop me?"

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's right Tsuna" Armira this time spoke as she gripped both her katana and dagger, "That's not enough. Tsuna I'm sure you already know how serious this case was and you think words are enough for it?"

"A-Armi?" Tsuna was taken aback. He knew very well that words may not be enough and everyone may never listen… but…

Both teacher and apprentice flames came out, surrounding their body as their eyes glow. Dark blue for Armira and Dark yellow for Reborn.

"The reverse flame… is consuming them ones again." Richard murmured but everyone heard it which made them even more cautious.

"C-Consuming them?" Yamamoto questioned. Chrome followed, "I can feel their flame is getting stronger… be careful everyone."

Tsuna grip his hand, "Tch… WHY!?" Tsuna can no longer help but shout it, "Why do you have to continue this painful path!? If it is for me, please STOP! I have enough of it!"

Reborn's eyes were shadowed due to his fedora while Armira's eyes show nothing but coldness.

In blink of an eye, Armira was already below Yamamoto and gave a slash but thanks to Yamamoto's quick instinct that he able to block it with his Katana in both hands. Yamamoto felt the strength she just gave, she had gotten stronger.

Gokudera was about to give assistance but his hand was shot which he groan in pain. It was Reborn who shoot him and Hibari charge and attacked him but was only dodge swiftly.

Chrome and Colonnello has no choice but to keep fighting.

Tsuna on the other hand, seeing no choice, he took his pills from his pocket and his mitten. He wore the mitten and took the pills. That's when he entered to his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

'I understand Reborn… Armi… that is why…' He touched his forehead as it began to glow, 'I have decided to stop you!'

He offered his memories which everyone seen.

The memory was simple, it was the time when the battle still haven't started, well to Gokudera and the others when they still haven't arrive from this time. There on the roof top was everyone, Reborn watching them from the top as Tsuna was having a fun conversation with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Armira or Armino still on that time was with them but was just silence as she/he listened to them when suddenly Hibari came. Hibari and Armino began a fight which Tsuna tried to stop but futile.

The memory ended but still everyone continue to fight. Tsuna dashed in and cut the battle between the two sides.

"Armi Stop!" Tsuna shouted but Armira didn't stop as she no longer hesitate to attack him too which he dodge but her attack was too fast that some able to scratch him. 'She's really strong.' Tsuna thought as he felt the scratch he gained from her.

His intuition kicked in as he almost failed to dodge the coming bullet shots. Little from afar, even busy Reborn still able to shoot the people on the other side. Tsuna was surprise, not only him but also Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome.

'He's not holding back at all… Reborn… are you serious about this?' Tsuna still can't believe it but finally made up his mind and comply to what must be done.

Tsuna burst out his flame, no longer holding back as he not just attacked Armira and Reborn but also Gokudera and the others.

"Sawada what are you doing!?" Colonnello shouted as he was almost hit by his flame.

"I'm not helping anyone, I am stopping both side… that's why Colonnello…" His burst of flame shows his resolve, even his eyes, "I will attack anyone who engage each other again."

They can't believe it. Is this the Sawada Tsunayoshi they truly knew in this very time? He gotten… stronger and mature for some reason.

Reborn and Armira on the other hand, they just smirk, seeing how much he had improved ever since they had interfered in this time.

"What do you think Teach?" Armira whispered ask. Reborn answered in whisper, "Still a brat and idiot… but… had grown well." Armira nodded, agreeing too.

Hibari glared as he raised his tonfas, "Move Herbivore or else."

"I won't Hibari-san, even if it's you I won't." Tsuna said in serious tone. Hibari smirk to his bravery, "So you want to have a fight with me huh."

"Stop it Skylark or else" Gokudera threaten to Hibari, not liking on how he treat his Juudaime like that. Yamamoto this time step in on the two, "Gokudera calm down, you too Hibari, come on."

Armira began to laugh on the two which earns their attention to her, "It seems Kyoya is losing his maturity. Had your brain turn into a child? That's good because this time I could finally kill you without any problems don't you think?"

Hibari glared Armira even more. Tsuna was sweating in fear mentally but since he's in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, it refused to even show a single sign of it. Reborn began to chuckle.

"As expected from the Reverse Rain User." Reborn said in amuse. Armira frown, "It's not like I'm stopping him Teach."

"Armi" Tsuna called, wanting to know if Reborn and Armira's side are already calm or still…

"The battle is not over Dame Tsuna." Reborn said in dangerous tone.

'I knew it' Tsuna thought as he went to his fighting position. Reborn smirk, glad that he understood it.

Armira gave a huff as she step forward and pointed her katana to them which they too became alert.

"Teach let me have those bastard... you may do as you please to Tsuna." Armira said, cold tone and eyes. Reborn smirked evilly to his apprentice, "What makes you think you can order me Armira?"

Armira was now trembling in fear mentally but still able to speak straightly, "S-so you can have a talk, he is your student."

Reborn studied them for a bit before giving her a permission to do as she please without a word which Armira understood. Tsuna who was already alert that Armira is now coming to attack ones again was shock to see Armira was already behind him. She passed through him with no sound nor presence as she kept going and jumped, gave a slash to Chrome which she able to defend with her trident.

Tsuna turn around and was about to stop her when a sudden kick was felt on his side. It was Reborn with no hesitation as he flew away on the side and he followed. Hibari took the opportunity to dash and bite the hitman to death when Armira went to his way and attacked him.

"None will escape within my range." Armira said in cold and serious tone.

On the other side, Tsuna was groaning in pain from his side, Reborn was just standing, watching him as he try to stand up again.

"My apprentice is growing up, already losing her doubts when comes to battle." Reborn said in amuse tone. Tsuna turned to Reborn as finally he stood up but still clenching his side. "Dame Tsuna" Reborn spoke again, "Do you really have whatever it takes to stop us?"

"Re-Reborn"

"Let me tell you, with the pacifier which the me in this very timeline, I could feel what's happening to my own timeline." Reborn said which made Tsuna fully attention to him. He spoke, "The world is already crumbling to its destruction. Because of your interference the timeline is already damage and soon will fall to its destruction. You actually helped us destroy it."

Tsuna was shock to hear that. The timeline that Gokudera and the others, even both Reborn and Armira came from are beginning to disappear. If it did, what will happen to them? What will happen to the future?

"If the future is destroyed," Reborn began to talk as if reading Tsuna's mind, "The future that were destroyed will never happen… only in your circumstances since you are here in your own timeline… but for us who are from the timeline…" Reborn just smirk to it, "It would mean death to Gokudera and the others since all they did was borrow their present time's body but for to those like Armira who committed the taboo, her existence would disappear."

Tsuna and Richard's eyes were widening in disbelief. To Richard, his princess's existence would mean her own death as well at the same time be forgotten, same thought for Tsuna in difference that he too was thinking about his friends and the other Arcobalenos.

Reborn added, "I'll be same, I'll die when the future is destroyed… and the me who was sealed within this pacifier," He touch the yellow pacifier in his neck, "Will be free without knowing what I had done this whole time. You will have to explain everything for him, just be sure you don't get yourself killed."

For a few minutes of silence except the explosion and battles that been happening between his friends and Armira, Tsuna spoke, "I won't…"

Reborn continue to observe as Tsuna's flame is beginning to burst even more powerful and resolve, "I won't let anyone… the future… everyone… to DIE!"

Tsuna took a dashed and punched him but Reborn blocked it with Leon who immediately transform as a sword. Reborn only narrowed his eyes as Tsuna was glaring at him. Reborn loosened him and gave a slash but Tsuna blocked it with his hand. He used the free one to punch him but Reborn's free hand grabbed it.

"Too naïve" Reborn gave a kick to his stomach which made Tsuna groan in pain. Another followed kick from the face made him smash on the school wall.

"Have you forgotten about the whole situation Dame Tsuna…" Reborn spoke as he walked forward, heading to his student as Leon transform back to a gun. He continued, "Everything started after your illness took you… everything all because of the Raid we had made with Noctavo Famiglia."

He stopped walking and pointed his gun to Tsuna who was again trying to stand up, "We are trying to prevent that coming future for you, so why do you interfere?"

Tsuna was struggling but still able to stand up, "Because… I can't leave you and everyone alone." Reborn narrowed his eyes. He continued, "If… If everything started because me… at least… let me be the one who would stop it… I-I don't want anyone to have fight because of me! I don't want anyone to die because of ME! Reborn had you ever THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!? ABOUT WHAT I MIGHT FEEL WHEN I'M STILL ALIVE? TELL ME!"

Reborn stayed quiet, still watching him as he grip his fist hard.

Little by little, tears are coming to Tsuna's eyes. He understood everything. For his friends whom he trust and protect the most suddenly turned around and abandon you, just thinking about it scares him, how much more when it came true? For Reborn, Armira and the others who stayed in his side until the end, how much pain they had felt when he died? They knew, that in the end, he still feel sad and despair after his friends left them… That's why… He understood… both Reborn and Armira's action… all they want… was to prevent it from happening.

For that reason… Tsuna positioned himself, 'I will end it! The suffering, Everything!'

Tsuna dashed, heading to Reborn.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Reborn released multiple flames which able to dodge them but one of it hit his shoulder. Still, he didn't mind as he continued to dash forward. Reborn smirk to this, in his eyes even hidden by the shadow of his fedora, was softness, 'Still selfless indeed… Dame Tsuna.'

Tsuna gave a punch but Reborn dodge it and gave another blowing kick but Tsuna blocked it with his hand. Tsuna was about to twirl around to kick him but Reborn's fast elbow strike got first to his back, groaning in pain and again kick him this time further as the wall broke and landed on the last wall which was already on the other side.

Richard who was watching from afar was shock in disbelief. He can't believe how strong the Reverse Sun was. He wasn't using much of his flame but still he could fight well against a dying will user. He turned to his princess battle that's using her own flame to give advantage against them who were also using dying will flames.

'Princess was having a hard time for a bit but still doing fine… The king and the princess are too amazing!' Richard thought on the two.

On where Tsuna was, his hand twitch as he struggle stood up again. He really can't believe this is the real strength of his home tutor. He doesn't know why but for some reason he was glad he wasn't holding back at all.

Hard but still he got up by his feet. Reborn smirked to it, "Not planning to give up Dame Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave a huff, dying will flame is slowly dying but with his resolve, it burst out ones again.

'Reborn… I… I will not lose… to you… to that illness… to death!' Tsuna burst his flame from his hand to dash, heading to Reborn and gave a punch which he blocked easily. 'I'll survive that coming future…' Tsuna thought.

A silent bell was heard by both Armira and Reborn which surprise them. Realizing what it means, they can't help but smile to it.

'I…" Tsuna's right fist burst in great power of Sky flame, "I'LL LIVE FOR EVERYONE!"

Reborn wrapped his reverse flame around his arms to block the powerful punch from Tsuna. Due to its strength, Reborn was pushed back, really far from where he was standing but still standing.

Tsuna was surprise that he was still standing but deep to his mind, he kind of expected it from him.

Armira gave a last slash from Hibari and jumped back really high to avoid Colonnello's burst shot. She landed beside Reborn.

Reborn slowly put down his arms and smiled, a true smile which surprise Tsuna.

"Dame Tsuna…" Reborn began to spoke in father like tone, "You win."

Suddenly Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome and Colonnello began to glow which shocked them.

"Wha-what's happening kora!?" Colonnello asked in shock as he sees himself glowing. Chrome followed, "Are we… defeated?"

"Wait, even if I got some damage, it's not like I was hit to be considered dying." Yamamoto said, really confuse on why this is happening.

"Hoy woman, what's the meaning of this!?" Gokudera shouted.

Armira just smiled and answered him, "That means this game is over, and so you are now being force to return back to your own timeline." They were shocked to it. "Not just that" Armira followed, which surprise them that Armira was beginning to glow but seems to be a different way than them. Reborn soon was followed, same state as her.

"Princess?" Richard questioned, not knowing what's happening to them.

Armira turned to Richard and smiled, "Richard I'm giving all the rights of the orphanage to you." Richard was shock, "If you want you may continue the famiglia for reverse flame users, you are now the new boss. Teach doesn't really mind about it and I have no plan taking it over so that's yours too."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Richard slowly walked forward, "My king, princess I don't understand."

Reborn gave a sigh and answered him, "Its means we're leaving Richard."

That shocked Richard more than before. Gokudera and the others as well, even Tsuna.

"To be precise, our real death." Reborn said, seems not minding that fact.

"D-death…!?" Tsuna shouted, "What do you mean Reborn? Armi!"

"Tsuna" Armira this time spoke, "Did you know that there's another way to end this game and so was this conflict?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Another way?"

"There is a trigger which could end everything, and the only one who can trigger it is none other than you Tsuna." Armira said. Tsuna seems can't believe what he was hearing, "M-me?"

Armira nodded as a yes. Reborn gave the explanation, "If you can show us your strongest will to live, everything will come to an end. Dame Tsuna you just showed that will to me. That is why it triggered and now the game and this conflict will end… Dame Tsuna, in the future, you will live."

Both Reborn and Armira were beginning to disappear while to Gokudera, Yamamoto, Colonnello, Chrome and Hibari they were glowing even more.

Tsuna's tears came out to his eyes and began running to them.

"You can't… You can't disappear like this… Armi… Reborn!"

Both smiled and gave their last words, "Live… Tsuna"

"DON'T!"

Armira and Reborn soon vanished while Gokudera and the others became a pillar of light and soon disappeared. Soon enough, something flashed around the world, having everything that happened in this very timeline be fixed and be back to normal.

In the future, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari and Colonnello arrived in the certain place, already in their real appearance which was for Colonnello is no longer infant and bit old while the other were already adult and matured.

"W-where are we?" Yamamoto asked, bit dizzy. Gokudera looked around, "A forest? Cliff?"

'I feel like I had seen this place before' Chrome thought as she looked around until she saw something which made her gulp in shock.

"Chrome? What's wrong kora?" Colonnello asked.

Slowly, Chrome pointed the direction which they followed and realizing it, they were beyond shock, even the certain skylark can't help but truly shock too.

There was a grave which they truly remember it was Vongola Decimo's grave and someone was standing on that grave which was the reason of their beyond shock.

The person who was standing was the person they can't believe they be seeing again. The adult and matured brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi who was now staring at his own grave and tears came down to his cheek, gripping his hand so much because of the pain he is holding.

He knew… he was returned back to life, in exchange… the life of his father figure, Reborn and the life of his friend, Armira… their death.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	35. The Life I had Decided to Continue

**Chapter 35: The Life I had Decided to Continue**

The Guardians and the ex-Arcobaleno can't still move or even comprehend about what's going on. Still they have an idea. In front of them was the supposed to be dead Sawada Tsunayoshi but now here he is in front of them, staring at his own grave and crying.

For long silence, Gokudera took courage to call him, "Bo…" He took a deep breath before calling him and this time, the real call, "Juudaime"

Tsuna didn't turn around to face them but answered, like telling he heard him. "Will you… leave me alone?"

Tsuna continued to cry. Yamamoto can feel how painful he was feeling as he walked forward and tried to reach him, "Tsuna"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsuna shouted which shocked Yamamoto that made him stop. He continued, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE, ANY OF YOU SO LEAVE!" He sobbed as he sat on the ground, still crying, "Le-leave me…"

Colonnello closed his eyes before opening it and turning to them, "Let's give him some time kora."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome were looking down, hurt that Tsuna doesn't want them to stay. Hibari seems to understand and left the place, followed by Colonnello. Little by little the three also left the place, leaving Tsuna alone for a while.

* * *

Sunset, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hibari were there, waiting added by Kurasabe who was beside the black car. It seems Hibari had contacted him to come here which he did. For Colonnello, he already left to report the others about what happened and of course the fact that they found Tsuna since everyone only knew that he was just missing, except to those who went back from the past and the people who knew about Tsuna's illness.

As they wait, they felt someone coming which they all turn to the source. Tsuna appeared before them, already stop crying and fine.

Gokudera took this chance to speak, "Juudaime… the car is here for you. Shall we return back?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, as if thinking about it before opening them and answered, "Please do."

They felt the cold tone Tsuna had given which they all knew they deserve it. Kurasabe opened the car for them which they all entered and drive the car away.

Everything was silence. Tsuna was not looking at any single one of them while they all looking down, not knowing what to do.

Yamamoto gathered his courage to speak, "Tsuna we-"

"I know" Tsuna cut him which surprise them. He continued, "I remember everything. The fact that both Reborn and Armira returned back from the past and you all followed to stop them from destroying the timeline. I knew so there's no need to explain everything."

Chrome clenched her knees and spoke, "Bossu… we…"

"You all knew the illness correct?" Tsuna asked which they all again looked down but nod as a response. "Then there's no need to explain things."

Hibari was in front beside Kurasabe who was driving. He wasn't speaking nor looking but deep inside he is actually hurt and angry to himself on why this whole time he didn't notice anything about the herbivore.

"J-Juudaime" Gokudera called and for the first time, Tsuna looked at him. He was clenching his knees and his eyes were showing his all regrets. He bowed his head to him, "I-I'm very sorry Juudaime! If… If only I noticed… if only I tell myself that you haven't change and something is wrong with you I… I might have persuaded you more to tell me and… stayed by your side until the end… I failed as your right hand and friend Juudaime… Please… forgive me."

"Me too Tsuna" Yamamoto followed as he bow his head to him, "I am your friend ever since we were still in middle school until now and I… I shouldn't have neglected you. I also know you more than anyone, I should be but… tch, I can't deny that I had turned to hate you Tsuna. Forgive me Tsuna!"

"Bossu I'm really sorry… I'm really… ngh" Chrome began to cry, can no longer hold the pain within her heart this whole, "I'm really sorry…"

Tsuna was bit surprise about their sudden outburst. He turned to Hibari who wasn't turning around or speaking but he could feel his gaze from the mirror. His eyes already show what he wanted to say, he too was asking for forgiveness.

Tsuna looked down, not wanting to face them, "I knew… your regret, your anger within yourselves… I knew them… there's no need to apologize really, since I had decided to keep it from all of you. You all have no right to ask forgiveness. Leaving me is also natural too."

"But-"

"That is why…" Tsuna took a deep breath before facing them, eyes seems no longer gentle and his tone had become cold, "I cannot give you my answer… let me think about them."

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna…"

Everything turned to silence.

* * *

Arriving to the Vongola Mansion, everyone were there already waiting. Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, Yuni, Fon, Mammon or Viper, Skull, Verde, Lal Mitch and Colonnello. Kurasabe was the first one who went out the car, followed by Hibari. Kurasabe opened the car for them. Gokudera was first to come out, followed by Chrome then Yamamoto. The last one was Tsuna which really surprise to see him again.

Tsuna didn't mind their shocked expression, he just walked, heading to the Vongola Mansion.

"I want to rest in my room. Don't come to my room or even call." Tsuna coldly order. Even in pain, Gokudera was the one who complied, "As you wish Juudaime."

Tsuna went in the mansion, leaving them behind.

Yuni was the first one to speak, "Sawada... I think he's angry at us… don't you think?"

"It's natural Yuni." Fon this time spoke, "After everything we had done to him, I can't blame him at all."

Skull was looking down but decided to speak, "I informed Enma-kun about him. He said he would be visiting tomorrow."

"It seems they already understood his feeling without coming to see him huh." Mammon said before sighing, "I'm heading out for a while… I need to cool my head."

Mammon disappeared. Verde took a deep breath before pulling up his glasses, "I'll head back to my laboratory. I need a time alone."

He walked away.

Yuni turned to the remaining Arcobaleno, "May I ask everyone to see the changes happened in our timeline?"

They all nod, accepting her order as they went out with Yuni. All that remains were the Guardians.

"So what should we do?" Yamamoto asked, still down. Mukuro gave the answer, "I think it's natural on what we're seeing. Sawada Tsunayoshi needs time. Don't even think that forgiving someone is easy, especially to someone like us who abandoned him."

"Your right" Ryohei said, agreed to Mukuro, "All we can do is giving him time and if needed, stay by his side."

They all nod, deciding that is what they will do for now.

* * *

Arriving to his room, Sawada Tsunayoshi throws himself to his bed. He knew that it wasn't their fault and he shouldn't be acting this way but the fact that Reborn and Armira are now gone still surface to his mind. He really can't help but blame himself, because of him that they had done such impossible thing and most of all, return him back to life.

"I _wish_ this never happen" Tsuna murmured as he deep himself to his pillow.

Suddenly a glowing scroll came out which made him almost jump in surprise. He looked on the floating glowing scroll, as he tries to remember when was the last time he had seen it when he remembered Armira and her power of desire.

"You… you got to be kidding me." Tsuna took the scroll and read it. It said, ' _ **Your wish is something that cannot be done.**_ '

Tsuna was really confuse, what does this mean. Guessing, he tried making a wish, "I _wish_ to have… a ball."

The scroll disappeared and a ball came out in front of him. He was again surprise but slowly registering to his mind what's happening.

'C-could it be that… Armira… passed this power to me?' He thought before making a wish, "I _wish_ to know why I have this power."

A scroll came out which he immediate read.

 _ **The previous owner, Caito Armira had wish that if ever she will die from the game she and her teacher had made, this power will be pass down to the person name Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

'Armira…' Tears again came down and hugged the scroll, 'I don't deserve this life at all when it all happened because of this… Reborn… I can't… I can't do this alone… help me!'

He continued to cry, still in pain from the lost of two precious people within his heart.

* * *

Early morning when Tsuna woke up from his bed. His eyelids won't open which he used his hand to scratch them. It seems his too much crying made him fall asleep but that didn't make him feel better.

He just stare the window, still down as he remember them. Tsuna took a sigh and sit up, 'Reborn would shoot me if I kept myself mopping because as a boss I should be able to stand up no matter what happened… but he did say I could show my weaknesses to the people I cherish the most… Do I have one?'

Suddenly he heard a knock from his window. Looking to the person, he was surprise to see Enma in his hyper dying will mode and waving his hands too.

Tsuna opened the window which greeted him by a tackle hug, "Tsuna-kun!"

They both fall down. Enma's earth flame also vanish as he kept rubbing his cheek to him, really happy, "Tsuna-kun your alive truly alive! I'm so happy Tsuna-kun! I thought I would never see you again! Really you made want to destroy everything when you died and did you know that Chrome came to my house telling me the vongola wish for our assistance to find you but you know I refuse and even cut my ties with the Vongola and then-"

"Stop!" Tsuna shouted which he is thankful he did. He would never think Enma won't only just keep rubbing his cheek to him but also keep talk continuously without stopping. He gave a smile to his friend, "Can we talk in a better position?"

Enma gave a big smile and nod.

* * *

Soon, Enma was now in the couch, facing Tsuna who was too on the couch.

"Sorry that I can't serve anything for you Enma-kun. Since I don't want to face anyone right now." Tsuna gave an apology tone. Enma just smile, "Don't worry Tsuna-kun since I understand, and also your pain as well."

"I see… thank you for coming Enma-kun."

"It's a small thing I can do for my best friend Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna was glad he came just in time. Now that he think back, "Enma-kun you did say that you cut ties with the Vongola right? Is that the reason why you sneaked in with your hyper dying will mode?"

Enma scratches his cheek in embarrassment which made Tsuna sigh but smiled.

"It's good that no one found you Enma-kun."

"Do you think someone could find me so easily Tsuna-kun. If I remember correctly I am a better in hiding than you."

Tsuna chuckle to that, "I do remember that." Enma smiled, seeing even for a little moment, he could cheer him up from the lost of his precious friend and father figure.

* * *

Morning when a butler knocked to his door, telling it's time for breakfast. Tsuna answered as he order the butler to take the food to his room which the butler obeyed and went away.

Enma was on the window and was about to leave.

"Sorry that I can't stay so long Tsuna-kun, I only sneak out and I'm sure everyone is worried about me." Enma said in weak smile, since he doesn't really like leaving him, especially in the time like this.

Tsuna shook his head, "Its fine Enma-kun. Thank you for coming to check me and please tell to Dino-san that I'm fine, although I can't do the daily routine at this moment."

"I understand Tsuna-kun." Enma said with a smile, "Oh by the way, just asking but… do you happen to inherit the power of desire from Armira?"

Tsuna's smile fell as he looked down, remembering the lost of his friend. Enma went to him and pat his shoulders, "I know its painful Tsuna and I'm sorry that I reminded you about it. Don't waste their effort for you okay."

"Still… I hate this life when it's about sacrificing the people important to me. I was returned to life because they sacrifice their life. I know I shouldn't be acting like this but… I can't help it."

Enma knew that which is why he can't leave him alone at all, "Your heart is too pure for your own good Tsuna-kun."

"Armira used to say that right?" Tsuna said. Enma nodded, "Just saying Tsuna-kun, why don't you use that power of desire to have someone you can talk to, someone who will never betray you. It's not like I'm saying to use that power to manipulate, you know… giving the power of desire its own free will."

Tsuna blinked on the idea, "Free will?"

Enma nodded.

* * *

Afternoon but doesn't seem to be in Tsuna's room because of the curtains blocking the sunlight, Tsuna again is in bed, still in despair upon their death. Still, the words Enma gave him made him think about it.

'Can the power of desire have a will? Armira never tried it before… maybe I will.' He thought before sitting from the bed and took a deep breath. He used the power of desire, "I _wish_ to have this power, the power of desire to have its own will."

Nothing happened, no scroll, no glowing, nothing. Sensing that, Tsuna gave a sigh, 'Nothing happened after all.'

" _Why?_ "

Tsuna was shocked to hear a foreign child like voice which made him look around to look for the source but saw no one.

" _Why did you give me a will?_ "

From his word, it seems Tsuna finally realize who was talking to him.

"C-could you be… the power of desire?" Tsuna questioned, wanting to make sure what he had thought is right.

" _Yes_ " The voice answered, " _I am part of the Trinisette's power who could give anything my vessel's desire, the power you all have called as the Power of Desire._ "

"W-wait, for real! You gain a will of your own because I wi- ahhh I shouldn't carelessly say that anymore. What I mean because I desire it!?"

" _I actually thought it would be impossible for myself but I was surprise it work. I who never had a free will can't disobey my vessel's desire._ "

"So does that mean that now that you have a free will, you can disobey my desire?"

" _That is impossible. My purpose was to grant anything my vessel's desires, I cannot disobey it even if I do not want to._ "

Tsuna smiled a bit, "Even thought you can't grant everything correct?"

" _That is because it is already beyond my power._ "

"Beyond your power… you mean the boundary of life, correct?"

" _Yes. That is why I have no power to take anyone's life, heal any illnesses and revive people from the dead._ "

Tsuna became sad to it, "But you have a power to return someone back from the past."

" _Yes, that is possible for me master._ "

"No need to call me master. Just call me Tsuna."

" _I cannot do that master._ "

"Then…" Tsuna smiled a bit, "I _wish_ for you to call me Tsuna."

Everything turned to silence. Tsuna waited for the voice to talk and soon, it talked.

" _I would kindly like you not to use your authority for just simple as this… Tsuna._ "

Tsuna smiled even more, "Much better." He chuckle for a bit and then asked, "Do you have a name? I think calling you the power of desire would be too long for me."

" _Unfortunately I have no name. You may name me if that is what you desire Tsuna._ "

Tsuna gave a deep thought about it, 'A name…!' Finding a fitting name, he voiced it out, "Negai"

" _Negai? A Japanese word means wish?_ "

Tsuna nodded, "It really fits you… Negai"

If only Tsuna could see Negai face to face, he is sure it's beginning to smile for him.

" _This is the first time someone gave me a name Tsuna… Negai… I'll treasure it._ "

* * *

Next morning, Tsuna was still sleeping to his bed when someone was poking his cheek. Tsuna swayed his hand and turn around to continue his sleep but it started to poke his cheek again. Sensing it will not stop, Tsuna opened his eyes. Still blurred but he could see some kind of animal floating around. Getting a clear view, it was indeed an animal like one and also it was flying and smiling.

"Good morning Tsuna!"

Tsuna was so surprise that he yelp at the same time moving back that ended him falling down the bed. The animal thing was blinking in surprise before going to Tsuna.

"Tsuna are you alright?"

Tsuna scratch his head for a bit before turning to the animal figure. The animal really looked like a fairy pet figure.

"Tsuna can you hear me? Did you hit your head that hard?" The animal questioned. Familiar on the voice, Tsuna slowly pointed the animal, "Don't tell me… N-Negai?"

It smiled and flew around in happiness, "That's me, that's me! I tried making a figure of myself while you were sleeping and I did it and look! Now I can look at you as we talk!"

Tsuna chuckle before asking, "So does that mean we're now separated?" Negai shook his head, "We're still connected Tsuna so there's nothing to worry about."

"A-ah I see." Tsuna stood up from his lame fall and faced the animal. "Just where did you get that form Negai? It really surprised me."

"This? I used my power to search a better design for me and this happened to be the best for me." It replied with great smile. Tsuna smiled for Negai, "I see"

"Now that I think about it, I think it's time for you to get out from this room Tsuna. You locked yourself this whole three days, it won't be good for you and I'm sure my previous mistress and your tutor won't be happy about what you're doing."

His eyes widen before becoming in despair ones again. Negai gave a sigh, "I know it's painful Tsuna but you can't waste your time here forever. You have to live for them."

"But… not without them… no… not when it's like this."

"You mean how they sacrificed their life for you? If you ask me, those two never hesitate at all when they learned that they can revive you."

Tsuna was surprise on what he had learned that he immediately faced Negai, "I want you to tell me everything. Just how they found out about this? Why did they done this for me? Tell me Negai!"

Tsuna was already shaking Negai which really made the poor animal dizzy, "I-I'll tell you so ple-please stop i-it."

Realizing what Tsuna was doing, he began to panic, "Negai hang in there!"

Later, Negai began to explain everything he knows.

"My previous Mistress went to see Checker Face to know how to revive you without harming anything you see. Normally it is impossible because if it means reviving people, there comes a sacrifice and changes but for my mistress who hold me, it gave opened a possibility. Her main goal was actually to returned back from the past to where you had raided the Noctavo Famiglia and prevents you from being injected and getting that illness but her plan change because of the Sun Arcobaleno who suggested to instead returning back in time to prevent you from getting injected, it was a plan to make you even more stronger and more wielder to live."

Tsuna's eyes widen for a bit and asked, "Why did Reborn choose that choice instead?"

"Unfortunately I do not know." Negai said in sad tone, "He's too mysterious… even for me. Sorry Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head, "Its fine Negai. Still I wonder why." He can't help but think about it at all.

Negai sigh, "Well thinking about that can be done later, for now you should get out of this room and have some fresh air and have a fresh start with your Guardians. I'm sure they wish the same thing for you Tsuna. Come on and move on already."

Tsuna looked down, still unsure about that, "I… don't know."

"Was it because they left you Tsuna that you won't forgive them?"

"That's not it. As I had told them, what they did was natural because I didn't tell anything about my illness. They aren't at fault… but the fact that Reborn and Armira's life disappeared because of me was actually the sole reason I can't decide if I should continue living or not."

"Are you going to waste their effort and life all because of that?"

"Negai your part of me right? I'm sure you already know how I feel about this."

Negai was silence for a moment before speaking, "I know… that is why my previous mistress is too worried about this plan. You dislike others sacrificing so much for you but you don't mind sacrificing your own life for the people you treasure. Now even though you know what they wish for you, you can't help but think if it is actually fine to take this life so easily or not."

Tsuna nodded, "That is why I want to think about how I will run this life… Negai… Am I really a selfless person to you?"

Negai smiled softly, "By watching your whole memories, indeed you are to the point that those who dear to you especially the hitman was too worried about you. You may take the example of how you kept the illness to everyone. You don't want them to be worried, in pain and much more blame themselves about what happened to you, that is why you kept it from them… even it means leaving you."

"You know me too well even though we only talk yesterday Negai… Reborn used to say the same as well." Tsuna took a deep breath before standing up from his bed, "I think I had decided about how I will live this life Negai."

Negai seems to know what he had decided to do which made him worried, "Are you sure about it? Why do you wish to keep living in pain? That hitman and my previous mistress won't be happy for your decision Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled for Negai, "I know. They only wish for me to live right? How I will live is up to me in the end Negai. I had made my decision because in the end… I still can't help but think I don't deserve the life they had given me after all."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	36. A Start And End

**Chapter 36: A Start And End**

Gokudera on his office was busy doing the paper work of his and his Juudaime's. It was hard really but not ones he argue or complain, knowing their boss, Vongola Decimo still need time to think things thoroughly.

As he does, he still remembered about certain facts they had found. One is almost none in the past had changed, all memories are there, no changes, no interference, nothing. They even asked Sawada Nana if she remember someone named Caito Armiro but t seems it was foreign for her so they all concluded that. The only changes were the non-existing famiglia who were suppose to be still alive. Second was what had truly happened to them. Reviving someone to life is impossible but with the power of desire, they had done a different tactics which work but result for their lives to end. Lastly is the third, the Noir Famiglia. They had disappeared for some reason, no, more like they couldn't find them at all. No matter how much they had done to find them, nothing. For that reason, they had concluded that they had disappeared.

He took a sigh as he massaged his forehead from tiredness due to the paperwork of both his and his Juudaime. He heard someone knock the door.

"Gokudera-sama may I come in?" It seems it was one of the butlers. Gokudera sigh, its either another paperwork or problem. He answered, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing the butler who was around fifties. He went to the Storm Guardian and bowed for respect, "Gokudera-sama, Vongola Decimo asked me to take all his paperworks to his office this instant."

That made Gokudera froze. His Juudaime came out to his confinement? Does that mean… Gokudera stood up, "Fine but I will help you. I want to see Juudaime."

Those words actually surprise the butler. Well everyone in the mansion knew that Vongola Decimo's Guardian was currently avoiding him for unknown reason. They tried to know but the devil Hitman threatened them that they end up not knowing anything since they value their lives.

"As you wish." The Butler said.

* * *

Soon enough, both Gokudera and the butler were now walking on the hallway carrying a bunch of paper when they finally arrive.

"If you'll excuse me Decimo-sama." The Butler said before opening the door, revealing Tsuna on his sit as he read some papers already.

"Thank you. You may leave them to my table." Tsuna said, still focusing on the paper.

The butler only bowed and left the papers in the side of his table. Gokudera did the same but still keeping an eye on his boss. The Butler soon left while Gokudera silently wait on the side.

Done to the paper he's holding, Tsuna put down the paper and sign it before putting them to the side where it indicates it's done. He finally turned to Gokudera.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked to his Storm Guardian. Gokudera was silent for a moment before asking, "How are you doing… Juudaime?"

"Physically fine but I'm still hurt about how those two had done." Tsuna admitted as he looked down, "Even if they had given back my life, I can't help but blame myself for their death."

Gokudera immediately react, "That's wrong!" He gripped his hands, "T-the one who killed them… was US. You have done nothing Juudaime."

"What makes you feel that?" Tsuna questioned. Gokudera gripped his hand even more as he show guilty to himself, "Because… it is because of us that you had carried that illness. Because you protected us that we-"

"That action was my own decision Gokudera-kun, there is no need to blame yourself." Tsuna told him before sighing.

"But that doesn't change the fact it was all because of US!" Gokudera can't help but shout it, making Tsuna silence as he observed him. Tsuna took a sigh again before speaking, "If you want to blame yourselves then I will let you."

Gokudera still feel guilty but… "Thank you… Juudaime."

* * *

Soon when Tsuna was alone, Negai appeared before him. Negai watch as Tsuna do the paperwork. He can't help but sigh before speaking.

"Tsuna are you sure about this? You can start a new beginning with them, there's no need to keep suffering so why give a cold response to your storm guardian?"

Tsuna pause to his work for a minute before continuing, "We already talk about this right Negai… I don't deserve this life that would mean sacrifice to those precious to me… I… can't accept it at all." He said in depressing tone.

Negai can't do anything other than comfort his master.

"Just let me remind you Tsuna, it's not too late to change your mind."

"You worried too much Negai… still… thank you."

* * *

Somewhere in the hallway, Yamamoto and Gokudera were right now discussing about Tsuna.

"So Tsuna forgave us?" Yamamoto asked, still unsure about it. Gokudera took a moment before responding, "Juudaime told me before I head out to his office.

" _Gokudera-kun" Tsuna called who was now about to leave his office. Gokudera immediately halt and turn to his boss, "Yes Juudaime?"_

" _Tell everyone that there is no need to feel guilty… I had already forgiven all of you."_

" _J-Juudaime…"_

" _That's why… you can do what you all usually do." Tsuna said with a smile much that surprise Gokudera._

Yamamoto stayed silent for a moment before turning back to his friend, "Do things like we usually do… do you think Tsuna has a hidden meaning of it or was just…"

"I don't know Baseball Freak." Gokudera closed his eyes, "I don't know."

* * *

In Tsuna's office, he leaned to his sit, tired from too much paperwork.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Negai asked in concern which made him smile, "I'm fine, thanks Negai."

Negai only smiled before floating around the papers that aren't finished, "Still too much work Tsuna."

"Well it's only natural after all the days I didn't do my work." Tsuna said with a smile. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, thinking something before opening them, "Negai… can I get a glimpse about the future?"

"Are you worried?" Negai asked. Tsuna thought for a moment before answering, "I guess."

"I see… you may if you desire it Tsuna."

"I see." He again took a deep breath before using a commanding tone, "Negai I _wish_ to see the future."

Negai's body glow as Tsuna could see the future within his eyes. The future that will soon coming, a war between Vongola and the most powerful famiglia in west, Harlon Famiglia.

Tsuna blink as his vision returned back to reality and turned to Negai who was waiting for him to speak, since he too had seen what his own master had seen.

"Negai… I have a plan and I want everything will go according to plan."

"I will help as much as I can Tsuna."

* * *

A week had past, Tsuna called all his guardians whom he was thankful to see them all present. Tsuna hand them over some folder which they all opened and read. It was a mission only for them and each one has same objective but different assignments.

"Juudaime… you want to finish the Harlon Famiglia's branches all over Italy?" Gokudera asked, can't believe about the assignments they had given to them.

Tsuna nodded, he is now in his boss mode. "You all noticed, Harlon Famiglia is now making a move and we will not wait for them to attack us first. We will attack them first, on the very day I had given to you."

Hibari was studying about the assignment they were given to him before studying his boss. For some reason, his instinct tells him that something is in here that he doesn't want them to learn.

Tsuna gave a serious look, "No one will fail. Return back alive, that's all could all tell you. Dismiss."

The Guardians bow to their boss before heading out the office. Seeing them gone, Tsuna glance to his side that Negai appeared.

"Are you sure about this Tsuna?" Negai asked in concern. Tsuna nodded, "This is for the best. We seen the future about not only Harlon Famiglia will attack but also their alliance who wish for our destruction. For that reason, we will make sure to destroy them… and free everyone in this life of bloodsheds."

"But… what about you?"

"I will be the one… who will free them from guilt and pain. That key… would be my death Negai."

* * *

Three days had past and most guardians are already out to do what they were assigned to do, leaving only Tsuna from the mansion. When he was truly sure they are gone, Tsuna ordered the head butler to call everyone in the mansion which soon enough gathered in the lounge.

There are whispering like 'Why Decimo-sama called them?', 'I wonder what's going to happen' and so forth. Tsuna soon arrived that made all the noise stop and all attention to him.

Tsuna cleared his throat before speaking, "Everyone I'm sorry for the sudden call to all of you. In this moment there is a danger that will soon come to the vongola so I advice you all to return back to your respective home. You all will receive your payments so there is no need to worry. You all will not return until the vongola itself notify you to return. This is an order of Vongola Decimo, understood."

Everyone was silence for a moment before they all replied, "Yes Decimo-sama."

Tsuna nodded before turning to the head butler about more information then back to them, "You all have time limit until sunset. Prepare your things and leave."

Everyone bowed before leaving the place.

Soon enough, Tsuna could see one by one leaving the mansion. Everyone gave their regard and wish of safety of Vongola and their boss. Tsuna only smile, not replying to each one of them. It actually pains him because the plan he had set in will not make their wish come true.

'This is for the best… I'm sorry.'

* * *

Somewhere, Hibari was still restless as he stares about the assignment given to him. His instinct could feel something off about this and he wanted to know what that is.

"Kyo-san" Hibari turn to Kurasabe who called him. He spoke, "Are you worried about something Kyo-san?"

Hibari was silence, still thinking about the action he will take. He turned again to Kurasabe then finally made up his mind, "I will leave this to you for now. There is something I need to check as soon as possible."

Kurasabe smiled and nod, "YES!"

Hibari immediately left the place. From the looks of things, he wasn't the only one who was thinking that way. Every Guardian felt it and decide to return back as soon as they can and left the job to their trusted men.

Within the dark near the Vongola Mansion, the boss of Harlon famiglia was smirking with a large number of men behind him.

'Vongola Decimo… we shall take down Vongola Famiglia with you.'

* * *

Inside the mansion where the only person left was Tsuna, he was in his office, closed eyes as if waiting for them.

Negai came out, "Tsuna I felt coming intruders."

Tsuna opened his eyes, those eyes shows resolve of ending them. "We'll end everything here Negai."

Negai could only nod but deep inside he still hate the fact this is the choice he had made.

* * *

A minute later, the whole Harlon Famiglia invaded the place but surprise that no one was around. The place was dark, like they had abandoned the place. The Harlon boss looked around the place, completely astonish that no one was here to defend their own headquarters.

"Finally arrived Harlon Famiglia." Everyone became alarm as they saw Tsuna in his boss clothing and in hyper dying will mode. He looks very serious. The boss glared, "Vongola Decimo."

"I will end everything here." Tsuna said before dashing forward with his dying will at the same time the enemies fired their gun. He spins around to burn the bullets and began burning them.

An hour had past in coincidence, the Vongola Guardians had met together but didn't say a word to each other, they continue to the only place they wanted to go, Vongola Mansion where their precious boss and Sky was staying.

* * *

From afar, they were all shock to see the mansion and it was burning. They could also sense people around still dashing in the mansion.

"Enemy famiglia are attacking the mansion." Yamamoto said. Gokudera twitch to this, "Damn, did they able to find our plan?"

"Who needs to know that, what important the most is to make sure Tsuna-nii is safe!" Lambo said.

"Kufufufu I'll take the people in the left. Chrome find Sawada Tsunayoshi and keep him safe." Mukuro disappeared on the group. Chrome still answered even he's gone, "Understood Mukuro-sama."

"Hn" Hibari jump to the right and head somewhere else. It seems he made a silent message that he will take care of the right.

Gokudera kept an eye on the burning mansion before turning to the remaining guardians, "Turf Top, Stupid Cow take care of the enemies inside the mansion. The three of us will find Juudaime."

"Roger!" Ryohei and Lambo answered, for now not minding the insult because the most important right now is Tsuna.

Soon enough, they arrives the burning mansion. Ryohei and Lambo immediately separate ways to defeat the remaining enemies while the other three run inside the burning mansion.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome were having a hard time from the fire but still kept moving until they almost got in the lobby but the fire, cracked floors from above and more stuff are getting in the way that they can no longer get in even more.

Yamamoto was coughing from the smoke and turned to his Storm comrade, "G-Gokudera can you destroy it?"

Gokudera was covering his mouth but complied with the Rain's suggestion as he brought out his Flame Arrow. He was about to give a fire when Chrome shouted.

"WAIT!" The two male turned to her in questioned. Chrome pointed someone ahead, "Bossu is over there!"

The two immediately turn to where she was pointing and indeed, there was Tsuna, alone as he stand in the burning mansion. He wasn't looking at them too and… it's like he has no plan of moving out either.

"Tsuna… what is he doing?" Yamamoto seems to realize this. Gokudera shouted, "JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna flinch for a bit before turning around to see from afar were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome. He was really surprise to see his Guardians here.

"Juudaime are you trap there? Do not worry I'll come there to rescue you!"

"Tsuna just hang in there!"

"Bossu!"

Even confuse, Tsuna smiled for them and shook his head much as it question them. He smiled even more, "There is no need everyone. Please get out of here instead."

"J-Juudaime?"

"Tsuna what are you talking about? We came here because we are worried and how come the enemy come to our headquarters and attacked it for such short time? And Tsuna the-"

Tsuna continue to smile, "Everyone… I'm sorry." It was a sincere tone at the same time like it was his last words.

The three can't shake off the feeling is he… is Juudaime/Tsuna/Bossu thinking of dying here!?

"It's because of me that everyone suffered. It all began because of me after all so it was natural. For that reason…" He smiled in sincere one, "I plan on taking those suffering away."

That wide their eyes in shock and disbelief, just what he is thinking!?

"TSUNA!"

"BOSSU PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING US MORE SUFFER THAN YOU ALREADY DID IN OUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Chrome said to her loudest that actually surprise them all.

Tsuna could only smile painfully because he knew, they will suffer because of his death but he knew his friends are stronger that they could overcome this pain. They will live, not as Vongola nor Mafia but a normal life where they can finally live normally and in peace.

Tsuna made sure of it with Negai's help. His death would end the Vongola and the whole mafia, everything is for their future.

"I'm sorry Chrome." Tsuna said in whisper.

They were about to speak when they heard crumbling that were falling down, the fire is getting worst and few walls had fallen near to where Tsuna was standing. He on the other hand didn't budge to move at all. Gokudera noticed above is about to fall to his Juudaime.

"Juudaime please get away from there now!" Tsuna kept smiling even knowing that above him is about to fall. "Thank you everyone… Good bye."

"JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!/BOSSU!"

The wall above had crumbled and fallen down. The three tried to reach their sky even the fire was too much but with the distance, they are too late. The last thing they saw was Tsuna's brightest smile before it had fallen above him.

.

.

.

.

.

An alarm clock rings the whole room that woke Tsuna up in surprise and sweating. He looked around the room and he recognized this… this is… his room. This is his room in Vongola Mansion. The place wasn't burning and everything was perfectly fine… like everything was… just a dream.

Tsuna can't believe it as he sat up from his bed, for him this is impossible! He should be dead by now, he felt his body gone numb and died, how could he…

"Wha… What's happening?"

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	37. My Gift, Your New Beginning

**Chapter 37: My Gift, Your New Beginning**

Tsuna was still in disbelief as he looked around. The alarm clock kept ringing but Tsuna was too shock and confuse that he never mind the noise.

Tsuna's eyes soon landed on the digital calendar on top of his drawer. It shows the date, August 04, 20XX. This widen his eyes… did he just… return back in time!?

"That's right Tsuna" A figure appeared beside the Alarm clock that kept ringing. It was Negai with a smile and with his tail, he turned the alarm clock off. Tsuna can see Negai as he remembered, then everything wasn't a dream. "It wasn't a dream Tsuna, all you saw are real which is why now you are back in time, the time where everything began."

"Negai… just how did this happen?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. Negai smiled, "I change your wish for the better, for you and everyone else."

"Eh? What do you mean Negai?"

"Tsuna you wish for the mafia world to end by your own death right? For me I can't accept the fact that of all wish, you had chosen that. Really for some reason you really are Dame Tsuna." Negai said with a smile which actually hit Tsuna hard.

'I would never think Negai would call me that other than Reborn!' Tsuna mentally yelled in shock and pain. That was when he noticed Negai's body, it was… slowly disappearing. "Negai?"

Negai continue to smile, "This is a result of my own disobedience against my owner's wish. I'm beginning to disappear for good."

"Negai… N-no you can't disappear! Negai I wish for you to stay with me!" Tsuna said in desperate but Negai could only shook his head, "I can no longer make your wish come true Tsuna. I had used all my strength to change the outcome of your own wish and make you come back here permanently instead. I'm sorry Tsuna."

Tears are coming down to Decimo's eyes as he slowly took Negai from where he was standing and hugged him. "N-no… you… you can't!"

"I'm sorry Tsuna… still I'm glad that I was able to change things in time. I'm glad for this outcome." Negai said as tears for the first time came out to his eyes.

"Negai"

"You know Tsuna, even if we're just together for short time, I am beginning to understand why your tutor and my previous Mistress had sacrifice their life for. You are too kind, a death of pain and suffering is not a fitting death for you at all. I'm really glad that my mistress passed me to you, I'm so glad that I had met you. Thank you for all the time you had given me Tsuna."

Tsuna kept crying as he hugged him more. "I'm glad I had met you too Negai and… I'm sorry for such selfish wish. If it isn't for that… y-you wouldn't have to disappear. I… I…"

"Don't blame yourself Tsuna and I don't regret this decision. Tsuna this time would be my gift for you, a second time of life where the changes happened from the past had done. Noctavo famiglia is no more, your illness will never come… the wish of everyone, I was able to do it. I'm really glad."

Tsuna could feel he'll soon disappear. Negai raised his head up to see his eyes.

"Don't waste this time anymore Tsuna and… I hope that we meet again."

Tsuna wiped his tears and smiled, believing they will meet again.

"Yeah"

Negai smiled for the last time before leaning to him and closed his eyes. Negai finally disappeared, leaving Tsuna alone.

"We'll meet again… Negai." Tsuna murmured before turning up on the sky, staring the clear morning.

Tsuna wiped his tears ones again when suddenly the door opened which jolted him in surprise. Seeing the intruder, Tsuna can't help but widen his eyes.

In front of him… was none other than Reborn, his ex-tutor, adviser and father figure.

Reborn came to wake the stupid boss but seeing him awake and eyes were red, he could already tell that he cried. He could also sense the disbelief and overwhelming happiness from his ex-student and now boss.

Reborn raised his eyebrow, "Dame Tsuna can you see it's already morning? Come on and-" Before he could finish, Tsuna had tackled him with a hug, "Reborn!"

Both fell on the floor. Reborn groan in pain, not understanding how come this clumsy boss would tackle him for unknown reason. He was about to shout and shoot him when he noticed he was again crying and his expression, they were indeed overwhelming happiness and disbelief.

"This is true right? Your alive right? Your Reborn right?" Tsuna whispered as he gripped his hand in his clothes in desperate. Seeing this can only make him sigh, "Just what's wrong with you Dame Tsuna? I'm alive and here I am in front of you. Who else would I be?"

Tsuna smiled, completely happy that he had gain a chance to meet Reborn ones again.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna murmured as he cried even more. He repeated, "I'm sorry"

Reborn can see how happy he was to see him. Just what did he dream that made him believe he was dead? Well who could kill him in the first place? He is a number one hitman for goodness sake!

He wanted him to stop crying and be like a boss but for some reason, his heart won't let him. Reborn decide to let his ex-student cry to his chest.

* * *

Soon, Tsuna rest to Reborn's chest in his bed. The hitman was currently soothing him in action. Reborn was really confused but not ones showed it to him. He kept studying his son figure, the way he cried was totally real, he can't help but wonder why.

"Reborn… there is something I would like to confess but I don't know if you will believe me." Tsuna murmured. Reborn gave a soft sigh before replying, "Tell me Tsuna."

It took time for Tsuna to speak everything. He had told about who was the current him, how did this happened and so forth. He also told about his guardians abandonment which he never blame them because he knew the cause is really him, how he and his apprentice named Caito Armira try to destroy the timeline which the truth was to revive him back to life. He also told what he had chosen after their death and his revival.

All the information Reborn was hearing was totally surprising. Was that the coming future that was about to come? No, this power of desire whom he had named as Negai said that he had fused the past to the present, what he had mean was when both he and Caito Armira returned back in time, he had destroyed this famiglia without mercy nor trace that is why they no longer exist in this current time. Knowing that truth, that would only mean the illness that Tsuna will soon get will never happen in near future.

Tsuna's tears kept coming down, would he believe what he had told him? Will he make fun of him? Two question were running to his mind. Suddenly a warm hand touched his forehead. He turned to his father figure who gave a smile, a sincere one.

"You never change Dame Tsuna, do you think I won't believe what you said after seeing all the cries you kept releasing and kept calling my name? Really Dame Tsuna you are such a Dame."

Tsuna's eyes widen before smiling, glad that he actually believed him. "Thank you for believing me Reborn… sorry for being weak right now."

"A boss needs a break and never forget a Boss is a human, he can act strong to any scenario but there are times weakness needs to be release to the right people." Reborn told him.

Yup, Reborn can teach the way of the Vongola Boss but not ones he had ever retrained him from weakness. People have weakness, bosses are no exception to this.

Tsuna was glad to hear his teaching again, "Thanks Reborn."

Reborn pat his head, telling it's alright.

Leon who was in the desk was watching the two that were having a son/father like relationship. Really, Leon really wishes for them to be real father and son instead than student/teacher relationship.

* * *

Soon enough, Tsuna in his boss attire with Reborn on his side went to his office. Tsuna was surprise to see all his Guardians are there and doing what they usually do.

Gokudera having an argument with Ryohei, Yamamoto was between them to calm the two hot blooded down. Lambo and Chrome were having a solemn talk. Hibari was far from everyone but glaring on the pineapple head which Rokudo only chuckle on the Skylark's hatred.

The first to notice their arrival was Lambo who smiled happily, "Tsuna-nii!" Chrome smiled, "Bossu good afternoon."

Gokudera gave right man composure, "Juudaime how do you feel? We heard from Reborn-san that you aren't feeling well today which is why you aren't able to join breakfast with us." Ryohei followed in worried tone, "That's right Sawada, are you alright? You should have called me when you aren't feeling well right? I'm your doctor."

Tsuna gave a bright smile, "Don't worry everyone, I'm fine now." He blinked in question, "So how come everyone is here?"

"Well we are worried for you Tsuna. We tried visiting you to your room but sensing Reborn is with you so we all decide to wait here you know." Yamamoto said with his bright smile.

"Kufufufu I'm glad that you are fully well Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all I will posses that body of yours in near future." Mukuro said with a smirk. Hibari glared the illusionist, "Before you can do things you like to do, I will have to bite you to death first."

"Kufufufu wanna try?" Mukuro mocked as his trident came out. Hibari brought out his tonfas as the two took their position. The others immediately react to stop them.

"No fighting Skylark! Pineapple Head!"

"Oya oya are you picking a fight Octopus Head."

"I'll bite you to death Herbivore."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Hibari your becoming immature again, stop fighting for unknown reason!"

"Mukuro-sama there is no need for bloodshed inside the mansion."

"Whaaaa s-stop them Takeshi-nii!"

"Hahahaha but I'm not sure how."

The bickering continued. Tsuna can't help but smile, yes, this is how their family was truly like before everything change in the blink of an eye. The way how each one of them gets together, smiles together, argues together and many more.

How he had miss this life ever since.

Tsuna began to chuckle in silence but slowly getting louder and louder until it became a laughter. The guardians stop what they were doing and turned to their boss who was laughing for unknown reason.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned.

Tsuna continue to laugh as few tears are coming down to his eyes, "S-sorry just that… pff" He continue to laugh.

The guardians turned to each other then began to laugh with him.

Reborn smiled on what he was seeing. If the future was painful, this time, he will make sure that this new future would be a brighter one.

* * *

Few days later everything is back to normal. Tsuna is doing the usual paper work with Reborn when Gokudera totally in bright mood came, from behind was Chrome.

"Juudaime I arrived just in time you called me." Gokudera said with bright smile. Chrome now stands beside him smiled, "Do you need something for us Bossu?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yes… this one is actually rather a request for both of you, not an assignment or any job."

"Request?" Chrome questioned. Gokudera continue to smile, "Do not worry Juudaime, and if it is from you anything is fine." Chrome smiled, "The Storm Guardian is right. Tell us this request Bossu."

Tsuna smiled in gladness, "Thank you both of you… actually it was about this one." Tsuna brought out a photo from his drawer which both Guardian turn to look to it.

The photo was a woman, a little younger than their boss. This girl has raven hair and ruby eyes, for some reason they could see how she looks empty from this girl's smile.

"Her name is Caito Armira." Tsuna began in serious as both turned to him. He continued, "I want you two to find her as soon as possible."

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in confusion.

Tsuna looked down. Reborn paused to his work for a while as he waits for him to speak. For a second, he spoke.

"I already asked Hibari-san to search about her a few days ago with Reborn and I never thought of the result I have found about her. Fourteen years ago, all the household in Caito residence were killed. The most dreadful and slathered was the Head with his family. The only survivor of this killing was the daughter, Armira. Until now no one had found her and the public were pointing her as one responsible of it which I do not believe so."

Tsuna turned to them in serious, "That's why I want you two to find her as soon as you can. Hibari-san could do this job but something came up that I have no choice but send him there so I'm leaving this favor to you two. Will you accept Gokudera-kun, Chrome?"

Gokudera smiled and nod, "There is nothing I will refuse from you Juudaime." Chrome nodded, "Same here Bossu."

Tsuna smiled for them, "Thank you both of you."

The two bowed before leaving the place. When everything is clear, Reborn began to ask, "Without an intuition I could still tell you are lying Tsuna. Is that the truth?"

Tsuna looked down before speaking, "I don't really know much Reborn, especially about what you and Armira did before you came to me in the past. Still without knowing, my intuition was telling me it was indeed Armira who had killed the whole household… not the present her but her future self."

"It was very natural conclusion Dame Tsuna." Reborn shadowed his eyes by pulling down his fedora, "You said she had done the world's taboo correct? How certain are you she could still be alive? Doing a taboo could mean the destruction of own existence. Do you still believe she's still alive?"

"I do Reborn… I mean you existed and Negai promised that we will meet again. Negai's real owner was none other than her so she got to be."

"True but you did say that I sealed my past self within the pacifier to take his place, that only means I didn't break a taboo at all."

Tsuna became silence, so it was only her who had done a taboo which was…

Reborn sigh, "There is a low chance of her still existing and somewhere alive."

"If there is still a small chance…" Tsuna turned to the hitman with a smile, "We should grab it with everything we can, right Reborn?"

Reborn smirked, seeing how maturing he had become. "Indeed."

"I'm also sure you wish to meet your own apprentice Reborn."

"Was she strong enough when I first train her?"

Tsuna paled as he looked away. Reborn can read what it means which he sigh, looks like she was weak… still the fact that she had gone stronger to the point she had equalize fighting in each arcobaleno, no wonder they went in too much early so they could gain more time in training.

* * *

Next three days on the highway in the black car, Tsuna was there with Reborn and Fon. They were currently heading back to the mansion after the meeting and they happened to meet Fon on the road so they gave him a ride.

"I'm sorry if I cause you trouble, still it's been a while Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn." Fon said with a smile. Tsuna smiled and nod, "Same here Fon, so where are you heading?"

"Yuni ask me to come for a certain favor so I'm heading there." Fon replied. Reborn raised his eyebrow, "Favor?"

"I don't really know but she does seem worried." Fon said which made Reborn think about it.

Tsuna was thinking about that too when suddenly his intuition react and turned to the driver, "Stop the car!"

The driver part the car on the side, good thing only few cars were just keep coming and going. Tsuna was staring on the side on the mountain, his intuition is reacting about something and he can't ignore it.

"What's wrong Dame Tsuna?" Reborn asked in serious tone. Tsuna turned to the two, "I'll be out for a moment, I need to check something there."

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you." Reborn said, followed by Fon, "Met too."

Reborn gave the driver an order to wait before the three went out the car and follow Tsuna's lead.

Decimo is focusing on his intuition, leading him on the certain but hidden place. As they go, the three felt some kind of force but quickly disappeared. This made them tense, that was a Mist barrier, making anyone from the outside not know this place and seems a powerful and scary one. Reborn signal Leon to be ready just in case while Fon readied his fist. Tsuna on the other hand felt his intuition telling there is no danger ahead so he didn't mind and kept going.

Soon enough they could hear children's laugh. It seems the tension of both ex-Arcobaleno calm down, knowing nothing dangerous will happen. Tsuna also became calm but it question him, why are there kids here?

The three went further until they saw a plain place, full of kids playing around and having fun. There are also teens there that were looking after them and also chatting one another. Watching them is like they are living peacefully.

For the three on the other hand were shocked to see this. Its fine about the fact they are all living peacefully but the flame they are emitting is strong and dangerous.

Tsuna immediately recognize the flame that everyone held here, 'Reverse Flame… they all posses Reverse Flame.'

Reborn felt a presence that Leon immediately turned into a sword to block the attacking dagger. On the other side was a scythe that was blocked by Fon's palm.

The kids and teens that were having fun were surprise on the sudden intruders.

"Everyone go to the shelter!" A woman shouted as she brought an iron nail as her weapon and flame it with reverse Mist.

Tsuna who can see the attackers finally recognized them, 'This people are…' He shouted, "Wait Sayuri-san! We're not your enemies!"

The Reverse Mist user, Sayuri was surprise that he knew her. He turned to the other two.

"Hiroto-san, Ramiro-san we're not enemies!"

The two who were attacking the ex-Arcobaleno were shock too that he knew their name. It was the first time they all had met!

Fon gave a questioning look to Decimo, "You know them?"

Tsuna nodded. Reborn pulled down his fedora to shadow them, 'Could it be they are the Noir Famiglia that was created for Reverse Flame users?'

Hiroto narrowed his eyes, "Just who are this people?"

Romolo seems to recognize them and spoke, "Storm Arcobaleno Fon, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn and Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi. They are all part of the Trinisette."

Hiroto glared, "So they found us already." Sayuri gave a fighting stance, "Don't think you can destroy our peaceful life so easily!"

Fon narrowed his eyes. The Reverse Flame, it is something that is not meant to exist and if they do, the balance will be disrupted and much more destroyed. For that reason they need to be eliminated but killing those children… it will be hard for him to do that. Just who are these people?

"Fon don't even do any stupid things." Reborn warn him. Fon was bit surprise, "But Reborn they are-"

"Just do as I say." Reborn said in dangerous tone which was mentally surprising to the ex-Storm Arcobaleno but obligated. Tsuna is mentally thankful to Reborn before turning to them, "Romolo-san do you know a person name Caito Armira?"

"Caito Armira? We never heard her name before." Romolo answered which was a surprise to Tsuna.

Well it is true that they died in the game which would mean they had forgotten both Reborn as their real leader and Armira as their proxy leader but still… to know they don't know her means they haven't met her yet for this whole time.

The three got ready and so were Fon and Reborn while Tsuna refuse to fight any of them. Before they could dash again to attack, a voice stopped them.

"Everyone stop."

Everyone turned to the person who is approaching. Tsuna recognized him as Richard Guttso, the Reverse Cloud and the twin of Romolo.

Richard spoke, "Everyone they are fine, let them be our guess."

Now that surprised the three.

"Richard are you insane!? They are Trinisette users! They will kill us!" Sayuri shouted in protest. Romolo followed, "She's right Richard, we can't have them as our guess, they need to be eliminated."

Richard shook his head, "No they aren't, trust me."

"But-"

Tsuna smiled and nod, "It's been a while Richard-san." That widened his eyes, "You remembered me Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna this time was surprise then smile, "So you do remember." Richard nodded, "Come in, I would like to speak with you, and so are them."

Tsuna knew the hidden words, all he want to talk was him and Reborn whom he remembered their King, the founder and boss of Noir Famiglia.

He nodded as his answer. He knew that out of all of them, the only person who didn't die in the game is Richard, maybe… just maybe… he knew about Armira. He really hopes it.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	38. The Lost Rain

**Chapter 38: The Lost Rain**

Richard led them to the guess room where he and the three could talk in private. Fon is calm from the outside but within was complete guard and will attack anytime. Reborn on the other hand didn't mind much, sensing he is sincere of talking to them, also seeing Tsuna wasn't doing much makes it more sense.

"Please sit down." Richard offered the coach as he sat to his sit. The three sit there too.

"It was really surprising for you to remember me Sawada, I never thought you would." Richard commented. Tsuna nodded, "I also think you won't too. Does that mean everyone here doesn't know her?"

Richard could only nod sadly, "No one remembered Princess, not even the previous children here. The only person who remember her is me… added by you."

Tsuna nodded again.

"Umm…" Everyone turned to Fon, "What is this all about Tsunayoshi-kun and how come you know them?"

Tsuna now wasn't sure if he should answer him or not.

"Something happened that we aren't aware Fon." Reborn decide to be the one who answered which surprise them. "Something happened that we aren't aware? Do you know Reborn?" Fon asked, truly surprise to this. Reborn shook his head, telling no. "I only heard it from Tsuna. If you know it would be hard to believe."

"Wait… does that mean you don't remember anything too?" Richard asked in wide eyes. Reborn turned to him and nod, "Unfortunately I don't."

Richard became down, "So that would mean you no longer possess Reverse Flame too… for some reason I'm glad."

Fon's eyes widen to his comrade, "You possess Reverse Flame!?" Reborn decide to stay silence for that.

Tsuna took a deep breath before asking, "Richard-san there is something I would like to ask you about." Richard turned to him. He continued, "You remember Armira right?"

He nodded, "I would never forget Princess Sawada. She and King is our founder of Noir Famiglia, a place for reverse flame like us. I as the only person who remember them would do whatever it takes not to forget them."

Tsuna smiled, "I see…" He became serious, "Does that mean you don't know where Armira's current location?"

Now that made him pause, "What do you mean? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

Tsuna shook his head, "We haven't met and if we do it will be in next three years but at that time, her family is still alive and she too is alive. Currently now they are dead and Armira is missing."

"WHAT!?" Richard stood up in shock, can't believe what he is hearing, "Princess is missing? What do you mean Sawada? Princess is… are you telling Princess is-"

"I don't know." Tsuna said in grief, "I'm currently searching for her. But I have no idea where she is."

Richard sat again as he clench his fist, "So… it was like there is a low chance of her to be existing… after breaking the taboo… she… tch"

"Breaking the taboo?" Fon questioned as he stare on the two, 'Just what happened that Tsuna and this Richard know?'

Reborn could only shadow his eyes, thinking everything what's happening.

* * *

Soon enough they were about to leave the place. Behind Richard were the three, Hiroto, Romolo and Sayuri.

"I'm really glad you found us Sawada." Richard said with as smile. Tsuna nodded, "Me too."

"We too will search for Princess, we'll give each other's news if ever we found some clue about where she is." Richard declared.

"That would be a great help." Tsuna said, glad that they will help them. "Also…" He offered his hand, "This maybe out of the blue but do you want to have an alliance with us?"

Everyone was surprise to hear that. Reborn who had already guessed this would happen only smirk.

"Alliance? Have you gone insane? How can we Reverse Flame user would allied with you who would think of our own destruction." Hiroto said, truly can't believe this. Sayuri glared, "Don't tell me you'll make us allied with you so you could easily eliminate us."

"Don't worry about it." Everyone turned to Reborn, "Dame Tsuna will never do such thing. He might even protect you from what's anything to come and…" He gave a serious look, "None of you will be harm as long as I'm here."

Now that surprise everyone, most was Fon who couldn't believe it.

Richard on the other hand could hardly smile, "T-Thank you… my King…" He said before taking his hand, "I accept Sawada."

The three were shock. Fon is surprise while Reborn smirk.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you Richard-san."

"We will ally in Vongola but only in your reign. I do hope you understand." Richard said which Tsuna nodded, "I know but surely even in the next generation, Vongola and Noir would still be allies."

"I'm looking forward for it."

* * *

Soon they are back arrived not too far from Giglio Nero Mansion. Fon went out the car.

"Thanks again for the ride." Fon said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled, "Your welcome… oh about what happened please keeps this from anyone okay. Don't worry, I will tell everything myself."

Fon nodded, "Very well but let me say my opinion Tsunayoshi-kun, having them is bit a bad idea. I mean they-"

"Don't worry." Tsuna's eyes glowed orange, "Everything will be alright."

Reborn could only smirk to that response. Fon gave a sigh of defeat and smiled, "Very well Tsunayoshi-kun, I will keep it."

The glowing vanished, returning to the honey orb and smiled. "Thank you. Visit anytime Fon and tell Yuni I sad Hi."

The car drove away, leaving him there.

'For some reason whatever it is keeping from us seems to be painful.' Fon thought as he remembered the conversation they have in the Noir Famiglia. In the depth of those eyes, both Tsuna and Richard show pain and suffering. 'Just what truly happened?'

Fon took a deep breath to calm himself before heading to the mansion.

* * *

Inside the car, both began their discussion.

"I never knew Richard would take over Armira's position… don't you think?" Tsuna said as he stair at the view in the car window.

Reborn was bit quiet before speaking, "Sun and Rain working together. Yellow and blue, if it mix it would result green but if something is add up, it may turn to harmony."

Tsuna turned to his adviser in question, "What are you talking about Reborn?"

"Sky is Harmony Dame Tsuna, but do you think the Sky is the only one capable of making Harmony?"

Tsuna gave a thought before he asked, "Are you saying… there is a chance that other elements such as Storm, Cloud, Mist, Rain, Sun and Lightning could become a Sky?"

"It was never been impossible Dame Tsuna. Just that it's hard to make it work. Would you believe both Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro could become a good sky when they work together?"

"Hmm… I can't imagine but… could be a case."

"With right understanding to one another, synchronize in mind and heart, people could turn to Sky. That might be the reason that both me and this apprentice of mine is able to become a Sky to that famiglia even without a sky flame."

"Wait, you said with right understanding and synchronization, would that mean that two people or more is needed to become a sky?"

Reborn smirk, "Yes since one person can never create a perfect harmony, except for the people who was born with Sky flame."

Tsuna seems to understand what he was saying. "So Richard… is he…"

"No. He's just taking the position but not good enough to create Harmony. The other three seems to be helping him to do the duties."

Tsuna nodded. The two became quiet for a while before Tsuna began to ask.

"Reborn will we ever find Armira?" Tsuna's tone is in despairing one. Reborn sigh, "You will find her if you don't lost hope Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled on the assurance, "Thank you Reborn."

* * *

In the orphanage, Romolo right now is forcing Richard to speak. He and the other two are totally not agreed of having an alliance with the Vongola. They never made an alliance in the first place. They always live in the shadow in order to protect themselves from the mafia world, especially from those Trinisette users.

"Richard don't you get it? This could endanger not only us but the children as well." Romolo said to him.

Hiroto added, "Those who had grown in the orphanage really loves this place so most stay here and help the children who were found with Reverse Flame. Those who left became our bridge if ever they noticed someone with Reverse Flame, they'll lead them here." Sayuri followed, "They can only leave if their Reverse Flame is cleared and back to pure flame but few people only succeed that right. Still not all of them are fighters like us here."

"In other words if something happened they will all easily die. Have you ever thought about that Richard?" Romolo asked in glare.

Richard took a deep breath before explaining his decision. "Right now I know it's unbelievable but I trust Sawada Tsunayoshi, I mean both King and Princess sacrificed their lives just for him. If it is him I'm sure everything would be alright even if he's a holder of Vongola Ring."

"King? Princess? Just who are this two you are talking about and why call them that?" Hiroto questioned.

Richard looked down to think before turning back to them. "Romolo, Hiroto, Sayuri I don't know if you will believe me but what I'm about to tell is you is the truth."

The three stayed quiet, hearing what he is about to say.

* * *

Somewhere within the darkness, someone is there, curling as if this person's only cling is herself. It was a thin and weak girl, long black hair as it is spread around the floor.

" _Don't you desire to get out this place?_ " A voice asked. The girl didn't answer, not moving at all. " _You have trapped yourself for so long, don't you wish to get out and see the light ones again?_ "

The girl is still in silence, not moving to her place. It is like she refused to hear the voice.

The voice gave a sigh, " _Why do you desire making yourself suffer Armira? Don't you have any other desire other then this?_ "

The girl's name is Caito Armira, the person they are looking for. Hearing her name, she raised her head and opened her eyes, showing her ruby eyes and dullness to the darkness in front of her.

"I _wish_ to die." She spoke in dead tone.

The voice this time stayed quiet from her desire. She didn't really expect much as she burred herself ones again.

All she wished is death. If death won't come then she chose to suffer, because this darkness is her peace and silence.

* * *

It's been a week and still they haven't found her. Hiroto and Ramiro from Noir Famiglia were the ones looking for this person.

"You know, I still can't believe this Caito Armira is the person who actually led us and made the orphanage… and also the one who rescued us from our past." Ramiro murmured as he walked around the city.

Hiroto nodded as looked around the place, "Now that I think about it, how we got there really seems… questionable. We never really mind it because we enjoy it until now. Not until those Vongola appeared and now Richard telling us that we participate on her and the King's battle that led us lost our memories about them."

Ramiro could only sigh, "After he told us, it's really hard to believe but… for some reason my heart knew about this person. I wonder if we see her… we'll remember everything."

"Let's just hope so and find some answers too."

"Yeah"

* * *

It's been two months and still nothing. Tsuna however never gave up as he continues to hope to find her. Until the fateful day where Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were walking around the Rome for relaxation, in other words no mafia businesses.

The Guardians plan to make Tsuna relax and have a break in paperwork which is why they plan this. Reborn didn't mind, he is more than happy to help.

Tsuna is truly enjoying himself, it's like he's just here for a tour, how he missed this feeling.

"Tsuna can I visit the sports shop for a moment? There is something I really need to check." Yamamoto said, seems eager for some reason. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Sure Yamamoto."

Gokudera twitch but didn't really mind as they all went to the sports shop Yamamoto wanted to go. They all could see many sports item, like balls, uniform, rocket and many more. Yamamoto's eyes were shining as he look at the baseball items that he really loves. There is something that catch his eyes, a baseball bat and the color is different, gold.

"A-Amazing!" Yamamoto's said with shining eyes and real happiness.

Tsuna chuckle as he turned to Gokudera who is checking the articles, seems trying to search something interesting there. Tsuna then turned to Reborn who was staring the chessboard. He decided to approach him.

"Reborn do you play chess?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked as he tilts down his fedora, "Do you think I can't Dame Tsuna? If you play against me I'll show you a terror lose."

"Well teach me first before you beat me." Tsuna said as sweat were dropping.

Everything is doing fine when suddenly his hyper intuition react. The reaction wasn't an alarm of danger but it tells him to follow something. Reborn noticed the behavior.

"Tsuna?"

Decimo is still thinking about why so sudden until he turned to Reborn, "My intuition tells me to go somewhere."

Reborn nodded on the information, "Lead the way, I'll go with you."

Tsuna nodded before running out the shop, followed by Reborn. Tsuna kept running, following the instruction of his intuition until finally he stopped on the dark alley. Reborn was just behind him and looked around the place. He doesn't sense anyone here, that means there's no danger but better to be cautious.

Tsuna walked forward and Reborn followed. It only leads them on the dead end.

"Nothing here Dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he looked around. Tsuna nodded as he agreed, "But my hyper intuition said we arrived."

Tsuna walked forward as he followed. When Tsuna touched the wall, he felt something is there, blocking something that eyes alone can't tell what it was. Reborn did the same thing and felt it too.

"Wha-what is this?" Tsuna asked. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Something is hidden here. This is a barrier, making no one see what it is inside."

"So what should we do Reborn?" He asked. Reborn gave a thought before igniting his hand in sun dying will flame, "Create and open a path."

Tsuna nodded as he step back and leave it to Reborn who burst his flame and touch the invisible barrier which made it shaken from the disturbance. Tsuna could see the wavering invisible barrier, it seems it's working.

Little by little, the entrance is opening by force. Ones it's large enough, Reborn sign Tsuna to go in first which he run ahead and went in. Seeing he's in, he followed himself and as soon he was in, the entrance is covered by the invisible barrier, making things back to normal.

Inside, the place is complete black. It's even impossible to see each other or their own body. There is no sound too, it was too quiet and it's like they can't feel anything. Normal people who had experience this would be afraid and might soon lost their sanity.

Tsuna looked behind to find Reborn but he can't see anything but darkness.

'What's going on? What is this place?' He asked mentally, "Reborn are you there?"

'Did I shout? Why can't I hear my own voice?' Tsuna is beginning to get crazy here but he can't let it happened. Something is in here which is why his hyper intuition led him here and it is up to him to know what it is.

'I hope this works.' Tsuna began to concentrate to enter his Hyper Dying Will mode but nothing. 'My Dying will flame won't come out.'

" _You finally arrive Tsuna."_

Tsuna was surprise on the voice and its… familiar…

"Negai?"

" _I been waiting for so long, I'm glad to meet you again."_

"Negai where are you? What is this place? Negai!"

" _This place is the hallow of suffering, the place where all five senses are useless. She created this place to continue her own suffering."_

'She created this place… don't tell me…' Tsuna spoke up even though he can't hear his own voice, "Is it Armira?"

" _Yes"_

That surprised him. She's here, Armira is here.

" _I will use my power to give you protection from this place. Please come and reach her."_

His body glowed and finally his five senses had return.

"Thanks Negai. Please reach Reborn too."

" _As you desire."_

Tsuna looked around before running ahead, wanting nothing but find her. Soon enough after his long search, he finally found her.

There is Armira, totally skinny, her hair is too long as that is already spread around the floor and her body is curled, as if wanting nothing but be alone.

'Armira' Tsuna can't imagine how much she had suffered. Why did she choose to create this place? How long had she been here?

Tsuna decide to approach her. "Armira"

The girl who is Armira flinch on the sudden foreign voice calling her but didn't move on her spot or look up to see this person. Tsuna stopped in front of her and spoke ones again.

"Armira" Tsuna called again, wanting her to see him. Armira still didn't look but answered, "What do you want? Leave me alone."

"Armira it's me, Tsuna." She pause for a moment before answering, "I don't know you."

"I see… so you had forgotten about me too."

Armira is confuse, she had never met him and that's the truth. If ever she did, he's already long gone to her mind.

Tsuna kneel down, "Armira you had suffered enough, come with me and I shall help you."

Armira is silence before speaking, "Why?"

Tsuna smiled, "Because you're my friend."

"Friend? We never met."

"You may not remember but we indeed met Armira. I had been searching all over for you for so long. Now that I finally found you, I want to save you."

"I'm a demon, no human will ever think of saving me."

Tsuna glared on the word as he remembered her past. They all consider her as demon all because of her hair and eyes. Because of that she had suffered this greatly.

"Armira"

"They died… I'm the only one who survived. I killed them… I don't deserve it."

"Armira that's not true."

"It is. I'm born demon. I'm nothing more than that."

"You're a person Armira, come on look at me." Tsuna said as he finally grabbed both of her shoulder, insisting her to raise her head but she won't. "You are not a demon, and I will never consider you being one. Armira trust me."

Armira became silence as she unconsciously bursting out her flame. Tsuna is actually shocked, it is a Reverse Rain Flame. Her pure flame had turned to reverse from her suffering.

"Armira" Tsuna remembered the Armira who could still smile and warm.

She's totally broken at the first time they met but slowly recovered and her smile is like a child who had first experience being free. He also remembered how supportive she is, especially the time she had found out about his deadly illness. She learned how to fight for him and used her flame to calm him and her determination to keep him alive.

He remembered when she came as Caito Armino who supported his younger self in both life and studies. Being his first friend after all the bullying, how much he is grateful to her. He also remembered how she and Reborn put their lives at stake and died all for his sake. She had sacrificed so much, for that reason, it's time to pay them all.

Tsuna used his Sky flame and engulf it around her.

For the first time in her life, she had felt warm. 'What is this warm? It feels… so good…'

Tsuna hugged Armira. He whispered, "You won't be alone anymore, your new family is waiting for you."

'Family?' She questioned, no knowing what the word means anymore but for some reason, it feels warm in her heart. 'Family… will I really have one?'

From afar, Reborn had just arrived and surprise to see Tsuna there with someone else. He already figured out it was the person name Caito Armira, the person Tsuna is looking for and also said to be his own apprentice.

"Come on Armira, look at me." Tsuna whispered in warm tone, like a sky who gives harmony on the lost Rain.

Slowly, Armira raised her head and opened her ruby eyes to see who this person was. The ruby eyes were blank who had lost the color of emotions. Even seeing that kind of eyes, Tsuna smiled, finally glad that she had acknowledge opening her eyes.

As she stared at Tsuna, something within her mind is trying to break out, like there is a door with a chain and now being bump, forcing itself to open until that door is forcefully opened. Large amount of memories flood to her mind that made her clench her head before seeing the other person from afar.

Both eyes met.

As the adviser met her ruby eyes, his body began to freeze as his head is beating. He used his right hand to clench his head as suddenly a flood of memories came to light.

All the memories were the memories that he had forgotten and only Tsuna and Richard remember.

The time Tsuna is still fine until he found out about the illness the Noctavo Famiglia had inflict to him, his hardest effort to find a way to cure him, his death, his decision to return him back to life to Armira, their travel back in time, his training to his apprentice, the forming of Noir Famiglia, the operation he had plan to get close to Tsuna, his hatred to the future guardians and arcobaleno, his acting to everyone, himself revealing to everyone as the Reverse Sun and finally the day Tsuna had gain a strong will to live.

For Armira, all she remembered were the time she had met Tsuna and the time she had with him, with Reborn who became her master and everyone else. She also remembered the day she had found out about her illness, her desperation to find the cure, her training with Reborn, his death, her own depression and finally her plan to return back in time. What's ahead are already blurred.

Too much dizziness and body weakness made her lost consciousness which Tsuna caught her before she land on the floor.

Tsuna is truly confused about what just happened. He turned around to see Reborn sweating, hand's clenching to his head and breathing hardly.

Slowly the dark place is dispersing until they are back on the dark alley.

"Tsuna" Reborn groan as he kept his body balance. Tsuna is now totally worried, "Reborn what happened?"

Reborn slowly approach the two and sat there. He took a deep breath before answering, "I remembered what happened, everything."

Tsuna tried to process what he was talking about until in finally registered and click.

"What a terrible memories they are… having that illness, dying, traveling back in time… a crazy adventure I must said."

"Reborn" Tsuna called in concern. Reborn took a sigh, "Don't worry, I don't hate them. The ones who abandoned you and hate you are the future Guardians and Arcobaleno who will no longer exist, that I assure you Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you… Reborn."

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Both turned around to see Gokudera and Yamamoto were running as they approach. Tsuna smiled, glad that they came in time. Tsuna turned to the unconscious girl and smiled even more.

"Welcome back… Armi."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	39. The End With Duty To Remember

**Chapter 39: The End With Duty To Remember**

Vongola Mansion, Armira is still resting in the guess room that Tsuna provided for her. She hasn't woke up ever since Tsuna and Reborn found her. Tsuna even asked Shamal to treat her which he immediately accepts because she's a girl.

Now it's been two weeks and still she haven't woken up. Tsuna visits her when he had a break in work but mostly it is Chrome who watched over her.

Today, Richard, Ramiro, Sayuri and Hiroto came to visit the Vongola after learning they had found her. Tsuna is the one who welcomed them.

"I'm glad you came everyone." Tsuna welcome them with a smile with his Storm and Rain Guardian from behind. Richard smiled and nodded, "I'm really glad you found Princess and inform it to us. I'm really sorry that we just visit now after this whole two weeks."

"What are you talking about, it's fine." Tsuna said with a smile, "I can lead everyone to her room. Do you want some tea?"

"Gladly." Richard replied with a smile.

Tsuna turned to his right hand, "Gokudera-kun can I ask you prepare things for us?" Gokudera smiled, "Just leave it to me Juudaime."

"Thank you." Tsuna turned to them, "Now follow me."

They all nod as they follow Tsuna and Yamamoto. Ramiro, Hiroto and Sayuri were fully alert as they keep their guard up no matter what happened. They can't still trust them, especially knowing a group is watching them.

From afar, Yuni, Fon, Colonnello and Lal Mitch were watching them. They got here more than earlier than them when they sense the presence of the Reverse Flame. They were actually surprise to see Tsuna had accepted them and even led them inside.

"Does Tsuna even know the danger Reverse Flame users could give kora." Colonnello said, not liking the fact that Vongola and them, Noir Famiglia had made an alliance. Fon could only sigh, "I said the same thing but… Tsunayoshi-kun told me everything will be alright. I can't do anything to change his mind."

Lal Mitch grunted, "That brat, is he trying to cause trouble for us in near future."

"Still, Uncle didn't do anything about it." Yuni said as she watched them leave. She turned to them and smiled, "Let's just believe on Sawada-san's judgment, after all he won't do something that could endanger everyone around him."

"So your saying we should turn blind on them Yuni?" Lal Mitch asked. Yuni continue to smile, "Well it's true that Reverse Flame can damage the balance of trinisette, still they are still living people like us. If we can build a good relationship with them, I think everything will be alright."

They all turned to each other and smiled, agreeing to their sky.

* * *

In the room Armira is resting, Richard is already crying after seeing her condition.

"Princess how could I let you suffer like this. Please forgive me, punish me as you please!" Richard cried out on the floor. Ramiro can't help but sweat drop on his antics, "R-Richard…"

"So this is Caito Armira… one of the founders of Noir Famiglia." Hiroto murmured as he looked at her. Sayuri is studying her before turning to the person who came in and it was the Storm Guardian with the maids carrying snack for them.

Soon they all began their snacks. Richard is still watching over Armira while Tsuna is chatting on the three to earn their trust. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera left to give them privacy. As they chat, someone opened the door. It was Reborn.

"Reborn done with the job?" Tsuna asked with a smile. Reborn only smirk as he sat on the empty sit.

"King" Richard called as he approach him. Reborn shadowed his eyes, "Still calling me that?"

He smiled, "Because you are my King and nothing more." Reborn could only huff, "Stop it, I no longer possess Reverse Sun Flame just like you remember."

Now the word shocked him, "King… you don't mean that…"

"Reborn remembered everything, after I found Armira." Tsuna explained. Reborn continued, "I'm not really sure but when our eyes met, that's when everything began. I remembered everything."

"I… I see… still I'm glad that you remember King." Richard said in shining eyes. Reborn could only smirk to that.

"Remembered huh… I wonder if we will remember ours." Hiroto said as he crossed his arms. Sayuri tilt her head, "What makes you say that?"

"I hate being kept in the dark, especially things that influence us the most. I don't even know if I should believe in what Richard told us or even trust Decimo, for that reason I want to remember. I want to clear all the cloud in my mind." Hiroto said before closing his eyes.

Both Ramiro and Sayuri understood how he feels for they feel the same way.

* * *

Next day when Armira finally woke up from her slumber, she looked around her place, trying to know how she got here.

'As far as I remember… I'm in the deepest darkness and…' That's when she remembered someone came for her. The familiar brunet and honey eyes, the warm flame of the sky, those pure and light. "Tsu… na"

Armira finally remember, Tsuna, Reborn and everyone else and this place… is no doubt, Vongola Mansion.

"Finally awake Caito Armira." Armira turned to her side to see someone staring at her with those watchful and unknown motive eyes. It's Reborn. "Reborn"

"I knew you'll remember." Reborn said as he took his phone and dialed someone, giving message about her getting conscious.

"What happen Reborn? As far as I remember Tsuna got an Illness and then he died. To change the time I plan to head back the past to prevent him getting illness but instead you came and told me we should just revive him back to life. I agree so we return back and time and… I… don't remember after that." Armira asked weakly.

Reborn raised his eyebrow, "You don't remember what happened after that?" Armira gave a thought before shaking her head, she doesn't remember anything other than returning back in time to revive him. "It seems not all your memories had returned."

"So many things happened afterwards?" Armira clarified. He nods as an answer. Armira gave a sigh before using the power of desire, "I _wish_ to know what happened afterwards."

Instead of a scroll that should appear, a voice was heard, it's Negai.

"You and your teacher had successfully returned back in time to use the large time remaining to train to become stronger. The plan to meet Tsuna is also a success. Soon the people from the future chased after you to put an end of destroying the timeline but they never thought your teacher is on your side. You both faced them and so is Tsuna who wish to end the conflict. Your plan of reviving him is a success, in exchange of yours and your teacher's life."

"We succeed… but then… why are we…" Before Armira could ask more, Reborn decide to fill her up about what happened according to Tsuna's testimony.

Everything she heard is so shocking. Tsuna decide to live in pain and the most shocking is that he will use his life to extinguish the root of Mafia in the whole world for everyone to be happy. What is Tsuna thinking!?

When she heard about the power of desire defy that wish and instead return him back to the past with the combine changes of the past that they had done, Noctavo Famiglia and the illness is already gone ever since, her family is long dead which is her present because her future self killed them, everyone never abandoned their sky and especially, Noir Famiglia exist.

"So both past that we interfere and the real future combined together… huh." Armira murmured as she absorbed everything she had heard. "You told me you don't remember until recently, same for me before… how is that possible?"

"That's because you are the key to make everyone remember Mistress." The voice said from the two. Suddenly a glowing light appeared before them and an animal fairy type appeared. Its Negai, "Kyaaa it's been a while ever since I turn into this form."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "And you are?"

"The name's Negai, Tsuna named me that or you can call me the Power of Desire. I now reside to Mistress." Negai said with a great smile.

"Tsuna wish for you to have a will of your own… no wonder you can talk, it makes sense." Armira murmured which made it laugh, "I know and I love who I am. Oh as I am saying, you are the key to make everyone remember what truly happened Mistress, more precisely your eyes. If you wish for them to remember, let everyone stare at your eyes and the memories that had been locked shall open, just the same thing that happened when your teacher saw your eyes which made him remember everything."

Armira can't believe what she is hearing, she turned to Reborn who seems absorbing what it said and thinking deeply about it. She turned to Negai and asked.

"And me?"

"You on the other hand are same as them but you can't unlock those memories by your own, you will have to find your own key to remember. Tsuna is one of your keys, that's why you remember haft of your memories. The other half resides to someone else."

"Other key" Reborn gave a thought before figuring out who it is. "Richard huh."

"Richard?" Armira questioned. "Richard is another person other than Tsuna who remembered everything. He's the current leader of Noir Famiglia." Reborn informed her which surprise her. "Many things happened without us knowing huh."

Armira turned to her teacher and hesitate, not knowing its best to ask or not. Knowing already what she wanted to ask, Reborn answered the unspoken question.

"His Guardians care for Tsuna the most like they usually are ever since. The Arcobaleno are respecting him in the bottom of their hearts, everyone does now. No conflict."

Armira sigh in relief. She turned to Negai, "Can I do something for them not to remember?"

Negai and Reborn understood her intention. If they remember, they will blame themselves. Those memories doesn't need to be remember, just the ways things are is enough.

"Don't let them see your Ruby eyes, that way, even if you talk to them they will never remember." Negai said which made Armira smile and nod. "Thanks… Negai."

* * *

Night when Tsuna finally arrive the mansion. The meeting sure took long to finish, much that it tires him. He first greet his guardian before heading to where Armira is resting, arriving there he is surprised to see Reborn and Negai talking together. Armira is on bed, closed eyes as if asleep.

Negai jump happily, "Tsuna it's been a long time!" He flew forward and hugged him. Tsuna is so happy to hug him back, "Negai it's been a while too."

Reborn smirked on the reunion of the two before turning to the pretending sleeping girl, "It's only Tsuna."

Armira opened her eyes and sigh in relief before sitting up to see Tsuna. He on the other hand even knowing she had gain conscious from Reborn's message, it's still hard to believe in she indeed regain consciousness and most of all remember him.

"Tsuna it's been a while." Armira said with a smile. Tsuna smiled and went to her, "How do you feel Armira?"

"Been better, thanks and sorry for the trouble." Armira said. Tsuna shook his head, "It's nothing really. I'm more glad that we had found you safe and sound."

Armira could only smile to that. They soon talked about many things, especially about Armira's decision of not letting anyone remember the future which Tsuna understand.

"Oh I heard that Noir and Vongola had made an alliance, are you sure about that Tsuna? We are reverse flame user, those Arcobaleno could-" Armira wasn't able to finish when Tsuna spoke, "I'm sure and I don't regret it Armira. Beside Reborn also agreed to my decision so there is nothing to worry."

Armira could only huff, "You're too nice Tsuna… if that's what you decide then I have no choice but to accept it then."

"Mistress how about we go to Noir Famiglia and meet those children again." Negai suggest which widen her eyes. "Negai they-"

"They miss you, especially Richard who only remember you and… I think it's best for the other three to remember you. They have a right and they need it." Tsuna said which made her looked down, hesitant. Reborn sigh, "Just do it."

It took a lot of thinking before Armira could answer, "I'll try."

* * *

Soon some guardians came to talk to their boss, Tsuna. They were able to talk to Armira too who speak who speak with them nicely with closed eyes, telling them she is blind and unable to see. For her, it is indeed the right choice for them not to remember about the painful past and future, it would better this way, fun with no guilt at all.

For three weeks of recovery, Armira can finally walk around the mansion with Tsuna as his guide. Armira never opened her eyes in public, only to Tsuna and Reborn. Armira felt really relief, it's like everything that happened was just a nightmare.

As they walk around the mansion, Tsuna saw Yuni approaching them.

"Sawada-san I had come to visit you." Yuni said with a gentle smile. "How have you been?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yuni you should have notify me you'll be visiting. Still welcome back."

Both smiled for each other. Yuni turned to Armira who is blind, she could feel a strong reverse flame within her which was actually worrying but didn't do anything for a moment.

"Sawada-san it may be out of the blue but can I speak with Caito-san?" Yuni asked kindly. Tsuna is surprise on the favor but could already guess the reason why. He was about to tell no when Armira answered instead, "Sure we can talk… umm… you are?"

"Yuni, just call me Yuni, Caito-san." Yuni said. Armira nodded, acting perfectly. "Yuni, please to meet you. Caito Armira is my name."

Tsuna was no longer sure what to do but in the end, he decided to let the two be as they drink tea in the garden alone. Yuni is studying Armira and completely in guard while Armira mentally prepare that will about to come with their talk. Little did the Arcobaleno boss know is that hidden behind her is someone with intense guard is protecting Armira and that would be Negai.

"So what do you want to talk about Yuni?" Armira asked, eyes still close. Yuni observed her for a moment before asking, "How long have you and Sawada-san met?"

Armira gave a little thought before answering, "Five years or so."

"I see…" Yuni began to think what she should ask next. She wanted to immediately confront her about her reverse flame but she doesn't want to displease her, what should she do?

"Yuni" Armira called that halted her thinking. "If you wish to talk about the Reverse Flame I posses I will assure you that the balance of Trinisette will never waver nor break. I swear that."

Yuni became astonished, "H-how do you know about… the Trinisette?"

Armira smiled weakly as she spoke, eyes still close. "I know because of my power that had chosen me to be its vessel. The power called the Power of Desire."

"Power of Desire?" Yuni questioned.

"It's best to show it to you." Armira took a deep breath before using its power to make a wish, "I _wish_ to have an air balloon." An air balloon appeared out of nowhere which surprise Yuni. Armira held the balloon to prevent it from flying away.

"The Power of Desire, originated from the Trinisette's power. I don't know why it had chosen me but for some reason I'm glad it had chosen me. This power is too strong to be able to fulfill any desire I wanted… although this power has limits. I can't desire to kill, give illness, cure ones and revive people from the dead. In other words, as long as it's about life, this power is useless."

Yuni is absorbing everything then studied her again. She is not lying, that she could see. "Does that mean that you can manipulate anyone with that power… right?" She asked in serious and alarming tone.

"Only if they are normal ones, that is possible I guess." Armira said, "But to you, Tsuna and everyone else who holds the Acrobaleno Pacifier, Vongola Ring and Mare Ring, that will never happen, more like I cannot do such thing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have limits to the holders of the Trinisette. This power cannot harm you unlike anyone else, for that item protects you from this power's wrong desire Yuni."

* * *

Soon in the car, Reborn was driving while on the back sit were Tsuna and Armira. She gave a sigh as she looked around, closing her eyes for so long and pretending to be blind is kind of tough.

"Tsuna… I'm still not sure if it's the best to see them." Armira said, worried for the people that she will come soon to meet. Tsuna gave an assurance smile, "Don't worry, you will never regret it when you meet Armira took a sigh before looking away, still worried.

* * *

Soon they finally arrive where the Noir Famiglia, the orphanage is currently located. Armira was fascinated to see that there is a place for the Reverse Flame users, it's hard to believe.

"Did we actually start this Reborn?" Armira asked in complete disbelief. Armira still doesn't remember how the Noir Famiglia had been form, she only depend on the stories that Reborn and Tsuna told her before. Reborn chuckle, "Indeed. I never thought we would do something like this."

Tsuna smiled on the two, "Which is good to hear."

Armira could only sigh before the two walked ahead as she follows from behind. Outside the orphanage were the children playing around with the adults that are taking care of them and even Richard and the other three who were relaxing and watching over them. The first one to see their arrival was none other than Hiroto.

"We have visitors." Hiroto said which made all their attention turned to Tsuna and Reborn who were approaching.

Richard smiled as he was about to greet them when he saw another person who was behind them. His eyes widen in disbelief, to see here the princess already conscious and approaching them. Before the others could react, Richard run first which question the other three before following him from behind.

"Princess!" Richard yelled as he run heading to them. The voice jolted Armira who was actually looking around before turning to the group of four people approaching them. Both Tsuna and Reborn stand aside to let them meet her. Richard stopped in front of her before smiling in happiness, "P-Princess."

Armira met his eyes and something jolted to her mind that turned to headache. Sayuri, Romolo and Hiroto felt the same thing after meeting her, especially her eyes. The four could feel it, like something is banging to their mind, wanting to get free from a strong chain.

Richard began to worry for his princess and to his brother and friends. "Wha-what's happening!?" He asked in panic.

"They are starting to remember." Tsuna and Richard turned to Reborn who spoke. "Armira is the key to make the people remember the truth while you Richard hold the key to make haft of her memories remember. Those four right now are starting to remember those locked memories."

Just as the hitman and adviser had said, they indeed are starting to remember.

To Romolo, Sayuri and Hitoro are memories about how they had met Armira, welcomed them to the family and gave them a new chance of hope and freedom where their life change to a better one, a will and loyalty to serve her, the battle they had against the Vongola Guardians and Arcobaleno and their final moment before they are killed in a game. They remembered everything.

For Armira, she remembered the time she and Reborn arrived from the past, their preparation, her training under his hellish training to become a great apprentice, the day she killed her own family and her own self to commit the taboo, the time she rescued the twins, the day they formed an orphanage solely to the Reverse Flame users, how she met Hiroto and Sayuri, her struggles, her time she join in Namimori Middle school as a man named Caito Armino, her time with the young Tsuna, her battle against the Vongola and Acrobaleno and finally, her last moment.

The four had remembered everything.

Too much head pain made Armira lost consciousness.

"Princess, Princess!" Richard immediately checked her, same to Tsuna who went to both of them to see her condition. Reborn didn't move to where he's standing, only to turn to the other three who has disbelief on their very own eyes, still can't believe what they had seen within their minds.

He smirks, 'This is the new beginning, not only to Armira but also to these people.'

* * *

Later, Armira woke up inside the orphanage where she was welcomed by Richard and the others who tackled her with hugs. They now call her to their usual address which are princess to both twins while Armira-sama for both Sayuri and Hiroto.

Armira smiled for them, glad that they are still keeping the home they had started ever since that game. Tsuna and Reborn were watching as the group flood her with tears which made things funny is that Armira have no idea how to calm them all down at all.

"S-someone help me here." Armira said pleading to both Tsuna and Reborn but they only smile as they hid their laughter.

Soon enough, things had calmed down and Armira finally breath in relief since temporarily those four went out the room, leaving only the three of them there. Sayuri would surely cook something for everyone, Hiroto will be looking out for the kids and those twins will make sure to make a party for her return. Really many sure had changed ever since.

"Really you love to see me suffering don't you." Armira said as sigh deeply. Tsuna sweat a bit, "W-well we can't destroy their tears of joy. As I said before, they all miss you."

"For some reason, true." Armira murmured. Reborn chuckle before speaking, "I still want to see more of your suffering Armira."

Armira scowl, "Teach not funny."

'Looks like the Master and Apprentice relationship between them return. I'm glad… this future… is actually possible.' Tsuna said as he smiles. Truly he never expected this kind of future but he is glad this future is possible, where everything is over where everyone is happy.

Armira could see his happiness and relief in Tsuna's eyes and smiled, knowing what he is thinking. She turned back to Reborn who also guessing what Tsuna is thinking. As she stared at both of them, she can't help but space out, imagining a great future in mind.

Tsuna and Reborn turn to her who is already spacing out. Tsuna began to sweat, fearing what she's thinking.

"I would really love to see you two doing some erotic things like doing love and having romantic feelings." Armira murmured but loud enough for the two to hear clearly.

Reborn twitch as he immediately hit her with a mallet, much as Tsuna's surprise.

Armira could feel the impact and truly in pain. She glared at the Adviser, "Wha-what was that for Teach!?"

"Stop that stupid thinking of yours Stupid Apprentice." Reborn shot in warning gaze but that seems doesn't affect on her. "What do you mean? Don't you know how perfect both of you are together? I want to see an R27 in real life! COMPLETE LIVE!"

"In your dreams that will soon disappear." Reborn said as the mallet transform into gun. Armira was shock before her katana and dagger appeared to her hand, "NO! I will make sure the R27 will prevail in this battle! I will protect them and make that come true. Negai!"

Negai immediately appeared. "Here at your service Mistress."

Tsuna paled, 'D-don't tell me…'

Reborn immediately took action, "Like I'll let you." Reborn shoot which Armira able to dodge but as expected, Reborn moves really fast to the point he's already in front of her and the battle continued without minding the room they were in and where they are.

Tsuna could only watch them as they went out the room and continue their fight. He was actually mentally thankful to Reborn that he able to stop her before she wish something that would really made her more in danger.

Negai could only laugh, since he knew it would take a while before those two returns. "Mistress is truly a Yaoi lover don't you think Tsuna. She even announced that her favorite pairing is both of you."

Tsuna could only laugh brokenly before sighing, "Just what did she see to pair me with Reborn? Now that I remember, she even pair Gokudera-kun to Yamamoto and even Hibari-san to Mukuro. I'm sure you still remember that one time she used a pink bullet to Gokudera-kun and that pink bullet is in fact that could make a person erotic. She even locked both Gokudera-kun in that state and Yamamoto to a room."

Negai laugh, "Of course I know since it was her who wished to lock them and will not get out until the effect of the pink bullet ware off."

"I still remember how much Gokudera-kun wanted her dead."

"But was unable to do at all since she can escape so easily. But you do know Tsuna, wasn't that good, if only she lived happily and carefree… unlike her real reality."

Tsuna made a thought about it and nod, seeing it's true. If only those parents of hers love her, she would live completely normal and she could become herself more than early than she is.

"Yeah, you're right Negai. This current Armira is better than the time I first met her." Negai smiled, knowing they have a same thinking for her. "But you know Tsuna, I do remember about that pink pullet was also aimed at you and locked both you and Reborn to your office right."

Remembering that time, he can't help but get embarrass because what happened there was… He blushed madly and shouted at Negai. "Don't remind that Negai!"

"Hahahaha"

'Well… it's also that day Tsuna forbid Mistress to make another pink bullet and gave a good torturing from everyone which made her cry nonstop. I still pity Mistress every time I remember that.' Negai thought as he run away from the angry boss.

* * *

Night when the party began as they all celebrate for their princess return and of course their King too. The kids had turned their liking to Tsuna who decide to play with them. Armira as always isn't that good with children so she doesn't really know how to get along with them, thankfully Sayuri is there to help her out. Reborn was standing afar, watching everything and sometimes talking to Hiroto who come to talk to him. The twins, Richard and Ramiro were the ones bringing food which gives joy to the kids.

As the party goes, Tsuna decide to approach Armira who's sighing that finally she got away to those kids.

"You still don't know how to handle kids Armira." Tsuna commented. Armira could only huff before smirking, "I guess I am Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled before both of them turn to everyone.

"Tsuna… I'm glad to remember them." Armira said out of the blue, making Decimo turn to her. She continued, "The famiglia that Teach and I built for the Reverse Flame, for them to be safe and if possible, return the impure flame to pure flame ones again."

Tsuna blink to that before turning to everyone. He never really mined about the fact that they all possess Reverse Flame, no matter how much Yuni and the others told him to be careful. Turning to Reborn, Tsuna could see he too doesn't mind at all, maybe because he too possessed the same flame before, but now it's all gone.

Tsuna turn to Armira and asked, "Do you want to stay with them Armira?" This widen her eyes before turning to Tsuna, "Why suddenly ask that Tsuna?"

"Because I know you would be safe here and mostly they all need you." Tsuna said before turning to everyone again, "I don't really know much what happened here but knowing about you and them is enough for me to say they need someone like you to lead them."

"But I'm not a sky Tsuna. I'm a Reverse Rain, I may lead them but not good as before."

"But even a Rain can turn to Sky. I know the theory that even other types of flame can turn to Sky, as long as they are synchronize and working together. So I'm sure, in this family, there is no need for a sky because everyone have each other to support and will always be together."

"Tsuna"

"Negai is with you too. So I'm sure you can do it."

Armira for a moment is complete speechless before turning to smile and giggled, "That's kind of funny."

Tsuna snorted for a moment before smiling, "You will take care of them right Armira?"

"That goes without saying Tsuna. I will protect them, until my life ends." Tsuna smiled to her resolved to protect them which Armira returned back the smile. "Thank you for finding me Tsuna… if ever you need our assistance, just give a call and we'll surely come to your rescue."

"I'm looking forward for that Armira. Hangout with us sometimes too, everyone are invited."

"I'll say the same to you Tsuna."

Both made their shake hands, a sign of their promise to be a comrade famiglia and friendship will never break, never betray and trust one another… a brothership.

* * *

Soon enough Reborn and Tsuna gave their farewell to all Reverse Famiglia and left. Armira and her own comrades are waving their farewell with a smile.

"Princess" Richard called.

Armira smiled as she watched them left. When they are out of sight, she turned to everyone and smiled even more, "We, the Noir Famiglia… let's make it even more powerful where we can protect each other from here and forever, not only for the young generation who possess Reverse Flame but also for the people who had chosen to keep them. Let's make this even more home everyone!"

They all shouted in joy.

Armira continue to smile before turning to the night sky then went back on the mansion with everyone following from behind.

* * *

On the road, Reborn and Tsuna just got in their car and went their way. Reborn is focused on the road while Tsuna is looking at the night sky too.

"What are you thinking Dame Tsuna?" Reborn asked, eyes still on the road.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before turning to his adviser. "Reborn there is a saying right, history could repeat again… do you think it will happen again?"

"Dame Tsuna there is also a saying we should learn from the history so it will never happen again."

"True but it's not like everyone remember them. The only ones who remember were you, me and the Noir Famiglia."

Reborn stopped the car for a moment then turn to his ex-student, "Then as the people who remembers the dreadful history, it is our duty to do our best to make it never happen again Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widen, like the fear he's been thinking and holding had vanished in instant. Reborn sure know to pin a word that would destroy any doubts from Tsuna's mind and heart.

Tsuna can't help but smile, talk about his father figure. Before he could say his thanks, Reborn gave a powerful flick of a finger in his forehead, making the boss yelp from the pain.

"Ouch!"

"That's for being a weak minded Dame Tsuna and the boss shouldn't yelp. Looks like you need more tutoring. Prepare yourself because ones we got home you'll learn your lesson. Keep that in mind."

Tsuna paled, knowing Reborn's way of tutoring is more than extra ordinary more than people could comprehend.

Reborn only smirk as he drive the car ones again, wanting nothing but to get home and tortu-tutor his weakling boss. Even knowing what's ahead, Tsuna still smile and looked on the sky.

'The history will never happen again… I'll make sure of it.'

 **The END**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Readers I must apologize for the long delay. Now your author had finally finished this story. Your author know there is too many grammatical errors in the past chapters and some here (maybe) so your author now apologize and promise to fix them when your author got an open time to do so.**

 **Readers I hope you had liked this story and made this satisfactory. This idea is been on my mind ever since but really have no idea what to do in the battle scenes so if ever some are lame, I must apologize for that. For the ending, your author actually have three ending in mind. In the end, your author had chosen this ending and hopefully you all had turn to like it.**

 **Ones again I thank you for reading this fanfic story, follows, favorites and reviews. Your author really appreciate them.**


End file.
